Enthrallment Colors
by undead3
Summary: With the passing of the crown, and hidden Britannian projects into inhumane powers, a sequence of events is put into motion which will put many great individuals from humanity against eachother as the young race reaches out into the galaxy. However even the best of intentions can not wash clean an evil act as pride and need clash, potentially with the galaxy's fate in the balance.
1. Laying the Board

**Enthrallment Colors**

**Laying the board**

Charles Zi Britannia could only chuckle reading the paper laid across his desk. In his seldom visited, opulent, private office Charles Zi Britannia entertained himself with the thought of the audacity of what was written on the paper missive that had been given to him. It had been clear from the beginning that there was more to everything taking place than what he had been aware of. He had his brother dig and experiment to try and find it but only now was it obvious what he had missed. So simple, yet he had ignored the glaring truth simply because of human nativity always thinking things are more interconnected and more romantic than they truly were.

_We the Asari, representatives of and member race of the Citadel Council offer to the member states of the Systems Alliance and Humanity the terms for peaceful resolution to the current war with our fellow Citadel Council member species and their Government, The Turian Hierarchy. The Citadel Council offers with Asari mediation the opening of Peace Negotiations. The Turians have laid out their key points for the negotiations to present to the Systems Alliance and Human representatives before the to-be-agreed-upon conference. First, the Systems alliance acknowledges their use of tier three Weapons of Mass Destruction which stands in violation of the Citadel's laws. Second the Member State of the Systems Alliance known as the Empire of Britannia and the rulers of said state stand trial for their use of Tier Two Weapons of Mass Destruction, an act against the laws of the Citadel council and an act seen as a War-crime under the laws of the Systems Alliance Military codes. Lastly the Turian Hierarchy requests that the Systems alliance military be limited by treaty and the Systems Alliance become a protectorate of the Turian Hierarchy. As a fellow Member Species and seated on the Citadel Council the Asari hold the position to ensure that negotiation with the Hierarchy is performed in good faith, and should the Systems Alliance accept outside the points of the Turian Hierarchy's key points of negotiation the Asari would be willing to sponsor and assist the Systems Alliance in becoming a member state of the Citadel. _

Naturally the Democratic weaklings of the Alliance will agree. How could they not, their populations voted for their rulers and they always had to put forward a popular front even if such a front ultimately harmed their subjects, stifled their potential, and stripped their subjects of the entirety of their idiotically long list 'Rights and freedoms'. But to Britannia that meant little, their betrayal of the Empire was inevitable. Under these terms it was clear Britannia would cease to exist, or at very least it would become a puppet without any self determination. And of course all those bastards would be more than happy to oblige the Turians, the EU had unsettled and ancient grudges that would finally be resolved, the Chinese Federation would be rid an economic and colonial rival, and the now named Arab League could expand their presence into Africa as well as reclaim territory which Britannia has kept from them for nearly a hundred years. That only left Australia and Japan, the Aussies were so passive they'd just go along with the majority, but Genbu Kururugi would undoubtedly call for as fierce of resistance to the Turians as possible. Though that was to be expected, the Japanese were Democratic in name only, and much like Britannia it was only those truly worthy of their seat who ruled.

All of this lent itself to Emperor Charles Zi Britannia's good humor at the moment. There was no uncertainty that he could not avoid the peace treaty, or the reality of the Systems Alliance's defeat. But he could easily spare at very least Britannia the fate the Asari, the Turians, and the damned Democratic fools had planned for it. But while he had time Charles needed to prepare for the future. The Ashfords, long time allies of Marianne were doomed to fail, already the rest of the nobility were attacking them with the loss of so much recently for them as well as the failure of their Ganymede Knightmares on the battlefield. It was likely the expensive project would suffer until more visionary individuals could think of ways such a machine could be used. The best for their family would be to remain in the Alliance, with the option of eventually reclaiming their nobility, likely with the child of their young heir Milly. Though, Charles laughed at the thought, as he was writing his chain of decrees if the girl was intelligent perhaps she could reclaim the family's nobility early taking advantage of the gift he was leaving them to steal back significant wealth from the Nobles currently eating away at their holdings.

But of course the Ashfords were only a small concern, if Britannia were to do as Charles planned they would still suffer significant losses. In the British Isles the various independence movements and Londinium Globalists would demand and get their separation from the Empire. Likely it'd be demanded that the African holdings were released and in South America the self identified Brazilians would move to steal as much of the continent from their lords as they could. But if Kururugi was as hard-line as the front he was putting forward maybe Britannia might gain an ally or even subject from the move.

Beyond the holdings on Earth, it was the colonies which would see the greatest tribulations. But considering Britannia's push for new colonies then the Empire might find itself positioned for a great revival under his successor, as while there would be great debate over the more contested colonies and likely bloodshed and losses Britannia ultimately would be left with the best colonies for industrial purposes. But only if his successor was talented, but with Britannia as it was, it could be considered foolish to even consider his successor would be incompetent.

The only question the Emperor faced was which of his children should he support as his successor? Schneizel? While brilliant the man was more suited to playing the political games of the Alliance and reducing them to puppets of the Empire, Odysious while decent could not rule Britannia suitably for the condition Charles was leaving it in. The decision kept going in circles, The Emperor writing a few decrees to help set the stage for what was to come, trying to see who should succeed him, but despite his many children, and one-hundred and eight... no one hundred and seven, wives suitable replacements were far too few. One-hundred and Seven wives and the only one competent enough to rule the state was the one his brother had to murder.

However after a moment of silent contemplation Charles began to laugh again. "Yes, he might just be worthy of being called my child. And if Celina does as I've asked properly then he truly would be able to do just about anything." With such a personal revelation Charles pulled out the paper signing the name of the child he thought would best be his successor as, 'Lelouch Vi Britannia'. And with that he then pulled out his final documents, the first stating:

_I, Charles Zi Britannia hereby formally declare the immediate secession of the Holy Britannian Empire from the Systems alliance. I leave it up to my children to oversee the Empire's total secession from the Alliance and I authorize them to take any measures they deem necessary to complete this decree. Any action to delay the secession or prevent it is to be insinuated as a act of treason against the state and punished by hanging by the neck until dead. _

And the second reading as:

_I, Charles Zi Britannia hereby surrender myself to the Systems alliance and abdicate my throne. I take all responsibilities for decrees made under my rule with me and will willingly participate with the Peace Delegations with the Turians and Asari as the sole remaining member of the State of Britannia within the sphere of the Systems Alliance. _

Charles smiled as he signed the documents and prepared to submit the electronic copies to his subjects to distribute and follow. Let those pretenders squatting on the legacy of the Protheans, and those Democratic idiots try to steal Britannia's destiny now, with the secretive research project the Geass Order's discoveries they'd have to rip their own galaxy asunder to stop Lelouch.

_**EC**_

A continent away several officials were huddled, desperate to plan around immediate events. Earlier that day, Genbu Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan, had been murdered by his own son Susaku Kururugi, the child insisting that Japan should not initiate do-or-die resistance against the Turians, that the killing must stop.

"If we reveal this to the public the Kururugi name will be permanently tarnished, and the five houses will lose our absolute authority over the people."

"And what about the boy? He's murdered his father and now he's making demands that go entirely against the man's wishes! "

"But knowledge of Genbu's death is already spreading, yet the man had already insisted on something that we could not profit from. If we make it look like he committed Seppuku in protest of the Military actions of the Alliance and position ourselves properly we can retain significant power and wealth, which will allow us to ensure Japan's dominance in the future. As for Susaku, the boy will just have to live with the guilt. If we take any action against him things might unravel. "

"Are we doing this for Japan or ourselves?"

"At a time like this it's perhaps more honest to say we are doing it for both."

_**EC**_

Celina gasped in pain, how she was so arrogant to assume the prat didn't have a gun on him was still beyond her. She'd attribute it to old age if she wasn't still so young, barely in her twenties and looking much younger. Still, for a woman using nothing but a sword and a Kinetic barrier she had made a good showing for herself. Vincent lay twenty feet back, her sword still jutting from his chest, the rifle he had been holding laying next to him, and just beyond that corpse, over twenty others, scientists and loyal Britannian soldiers who had been in her way.

But now Celina was dying, and she couldn't let that happen. Out of medical gear to patch herself with, the blood loss would take her within minutes, maybe less. Another gasp of pain, another effort to throw herself forward, she finally made it to the side of the machine.

Here it was, the test product of all of her,and Vincent's years of hard work, the Prothean technology and their secrets of Indoctrination, which her research suggested was turned against them, somehow leaving their empire a crumbled and lifeless husk. This product, after so many test cases, so many hollowed out shells that had once been the Numbers, so many experiments on her, Vincent and her majesties' own interest, should allow Celina to access and form her own networked consciousness from the one they had formed together

Laying into the bed, the world fading, Celina knew that her only hope of escaping death, her only hope of fulfilling the promise she made to herself to watch over Marianne's children was to escape into the network and form her own world inside. Death would mean nothing and life would be eternal, but... Would such a life have meaning? No. Not now. Celina couldn't die. She didn't want to die. That was all she knew as her body trembled, finally flipping the switch. With that, the spike shot itself through her skull and deep into the brain, the Body letting one last startled gasp of pain.


	2. Laying the Pieces

**Laying the Pieces**

Lelouch Vi Britannia sat in a cushioned seat, watching the world transform before his eyes. The madness of it all further sparked his rage, it hadn't been two weeks yet here he was without his mother, forced to watch his sister lay crippled and blinded by trauma, and now the man who refused to see his sister, denied him audience, and despite being the most powerful man in the world failed to save his mother was being brought to a strange place to stand beneath odd looking and apathetic aliens who'd have him killed for things Britannia would have never done on its own.

No. Lelouch's father was being saddled with the guilt of the world, and Lelouch couldn't feel any pity for him. Anyone with a brain knew the Turians, even their Cabals could not have gotten close enough to kill his mother. It could have only been someone close to the Royal family, one of his fathers Consorts, and yet he let them get away with it like it was nothing.

"And now the bastard wants me to take his place?" The ten year old crown prince spitefully muttered as he watched. He was resting in the home of Victoria li Briannia his step mother, Imperial Consort to his father, who was currently secluding herself. Even as the woman grieved over his father's coming death, for it was clear that is what it would be, she was still manipulating and playing the political game. Her housing Lelouch specifically, and the subtle manipulations to keep Euphimia and Cornillia around him at this time made it clear.

With a crown prince decided, the state was possibly safe from subjugation, though it's up to the Citadel Council how far they were willing to push the matter, and if they were willing to invade and conquer a portion of humanity to satiate their own selfish desires as wretched adults. Of course, preserving Britannia from subjugation by the Citadel was only the first step. Lelouch knew that, and Cornilia was hammering that into him. Britannia's enemies would be lapping at every opportunity to devour what was left of the nation.

Despite the fact that Lelouch wasn't even coronated, a ten year old child, and burdened with his sister's condition and Mother's death, he was being flooded with reports. The British Isles had declared independence, splitting into the three states of Ireland, Scotland and England. Brazil became the Republic of Brazil taking over half of Area Six leaving only the Andes and west to Britannia, And of course, the EU and the Arab League were locked in a political battle over Africa which all of it's regions had declared independence. They weighed the Emperor to be with more than that already street violence and firefights between extremists in the colonies, and without Cornilia on patrol aiding in subjugation of the violence it was up to Schneizel to end the fires of violence.

Lelouch tightened his fist, this galaxy the whole thing was rotten to the core. He swore, whatever was behind the state of this galaxy, he would destroy it for a more peaceful future, one where his sister could live peacefully in.

_**EC**_

The dull wait as Charles listened to the excessive list of crimes placed against him finally came to a end. Now the former 98th Emperor of Britannia would take his stand against the powers who thought themselves the rulers of the galaxy. Each of them he had pegged already, and in reality all the details had been long decided, and nothing he could say would change his fate. Nonetheless, Charles Zi Britannia was now situated to humiliate the Council in one last act of defiance, with subtle manipulation and even the use of a prototype device his brother had developed to alter memories. With everything put in place, all the Emperor had to do was play his part as he took to the stand before the councilors, the chambers' glass covered, and rock filled garden beneath him, creating the gap between their position elevated above him and his own lonesome stand.

The Democratic slime stood to one side, content with their negotiated surrender, protectorate statuses, and hands which would be left clean with his death. Behind him was a massive gathering of representatives and galactic elites all eager to see the downfall of the Emperor of the greatest of Humanity's nations, some with clear hate in their eyes.

Charles cast his confident gaze on those lesser creatures that called themselves the Citadel Council. The left most was the Turian Sparatus, obviously driven by the same sentiments as his state, satisfied enough with everything to not openly demand more but far from content particularly due to Charles' own actions. He would brush off anything Charles claimed with causal dismissiveness, so the former Emperor's wordplay would most need to be careful to avoid being drawn into a debate with that foolish shield of Turian arrogance.

In the Center of the Councilors was Tevos, an Asari, the species apparently was known for their negotiation prowess, but unstated was their stubborn insistence on personal supremacy thinking themselves to have more vision than their non-asari peers. Tevos, from Charles short investigations. was more inclined towards the diplomatic side, but her self-importance would ultimately lead to her trying to control the course of the discussions assuming she already has experienced and knows the course every conversation will take. She was the real target of what Charles had planned. He would shake her beliefs and leave a scar in her mind, destroying her preconcived notions.

Lastly was the Salarian, apparently a short lived but fast thinking species. Undoubtedly their race would make for good opponents in mind games, but Valern was apparently different, if just, he was patient, content to let others do the speaking and the dirty work for him. That way he can keep his hands clean while at the same time you know that anything that wasn't above board would be put through him. Charles could only wonder if he would catch on, or if his degrees of separation were so significant that he couldn't see what was right before him.

Tevos opened the discourse, as controlling as expected. "As we have heard, and to summarize, Charles Zi Britannia, you're accused of sanctioning the use of WMD's against both your own Systems Alliance laws and Citadel Council laws, as well as pushing for furthering of the conflict despite the will of your fellow humans. How would answer to the accusations?"

Charles held back his smile at how easy this entry to their discourse was. Instead Charles scowled, allowing his honest disgust for these political posturing fools incapable of being honest with their subjects show. "Why should I answer to the the blame throwing of lesser men? We all already understand how the negotiation process went. Tell me, Valern, how would you answer to the accusations made by those who've already decided the time of your death? Play their game or take an alternative?"

The Salarian narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Are you insinuating something, Zi Britannia?"

In response the former Emperor simply gave an amused smile, though that morphed into a practiced scowl once Sparatus spoke. "Typical. Surely you can recognize your own hand in the damage you've done not only to your own nation but your entire species out of your own ego. You've tarnished your species, perhaps irreversibly. So long as you remain uncooperative and keep your Empire as a rogue state, the council will have to closely monitor humanity and its homeworld. However, you and your successor still have the chance to rectify your mistake allowing humanity a chance to claim a better position within the Citadel."

The former Emperor simply ignored Sparatus, engaging with him is what the observers expected, what the Councilors wanted. Instead Social Darwinism would serve Charles as a useful tool. "Tell me Tevos, who is the Hegemon of your so called Council? Do you really think you are when you hide behind the Turains expecting them to protect you against your own folly? All men are not created equal!" Charles' tone took his fiery bombastic tone as he stepped forwards closer to the divide between him and the three pretend rulers before him. "Some are born gifted of talent, others stronger of body, some swifter of foot. All beings are inherently different! To acknowledge inequality is not wrong, equality IS! Look at yourselves, lying to yourselves claiming you hold equal standing, yet forcing unequal responsibilities and unequal rewards not measured out to the talent of those who participated, but rather by what your own ego should claim. And what of my contemporaries in the Systems alliance? Ruled by sycophants upholding a crass popularity contest! Only Britannia progresses, Only Britannia will control the future, and why? Because we lie, cheat, and steal, we do not limit ourselves to the lies of the self serving weak who do not want to be conquered, who do not want to die nor do they want to fight! Only Britannia will struggle and evolve while your council will continue to stagnate time and again as it constantly shifts responsibility and consequence away from yourselves and onto others! The acts of cowards unsuited to rule over their subjects."

A sudden murmur of discontent swept the crowds, both arrogant dismissal, and fear. Better yet Charles could now see the slightest hint of Tevos being off-put by his simplistic tirade. The Council was so used to ruling, or being challenged by those who were focused on their self governance from within similar systems of government, it was clear they never had the very nature, the soul of their rule so blatantly challenged and rejected. Good. Now to push towards the finish.

"And what makes you think your proposed system of animalistic rule would result in anything resembling your blatantly exaggerated claims?" Tevos challenged, her shoulders curled in, ever slightly hunched, almost unnoticeable, her foot shifted forward to meet his provocation. Unexpected. Charles was certain it would be Sparatus who would challenge him back considering that he had so disrespected him.

Charles put on one of his rare smiles. A combination of smug condescension and gentle fatherly amusement. No speech or long winded philosophical answer was necessary, the more he let this verbal wound fester in Tevos and the Council the better. Though as a small gesture Charles took another small step closer as if to will the space between them all to disappear, while sticking his hand forward as if to take a woman's hand for a stroll.

Sparatus then interrupted, his flanged voice risen in volume in the chamber. "We are here to discuss humanities war-crimes and your part in them, Charles. Not to discuss political theories that belong in learning centers."

Now was the time, Charles smiled widely. "And which one do you mean to tie to me in particular? The Alliance's use of nuclear bombs, or the fact that an as of yet unidentified mercenary force unleashed a bio-weapon on Altakiril turning swaths of it's citizenry into mindless murdering monsters? For whose crimes am I to be punished for?"

Valern began to speak, clearly tired of this and wishing to wash his hands of the affair before it truly effected his political position. "Enough I motion-"

"You murderer! You killed my daughter! DIE!" Charles span around, putting his rear foot back, the toes of his boot catching the edge before the fall. Just in time to witness the Asari woman, Meliaha throw herself into his chest with a knife. The blade stabbing deep, the impact throwing Charles back, and the momentum carrying the deranged woman forward. The Mass Effect fields failed to catch them, and the 98th Emperor and his assassin plummeted into the rock garden below. The impact on the large stone certainly broke Charles spine. He had no time left to live, and his killer was already dead, her neck broken in the fall. Charles focused his fading vision on Councilor Tevos and smiled his most insane, triumphant smile. The council had now lost so much claim to power over Britannia politically and would instead be stuck backtracking. Even in Death Charles Zi Britannia was their better.

_**EC**_

"And do you know of any stressful situations she might have been going through at the time?" The voice on the T.V. had been all but forgotten since da... Father had stepped in. Kallen didn't understand, even if she understood a lot of things better than she let on or than everyone assumed she did, but she didn't understand the mood everyone was in right now. Kallen Stadtfeld knew that she was half Japanese and half Britannian, she understood that Britannians, while smart, and sometimes great friends, were also incredibly judgmental and some of the judging made by the adults was the worst.

Dad, no, Father had said that with everything going on, to save his family name and protect mommy they had to do something called a divorce. Kallen had a bit of a general idea, but she didn't understand why mom seemed so hurt hearing that. It seemed like something people were supposed to be but why Kallen, couldn't understand. Naoto was by far the worst, as he started yelling and Kallen felt scared. Was divorce really as bad as Naoto and mommy's reaction making it seem? But didn't daddy say that people might target them if they didn't do that?

Noato yelled again. "Why would you want to go back to those racist bastards? The whole nation is about to fall apart, and you just want to sit there as it all comes down so you can get strung up on some gallows!? What's more, you're so self absorbed you actually think anyone would want to join you! Your family name doesn't mean shit! Your titles don't mean shit!"

Mommy looked like she was crying, and Daddy, Father looked scary. Naoto looked scary. The aliens talking on the television looked upset and scary too. Kallen understood that apparently anyone who was Britannian was supposed to be to blame for a lot of bad things. Things her daddy, no, must use proper decorum, father never did but the other kids at her school still said he did. And Naoto was saying he was bad, but he wasn't like the other Britannians. Father was nice and loved coming to Japan to give Kallen hugs and presents, and to tell her stories, and to take her on hunts and games.

Kallen could see her father's eyes flash with a look she hadn't seen before. He looked hurt, like Naoto was being a bully. But he yelled something back, something Kallen didn't catch because Mommy was squeezing her hand. Kallen briefly wondered if that Jane girl she had met while on trip to the EU was having to go through problems like this. She just wanted the yelling to stop, maybe if she said something they would all stop yelling. As Kallen gathered herself up to speak she saw the pain in her father's eyes.

"Being angry at Father isn't going to fix any of this! There is a lot I don't get but blaming daddy for it is wrong! He's not my favorite, he's not around enough, and sometimes the other students say mean things to me because of him. But if it's going to help keep us together I want to go with Da...I want to go with Father." Kallen blurted out shocking everyone. Her mother almost immediately clasped her in a tight hug, and the way she was shaking Kallen could have sworn her mother way actually crying. Naoto stormed out the room, and Father just looked at her with a sad, but somehow happy, look.

In the background, the television continued. "I said I don't know what caused my mother to snap! None of my sisters have died, and when we last spoke she seemed incredibly content, and she even said she was finally meeting a new man after grieving for dad for these past fifty years... Why don't you ask why the Mass Effect fields failed to stop her from falling to her death instead!?"

* * *

AN: Some might notice some editing changes to the chapter, that's my proofreader catching up to me. The idea was/is to place the initial chapters down now and then wait and only release new chapters after they've been proofread.


	3. Black King, White Knight

**Black King, White Knight, Black Rook, Red Queen**

Lelouch looked out from the Throne, now his Throne, over the assembled court. The sight of nearly fifty siblings and several hundred other nobles greeted him. Lelouch sat, masking his concern with a frown giving only a hint of impatience. The Anthem finally coming to a end, relieving Lelouch of it's blaring sound.

"~_Never will he be overthrown,_ _Like mountains and sea, His bloodline immortal and pure, All Hail Britannia!~ So let his wisdom guide our way, Go forth and seek glory, Hoist your swords high into the clouds, Hail Britannia!~" _The Final lyrics of the song and the music training off, only the echos lingering. The only people close to the Throne were Prince Schneizel, Prime Minister of Britannia, and two body guards, one of which was Jeremiah a man with insane loyalty to Lelouch's mother and now himself.

With the completion of the Anthem Schneizel stepped forward to Lelouch and then kneeling before his younger brother presented to the boy with a cloth crown. Lelouch nodded before lowering his head to accept the small crown. Schneizel then placed the crown on his brothers head then stepped away displaying the now crowned child to the crowd. Schneizel's soft but orotund voice rose to present his speech. "I present to you, the 99th Emperor of Britannia. All hail his Imperial highness, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Immediately Lelouch knew, while many of his siblings here were not to his quality, most of them were still either assets or threats, and often both. But the most in both of these would be Schneizel, the Prime Minister, his elder brother, and the one individual which Lelouch could never best in chess nor challenges of wits. Indeed the only thing saving Lelouch from Schneizel was that his brother lacked the personal ambition to claim the throne for himself. As Emperor, Lelouch rose from his throne to stand.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, from this moment on I am sovereign of the nation. The people of this nation and it's colonies are my subjects and as their Emperor I swear to develop our sovereign supremacy and the greatest nation in the galaxy. And as my first act as Emperor I ask the Asari representative to permit and sponsor Britannia's establishment of representation within the Citadel."

_**EC**_

Lelouch sighed, sitting back on the bed. Lelouch laced his fingers through the fingers of the bed's sole occupant. "Brother?" the sweat voice of his sister rose softly from behind Lelouch, as her hand softly grasped Lelouch's.

"I'm sorry Nunnally. Did I disturb you?"

"No, I wanted to listen to your coronation, but I fell asleep. I, I didn't cry this time."

"That's good Nunnally, you're so brave."

Lelouch could hear a soft giggle behind him, the form of his sister only shifting the tiniest amount. "Ok Mr. Emperor sir." the pause was pungent. "The doctors say that I wont need to use the medicine for much longer and after that they told me they'll teach me how to read braille and even help me every way they can to see if we can fix my legs. Maybe, maybe one day I might even be able to walk."

Lelouch felt his heart drop. His mother's death and his sister's crippling by the hands of so called terrorists, and now he had to rule over an Empire with a nest of snakes who all thought themselves better to rule. Was there any more ways his father could spite him? Indeed the galaxy was rotten enough it might as well end, what more could they do to the youth unleash monsters and murderous cults against him?

"The maids and Nurses will be here soon and I have some work I'm supposed to do for Brother Schneizel. I'll check on you later, Nunnally." Lelouch gently informed leaning down to place a kiss on his sister's forehead, the young girl letting out a contented sigh.

"Goodbye, Brother."

_**EC**_

Susaku Kururugi walked down the hall of the newly established Turian Youth Center. The center was an orphanage, and joint military school for those who would achieve duel citizenship with both the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. At the central desk of the headmaster sat his Turian teacher, the individual who would teach him how to be a soldier and to save lives while following orders.

Commander Vinicus looked down on the human youth with a steel gaze. "What is it human?" the Turian snapped.

"I have the signatures sir. Like I said last week, I want to enlist." Susaku sternly declared, he was told that Turians respected earnest straight-forwardness and a little bit of stubbornness.

The Turian looked at the papers for a long moment, long enough for Susaku to feel confident. The painful smack as the whole stack of paper was thrown into his face nearly bawled the boy off his feet.

"Why should I accept a brat like you, there are dozens of human orphans who undoubtedly are better suited than a worm like you."Vinicus shouted at the Japanese orphan.

"The papers say why. I'm good enough and I can get better, and I don't know about the others but I'm sure I'm the best one whose enlisting now." Susaku answered, not allowing wrath or fear to cause him to tremble.

"I hate entitled scum like you. Just because your parent was some hotshot politician with connections you think you're able to just weasel your way into whatever you want." Vinicus declared looking down on Susaku.

"Who my father was has nothing to do with this. I gathered those signatures myself, and if you need I'll take any test fight whoever you want to prove myself." Susaku shouted back.

Vinicus then, without warning punched Susaku throwing the boy back before he collapsed on the ground. "Well human, prove yourself, if you'll fight anyone fight me!" Susaku was stunned, trying to grasp what was happening.

While the boy struggled to stand, Vinicus stepped forward, dramatically preparing to strike again. Suddenly Susaku lashed out, the boy throwing himself into the Turian's knee before slipping behind the larger opponent. In response Vinicus swept his closed fist behind himself striking the human again. However this time after the blow the Japanese boy clasped Vinicus' wrist and pulled straining the Turian's arm and bringing him around where Susaku thrust his knee into the veterans abdomen. However the old fighter brought his foot into the youth's cheek and while Susaku was staggered delivered two quick strokes to the back of the boy's head knocking him out.

Vinicus could only smile, with instincts like that the boy might actually have a great more untapped potential. The human's equivalent to the Blackwatch, their new N program, or even the new experimental Panzer core the System's alliance's was trying to sell the Turians on. Already trying to change the Turian military structure to suit their whims and humanity wasn't more than a few months the Turian's protectorate.

Based on this boy's example, the Humans might be difficult to control, but their potential in service to the Citadel could potentially be limitless.

_**EC**_

Five boys, three to the left, two to the right. They were scuffed up, bleeding and enraged. Jane's arm and fist hurt but thanked her dad for all his time teaching her how to fight. Thinking they could ambush her outside the German base the boys waited for her and then came swinging. But despite being older than her they were clumsy.

"Fucking Brit, fuck you. Your mom is a traitor, an your dad is a fucking idiot for fucking her!" Jane bristled at the comment from one of the boys on the left as one of the boys to his side started to wield a stick.

"Shut UP, you...you stupid butt lickers!" Jane screeched her voice hitching at the end. Jane charged one of the boys on the right his fist grazed her shoulder but she brought all her might into a blow that struck his jaw. Jane could hear a snap as the boy let out a startled gasp and then crumbled with a groaned wail of pain.

Shouting in outrage the rest of the boys charged her. Jane couldn't remember what happened next, her next memory was of herself being lifted off the ground by large arms and adults speaking loudly and firmly. She had the stick in her hands, and two more boys were on the ground one with a pool of blood under him, and Jane hurt a lot.

_**EC**_

Jane woke up in a unfamiliar bed and feeling incredibly sore. Her arm was chained to the bed for some reason. She was left sitting there trying to think of what happened for a couple minutes before finally her father came in. John Sheppard looked disapprovingly at his daughter. "I leave you alone for one shift and this is where I find you. Jane what am I going to do with you?"

"If Mom just stayed this would have never happened, those boys wouldn't be lying about you then!"

"And you think what you did is somehow right? Jane one of those boys is in critical condition, he'll be in the Hospital for months thanks to you not being able to control your temper." Jane could see the slight smirk her dad had, but could tell he was also furious.

"Jane if you keep acting like this, if you ever act like this again...I could lose you as well. Just because you can use violence against someone doesn't mean you should. I want to know you can take care of yourself, but I don't want to see you throwing yourself into situations were you have to use what I taught you." Her dad's pain was evident.

"They called me a dirty brit, and they called mom a traitor. They called you a idiot."

"And I feel like one thanks to you. I thought I taught you better, that you would know when to throw those strikes. It's out of my hands right now, you are going to be relocated to a EU child care facility and the officers say you will have to go through social education and therapy until they are satisfied that you can be trusted back into my care."

_**EC**_

John Sheppard could only lean against the door to the hospital room his daughter was in. He could hear her sobbing the way only a child could, why did this have to happen?

"You know I saw the footage of the fight. You trained your daughter well. Bad as it may be, this experience might do wonders for your daughter. She may well eclipse all her predecessors in a few years if she decides to join the military, I could see her achieving N7 with a bit of work." a voice spoke near John, immediately he snapped to attention.

"Lieutenant Anderson, Sir."

"At ease, now isn't the time to act all formal. You're a father going through a hard time, I don't want to put any extra pressure on you." John allowed himself to relax leaning against the wall again, his daughter's hysteric crying had descended into hiccups in the room beyond.

"Look, ranks and all that aside, your family and mine have been friends for a very long time Sheppard. While I might rant and rave against nepotism and judging someone favorably based solely off the skills they were born with, your daughter is something special. Might be simply because I'm her unofficial godfather, but I can only see some amazing potential. Allow me to work some things out, it might be a bit hard on her, but we might be able to set her on a path that would allow her to shine in the military, heck she might become the first human to achieve a generals rank in the Turian military depending on how the cross military negotiations and debates are going." Anderson said warmly to nervous father.

"I know you're just buttering me up David, but you know what. You might just be right, so what are you envisioning?"

"N7, with some engineering and Panzer frame training. Keep her skills diverse enough she can handle any situation. Then in the future when some pirates or something comes along she shocks every Turian across the galaxy by single-handedly defeating one of the infamous Batarian pirate raids. Maybe becoming the second Specter after me."

"You really t hink their going to make you one?"

"Only way they won't, is if I get sabotaged."

_**EC**_

Kallen stood against her opponent, taking the balanced sword stance she had taught herself after a week of study. The slightly older boy she was facing was the final obstacle, the last thing before her father could agree to sponsor her newfound dream. It was harsh work, learning to blend with Britannia's culture, learning to be someone different than she was used to being, but if she could best her opponent it'd all be worth it.

The bell rung. The boy took two steps forward, Kallen took one. The boy changed his stance, Kallen adjusted. Finally a swipe towards her stomach, Immediately Kallen parried. While the move is something one would practice to deal with, the stomach swipe was intended to force her to dodge before he followed up, she observed his previous matches just like he had watched hers. His blade came around in a practiced back-swing Kallen wasn't sure she could replicate. Instead she took her gamble, throwing herself bodily forward she slammed into his arms causing him to stumble back. Now her blade collided with his further knocking him off balance. The follow through was a thrust of the blade, the tip sinking in at least a inch into his padded plate. The buzzer sounded, Kallen had delivered a kill strike, the match was hers.

Kallen returned her saber to it's sheath. Her opponent sheathed his blade, then forewent the traditional handshake. He didn't acknowledge her, Kallen silently endured. Besides she was too ecstatic, and could only think of just a couple months ago.

_**EC**_

Months before her duel Kallen sat in her family villa, it was such a surreal feeling to think that way, her family villa. The last week had been so different, so hard. She knew the moment she finally got everyone to stop arguing with her and to let her go with Father. The flight to Britannia was spent lecturing her on how to behave and what to expect, all while father said she couldn't go out into public until he was satisfied she'd be ready. But maybe today he'd let her go outside.

Lord Stadtfeld stepped into the room and Kallen as his daughter respectfully stood up and silently acknowledged his presence. Once her father approached Kallen was open to greet him, "Hello father, would you like me to get you something to drink, or a snack?" Kallen greeted gesturing towards his expected seat.

Her Father politely took his seat across from his daughter with a smile, Kallen knew that compared to her father, who was raised in Britannian customs and well versed to the point where even moving to Japan and having a family there did little to his social status, she probably seemed like a toddler playing mommy with a doll. Even so Kallen took out her private tea set, red china with golden trim, and poured her Chinese Black Tea into first her fathers cup then her own careful to keep the pitcher tilted the entire time because if a guest was paranoid they might take the pitcher motions as a threat and insult you by not accepting the hospitality. Britannia's rules were strange, why would she be insulted if her guest didn't drink, but even so she needed to master them before she went crazy sitting around doing nothing in this villa.

"I see you're taking to your lessens very well Kallen." Her father started with a simple observation. She didn't know what that meant but Kallen knew he had to be following some sort of protocol.

"Thank-you, I intend to work hard for our sake." Kallen responded, hopeful that she didn't step over some line or break some important but unsaid rule.

"Kallen, besides all of this I have some questions for you." The man stated severely.

"Yes, what might I tell you father." He was testing her today right? He said she could go outside, and even into the city if she passed his test.

The Lord Stadtfeld pulled out a picture of a blond woman, she had a cold beauty to her that Kallen couldn't decide on. However naturally the response would be to give a polite, if neutral, complement. "She looks very pretty."

"She's my suitress, and likely she will become your step-mother. Fortune would have for you that she was found to be barren by her family but they found out about you, my little angel, and figured that we might make a good couple." While the voice was fatherly, the eyes staring into Kallen were analytical, searching. This had to be a test, not only would father not look to marry only weeks after divorcing mother but to a woman who just seemed so different from everything he said, and showed Kallen, that he cared about.

"Oh that seems very nice father, they get to have you and an amazing new daughter, and I get to learn decorum from a undoubtedly nice and proper woman." Kallen answered, that had to be the way you'd answer such a thing as a Britannian.

Her father smiled, it seemed both happy but pained. "Well I'm happy you agree of her, but Kallen now that you've settled in. What do you want to be when you grow up. Normally most Britannian children already have their course set, but with everything you're a little behind. But I know that you can likely excel at anything you decide on."

Kallen was stupefied, what kind of answer was she supposed to give? Did he want a honest answer, but wouldn't that go against the Noble etiquette of Britannia she was supposed to master? But she was also terrible at lying and lying in a moment like this and in a way that would be entirely opposed to the truth would be worse, wouldn't it?

"I mean if you don't know what you want we can talk about this later. Maybe after all this etiquette training is over." Did she fail? No she just stopped to think for a moment, she still has a chance, all she has to do is answer. Kallen was ok with dresses, somewhat but she liked going outside, hunting, and always admired super heroes and the Super Sentai on television. Britannia had their own real world equivalent to them didn't they, the Knights of the Round?

"I want to be a knight, I want to be a Knight and save Princes from evil and win battles." Kallen answered with a burst of passion, but feeling completely defeated afterwards. She blurted it out, there's no way such a outburst is proper, she had failed.

"You know Kallen, being a knight is hard, just to become a Squire modernly means you will have to prove yourself against other noble boys who've been dead set on this since back when I was taking you on horseback rides in Japan." Her father answered.

Kallen steeled herself, she had decided, she couldn't back down. Kallen would be a knight for justice and fix all the bad things she had been hearing about. "I can learn, I'll be the best knight."

"Alright but first Kallen we'll need to change your training, on top of your studies and etiquette to become a Squire to start on your way to becoming a Britannian Knight and eventually gain the recognition you're going to need, we'll need to start with horseback riding, marksmanship, and to master Fencing with a proper saber. I'll be more than happy to sponsor you, but before I can do that you'll need to gain the attention of a Knight to mentor you until you are old enough to support yourself and become a proper knight."

_**EC**_

Months later and Kallen stood in silence, the crowd murmuring after her victory. She won, someone had to have taken notice of her now. Kallen struggled not to start hopping or shaking with excitement. Maybe her father had already found her a mentor? Walking calmly, not running Kallen couldn't run she had to be poised and collected because that's what she had to do, at least for now. Kallen returned to her fathers private booth overseeing the match. Once the door closed and she knew they were alone Kallen dove into her father hugging him with all the joy of a over excited child, knocking some of the wind out of him.

"Congratulations Kallen, while it wasn't quite proper you definitely got a impressive win. I can't wait to mount the trophy you are going to get from this."

"Do I get a mentor now? Do I?" Kallen asked, now bouncing on the soles of her feet.

Lord Stadtfeld laughed down at his daughter's antics. "It's hardly been a few minutes, some of these things take time." Before he could press on a ring on his phone interrupted Kallen's parent.

"Yes? Oh! Yes my Lord, I'm surprised you were already, right but please, I'm trying to teach her proper etiquette still somewhat so if we could follow proper protocol. I think that sounds like a decent thought." Her father spoke into the phone for nearly half a minute before kneeling next to Kallen. "Kallen, I would like to introduce you to Michele Manfredi he watched your match today and would like to arrange a time to meet you and hold a interview."

Kallen did not squeal, proper Britannian ladies did not squeal in excitement while bouncing up and down.


	4. Set the Clock

**Set the clock**

The alarm blared, students were being escorted out of the building. Johnson scowled searching through the crowd of children. The alarm was false, someone had triggered one of the sensors and the headmaster of the Europa United Boarding School for Juveniles was fairly certain about who had hacked their system. Ever since she had arrived, Jane Sheppard had been a trouble child, the Half-Britannian brat had been a plague. First she was picking fights with anyone she could goad into throwing the first punch, and once they finally had curbed that behavior, she immediately set out on learning coding and technical skills if only to cause as much trouble as she could possibly cause.

Certainly she was trying to slip off the institute's grounds under the cover of the commotion she had caused. "Karl, secure the MR-1's. I fear the Sheppard brat is going to make a move that way." The fear wasn't severe, a MR-1 was going to be obvious and Sheppard's skill in them was no match for Karl, the Knightmare instructor. But even so, the girl was clever and had the instincts of a devil. It wasn't official, but Johnson could see that Anderson wanted that girl to be molded to join the N7 program once she hit fifteen.

Johnson returned to scanning the students, checking some of the more suspicious looking ones, catching one student carrying some drugs. Johnson didn't know or care what they were but he confiscated them. "Lucile, has anyone tried to breach the perimeter?"

"No, I've got a team of teachers patrolling just in case." The answer was immediate. Lucile, the head of the campus security was currently being run ragged by the Sheppard girl, if she or anyone with her caught the child they'd be dragged back after a severe beating.

Johnson watched the last student walk out the building. Sheppard wasn't among them, so now was the time to patrol the halls, hopeful that the girl hadn't been dumb enough to test Lucile's wrath. The campus was a well oiled machine, professional, and teaching each student exactly what was needed for them to become masters of their future careers was their goal. Each teacher immediately responded to Johnson's commands, there wasn't any...

"Karl, are you at the MR-1's? Are they secure?" Silence for nearly a minute. Then a groan of pain.

"Damn it! Lucile, she's hijacking a MR-1! I repeat she's hijacking a Knightmare!" Johnson shouted while running in the direction of the hangar. He could likely override the machine as long as the kid didn't find a way to lock him out of her machine's system.

_**EC**_

Jane tried to sway her hips the way she had seen those women in that grown up television show did as she approached the crude Knightmare frame. Sneaking up on and disabling Karl while he was idling in his Knightmare had been easy enough. Choking him to unconsciousness had been much harder. Of course, his Knightmare was locked and would take too long to hack into to steal, but Jane did spare a moment to make an electronic ghost of his frame's IFF codes.

Jane would rather pilot another machine, but most of the kids learning to pilot a Knightmare would be using the machine for industrial purposes exclusively. Jane refused to grow up just to build things for some rich oligarch or Turian executive. She'd be something more, but she wouldn't do it on these people's terms. The world wasn't going to leave her behind, she'd be the one causing the changes, not some old fuck she'd never even heard of.

Bypassing the MR-1's security was easy, and after that installing the ghost IFF was even easier. Then, she programmed a simple VI drone to run interference for the Knightmare. Next she powered on the Knightmare and accelerated towards the gymnasium gate, as the fields there were soft ground, with plenty of sandy portions and other pitfalls which would make piloting a Knightmare difficult. If Jane could slip through there quickly enough it'd take too long for anything resembling a response to catch her.

As she closed on the sports fields, Jane quickly realized she wasn't so fortunate. Two contacts, the first was Security Head Lucile, the crazy bitch was inside a Ganymede complete with a combat blade, and several meters away was Headmaster Johnson. Jane could see him interacting with his Omnitool, likely trying to figure out why his master command wasn't working on the MR-1. Jane would have her drone distract him, however Lucile worried her. Beanbag guns, tasers, and batons were one thing, but now the Germanic slut was bringing a knightmare equipped like she was expecting a Britannian duel.

The youngest Sheppard brought her Knightmare to a stop just outside the field and flipped on her speakers. "Sup whore, surprised? You really need to program better security. Seriously, those guys on the Internet were right, a password system where you can't use the same character twice with all those requirements is just fucking easy to crack. Don't worry, if I feel like it I'll allow you to change it back from 'Lucile5uckspen1s' after I leave."

The Ganymede pointed it's sword at Jane, ignoring the small speck of light slowly creeping towards the Headmaster who was currently intently fiddling with his Omnitool. "That's it girl, your future is ruined, and you are the one to ruin it. We tried to show you kindness, but you spurn everyone, and act with nothing but contempt. I'll be happy to know a monster like you is locked away forever."

Headmaster Johnson finally looked up from his Omnitool. "Jane Sheppard, please, if you come out now I can see to it you're only punished for assaulting Karl! You don't have to ruin your future in the Alliance like your mother did!"

Jane was suddenly seeing red, her mother, they dare bring up that whore? She's not anything like that status addicted slut. "Fuck you. You can rot here letting someone tell you how to live your life with quotas and your stupid curriculum. I'm going to be amazing, Jane Sheppard greatest warrior in the galaxy, ME! I don't need losers like you!" With a push of her wrist, Sheppard accelerated to thirty-five kilometers an hour in only two seconds, while the Drone ambushed Johnson, shocking him with it's adhoc taser.

"Fine, you brat!" Lucile shouted surging forward to meet her. The Ganymede should technically be superior to the MR-1 and it didn't have a ejection system for Jane to hack. The blade collided with her machine's wrist and Jane had to watch as the MR-1 lost a hand. Her other arm's counter was easily blocked by the superior Ganymede. But there were more ways than one to best a Knightmare. Quickly, Jane activated her surprise, a pulse of code attacking the controls of Lucile's knightmare, scrambling the signals. The machine flailed wildly for about a second, but a second was all Jane needed as her machine dropped into a crouch, a maneuver she had spent months working on. From there she swept with the leg, causing the Ganymede to topple over, and as the machine was crashing down, she thrust her machine's good hand at the cockpit. There was a horrible rending of metal, but the other machine didn't move when it hit the ground fully.

Jane smiled, she was free, and now all she had to do was make it to town, stow away on a ship and maybe she'd make it to Eden-5. Last she heard dad had been stationed there and she even heard rumor of a group calling themselves the Blue Suns recruiting a few humans from there too. The MR-1 finally escaped the campus grounds, and Sheppard began to gun the machine down the roadway. Eventually she'd ditch the thing, didn't want the people at the airport to recognize her when she arrived.

Visions filled Jane's head, standing atop a pile of Batarian slaver corpses, the Britannian's brat Emperor kneeling before her in her armored splendor bringing them back into the Alliance. The Council themselves awarding her for defeating the next big threat of the galaxy. She couldn't wait!

That's when half the systems had alarms flair, system errors and overheating wracked the Knightmare. Quickly she scanned the area, there were three of them, a dark man with am exhausted look on his face and a rifle in hand, some woman with a Omnitool active to her side, and a Turian with their arms crossed over their chest.

Jane wasn't sure who these people were, but they were not trapping her in that dictatorship of a school again. She quickly overrode the errors and moved her joysticks forward, she'd force her way past these losers.

_**EC**_

Kallen Stadtfeld didn't know what to make of the Knight Michele Manfredi when she first encountered him during her Squire's interview. He asked her a number of questions and she answered him honestly. He asked some more and she continued to answer him. He wasn't stern and he didn't seem like his questions had some alternative plot behind them. However he, like Kallen now was and her father, was a Britannian and Britannians always were supposed to be looking out for their status. At least that's what her father's teaching had enforced.

Kallen had dressed in a dress uniform chosen by her father. Rode to the interview in a limousine, struggling to suppress her excitement. At her side was the small saber she had gotten for dueling. Today was the day. While she wasn't moving permanently, Kallen would apparently be expected to spend several days out of the month living with Master Manfredi, learning everything there is to being a Knight from him.

Kallen leaped from the limousine and took in Michele's estate. The Estate wasn't as large as her family villa, but it was full and densely packed with facilities. One of Manfredi's servants bowed to Kallen. "Miss Kallen, Lord Manfredi is waiting for you in his office." Kallen was accustomed to servants, however she had never talked to someone else's servant, particularly someone she was now beholden to, Kallen felt a sudden surge of unease and snapped to respond.

"Arigatō." Kallen pressed forward a few steps before the horror set in. She messed up, the one thing she had nightmares about. She used Japanese at a fellow Britannian, her reputation as Britannian Noble was tarnished, and she hadn't even had her interview with Lord Manfredi. How could he in good conscious of his position take her on? Kallen forged ahead, she would have to endure the embarrassment of going through the interview knowing she had already failed.

Kallen permitted another one of Manfredi's servants to escort her to the lord's office. Nervously Kallen knocked on the door to the office, scolding herself for how soft and timid it sounded. However Manfredi's voice bid her enter soon enough, and Kallen entered into the office. The room felt well tended and cared for. The plants were vibrant, the wood polished, and it seemed whatever papers the noble had were all in order.

"Ah good to see you have arrived Young Lady Stadtfeld, I was wondering when you'd arrive. Are you ready for your interview?" The man greeted, a kind look and wide smile on his face. "Please, take a seat." he followed with, gesturing towards one of the two couches in the middle of the room, before sitting in one of them himself.

Kallen quickly took a seat but refused to look at Michele, instead feeling incredibly guilty and uncomfortable sitting across from him. She couldn't in good faith just sit through this interview, knowing that she had already messed things up. Certainly she could find someone to mentor her becoming a Knight. She couldn't let the certain to come rumor harm Michele's reputation by sitting here pretending nothing was different, could she?

"Kallen, before we begin, is there something you need to tell me?" The older knight asked leaning forward and looking intently. This caused the young girl to startle, throwing her fearful gaze towards the knight.

"I-I... My father and I have lied to you!" Kallen blurted out, most certainly too loudly. "If you take me on I'm going to bring scandal to your good name, see, I'm half-Japanese, and I got too excited and now one of the servants knows, and if you take me on I know things will go wrong, I've only been in the homeland for eight months now and I'm sorry!" Kallen spurted out before practically leaping out of the seat divided between running away and throwing herself to his mercy.

A large hand caught Kallen's forearm. "Is that all? And here I was worried you bribed your opponent in your duel or something. Please calm down, my staff know how to keep their mouths shut and honestly, that you were a half-blood wasn't that hard to figure out. I saw it in your stance, the Japanese have a distinct degree of abandon in their sword styles that could only be matched by a Spaniard. And your Father has yet to visit Spain and return with a child." The strong hand holding Kallen forced her back into the couch.

"Also, let me worry about my reputation, you are a child, a child looking to be a squire at that, and I don't expect you to worry yourself with court etiquette and noble reputation. At least not yet, for now our concerns will be the things that as a knight will at least allow you to step foot in such places."

Kallen looked like a deer caught in a light staring at Michele. "Yes, I've already decided. I'm going to mentor you. You're clearly a brilliant girl, you have a sense of justice most squires have yet to learn, and your fighting intuition is clearly well developed. You're a wonderful start, and when we are done my young lady, you're going to be a model of knighthood."

_**EC**_

Jane shouted in pain and surprise as she was thrown into the seat of what looked like some sort of military car. Jane hurt all over, but after gravity and physics had been rewritten so many times around her some damage was to be expected. The woman had kept hacking her platform and using mass fabricated devices to keep the MR-1 from moving quick enough to avoid the other two. The Turian constantly warped the armor or threw the Knightmare around with it's blasted Biotics. Meanwhile, the man had just casually blasted the Knightmare apart with bursts of fire from his rifle and a liberal use of micro-grenades. They still had to fight to drag her out of the wreck, but now Jane was thrown into the transport, hand cuffed behind her.

When the black man took a seat next to her, Sheppard moved. Thrusting her head she tried to headbutt the nose, if she could break it and stun him maybe she could facilitate an escape. Instead the man caught her, and pinned her sitting on his lap. "Jane stop."

"You can't force me back there you fuck!"

"Jane Sheppard, calm down!"

"I'll poop in your mouth!" a strong smack met that threat, Jane struggled not to cry. However, now she was making short deep breaths, on the verge of hyperventilating. She couldn't go back, not now, she went all out she had it made! She couldn't go back!

"Jane, calm down, we were actually on our way to meet with your headmaster when we got the report. But if you don't want to go we won't." Jane froze, she believed the voice behind her, and after a moment the questions started flooding. Who was he, how did he know her name, why was he meeting her Headmaster.

"Ok, now what?"

"One, my comrade is going to pull the security footage, and additional footage of your escape. Two, depending on how you preformed I might just make up my mind about you. And lastly, you and I are going to talk about what were you thinking with this escape." The man's voice seemed stern, disappointed, and yet Jane felt like she really wanted to impress him, to make this man say how amazing she was, that he was proud.

"What can I say, they were more intent on holding me back. The courses were too slow, the teachers wouldn't help, and they wouldn't move me up."

"And your grades?"

"What part of 'I was too smart' don't you get? I got bored and even did the extra credit stuff for fun. Though I'm sure you won't find that on my record. Fucking bastards." Sheppard grumbled, feeling herself relax against this strange man, something about him putting her uncharacteristically at ease. She knew she should be kicking the fucking adult's ass and escaping but somehow that felt wrong. Her Omnitool's drug detection application wasn't triggering which meant she wasn't being drugged, but still it was almost unnatural how easily she relaxed around this man.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked as the other woman came into the vehicle showing the man a screen showing her escape.

"My name is Major Anderson. And Sheppard, I have a few quick questions for you if I may."

"Eh, shoot."

"In about three years from now, the System's alliance will be adjusting some of our training and enlistment programs to match some of the standards set by the Turians. That means fifteen year old's will be eligible to enlist even for the N7 program if we think they are good enough." The now named Major Anderson said.

"I'm good enough."

"I know, and I think you might also be good enough to survive on your own. So I have a proposition for you, Sheppard. I happen to be inheritor to a fairly large fortune, so if I buy you a place to stay and give you an allowance, do you think you can keep your skills sharp for the next few years and then on your fifteenth birthday you come to enlist and I'll see to it you're put in the N7 track?" Sheppard froze. Was this offer real, was she awake...? He had to be bullshitting her. But if Anderson was real, if this was honest, how could she not take up this offer?

"Where is the dotted line?"

_**EC**_

Susaku immediately snapped to attention, his toes perfectly matched with the line made by the bunks in the youth Barracks. Across from him stood the Turian half of the students. And stalking down the middle was their collective instructor, Vinicus. Today, someone had broken one of Vinicus' rules, and no one breaks one of Vinicus' rules. You break Vakarian's rules if you have to, but never Vinicus' rules. The reason was simple, Vinicus outranked Vakarian and in Turian tradition unless there was a standing order or pressing need, the rules and orders of the higher ranked officer took absolute priority, even to one's own detriment.

"Which. One. Of you. Broke. IT!" Susaku stood, both terrified and confused. What did they break? There wasn't anything supposed to be broken other than Vinicus' rule. "Who broke the preservation seal on my medical officer's restricted substances stash? Who contaminated the Turian reserve medical herbs, who stole four injectors of Oxymorphone, and the entirety of our medical supply of Neurocaine, along with several capsules of Ciprofloxacin?"

Susaku was stupified, who stole the Neurocaine? He struggled not to glance towards Ashley, out of the corner of his eye she seemed alright but Susaku wasn't certain. If she stumbled now, she'd be exposed. Susaku instead glared at Novina, the Turian girl across from him, seeing the almost triumphant gleen in her eyes. Novina hated Ashley, and Ashley was about as prejudiced as any Britannian born, military raised child could be, but Ashley was here, she wanted to join the Turian military once she's of age, gain full honorary citizenship and better herself. Ashley deserved to be here, she worked hard, and even though Susaku as her teammate had to force her out of that Britannian shell of judgement she had made, she was perhaps the most ready to give her all for any one of the Turians in the room.

Susaku could see Novina gathering up her curage ready to play the snitch. "I stole them, SIR!" A number of shocked expressions were sent Susaku's way. He after all was the one who with his moral stance was more rigid than any of their Turian instructors. Many even argued that Susaku's dislike of death and killing meant he'd refuse to ever pull the trigger when handed a rifle.

"I think the term for this one, is Bullshit. Tell me who stole them now, child!" Vinicus shouted, looming over Susaku.

"I did, Sir. I had a headache and some swelling, so I figured some medicine would help, Sir." Susaku answered back, matching the gaze of the older Turian.

"I didn't ask for more of your exriment child, I asked for the truth! Now you will tell me the truth, or I will make you regret the day you were born!"

"I said I took the drugs, Sir!"

"Ten lashes for lying to am Officer! Now tell me who took the drugs!"

"Sir, I have already confessed!"

"Twenty! Now tell me!"

"Sir, I acted alone Sir!"

"Thirty! You want more pain, boy?"

"Regulations say that the felony warrants a minimal sentencing of two weeks confinement with minimal supplies, Sir!" Susaku responded never flinching.

"Forty! Oh, we can go on like this all week if we have to, I want to know how much a human child can take before they break!"

"Sir, as I-"

"Sir, I broke the seal on the emergency supplies! I-I can tell you whatever else you want." A boy from down the way shouted stepping forward. Vinicus' backhand caught Susaku, flooring the child as the Turian practically pounced on the other boy. In a metaphorical storm of motion both Vinivus and Vakarian left dragging the other boy.

Seconds later, Ashley collapsed crying out in pain, and then slowly transitioning her pained gasps into sorrowful sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ashley cried over and over again.

One of Susaku's squad rushed over to Ashley, ordering to another of the children in the bay. "Quick help me roll up trouser, I think some of the stitches broke!" As a small crowd gathered to help Ashley, Susaku zeroed in on Novina.

"You stole the Neurocaine! What were you planning on, pinning the blame on Ashley?" Susaku grabbed the Turian girl by the oversized collar, slamming her into her locker before any of the other children could intervene.

"She deserves it! She's trying to hide she's hurt, She's a Britannian animal, and you're all covering for her despite the clear inferiority!" The Turin girl grunted out as Susaku pressed her against the locker as forceably as he could.

Behind them Susaku could still hear Ashley's voice. "Please, don't, it's OK, I'll just-I'll just get a job as a boss in some company and show off my mansion to you all. Or something, stop covering for me!"

Susaku focused in on Novina, "Where is the Neurocaine?"

"Need a boost, human?" she wheezed out despite all the pressure Susaku was placing on her chest.

"Where is it!?" The young Japanese boy demanded, his fist rearing back.

"Do it and your whole squad are ruined." The Turian threatened.

"Not nearly as much as I'll ruin you." Susaku replied, throwing Novina to the ground. "Face me right now, right here. Or are you a deceitful liar through and through?"

Novina bristled at the insult."You think I'll lie!? Fine, I'll beat you, and then we'll see how your squad holds out under Vinicus' wrath." With that Novina stood getting into a trained fighting stance. Susaku threw himself into the girl, only snapping into a stance at the last second to prevent her from preparing for his kick. The Turian girl barely had time to prepare and was thrown to the side by the blow.

Spending less than half a second on her knees the Turian girl sprang into action, slipping under Susaku's guard to tackle him. Once the pair hit the ground, Susaku put his past education to use, throwing the Turian girl on top of him over his head and quickly reversing their positions. Now Susaku was above her and started swinging with his fists. After a minute of Susaku's punching and blocking incresingly weaker retaliations, Novina submitted. With a simple gesture she indicated where she hid the drugs, allowing Susaku to retrieve the materials.

Standing with the Neurocaine in hand Susaku made his announcement to the other children. "I'm returning this, and if anyone else tries to mess with Ash, they first have to go through me, got it?" None of the other children retorted, either stunned by the turn of events, or too busy tending to Ashley.

_**EC**_

Lelouch was annoyed, there was little other way to describe how the Child-Emperor of Britania felt. Yes, he was a child prodigy of politics, strategy and courtly deceptions, but he wasn't a true master. Instead, he was being left to manage the internal affairs of the Empire. While it was undoubtedly important, even as the Emperor, he was being sidelinded subtly by his brother Schneizel. It wouldn't take long before most everyone knew that Schneizel was who you turned to in order to get what you needed done in Britannia.

"What if we pit count Benjamin against Viscount Leofric, and meanwhile as they're fighting we can then offer to Dutchess Jezonna to settle the dispute by removing both of them in exchange for her committing her personal resources towards ending the outbreak on Lohengrin, thus saving one of our main mining worlds while removing two subpar nobles?" Lelouch suggested to Cornilia. While his elder sister was in her own ways brilliant, she was uninterested and less capable with court politics. She was a military leader that only Schneizel could boast to surpass. While military strategy might serve Lelouch well, he needed more than that if he ever wanted to be the true Emperor of Britannia, he needed to be able to negotiate with foreign powers, particularly those of the Citadel Council, and as Emperor he needed a true mastery of the Britannian economy. Instead, he was just playing the Noble Court politics and focusing the current noble infighting towards the benefit of the remaining nobility and Britannia as a whole.

"Lelouch, both Leofric and Benjamin have substancial knights under their command and certainly will be raising militias to face eachother. Their fighting will need to be put down by Britannia's national forces. Should we be showing our hand like this?" Lelouch could understand his elder sister's concern. If they showed their hand, undoubtedly certain nobles would think they can use him to remove their enemies. However, so long as Schneizel and himself were at the head then they could even manipulate that for the best long term development for Britannia.

"Yes, I think an increase of our intervention into the Noblity's struggle against itself will help thin their ranks, and if used right can rid us of some potential internal threats. Now-"

"Lelouch! Lelouch where are you!?" The voice of Euphemia rang across the estate. Lelouch could only wonder in frustration what the girl wanted now. Half Sister, and slight crush aside, Euphe seemed to constantly get in the way at times like this, and no mater how endearing her presence, Lelouch privately suspected that Victoria was putting her daughter up to this in an attempt to make her a permanent feature of Lelouch's life.

"In the meeting room Euphe!" Cornilia's shout to her sister rang, dooming Lelouch's private meeting with his military minded older sister to be one with other members of the family. However, Lelouch's private rage immediately died once the smiling Euphemia entered, pushing ahead of her his wheelchair bound sister Nunnally.

"See? I told you I could find them!" Euphemia said, that disarming earnest kindness defeating any possible retort Lelouch could think of.

"Thank you Euphe! Big Brother, you said we could take a walk today. Would it be alright if we take it now? The doctors called and said they wanted to try something for my legs." The sweet voice of Nunnally finally bringing a end to whatever ambition or spiteful thought Lelouch may have held at that moment.

Lelouch needed to grow as an Emperor, as he was only a young boy without a developed plan for the country he was lacking. Lelouch needed to best his own court to claim the power an Emperor needed. Lelouch needed to be able to face his foes within the System's Alliance, and within the Citadel Council to allow Britannia the pride to self govern beyond the dictates of three uninterested individuals lightyears away. Lelouch intended to grow and become a mighty Emperor.

But at this moment, none of that mattered. The only thing Lelouch cared about was taking his younger sister to stroll through the gardens. Lelouch took the handles of Nunnally's wheelchair from Euphemia, and with but a word left alone with his younger sister to walk through the garden.

_**EC**_

Kallen stood in all of her resplendent glory. The armor given to her by Lord Manfredi seemed to shine, the well crafted suit making Kallen feel both more Knightly and like a grown woman. She could already imagine herself as a fully grown woman, sword at her side, rifle slung across her back looking over a future battlefield.

"Do you like the armor Kallen?" Her Knight mentor asked, a smile spread across his face.

"YES!" Kallen enthusiasticlly answered.

"Well then, you'll need to care for it. Here is my order for now, Kallen Stadtfeld, clean the horse stables, but if I find any dirt or horse shit anywhere on this armor, I'll have to find a suitable punishement. You're aiming to become a knight, you need to be able to present yourself as resplendant and eager even after a battle. Otherwise, any Noble looking to have a Knight at their side will overlook you." Michele told his pupil, throwing a broom at her. "I'll be back in two hours, that stable should be clean, otherwise you won't be feed."

_**EC**_

Kallen groaned in absolute pain. Another swing of the large heavy adult sword, more of her muscles screaming against the action. Another flash of shame as she audiably groaned. Kallen had failed, she had managed to clean the stable. However her boots and greaves had gotten dirty.

Now Kallen had been ordered to practice using an adult broadsword, one hundred strikes of six different stances. Kallen was in agony. The sword didn't seem too heavy when she started, but now she was secretly suprised with each strike if she didn't drop the blade. Meanwhile. Lord Manfredi watched silently. occassionally ordering Kallen to redo a strike, all while drinking his tea and reading reports. "Britannia has too many knights and Nobles right now, and by the time your training is done, there will be far fewer Nobles, all of whom had just recently replaced their lost knights. You will need to compete with other aspiring knights for the remaining openings. You will need to look both better than the other Knights looking for lords, as well as being honestly better than them as well."

Kallen rolled her eyes, groaning in pain as she swung her blade again. She wanted to be the best Knight ever, and she wasn't going to settle. Kallen would be a Knight of the Round, and she had Lord Michele Manfredi, a former Knight of the Round himself, as her mentor. She would learn every skill he has and she would be clearly better than anyone else. "Arrrgh!" Another swing and the muscles in her arm screamed in pain.


	5. Shake the Hand

**Shake the Hand**

"Ok Lelouch, now, since we are studying this, why do you think the Knightmare frame failed against the Turians?" Cornilia asked her younger brother as various papers, a lecture board and even a riding crop were arrayed around her while Lelouch sat on his couch, listening. He didn't really need such an education, but still the young Emperor was lacking, he needed to find something, some way to fill the void in his rule, or he might as well just hand over the Empire to Schneizel. At least for the time being.

Lelouch gave the question some thought. "The Turians would say it's because of their superior forces and generally flexible tactics. The reality was that we used the Knightmare poorly, we had very few of them, didn't have forces which could keep up with their advance, and their energy supply was incredibly limited. The Knightmares themselves were successful, particularly when massed formations broke through the initial lines, but from there field hacking, Biotics, and support vehicles would destroy them." The conclusion was sound, but it was up to Cornilia if the answer was correct.

The woman's smile told Lelouch his train of thought was similar to his own. "If that's the case, how should we have used the Ganymedes under our command during the war?"

There was a much harder question. You could imagine your answer being right and get caught up in arrogance, insist on a future tactic that technology or simple changes brought about by reflection would render useless. Really, back then though there were only two options besides the massed breakthroughs that Lelouch could think of, so why not answer with both? "We should have broken the Knightmares down into two field roles. The first would have been a support unit for our mobile infantry, one or two units supporting the Infantry with armor and heavy close combat support where needed. The second would have consisted of only slightly denser raider forces meant to hit enemy supplies and thin enemy ranks before pulling back, never attempting the breakthroughs we made with our Knightmares." The Second Princess scoffed. Lelouch stared at her confused.

"You're making a common mistake Lelouch. Many people pretend they understand military tactics, and thus delude themselves into thinking they understand soldiers. Often commanders and soldiers delude themselves into thinking they understand their enemy better than they really do. Your choice is forgetting the one facet of the Ganymedes that played the largest role in their choice of tactic." Cornilia cast a hard look at Lelouch, one born from some form of experience Lelouch lacked.

"Those Knightmares were piloted by Knights of Britannia. They wouldn't tolerate some back line support role for the sake of cheap infantry. The reason our commanders chose to use the Knightmares as they did was both because it would keep up the moral of the Knights piloting them, and for one other reason. I'll give you another chance Lelouch, could you guess as to why our Britannian commanders would conclude that the dense breakthrough formations of the Knightmares was best?"

Lelouch froze, he understood the concept of psychology. He learned a little of it but wasn't formally educated on the subject, let alone this supposed military psychology that Cornilia was presenting him. "Since... It was because the supplies of the Knightmares was limited they wanted to maximize the potential and to pool the resources as best possible?" Lelouch hoped that Cornilia was trying to catch him with a trick, give him this psychological breakdown only for the second point to be a logistical one. She'd done such tactics herself on the field in the past.

The riding crop struck with a audible slap into Lelouch's thigh, causing the boy to yelp in pain. "No, it was early in the war, our commanders were over confident in their supply chains. But most importantly our commanders underestimated Turian discipline. They assumed the Turians would be perhaps as disciplined as Britannian troops obeying orders immediately and without question. But even Britannian troops find their lines floundering when an armored force breaks through their lines, taking out the central command and then circling back to rampage among them. The Turians, however didn't break or fall back. Instead, they reformed and adapted."

Lelouch considered his sister's words for a moment. "So we misinterpreted our enemy?"

"Yes, and our Knightmares paid dearly for it. Their field failure and the death of your mother fortunately did not doom the Knightmare project entirely. However, our main enlisted military will likely not adopt Knightmares until later, after future conflicts have proven Knightmares have a place on the battlefield again." Cornilia's answer, while solemn, left an unsaid opening.

"So our Knightmares are exclusively in the hands of our Knights and the nobility?" Lelouch responded. The whole thing made sense, Noble Britanniac Arms who now had effectively taken the place of the Ashford foundation was currently advertizing their new and revolutionary Glasgow Knightmare. The Glasgow was alegedly the first 'truly combat focused' Knightmare produced, although of course the claim was somewhat tenous as the Europa United based companies had also been showcasing their own prototype frames for some sort of alleged 'super Panzer' or something along those lines. Of course, not to be left behind, the Chinese Federation was trying to push through their Gun-Ru, though with the rumors Cornilia had heard she laughed that the machines were more likely to be sold for profit to mercanaries than to the Systems Alliance.

"Yes, and with our Knight orders, and Nobles acting as semi-autonomous units within our military as a whole..." Cornilia let the sentance trail of, fishing to see if Lelouch understood the answer.

"Then the Knightmares can be used as small support forces or for making strikes of opportunity, all while the cost of the units is primarily covered by the nobles in charge of the units rather than the wider Britannian military. Until the units prove themselves worthy of consideration as a primary armored unit, of course." Lelouch answered, feeling proud of himself.

"Yes. Well Lelouch, we might make a warrior Emperor out of you yet. If only times were better, you and Euphie could be left with a lot fewer concerns about the Empire."

"Are you trying to be your mother?"

Cornilia sputtered and gaped at her Emperor. "WHAT!?"

"Why bring up Euphimia with me like that?"

"Because you're the same age!"

"Is that all?"

"If you dare insinuate that I'm being so petty as to be playing matchmaker for my sister-"

An explosion rocked the office, cutting off Cornilia who immediately moved to place herself between Lelouch and potential danger. The explosion was distant, but the shockwave still caused poorly secured furniture to fall over. However, in all the chaos Lelouch had only one thought: '_Where is Nunnally?'_

**EC**

Kallen sighed, disappointed in herself. She just wasn't good enough yet. If she was going to become a Knight of the Round, she could accept nothing less but being the very best, yet her skills were sorely lacking. Instead of mastering the Glasgow that her master had received, she was here learning to parade around on her horse. The stupid animal looked straight down, prancing about and leaving her to tell it where to go, when to jump, and everything else. Lord Manfredi told her that this was supposed to be some sort of Dressage style of horse riding, and it'd teach her some sort of leadership skill, but what did riding a stupid horse that couldn't look up teach her about fighting bad guys and winning battles?

It had been like this for the last couple months. Kallen had jousted until she was at a Youth Jousting Organization level of competency. She also learned more fencing skills, and was put through several marksmanship courses as well. However, when it came to marksmanship Kallen struggled the most, she could fence and fight with great skill but with a rifle she seemed just below the average expected of a soldier.

Kallen also learnt to keep her armor clean at all times, regardless of the circumstance. It was difficult, but she learned nonetheless. The armor was slowly becoming Kallen's pride, it looked mature and somewhat womanly on her, it shined like a glorious ray of sunlight when polished, and was reminiscent of the armor Britannian Knights wore before the nation finally admitted that platemail could no longer stop a rifled bullet.

But none of that mattered if Kallen couldn't master a Knightmare. She could understand her master, the old knight saying that Knights would form the backbone of Britannia's elite forces. But everything she heard from the news concerning Knights had to do with the Knightmares. If she couldn't be the best in a Knightmare, what hope did she have of becoming a Knight of the Round? Kallen needed to become a Knight of the Round, she needed to punish bad guys, and maybe change Britannia so that half-bloods like her could be seen in a positive light. Kallen wanted to change the world for the better, and only a Knight of Justice, a Knight of the Round could do what she wanted to do.

**EC**

"Nunnally! Nunnally!" Lelouch shouted frantically, desperately running across the palace to find his crippled sister. The blast had terrified him, the magnitude had been enough to shake the entire palace. Lelouch didn't make it far before the hand of Cornilia stopped the boy, pinning him in place.

"Your Majesty, please seclude yourself in the Emergency shelter, I'll find Nunnally!" Cornilia emphasized Lelouch's position, reminding him that sadly he could not rush forward to save his sister, he had to prioritize his own safety first. Even though it made him sick, his own health was forced to be given priority over the life of his sister.

Lelouch could only feel helpless, his mind focused on his sister even as some of the guards carried him to the Royal Shelter. Was Nunnally alive? Was she hurt again because of some terrorists' hate of the Imperial family? Another internal rival? Was it Schneizel, or whoever killed mother? Too many possibilities flooded Lelouch's mind, his ability to discern between them muddled by concern for his little sister. Even while inside the shelter, surrounded by a half dozen guards, Lelouch wanted to rush out to find Nunnally. Lelouch debated leaving when the security footage of the decontamination chamber showed Cornilia running in, Nunnally grasped tightly to her chest and a panicking Euphimia pulled along by the wrist behind her.

Once the decontamination had been completed, Cornilia rushed in, almost throwing Euphimia into the hands of one of the guards while gently passing Nunnally to another guard. The sight of Nunnally brought Lelouch's heart to a stop, the front of her dress was covered in blood and she didn't seem to be responding.

"Once I leave, enact total lockdown until paralevel one override. And check my sisters for shock!" Cornilia ordered, while Lelouch struggled to get closer to his little sister.

"My Princess, you're wounded!" A Guard responded, finally drawing Lelouch's focus to Cornilia. There was a lot more blood on her uniform and what appeared to be a blackened hole at her right shoulder.

"One of the Vorcha bastards clipped me, I'll be fine, just obey my orders!" Cornilia then forced her way out, one of the Shelter's rifles in hand. This brought the truth to Lelouch's mind. A coalition, someone outside Britannia was using mercanaries with a noble's support... No, with Schneizel's unspoken permission, to try and kill him. However was the attack failing, or was it part of some other strategy?

**EC**

"Sheppard, down!" Immediately Sheppard threw herself to the ground, only moments before a spray of rounds flew through where she was standing before. Nothing was going as planned. Some rotten birthday.

Sheppard and her bosses in the IRG had gotten a simple idea, today they'd raid the Alliance base manned and controled by the Republic of England. They'd hit the base, kill the English dogs, then use their own arms to help further the idea of an Ireland which could stand on its own within the Systems Alliance. Sheppard didn't really buy into the idea of an Independant Ireland, as she'd only been here a couple months, but the woman who introduced her to her fellow Irish Republican Guard had vouched for her, and that apparently was all they needed to accept the, as of today, eleven year old into their ranks.

Her time with the Irish Republican Guard had been somewhat tough. She had to fend for herself, she had to do things that most pre-teens never have to do like worry about managing a budget, home security, and of course, killing fools who thought themselves tough enough to encroach IRG turf. So far, Jane had eliminated seven outside agents. However right now that didn't matter. Today nothing Sheppard had done until now mattered if the IRG along with her all died.

The plan was simple, hit the English expeditionary base in Ireland. While on the surface England, Ireland, and Scottland were all member states of the Europa United, the English had moved to make themselves dominant over their contemporaries. They had used their position as a center for the Systems Alliance to leverage a position of military power over their island neighbors, stationing military forces within both Ireland and Scottland and using general civil instability as their excuse. The plan had been simple and today was to be typical day, they'd close in while the guard was lax, then rush the guard and use some car bombs to eliminate the hard points just beyond the gate.

They were in position, ready to strike. Sheppard was just supposed to stay in the back, away from the fighting, using a Britannian Longbow sniper rifle, and dropping the rifle for the M-8 at her side to run away with if things got dicey. Instead, for no reason the English went into high alert, and Sheppard's omnitool told her that this alert was impacting more than the local base. No matter how, many bases were apparently panicking, the base raised its security and noticed the attackers too early.

Now the street was filled with bodies, buring wrecks, a pair of Knightmares, and dozens of IRG who were all trying to supress the English enough to actually escape. Sheppard swore whoever fucked things up this bad would have hell to pay from her in the future.

**EC**

Cornilia rushed to the battlefield. Outside the main foyer of the palace a horde of aliens, Vorcha if her lessons were correct, were pressuing the Royal Guard. While each Royal Guard was armed with the brand new Colt combat mag-rifle, perhaps one of the best overall rifles humanity currently has, balancing a moderate rate of fire with impact force and accuracy, their opponents were numerous and able to lay down supressive fire. Already the first line of emergency barriers had been overrun. Two more barriers were currently deployed just ahead of the militant Princess, and Cornilia rushed to and ducked behind the barrier on her right.

Sliding in behind the cover, Cornilia grunted in repressed pain. No matter what display she made of being fine, her shoulder hurt, and she had certainly lost plenty of blood already. There was no time to focus on herself, the battle was already on. "Report!"

"Your highness! Enemy forces deployed via rapid mobilization light transports after the explosion knocked a hole into our AA net! Sir Lee and Sir Jackson are down, and we have reports that Sir Guilford is currently engaging the enemy's armored support element with the prototype Knightmare!" One of the Royal Guards responded, Britannian discipline resulting in an immediate response to his superior's order.

"So this is their main thrust and they have limited reserves. Hold the line, I'll deal with this scum!" Cornilia knew what she needed to do after the short report. The battle ultimately bode victory for her forces, but if she were to personally flank the enemy, their lines would collapse much faster, whereas if she remained there she would just distract the guards who were bound by oath to put her safety above all their other immediate concerns on the field. But with her better shield and training at Benedict Arnald Acadamy, she could flank the enemy and take her toll forcing them to divide themselves and bring about her left flank's ultimate victory over the enemy.

Cornilia kept low, moving from bush concealment to hard cover until finally she was free from the main body of the combat. Now, she needed to move carefully and slowly until she was in a suitable position to fire into the flank of the enemy. Ahead was a position meant to serve as a defensive square, and it held a line of sight that was now matching the front flank of the enemy. The Second Princess slipped into the position and took careful aim. The well crafted, but slightly blockish form of the rifle felt natural in Cornilia's hand as the shot lined up with the leading Vorcha. Cornilia depressed the trigger and a stream of rounds left the rifle, the first several bouncing off the shields of the Vorcha, but the next two tore into it's body as the shields failed, killing it, and while the next two after that were wasted into the corpse, the following burst immediately killed the next alien, and the last two rounds of the heat sink took the life of a third, opening two small holes in his head. Immediately other Vorcha on the front line noticed the gap and fired from their side, small portions of them turning to face the Princess, while she could sense some of the rear line Vorcha moving to engage as well.

**EC**

The reticle hovered over the purple haired princess of Britannia, even as she in her fancy uniform fired in controled bursts into the Vorcha. This was the consolation prize, rather than the big score. The targets had of course been the Emperor and his sister, and while Cornilia was a vital future piece of the Britannian military, her death wouldn't stun the Britannians. The rifle in the assassin's hands held enough power to penetrate her shields, the only concern being the armored weave of her uniform, but with her head exposed it would be easy enough to kill the Princess in a single squeeze of the trigger.

The assassin felt himself lurch forward, the target shifting quickly to Cornilia's stomach, the round fired. But he would never know if he had killed his target, as the assassin's corpse now lay forward, impaled on a long thin blade, held by a woman with long green hair. "Seriously, why make a move like this? Surely you knew you'd fail." In the distance, Cornilia crumbled as the Vorcha assaulting her position moved in cautiously, ultimately costing them their lives as the Royal Guard surged forward with abandon to protect the Princess. Many of the Royal Guards were quickly cut down by the Vorcha, but their offensive surge saved their Princess and resulted in the Blood Pack soldiers falling back. Of course, this was only the begining of the battle, but now the targets of the mercenary group assault would all survive.

"Still," The green haird woman mused, "Why is a Batarian assassin working with the Blood Pack?"

**EC**

The battle was still raging, but communications with the outside had been at least established. Cornilia was hurt, but she was safe and receiving medical treatment, and the Guard were planning to evacuate her immediately due to the severity of her condition. However, the batle was still raging and the Royal Shelter was still the safest place within a hundred miles for the Emperor to remain, and so Lelouch was forced to stay.

Meanwhile, in the corner Euphie sat trembling, all while Nunnally lay against her trying to comfort her step-sister. The fear and worry were clear in Euphimia's eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Cornilia was hurt, Euphie herself had been roughed up and was covered in scratches and other people's blood, and none of them knew where her mother was at the moment.

The entire battle ripped at Lelouch's heart, his sister hurt by someone aiming for his Mother, someone who killed his mother. Now an attack clearly meant to remove him had hurt Cornilia, Euhpie, and maybe even killed their mother as well. This violence, was it just natural to the Royal family, or did it simply plague him and his existence?

Even if his forces won this battle, Lelouch didn't have a means to strike back at whomever had unleashed these forces against him. He didn't have evidence on who had allowed this to happen. And he couldn't even say with certainty if it was someone from within the Empire or outside it that had caused this to happen. The Emperor could not die or disappear, but maybe Lelouch could try something else.

**EC**

"Following yesterday's assault by foreign mercenary forces, Emperor Lelouch has elected to recluse himself until further notice. It's stated that the Emperor is of the belief that his youth, very public presence, and position as Emperor over a Britannia with multiple hostile elements set against it, have all left Britannia more vulnerable now than it should be. Thus the Emperor plans to recieve tutoring until he thinks himself ready to reassume the mantle of Emperor." The news report stated while Kallen busied herself with weight training.

Kallen couldn't afford to slack now as the faith in even the Knights of the Round had been shaken by the recent attack. While she was far from old enough to apply directly to be knighted, the current trend might lead to fewer nobles looking for Knights in the future. She wasn't certain but Kallen could sense it, that the course of the future was being changed, and Kallen wanted to be there at the center of it. Kallen Stadtfeld was certain that she would become the greatest of Britannia's knights, but only if she trained as hard as she could and was the very best she could ever become.


	6. Plan to Move

**Plan to move**

"Cadet Shepard, step forward!" Jane did so, and while the ceremony wasn't large it was important. Most important of all, her dad was here. She was his estranged daughter, and while they hadn't really spoken besides a few messages since the time in the hospital, she hoped that this moment would make him proud of her. Anderson was also here, watching his investment.

"Cadet Shepard, the reviews of your records as well as your training are, after thoughtful consideration, more than sufficient, and as such the Europa United Forces have submitted your application to the Interplanetary Combatives Academy. You are hereby ordered given your new duty station orders and permitted five days leave before depature. Congratulations." The officer, someone whom Shepard only ever glimpsed in passing, shook her hand while his left passed the papers to her. Immediately after he snapped to salute and then marched back to her seat and promptly sat.

She allowed her mind to drift while watching the other cadets recieiving their orders, each here officially joining the Systems Alliance military which, due to the restrictions placed on them by the Turians, were quickly looking to turn their non-militia forces into the most elite fighting force the galaxy could find. A lot about Shepard, the world and humanity had changed in the short five years since that day in the streets of Dublin, the first time the girl had ever been in a true battle against an overwhelming foe.

Shepard now knew what it was like to lose comrades, something many of the other cadets could not claim. Sheppard also knew the pain of taking a few mass accelerated rounds into the stomach, the fear of a Knightmare plowing into the building you were hiding in praying the enemy wouldn't find you, and most importantly Shepard now understood, or so she hoped, what her dad had meant when he taught her how to defend herself and when he told her he feared for her.

Shepard didn't want to waste her life. She now understood what she needed to do, and she'd see it through. She'd make her dad proud, and she'd make herself someone worthy of admiration. Gone was the glory obsessed child, and instead she was a Jane Shepard forged and ready.

While Shepard sat reflecting on her life and everything that had lead to this point, the ceremony came to a close. Jane and her fellow cadets stood, saluted for the Anthem, and then gave a final salute to the officer as he left. Then their instructors dismissed them with a shouted command, certainly more for show to the relatively small audience of family and other associates than anything else. Thus free, Jane made a beeline for her father. She planned to either salute smartly or jesture for a polite handshake, instead she struggled to stay standing as the man threw himself into a hug with her.

"You fucking brat. You never called, left me worried about you for years, and next thing I know, you're going to go off to the villa for special forces training?" The hug tightened and Shepard's self defense instinct tried to kick in. "I am so proud of you. I am pissed to no end with you, but I am so proud."

A chuckle came from behind her dad. "I think your daughter should be allowed to breath, no point in us sending a corpse in her place just because daddy wanted a hug." The older Shepard then awkwardly released his daughter. Stepping back, the man cast a apraising look over his daughter.

Jane could feel her lip tremble, tears rolling down her cheeks, and then threw herself back into her father, hugging the man back now. She never said it, never really registered it, but she missed her daddy so terribly, and until now never allowed herself to realize how much missing him hurt her. "I love you, dad."

The laughing from Anderson returned. "Just like a Shepard, too much hugging, too much action, never enough words. You all get into so much trouble because of that, hopefully I can break that habit with you."

"T-thank-you for everything Captain Anderson." Jane responded, forcing herself to let go of her dad, through he seemed reluctant to break off their second hug. "But I mean I'm not even through the N training, why come here to my cadet graduation?" The fiery Shepard asked.

Anderson looked downtrodden for a moment before returning his gaze to the father-daughter combo. "Things have been getting a bit more rough lately in the galaxy."

"The Britannians or the Batarians?" John Sheppard interjected from beside his daughter.

"This time both, again. After the Turians gave the Systems Alliance permission to start colonizing the Skyllian Verge, the Britannians started to throw their expected fit. Honestly, if their Prime Minister wasn't so level headed and their Emperor didn't stay out of politics they probably would have instigated a war over that by now. But the Batarians, as you both should know, aren't taking too kindly to seeing human colonies out in the Verge. I don't know how, particularly since their interests should technically contradict one another, but ever since the Batarians have withdrawn from the Citadel, they and the Britannians have formed an entente, and if rumors are to be believed they might even form an axis. You both are more or less soldiers so the details might bore you but, needless to say, it's bad."

Jane quickly followed Anderson's thinking and voiced her oppinion. "It's because of the Terminus Systems isn't it? Batarian is already the de facto dominant language out there, and while Omega might be the core of the Terminus economy, if the Britannians and Batarians form a bloc of any kind the Council fears that the Terminus will rally behind them."

Anderson gave quite the smile to the two Shepards. "You almost hit the nail on the head there. You should be proud of her John, because if she survives training this girl might just become the poster child of the Alliance's next generation. However Jane, it's a little more than just that, since Britannia is embedded in Alliance territory, still even sharing a number of worlds with us besides Earth. We become the focal point of Batarian aggression as they're most likely going to try and keep the technologic exchange, and trade routes they and the Brits have open for as long as possible. And with our territory sandwhiched between the Batarians and the Britannians, if hostilities with the theorized axis were ever to occure, the Turians would be obliged to focus their forces here, or the Council would have to grant the Systems Alliance the rights to expand our military beyond the levels we had before the first contact war, which in turn would only embolden our two rogue states to expand their own military powers even more."

Jane felt engrossed. There it was, her likely destiny, the future where she'd prove herself to the galaxy. Serve her people, and pay back everything she owed to her father and to Anderson. Jane needed to know more, how was the fleet deployed, did the Alliance know what the trade routes between the two rogue powers were, what technology were they sharing? However, before Jane could push the topic further, her father interjected.

"Well that's not a topic for now, today we celebrate! My little girl is going to become a N7 and show the galaxy what it means to be a Shepard!"

**EC**

Kallen sat at her desk, frustrated as her search was aggravating, feeling more and more like it was a waste of her time. She couldn't submit her morals to the modern trend, she wouldn't surrender her dream for the sake of convenience... But because of that her prospects were looking more grim each day.

While she blinded herself to it, Lord Michele Manfredi had been correct in his assessment of the future. Kallen was one of many, many hopeful Knights and there just were too few sponsors and Nobles willing to support one. Knightly Orders logically became popular, however the majority of them were little more than the weapons of political parties to engage in field combat with one another. Kallen swore she'd be a great Knight, and as a Knight for justice, she couldn't be tempted by such easy choices which compromised her code.

Kallen glared at her screen once again. Two prospects were showing on the screen now. One were calling themselves the Glinda Knights, as apparently one of the Princesses wanted her own cadre of Knights, 'to fight terrorists'. The other was strange, an offer from a noble she'd never heard of in her life, a woman whose husband her step-mother hadn't tried seducing behind her father's back, to serve serve as her personal head of militant arm for some sort of... Science project? Kallen figured she'd reject both offers out of hand, and now it was just how to write the rejection.

A knock on her door brought Kallen out of her focus. Quickly she stood, reattached her sheathed blade to her belt, and went to the door to be greeted with the sight of a maid. "Lady Kallen, we have a visitor. Lord Stadtfeld and Lord Manfredi request your presence in the Drawing Room." The alien maid, an Asari of all things, told Kallen before raising from her bow.

Kallen still couldn't figure out why this alien was willing to work as a maid for her father, and the sexual reputation of the Asari honestly kept Kallen on edge around it. "Who are we entertaining today?" Kallen asked, unsure of who her father, someone rapidly gaining a reputation for eccentrically enjoying alien company and business, was meeting with. Let alone a meeting that required both her mentor and her to be present.

"It's a Valak Kahrm representing a Batarian interest group, as well as an Anto Korregan claiming to represent a separate private enterprise which is invested in the current dealings." The maid explained, but with her tone the truth of the matter was clear, father was being used as the middleman for a high level diplomatic move.

"And Mother?"

"Had to delay her return from her trip to the Cuban estate her business party was located at." At this Kallen groaned, she was waiting until she could walk with the gait of a proper woman rather than the bow legged walk of her true nature. Why Kallen's father ever thought of marrying the woman was beyond her. She despised everything that woman represented, everything wrong within Britannia that woman wallowed in.

"Right, I should get going." Kallen stated, feeling somewhat awkward, before swiftly walking away. She hastened to join her father and mentor in their meeting, though once she reached her destination, Kallen moved with practiced gradual motions opening the door almost silently. In the Drawing Room Lord Stadtfeld and Lord Manfredi sat with their postures relaxed and across from them a pair of Batarians sat with far more relaxed postures. Immediately her father took notice and welcomed her warmly.

"Ah Kallen, good you made it. Allow me to introduce Valak Kahrm, a contemporary of mine in business, and Anto Korregan, a local representative from a region we are looking to expand our business to." He informed his daughter, gesturing to each in turn. "And my friends, this is my daughter, future Knight of Britannia and heiress to the Stadtfeld name, Kallen."

As the two aliens looked Kallen over, Valak had his head tilted to the left in a strange posture, while Anto Korregan tilted his head to the right giving off a feeling like the Batarian was judging her, particularly her butt with how at least one pair of his eyes seemed to linger.

"And what type of business do we have with Batarians? I doubt our state is so pressed for laborers that we need slaves." Kallen asked, the thinly veiled insult hanging in the air as she rudely planted herself into her seat arms, crossed eyes locked into a hard glare at Anto.

Valak seemed to take the insult in stride, while Anto glared at Kallen. Valak responded, his calming hand stopping her father from making a rebuke. "We have been primarily trading in necessary resources and technologies with one another. Our vested interst with Anto and his superior with our joint venture involves a system known as the Sahrabarik System. There is a large cache of element zero there, alongside the potential for a drastically increased market to sell in."

Sahrabarik system, Kallen would have to look that up later. "Still, I find myself at odds with my training regimen to become a Knight of Britannia and the current business at hand. Why have you come to us? Last I checked, the Hegemony has a severe issue with humanity." Kallen asked, calmly and politely but with a hidden edge.

Yet again Valak took this in stride. "Well young Stadtfeld, it is true that our propaganda has been taking harshly to humanity, but the Hegemony and Britannia have found kindred souls in one another. While our cultures are not neccessarily congruent, they are far more agreeable to one another than most cultures present in the galaxy. You pulled your nascent attempt at an embassy from the Citadel when it was revealed that an Asari executive from Illium was behind the Blood Pack assault against your Emperor. The attack which drove him to recluse himself until he is deemed ready to take the full reigns of your Empire. The Hegemony of course pulled our embassy out of the Citadel in protest to the favortism of the Alliance." The Batarian explained while leaning back into his seat and crossing his legs to present a comfortable but in control front.

"But I'm simply a businessman." The Batarian continued. "While our two states getting closer would be wonderful for my business, the current state of affairs is well enough. I get to start bringing new Britannian technology, particularly Knightmare tech, into the Hegemony while controlling most of the new tech. That's quite the personal profit right there."

Kallen could understand the motive, but shifted her focus on Anto. However, before she could continue her interrogations her father interrupted. "Kallen, enough. Thank you Valak for helping to restate your position for my daughter. Now Anto, clearly both Valak and I are set on setting up business with your employer, so lets skip any further posturing and talk about what her requests for business are." Lord Stadtfeld stated, while Lord Manfredi sat stoically.

Anto turned his head, that strange tilt still in place, to face the Lord Stadtfeld. "Yes. My...Lady has instructed me with the terms she's requesting for you to establish business within her fiefdom. Firstly, she insists on a fifteen percent of all profits made on st...on location. Secondly, she also demands an eight percent of all profits from any products made from our resources. Thirdly, she will also demand a tithe depending on the facilities you wish to establish for... executive considerations." Anto's strange pauses clued Kallen, and it was already clear there was a lot more to this, as it was obvious her father was serving as a proxy for one of the royals, maybe Britannia's itself. This Anto, however, he was only here because he was Batarian. Anto was representing some third party outside any Batarian national or buisness interest, someone who the Royals or Britannia itself wanted on their side.

Lord Manfredi joined the conversation. "My lord, Valak, I'd suggest accepting the deal as is. It seems more than profitable enough, so long as your mistress is willing to front the costs for establishing the facilities." Anto nodded in compliance.

Kallen had seen enough, and she silently excused herself to use the washroom. With steps that felt too stiff, she walked into the bathroom and then activated her omnitool. S-a-h-r-a-b-a-r-i-k she typed into the device. Immediately the device pulled up the relevant results, Sahrabarik system, containting the notable points of Bindur, Imorakan, the Omega 4 relay, and Omega station.

Immediately Kallen's mood dropped to a new low. Omega, a hive of scum and criminals ruled by a warlord with little care for honor. And her father and Lord Manfredi were negotiating with one of her representitives, perhaps on the behalf of the Royal government itself, perhaps even on the order of the Emperor himself.

Kallen felt her knees go weak, stumbling back into the sink at her side. There was a lot about Britannia Kallen did not agree with, the inherit racism of the numbers system, the disregard for those outside one's own social or political class, the rigid expectations and constant judgement... But this... Until now, all of those were just problems that could and were fading with time. But to make an alliance of any type with the Batarians while rubbing elbows with the worst scum of the galaxy... Kallen felt ill, the thought was too much. She felt dirty, like some whore rather than the knight she aspired to be. The knight whom she aspired to be was currently a sitting party, aiding in this conspiracy.

Vision blurred with tears, Kallen rushed to her room. She didn't care if she was going to just be a toy for some corporation to use to sell some new knightmare improvements, Marrianne the Flash had started that way and the woman was not only a Knight of the Round, but the former Empress and Mother of the current Emperor. Kallen could deal with any indigent start so long as she could distance herself from this plot her father embroiled himself in. Kallen would be different, she wouldn't involve herself in Imperial plots against the galaxy. When she became a great knight, she'd be known for standing for Justice, and against conspiracies and maniac schemes like this, pitting Britannia against the Galaxy.

Kallen took her seat infront of her compter, the two options before her. On one side yet another royal, someone she couldn't trust to not be part of this honor staining lunacy, whereas on the other the mysterious offer, the one from the noble with the initials C.C. Kallen chose the second offer. She chose to interview with and join the Black Knights.

**EC**

Susaku stared dumbfounded. He always knew that once they finished training the squad would be left to their own destinations, but he never expected that they would all be split like this. Currently Novina was hugging Ashley goodbye, as the two finally reconciled two years ago and became close. Now Novina was selected to serve on the garrison for Epyrus, a Turian colony world.

However what had dumbfounded Susaku wasn't neccessarily the division of himself and his friends, but rather Ashley and Novina's service choices. Novina had decided to sign on to the Turian's fighter core, despite having been one of the best Infantry candidates Susaku had ever met. Ashley meanwhile... Ashley's choices boggled Susaku. She put in perhaps more effort than everyone here, fought through injuries that would have seen others held back, mastering the Turian Kryost, the testbed Knightmare frame and giving even Susaku a run for his money in the simulators. Where Susaku in the Panzer-Hummel had reach and armor, Ashley had flexible armaments and mobility.

Now Ashley was, and there was no other way to label it, throwing away a promising future for an infantry garrison duty on Eden Prime. "Ashley, can we talk?" Susaku asked her, nodding his head to a private corner.

Ashley nodded back and walked with Susaku to the side. "I thought we agreed we were going to work up in the world, become citizens of the Hegemony and the Alliance." Susaku stated, the confusion clear in his voice. "Ashley, you deserve the best, everyone in our squad does, but you certainly the most. Why choose Eden Prime?" Susaku looked at Ashley, searching, confused, hurt.

Ashley just crossed her arms and looked at Susaku with a unenthused look. "So is this because I'm going infantry and not jumping into a cockpit like some wannabe flyboy, or because I'm a former Britannian walking the border staring across at the nationalist zealots that used to be my people?" Ashley's voice was accusatory.

Susaku looked away, embarrassment clear on his features. "Both, but mostly the first. No one is going to really trust you there. Also while you are tough, you're nowhere near as good as I am outside a Knightmare."

"And you're a freak of nature able to outrun automated turrets." Ashley snapped back. "Susaku, listen, my family is on Eden Prime, and quite a few of them are stuck on the other side of that border. There weren't any Knightmare openings in their garrison either, I-I just want to get them back."

"Ash, you can't throw your life away for your family. But look, I want you to make a deal with me, you and I are both signing up for Eden Prime's garrison duty, but when reenlistment comes. When reenlistment comes, we are both cross-training back into some Knightmares and we're both becoming lifers, got it?" Susaku stated, his eyes initially cold and lifeless, like there was something more there that he wasn't telling Ashley, only to brighten up as he offered her his deal.

Ashley looked at Susaku, contemplating his offer before smiling with a hint of mischief "Keep bending over backwards like that and people might think you and I are a item, which while I've seen your dick, it was when I changed that diaper of yours. So ew, gross."

Immediately Susaku turned red in embarasment. "It was one time, and it was because we both caught Gothin Rotavirus on that field exercise where Vinicus left us all for dead! I had to carry your ass back to camp after that!"

Ashley's smirk grew wider before she closed her eyes, clasping her hands before her "Oh Susaku my white knight, please please carry me." Ashley snorted as she started to laugh. "Right after I change your diaper, you big baby."

"Knock it off!"

"Make me, baby."

**EC**

**Codex Entry: Turian Kryost Frame Knightmare**

Developed after the relay 314 war in response to the display of Britannian Glasgow Knightmare prototypes in the final days of the war. Turian development teams found themselves significantly behind the renegade state in regards to the necessary technological base to develop independent frames, and for several years had to work with captured frames and Panzer-Hummels donated by the Systems Alliance.

However, only four years after the war's conclusion Turian Engineers developed a frame with the aid of Salarian scientists which is stated to outstrip all of it's predecessors. Following the Turian design philosophy of mobile hard hitting forces, the Kryost is given a wide array of armaments for nearly any combat scenario with an emphasis on effective ranged damage output. However, Britannian Knights mock the frame for not having choices for primary melee weaponry, although the Turian development team stated that with mobility and their versatile design, no Britannian Knightmare foolish enough to try and close into melee would be destroyed.

The frame supports four modular hardpoints for weapon installations as well as the two most notable pieces of equipment of any Knightmare, the land-spinner system and modular Electable cockpit. On top of these support items, the frame contains multipe fully functioning Kinetic barrier systems and a mass effect supported thruster system to allow the frame increased mobility over its contemporaries.

Currently, the primary armaments for the frame's military service are still in question, however the most popular to win is a dual missile launch system, long ranged battle cannon, and short range support autocannon system. While the particular weapons remain in question, this array tested well with Turian pilots.

A.N. It seems too predictable for an author to include a codex entry, however this frame needed explaining.

Also putting out there anyone willing to draw their frame, or just make ME-Code Geass fanart can easily take the place as this fics banner pic if they so desire.

A.A.N decided to be somewhat celebratory and put the chapter out before my proofreader finished for the forth of July, let we Britannians celebrate the Death of that Traitor Washington and his rebellion.

AAAN proofread version now out.


	7. Timer Start

**Timer Start**

"Are you sure they'll do it?"

"While on the surface it looks like the Batarians are fueling this by themselves, the Britannians have been subtly pumping in their fair share of resources. By this point, if Elanos Haliat doesn't go through with this Britannia will hunt him down and kill him, and of course, the Hegemony will demand all their Knightmares, special forces, and slaver funds back. However, just in case let's put our knight on standby."

"Right. What loadout should we send them with?"

"Nothing to arouse suspicion, keep it compatible with the pirates' combat gear."

"Yes, director."

**EC**

Illyria as a city was cold, slightly cramped, certainly crowded, and generally somewhere Shepard despised staying. However the N5, entering N6 training, Alliance Specialist Jane Shepard was given little choice, as Captain Anderson had insisted that she take leave on Illyria, both for personal reasons and for helping in determining the inheritance of his fortune. Jane was never clear on the fortune of Captain Anderson and much of it was well beyond her, but even so she did her part as someone who could earn her own portion of it.

Dressed in what could barely pass as a cold weather civilian outfit, Jane looked more like a displaced soldier or mercenary than a civilian walking the streets. At least the Illyrian government was content with allowing public carry of weapons, which allowed Sheppard to keep both a M-3 Predator strapped to her hip, and her M-8 Avenger on her lower back. Sheppard learned shortly after her first leave ever where she couldn't pass for a civilian on the best of days. Everything about her apparently screamed 'danger' or 'has seen combat' to everyone around her, so the young woman gave up on pretending to be anything other than what she was.

So far, snowy mountains and iceberg filled oceans were growing thin for Shepard. She was a combat junkie, and if shooting people and throwing grenades was ever made into a sport she'd probably become obsessed with topping the charts. Only the best scores for blowing people up would satisfy Jane's obsessions.

As Jane walked through the crowded outdoor streets, she smirked at one of the too common sights. "WHOEVER CONVINCED YOU THIS WAS APPROPRIATE? IT'S FREEZING!" A woman of clear Britannian descent nearly shouted at her Asari companion as the two walked by, the woman shivering with her bare arms pressed against her exposed stomach and a blush of embarrassment as she walked with a fur laced...Shepard could only guess it was meant to be some sort of winter bikini.

She could hear the mirth of the Asari as the two walked further away. However, while some indulgence in the misery of others was entertaining, Shepard had more pressing concerns. She'd heard rumors of a Volus on planet who could both work as a masterful black market dealer as well as someone who could work wonders with one's bank account. She intended to procure the little rolling ball's services.

There was an intake of air that meet Sheppard as she walked in. "Welcome, Earth-clan, to Gornik's financing and trade." Another mechanical intake. "What may I do for you today?" The short Volus wore the suit typical of their race, though he did at least color it distinctly with blue and orange trimming, though seated behind a desk lager than himself it was difficult to notice.

Shepard tried to look casual, however the pose looked more like a promise of restrained violence and the subtle reaction of the Volus told Shepard as much. 'I either seem like I have a stick up my ass, or like I'm about to beat someone to death for a giggle. That's what I get for passing on those dance lessons and Anderson's offer to teach me ballroom etiquette.' Shepard thought to herself. "Not much, heard some rumors that you're one of the best people to have managing personal accounts, wanted to see for myself. Also, heard your name brought up later in a rumor that says a Volus has been smuggling high end Britannian components through Alliance space into Batarian territory. Some of the rumors get outlandish enough to claim you're even moving a few Knightmares for someone."

Another mechanical intake of air, "Certainly over exaggerated, even the RM-1 Knightmares take up too much space when fully assembled." The Volus disappeared behind the desk for a moment before walking around to stand in front of Sheppard. "However, if a soldier like you is asking, I think I could..." another intake, "procure the parts and a team to assemble something you'd like."

Shepard allowed herself a slight smile. "So what are we talking about, Gun-ru, Batarian Castigator, Kryost, Panzer-Hummel, something Britannian?" While asking the Red-headed Alliance specialist knelt to be level with the Volus.

Another intake of air, "What would you like me to see about acquiring for you, Earth-clan?" With the question the Volus activated his own Omnitool the display showing pictures of various knightmares.

Now Sheppard's smile spread into a almost predatory one. "I've heard rumor that Britannia has some sort of prototype they're working on, a... I think they're labeling it the Sutherland. If you've got the parts, maybe we could build one of their prototypes before the thing hits the market?"

"You make a challenging proposition, but I'm sure my contacts can screen enough to do this for you. However, there are two points I must question. Which accounts of yours should I take over the management of to procure funds for this, Lady Sheppard..." Another intake of air, "...current chief beneficiary of the Anderson family fortune, set to inherit his stocks in the Clément family factories, and currently entrusted several of those holdings? Also, how quickly do you want this done?"

Shepard stood and turned away from the Volus. "Do well enough, and I might entrust you with managing all my stocks and accounts." With that she walked towards the door, putting a sensual sway to her hips until she remembered the species of the individual behind her and stopped herself.

There was another mechanical intake of breath. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I think the Earth-clan saying is, you're just not thick enough for me."

Shepard was grateful she wasn't facing the alien as she hurried out the door.

**EC**

"God it's cold you crazy bitch! Why did I ever let you decide what to wear?" Kallen angrily demanded of her Asari companion while the Asari laughed at her fellow woman's embarrassment and discomfort.

"Calm down, we're just typical tourists from Britannia. Normally, a Brit and an Asari together would gather more attention than we did, but put on some outfits and a little girlfriend act, and suddenly you're some Britannian brat whose... how do you phrase it, gone blue lesbian?... For her Asari immigrant servant." Tela Vasir smirked at the human Knight currently dressing in more combat appropriate attire across from her.

Kallen could only glare at the Asari for a brief moment before placing her armor, putting on her helm sealing her head in, and sheathing her blade on the belt. While preparing her rifle, a brand new Stallion-4, again a Britannian rifle emphasizing accuracy and power over rate of fire, Kallen voiced the one question that had been eating at her since meeting the Asari.

"So, I would understand if you were a Mercenary, or something like that, but what is some old Council Spectre doing all the way out here, working with a shadowy Knighthood, and in a plot that will ultimately harm a Citadel Member state?"

"Sometimes, when keeping the galaxy safe, there are moments where one has to choose between two options which will both bring harm to either oneself or ones' allies. Might as well make it a few humans who take the blow rather than the other options." The Asari answered seriously. "And I'm not old! I'm only One-Hundred eighty-seven!"

Kallen's only response was a sigh, allowing The Asari Spectre a chance to make a jab at her. "Oh look at the Noble Stadtfeld, goes running around, barking about Nobility and Justice, and now at Eighteen she's already a terrorist. Grow up. Your Britannia is a rogue Empire facing a major disadvantage against the rest of the galaxy. Even with your ally, did you not think you'd need to resort to things like this to keep from stagnating and eventually collapsing in on yourselves?"

Kallen's fist tightened around her saber. The Asari wasn't wrong, but Kallen hated it.

**EC**

While walking back to her hotel, Shepard felt the atmosphere shift, and after a moment of searching she noticed a growing number of the civilians around her looking to the sky in dread. The N5 quickly turned, focusing her attention on the sky, as she could only gape along with the civilians at what she witnessed. Countless burning streaks, both small transports and the debris from destroyed Turian and Alliance ships were moving directly towards the city. Eyes scanning, the first of the ships to enter into her visual range confirmed Jane Shepard's fears. The Transport bore no national markings but the distinct form of a Castigator Knightmare magnetized beneath told the full story. Pirates.

Shepard already had her rifle in hand, pulling it out on a reflex. With a small troop transport coming in hot with an unknown number of slavers on board she stopped thinking and went into her trained automatic responses. The civilians, with a few exceptions, were unarmed and not nearly as trained. Shepard would have to catch the attention of the coming slavers, gun them down, then focus on corralling the Civilians to somewhere safe, preferably far from anywhere the Slavers could reach. The first Slaver came out of the ship, but sustained fire from Shepard's Avenger quickly put the Batarian down.

The Turian following the first slaver was also an easy kill, however the Salarian and a pair of Batarians after made it to cover relatively unharmed, and behind some of the benches and lamp posts of the street, the first human after the three was cocky and stayed exposed for too long. The degree of arrogance and the aggressive charge with more balls than a Krogan let Shepard know that one was Britannian, whereas the armor on the last human now hiding in the back with a Krysae suggested he was likely from the Chinese Federation. The formation the survivors had was easy to read, human sniper for difficult targets, the two Batarians for capture, and the Salarian was technical support for bypassing security. Sheppard activated her Combat drone, a model designed for a non-lethal approach to targets, and sent it towards the rear of her opponents. While the drone flew with the courage of a pre-programmed machine, Shepard laid suppressing fire with her rifle.

Once in range of the Salarian and Chinese in the rear the drone detonated, blinding the pair and stunning one of the Batarians. Shepard followed this by immediately throwing two of her fabricated grenades in among the group. Fortune and cover would leave the Chinese in the rear as the only survivor and his skill with the rifle kept Shepard at bay for a moment longer, long enough for the next dropship, one carrying a Batarian Castigator Knightmare, to start descending towards the battlefield. Before the Knightmare could be deployed, Shepard rushed the sniper, narrowly dodging a rushed shot before she threw a grenade in behind him, forcing her foe out of their cover and into the sights of her Avenger. It was maybe two and a half seconds of sustained fire before the man was dead.

However, the pirate still succeeded in his task, with civilians cowering behind whatever they thought would make decent cover, or just laying in the street paralyzed by fear, the Castigator deployed among them. The squat machine, lacking the traditional head most knightmares had, was an ugly assemblage. The grenade launcher array on the shoulders was already at work, sending stun grenades into the civilians, while the brownish machine was turning towards Shepard, its cheap two pronged grapple claw, the Batarian answer to a Slash Harken, clasping and opening menacingly while the short barreled shot-cannon was already drawing a bead. If Shepard didn't avoid this now, she'd die. Unprepared as she was, the ECCM of the Knightmare was too much for her to hack the Knightmare effectively.

Shepard moved, trying to keep ahead of the Knightmares Shot-cannon, however the machine's launchers locked on Shepard, the grenades flying out and striking by close enough to stun her for a moment. When Shepard's vision returned to her, the Knightmare was looming over her, the Cannon ready to turn the soldier into a paste. However, before the machine could finish her off, concentrated bursts of fire tore into the machine, the leveled shot-cannon knocked aside as the arm was damaged.

Several Turians and a few local law enforcement officers had gathered, firing their weapons into the Knightmare. Phaeston rifles in the hands of the Turians, and M-5 Phalanx pistols in the hands of the law officers, the Mass Accelerated rounds, while not carrying enough force to do significant damage, had punched through the light armor of the Knightmare, impacting joints and throwing off the machine's aim.

In response, the Knightmare switched its attention to the group of defenders, the machine's grappling claw launched forward flying across the gap between the Knightmare and the group. The claw grasped a Turian to the side of the group, and the electronic winch pulled the Turian off his feet, bowling through two of the defenders and clearly breaking the neck of one, and with a movement of the arm, the machine threw the Turian to the side, off a drop and to his death.

Shepard began to fire into the side of the cockpit of the Knightmare, with at least one round penetrating the cockpit. In defense, the Knightmare deployed its landspinners and reversed, throwing itself back and away from Shepard's line of fire. However, as the machine reversed, it moved over a group of stunned civilians as their bodies burst into blood and entrails under the weight of the machine, coating it's legs and the ground around with their remains.

The defenders surged forth, moving both for cover and to gain angling on the Knightmare. Shepard switched her aim from the machine's cockpit to its landspinner. The Knightmare began to unleash its grenades into the defenders, stunning two more which left only three more combat capable. The shot-cannon then fired, the shell tearing into one of the officers, removing an arm and over half his torso as neither his civilian grade body armor nor his weak shield could reduce the weapon's impact. The man could not even scream as his body dropped, if not immediately dead he'd soon be.

Sheppard noticed none of this, instead keeping her fire and focus on the landspinner on the closest leg. Eventually, smoke came from the device and a with a loud rending of metal the device broke, causing the machine's retreat to end, instead swinging to the side as its shot was spoiled. Rather than killing another of the defenders, a fleeing civilian took the shell and got their leg torn off.

Though it would be useless against the Machine's shot-cannon, Shepard boosted her shields and charged the machine. Its aim spoiled, the machine tried to aim its claw at Sheppard, but as it launched the limb Shepard dropped under it, throwing herself onto the machine. She started to climb on its side, and while the Knightmare tried to fight her off, Shepard clung tightly, and eventually scaled the machine, reaching the top of the cockpit. She then leveled her rifle and started to unleash into it. Eventually the machine pivoted, and the cockpit began its ejection, the suddenly flying pilot throwing Shepard off. The cockpit flew over a kilometer away before deploying paracutes and padding to allow it to land relatively safe.

In pain, Sheppard leaned against the remaining frame of the Knightmare, the blood and gore soaking into her back. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her. The stench of the dead reached her, experience preventing an extreme reaction but Shepard felt ill. So many civilians dead... Such a sudden change, one minute everyone here was just walking and now this combat. Shepard had never been caught so unaware in a real scenario, particularly not with civilians around. Around her, medical personnel were running in to help, the officers and Turians trying to assist the wounded, while Shepard could barely make out more civilians, and various personel rushing towards the fighting in the city.

These Pirates... They killed so many... Now was simply the time to stop thinking about what the pirates were doing. Now it was the time to kill them, avenge anyone these monsters had harmed. Shepard was going to kill each and every one of those animals.

**EC**

Kallen sprinted at full tilt, fighting to keep up with the pace that Tela set, ignoring every combat they could and using her biotic powers to throw aside any resistance that stood in their way, pirate or Alliance. As they ran, the sights kept flashing past Kallen, a woman bloodied laying against the wreckage of a Knightmare, the ground around her a charnel house of gore. Elsewhere Pirates were using civilians as shields while engaged in fierce firefights with the Alliance defenders. At another point, incinerary rounds had lit a building on fire, civilians and pirates running out while burning and into the waiting arms or guns of Alliance soldiers.

However, the pirate attack meant little to Tela, nor did it equate to anything more than a distraction for Kallen's mission. Civilian casualties only helped the two maintain their secrecy. Another group of Alliance law enforcement with a pair or Turians trying to coordinate them into a defensive line stood blocking Tela and Kallen from their objective. Just beyond, civilians were slowly filtering into a shop, the sign above reading _Gornik's financing and trade. _

Spotting the defenders, Tela immediately took action, as first she used a biotic charge to close the distance then followed with a biotic shockwave, the series of blasts stunning hers and Kallen's targets. The Asari Specter and Britannian Knight openned up with their Stallion-4 rifles and both the Turians were finished and dead before the defenders could react.

Kallen charged the traditional way towards the officers, and eventually they focused their pistols on her. However the rounds were barely effective against her shield, and her heavy Knight armor withstood their light weapon's fire easily enough to allow her to get in among the group. Wielding her rifle with one hand she fired the weapon into one of the officers, while her hand dropped to the sword at her side, allowing her to swipe at one of the officers, slitting the woman's throat. Kallen's third target of the group survived as Kallen wielding the rifle single handed missed. However, Tela quickly corrected the mistake by placing fire into the the last survivor, ending his life before he could try anything else.

The firefight had lasted maybe thirty seconds, but now two Turians and six officers lay dead. And while the bodies cooled, the group of civilians in the building beyond could only look on in horror at the pair of, in their eyes, pirates looming over what they thought was a safe zone. Tela's cruel grin didn't help any either, the civilians started screaming and panicing.

"If you aren't short and round get the fuck out!" The Asari shouted firing several rounds into the ceiling. Immediately the civilians began to rush past her out the escape she and Kallen provided them. Their target not so subtly tried to join the fleeing civilians, but being slower Kallen almost felt leisurely when she kicked the Volus, sprawling him onto his back. The Volus looked almost comical, flailing about trying to quickly get back up to try and escape the pair.

"Oh Gornik, you really fucked up this time now, didn't you?" Tela stated calmly before stepping over the small alien as several fast paced mechanical instakes could be heard, the Volus trying to struggle in vain. "Not only do you piss off the Britannians by trying to steal their newest Knightmare tech, but you also piss off everyone who could have been on your side by cutting all your partners out of the deal, as well your employer, and even trying to make a personal profit off of this. By the Goddess you're one of the dumbest Volus I've had the displeasure of having to deal with."

Kallen just glared at the small Volus. She wasn't sure how, but apparently he had leveraged his position as a blackmarket go between for Britannia and the Hegemony to get his hands on the Sutherland's design schematics. Not only that, there were also the theorized plans for some sort of upgraded Knightmare based on the Sutherland. Kallen didn't really understand, the Director of the Black Knights had told her to focus on her mission rather than the details and didn't allow her access to the data.

"Please, I can pay you," A sharp mechanical intake, "I still poses unique and highly valuable data. I'm still useful." The Volus begged all while Tela looked down on it apathetically.

"No, you're a liability, and you're not any more of a liability than what was estimated." Tela responded before drawing out a Carnifex pistol, putting several rounds into the Volus. "Alright Kallen, mission successful. Let's get to the safehouse, change out of this gear and wait for the Turian response fleet."

**EC**

The last two days blurred for Shepard, the only ways she could possibly discern between the points in time with her memory of the battle was her guess as to the civilian casualties in each encounter. The Batarian Knightmares and cruel tactics of the pirates had early on led to significant civilan casualties, and even more hostages.

Now that the battle was over, however, the burning rage Shepard felt towards the pirates was just a numb coldness as she watched the last survivors of the pirates being dragged off by Turian and Alliance interrogation teams. They would be given harsh treatment until they finally revealed the location of the pirate bases which launched this attack, and then the Alliance would bring retribution, with the Turians likely supporting the assault.

However, now Shepard was left at a loss. The good news were that she was apparently being recognized for her actions. It was something she wasn't feeling the pride she once deamt of, and instead felt like she was being given a consolation prize after her failure to save the civilians here from the massacre the Batarians had brought. Shepard didn't feel like a N6 and she definitely didn't feel like a Hero. She felt like a failure. Perhaps once they found the pirate base she could make up for that by killing all the monsters there.

**EC**

Lord Stadtfeld sat in his lobby, watching the news report when the call came. Immediately he answered and listened to the voice on the other side, his finery feeling like a cheap imitation at the moment.

"Yes, I'm watching the news on it now. Torfan is a lost cause, even the news is talking about some sort of butchery of them that's bordering on a warcrime."

Stadtfeld listened while watching the news clippings of Turian ships providing fire support to Panzer-Hummel Knightmares, and Alliance strike teams attacking the various pirate strongholds on the planet.

"No, my own investments in the whole affair are safe, and Valak cut all ties far enough back that no one will suspect a thing my lord." He sat there, listening while the footage of news reporters focused in on some redheaded Alliance marine as she forced her way past.

"Right, I'll make my way to Omega immediately." Another pause as he listened. "Apparently my daughter is going to be taking a short break, she's going to attend some additional courses at the Ashford Acadamy on the Alliance side of Eden Prime."

Another pause. "No, I don't think she's aware about his majesty, and I already swore that I will keep the secrets you entrusted me with for as long as I live. Thank you, my Lord."


	8. Turn One

**Turn One**

"Well what about Shepard? Earthborn, but she has severe gaps in her childhood record."

"The split damaged a lot of families, hers got caught up in the crossfire. Mother abandoned her to save her own noble status, even paid an assassin to try and kill her father."

"She proved herself during the blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

"She's the only reason Elysium is still standing."

"We can't question her courage."

"Humanity needs a hero, and she's the best we've got"

"I'll make the call."

**EC**

Shepard pressed to the front of the Normandy walking past various ship hands, Navigator Pressly, and the CIC until she came to the pilot's section. There the Ship's pilot, co-pilot, and the Turian Specter all were either busy with their work, or watching the two intently.

"We are connected, calculating transmass and destination. Relay is hot, acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit. Board is green. Approach run has begun." The ships pilot stated as the vessel began to close with the massive space construct. The mass relay, the device on which the highest Faster Than Light speeds achieved in the galaxy were dependant on.

While Shepard watched the ship swung close to the Relay, and coming close enough the vessel found itself flung across distances of space which would have taken weeks without the relay in the matter of seconds. Though no one onboard yet knew, this lone relay jump, it's speed and precision would upset plans decades, and centuries in the making and set the course for the entire galaxy.

**EC**

"Lelouch! Use your back, are you really going to expect Kallen and I to do all the heavy lifting do you?" Milly Ashford President of the, far too powerful, Ashford Academy Student Council shouted from behind a couch. Lelouch Lamperouge, a young man, with dark hair and lilac eyes struggled to lift the front end of the couch as the group was carrying it up a flight of stairs to the rooftop of the Ashford Academy's clubhouse. The student president had in one of her fits of fancy decided to set up a viewing area where they and the other students could use telescopes to spy on the Prothean ruins recently excavated nearby.

To help facilitate her plan, and instead of waiting for more able bodied individuals, Milly had immediately turned to Lelouch Lamperouge, and Kallen Stadtfeld. Lelouch the Student Council vice president in his final year, who was also the Britannian Emperor in hiding and an individual under the protection of the Ashfords, was powerless to deny Milly. And truth be told everyone in the know was certain that even if Lelouch was in full royal regalia she'd be able to make him do as she insisted. Next to Milly, Kallen silently seethed while putting on a demure front. She could possibly do Lelouch's job for him and leave Milly with little lifting of her own to do.

Instead the cover story she was given by the Black Knights, the cover she was maintaining for nearly two years now, forbade her from behaving anything like herself. Rather than a woman aiming to be one of the greatest Knights Britannia had ever produced, Kallen's cover when entering Ashford had been that she'd contracted a muscular dystrophy while a squire leaving her a heart broken girl unable to participate in many events or any clubs. At least until Milly had shanghai'd her into the Student Council out of the blue, now she was generally doing anything Milly ordered her to do and putting up with the woman's insane abuses of power. Really who holds a event where everyone cross-dresses and then let the 'girls', which 'girls' Milly meant was undefined even at the start of the event, enact a role-play that bordered on the pornographic.

"GUTS!" Milly shouted at Lelouch and Kallen, her personal way of trying to motivate her subordinates.

"Yeah, guts." Kallen responded half-heartedly and with the strain of all her patience added. She would just have to hope it sounded demure and strained under the weight of the couch. Kallen was sure this mission was more a punishment from the Director than something as vital as it was made out to be. Why did she have to play this role watching over Lelouch until the director finally decided to contact him and make both the Black Knights, and her private science project known to the ruler of Britiannia. What's more, Kallen struggled to justify why their wimpy ass Emperor, who couldn't apparently even lift a couch, would be hiding out in Alliance territory pretending to be an student.

After much grunting and Kallen eventually relenting and actually applying herself, even pretending afterwards that she strained her back and needed to rest and take her medication to justify the sudden surge of strength. The trio eventually lifted the couch up the stairs to join the others on the patio. Once the group had placed the couch, Lelouch and Milly went to the telescopes overlooking the excavation site while Kallen lay on the couch keeping up her act of being feeble.

"So Lelouch, do you think the Protheans built the place underground or do you think it's been here so long that it just ended up getting buried?" Milly asked a sly smile crossing her lips as she asked. Meanwhile she focused her telescope further on the dig site watching a small platoon of human Hierarchy troops patrolling.

Lelouch stepped back from his telescope and put on the thoughtful face he put on whenever he retreated into his own musings. "Based on the rumors I've heard about how intact the facility was i'd say they built it underground initially and that's why it's survived until now." The vice-president of the Student Council said, looking as flippant as he ever did. Though the questions about the facility and the Protheans were not a rabbit hole Kallen rather wouldn't dwell on. Asking how a entire species just disappeared without sufficient evidence afterwards disturbed her.

Behind them laying on the couch, Kallen started to wave her arms in the air. "Let's stop pondering details that don't really matter. How about something more interesting. Since the site is sitting right on the Demilitarized Zone with Britannia, you don't think this is going to cause issues do you? I mean some rumors i'm hearing say that anything from a quarter to half the facility lays on their side of the border." finishing the statement Kallen allowed one arm to drop lazily while the other draped over her eyes, helping her pretend that after lifting the couch even this conversation was just a bit much.

"You don't really think that Prince Clovis would risk an international incident over the excavation site do you?" Milly challenged Kallen hand on her hip and one of her knowing smiles on her lips. This caused Kallen to grimace slightly. Despite the assumptions her blond hair, flirty attitude, and general appearance would lead one to have, Milly was disturbingly astute. Several times Kallen feared that Milly had caught onto her secret and was just keeping up the charade to be polite.

"Well maybe not Britannia, but certainly any Terminus powers or radical Batarians who want to start something. Maybe get the 'unavoidable war' started finally by attacking the dig site and stealing what has to be one of the most valuable artifacts in the galaxy currently." Kallen answered, allowing her Britannian pride to show. After all her cover still had her at least try being a Knight, and as a Stadtfeld she was expected to be a little more privy than most anyone else. Despite her father just being a noble businessman it was somewhat of a open secret that he was the backroom dealer for the Royalty.

Lelouch then interjected. "Well with both the Citadel Council and leading Terminus powers watching do you really think any warlord or pirate would actually be brave enough to try?" The Emperor in hiding's tone was sheepish. If that was his true nature or an act while he was still preparing for his return Kallen honestly couldn't tell, both seemed equally true to her. Kallen could only hope that the Emperor of her nation wasn't as cowardly as the persona standing in-front of her. Kallen had spent her last year and a half of this assignment trying to understand the Emperor-in-hiding, and protecting him from the couple girls who seemed smitten with him like Shirley.

Lelouch then smiled with one of his dark conspiratory smiles. "After all you'd have to have both significant force and not have to worry about the escalation of threat to brave an attack like that. It'd be as likely the Geth leaving the veil." Kallen just rolled her eyes in response, but before the three Student Council members could continue their conversation Kallen's omnitool alerted her to a incoming call.

Immediately Kallen sat up right and answered. "This is Kallen Stadtfeld who am I speaking with?"

"Kallen, We need to accelerate the plan. I'm in the DMZ get Lelouch and get over here now, we don't have time to waste. Kallen...Kallen!" The green haired woman on the other side of the call would have to wait as Kallen stared at the sky in absolute shock. Descending from the sky over the small Britannian City on the other side of the DMZ was the largest ship Kallen had ever seen. The sky seemed to churn and lightning struck out from it's mere presence. While the ship was descending a Caerleon class light cruiser ascended with the intent to engage the ship in atmosphere however a single beam lashed out from the massive ship bisecting the Light Cruiser bypassing the advanced Britannian ship's defenses and instantly ending the vessel. As this took place a swarm of ships, all with unmistakably Geth designs descended like a swarm from the sky. Each ship moved with clear intent, the Geth were targeting the Excavation site.

"You just had to mention the Geth didn't you. What are all your jokes dark humor which inevitably become reality?"

**EC**

Susaku groaned as he marched, while nearby Ashley smiled chipper and alert. The morning patrols through the Alliance portion of the Excavation site were far from exciting. The only interesting portions is if they happened to cross paths with Britannian soldiers or Knights patrolling on their side of the border, which always just resulted in some neutral pleasantries, or half hearted insults and if things really were interesting then maybe some soldier who nominally knew Ashley and had some message for her from her Britannian family.

And those exchanges were by far the worst. Some half assed insults from a Britannian were one thing, but Ashley's plots and games to either convince family members to switch sides as they tried the same towards her, and to try and help those willing to cross the border were starting to wear thin on Susaku. At least soon enough both he and Ashley would be given the chance to respec and try to become Knightmare pilots. Rumors about some sort of new Knightmare concept in the Alliance had been circulating for a while now, though Susaku wondered about how advanced the new design would actually be, particularly since the Britannian Sutherland Knightmare which promised to be something new and amazing just turned out to be an overall improvement to the Glasgow frame rather than a high end advancement.

"Oh come on Susaku, you can't think today's patrol is boring. Or was the other night just too much for you?" Susaku could hear Ashley teasing through their comlink.

"They've already dug up the only relic the archeologist care about apparently. We should be moving that into the city rather than just sitting on it here." Susaku complained as they marched watching the distant Britannian encampment with a wary eye.

"Well I suspect we're waiting on either a Specter to come pic it up or maybe some Citadel science division bigshot." Ashley responded while continuing the patrol. As she and Susaku marched they spotted yet more activity from the scientists and archeologists as some Green haired lab coat joined the civilian meeting in one of the prefabs just outside the dig site. "I'd give it a few hours maybe a day, and then that thing will be on it's way to the Citadel itself.

Susaku just narrowed his eyes. "Meanwhile we sit here waiting for the Britannians or some Batarian to either sit there themselves doing something, or try something ballsy and incredibly stupid. This is just a farc..." The sound of sirens cut off Susaku, immediately the Britannian base seemed to explode into activity, and in the seconds of confusion as the sudden change washed over Ashley and Susaku the sky split open a gigantic vessel unlike any seen before descended on the Britannians. A Britannian vessel, shaped like a sword, larger than a Frigate but smaller than most cruisers tried to ascend to fight the ship but was destroyed immediately.

As the falling, burning remains of the ship dropped onto the Britannian garrison below a swarm of vessels supporting the main ship descended on the DMZ. However by this point Susaku and Ashley were already acting. The pair rushed to rejoin their unit, tracking the movement of the ships to possible drop zones where the enemy would be exiting and rallying their soldiers for the attack. The garrison would have maybe a couple minutes at most before the attackers moved in with coordinated force.

Susaku heard it before he could see it. "Ashley down!" With that shout he threw himself onto his partner narrowly saving them both from a virtual stream of fire from a combat drone. The drone's design wasn't one Susaku didn't recognize, and Susaku was especially surprised when the drone had a shield allowing it to survive Ashley and his return fire for a couple of seconds. A drone that size and with that much firepower had no right to also possess a shield unit. However a horrific truth was revealed by the Drone's attack. The attackers were moving a lot faster than he and Ashley had assumed and they had already spread across the entire area. Ashley and Susaku returned to their rush to return to their unit, however now both were on high alert, watching for and wary of any attackers currently in the field.

Fortune would have it that Susaku and Ashley would reach their unit without encountering any more of the enemy. The core of the unit was present, many of the Turian officers and soldiers manning the defenses alongside the human soldiers and Alliance infantry. Their cover was limited however and it was clear that with the occasional drone dashing in to engage the unit wouldn't be allowed to establish more defenses.

"Officer, incoming point B3 looks like two of ours." One of the Turians watching the perimeter shouted back to the commander.

"One of the patrols? Good get them over here, Soldiers report!" The voice of the unit commander shouted from there position at the center of the perimeter. Immediately Susaku and Ashley ran to the center, and began to give their report, summarizing everything they'd seen until their return. The look in their commander's eye told both of them everything they needed to know. Even what they provided was part of something he needed, and things were grim.

"Good, you're the only personnel we've had return from patrol, and the only other group to make contact were gunned down while they were reporting over coms." The Officer congratulated the duo before pointing to a point in the perimeter where the pair should take position. Without another word said the two ran to take their points. It was then the chaos began.

"Sir transmitter's working sending emergency message now!" One of the nearby Alliance troopers shouted, just as the enemy engaged. The gunfire was sudden and surprising in it's volume. Dozen of metalic lifeforms Ashley had never seen before came out from the Trees and prefabricated structures. Their fire tore apart most the garrison forces who were not immediately behind cover, and a few rounds nearly caught the Alliance trooper.

However Ashley saved the man with the command "get down!" She threw him to the ground before barely jumping to dodge a incoming rocket which threw the man a meter to the side. Ashley then rejoined the firefight, rounds tearing into the invaders as they kept coming. Their numbers were too much, the position would be overrun and the firing had only started seconds ago. However a deep reverberating noise from the large strange vessel distracted the defenders, the ship seemed to be landing itself and what appeared to be red lightning was coming out of it, and beams lashed out into distant Britannian positions.

Their Turian commander's voice could be heard next over the din of battle. "Don't be distracted you undisciplined pyjaks, fall back, orderly..." a single round tore into his head, and in a instant the Turian commander was slain, however his order was given. The Turians and Turian trained troops immediately moved to complete their mission, while helping the Alliance militia do the same. The casualties would still be immense.

**EC**

"I hate that guy."

"Nihlus gave you a compliment, sooo you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit coming out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target about the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible. Besides Specters are trouble I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid." The pilot known as Joker stated while still manning his station and flying the ship.

"You're paranoid. The council helped fund this project, they have the right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." Kaiden stated from next to the pilot assisting in the ship's flight.

"Yeah that's the official story, but only a idiot believes the official story." Joker stated, his tone conspiratorial.

Shepard in turn just rolled her eyes. "They don't just send specters on shakedown runs, true. But I don't think now is the time..."

"Joker report." Anderson's voice cut through the coms immediately ending the conversation.

"Just cleared the Mass Relay, Stealth system is engaged, everything looks solid." The pilot immediately reported, his tone semi-official, but too much like a laxidasical civilian for Shepard's personal taste.

"Good find a com buoy, I want a mission report transmitted back to both Alliance brass and Palaven before we reach Eden Prime." Anderson ordered.

"aye aye captain. Better brace yourself i think, Nihlus is on his way."

"He's already here. Tell Shepard to meet me in the com room for a debriefing." Anderson ordered, his voice sounding irritated.

Shepard smirked. "He sounded angry, either something's wrong with the mission, or Joker here seems to found a nerve." She then turned and began to walk back through the ship. As she walked Shepard decided to let Anderson wait for a extra minute by checking on the status of a few of the ship's crew. Officially she was head of Ship security, unofficially she was both the only trustworthy member of security actually onboard and she was there because she was Anderson's own personal protegee destined for military success and to further take a spot within the Alliance's military industrial development. First she stopped by to check on Pressly the veteran's paranoia was something to watch out for, but his skills made the idea of trying to replace him almost unthinkable for a vessel like the Normandy. Next on Sheppard's list was Jenkins the ships only full duty marine and Doctor Chakwas. Simply put Jenkins was trigger happy, someone too much like Shepard had been only a couple years ago and only a quarter as intelligent. While Chakwas, Shepard could respect the woman but she didn't have half her reservations.

Shepard politely excused herself and walked into the coms room. What she found waiting was the Turian Specter, and no Anderson. What's more the Turian seemed to be waiting for her, with a projection of the Eden Prime DMZ sitting as background. "Commander Shepard, I was hoping you would come first it'll give us a chance to talk." The Turian's voice seemed less sharp than most Turians she had heard before, his tone also seemed far too calm and natural, almost like this was planned.

"What about?"

"I want to know about this world we're going to. Eden Prime, I've heard it's quite beautiful." The Turian said while pacing slightly.

"Well word is it's a paradise split in half by a ugly boarder." Shepard answered, trying to be as neutral as possible until she could grasp what the Turian was after.

"Yes, a paradise, serene and tranquil, even with the most violent portion of Humanity living right across a thin line from you even they are pacified by the world around them. It's become a bit of a analogy for humanity as a whole in a way. It proves you can move into the stars, establish and protect your colonies and despite your disagreements even live in relative peace. But how secure is that peace?" The Turian lectured before turning his back to Shepard.

"Is there more to this Specter?" Shepard challenged crossing her arms and waiting for the response.

Before the Turian Specter could go on Anderson stepped in, interjecting into the conversation. "I think it's time we told her."

The Turian's voice then dropped slightly, taking on the slightly more familiar tones Shepard expected from most Turians. "This mission is far more than a shakedown run."

"I'm going to tall Joker he owes Kaiden eighty euros." Shepard smirked.

"We're making a covert pickup on Eden Prime, that's why we needed the Stealth system operational." Anderson confessed, keeping his rigid formality in place. This made Shepard smile just that much more.

"There must be a reason you didn't trust me of all people with this." Shepard challenged, failing to keep her tone entirely professional.

"This is coming down from the very top, entirely need to know. A research team on Eden Prime uncovered some type of beacon while digging, the beacon was Protean." Anderson stated.

"Great we've found grandpa's telephone."

"This is big Shepard, last time a discovery like this was made it jumped human technology by two hundred years. However Eden Prime doesn't have what it takes to keep the Beacon secure, we need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for study." Anderson stated this flatly, it was truth not speculation or posturing.

That's when Nihlus returned to the conversation. "Clearly this impacts more than what's obvious, a discovery like this impacts the entire galaxy, and could change humanities place in it for the benefit of all."

"Well, it's good we have you on board then." Shepard returned diplomatically.

"The beacon isn't the only reason i'm here though Sheppard." Nihlus stated stepping past Shepard, taking a position by her side. Why did this guy seem so fidgety walking around like that non-stop.

"Nihlus is here to evaluate you Shepard. He wants to see you in action." Anderson stated calmly.

"Should have told me sooner, I thought I just had some creepy Turian stalker looking for some cross-species company." Shepard snarked at Anderson.

"Humanity needs this Shepard. The EU and Japan have been pushing Humanity for a bigger role in the galaxy, We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Specters represent the Council's authority and power, having anyone among them shows just how far we have all developed, together." Anderson stated, Shepard caught the slight undertone this was the Alliance's chance to get out from Under the Turains.

"I've seen your records, you more than proved yourself during the Blitz, you can both lead and you can fight toe to toe against significantly better prepared opponents. That's why I put your name forward to the Specters." Nihlus offered, catching Shepard somewhat off guard.

"You put me forward?"

"Not all Turians see humanity as rebels or subjects. Some of us see your potential even see you as equals. I see humanities potential for the galaxy as a whole, and I want to see what you could offer to the Specters, I don't care about your species, only about what you can offer to the Specters." The Turian stated, something which encouraged Shepard greatly, at least somewhere in her life racism and speciesism didn't have to plague her because the crazy bitch that birthed her.

"And you're alright with this Anderson?" Shepard asked, she had been Anderson's protegee, was he really going to just pass her off to the Specters like this?

"Humanity needs this, you can show the entire galaxy what we have to offer, and so long as we're supporting you i'm certain you're going to do great." Anderson stated proudly. So long as she was using the resources he had set her up with, so she was to be the poster child for humanity's future.

"I'm ready to go whenever."

"Captain we have a problem."

**This is a bit of what i mean I upload at the speed of my proofreaders. This chapter isn't yet finished by them and idk when they'll finish proofreading the next chapter, expect this one to get a edit later this week or weekend. figure I'll put this out there for anyone interested in giving my poor friend a break so I don't have to crack a whip at him.**


	9. Turn Two

**Turn 2**

"Move your ass!" The voice was harsh, something Lelouch was unaccustomed to from the demure looking girl it came from. He stumbled as her shove sent him forward, he nearly tripped on some of the uneven terrain of the outdoors. Lelouch once again cast his calculating gaze at his redheaded kidnapper. She clearly wasn't ordered to kill him, and as far as spies went she had been a mediocre choice, hell she even kept her original identity which had allowed him to catch onto some of the truth, and her father was one of Brother schneizel's confidants even. That placed her family tentatively into a position opposed to his own rule, depending on whatever schneizel's plan was.

Now with this attack though Lelouch was scrambling to figure out her angle. She didn't kill him, and she far too readily exposed the truth of what she was by pulling a shield and weaponry from hidden locations across the clubhouse before knocking Milly out and leading him away at gunpoint. She clearly recognized him as the Emperor, but kidnapping him, particularly to take him into an active combat zone severely reduced the possibilities. She likely wasn't following her father's wishes with whatever she was doing now, but Lelouch couldn't think of which third party organization she'd be with, they were already in Alliance territory, so any of the official Citadel governments were eliminated, with the exception of the Salarians. However this didn't fit their Modus Operandi. The Shadow Broker only used armed agents to defend his own interests, otherwise the agents were unwitting tools, either criminal thugs or political zealots, and while Stadtfeld could qualify for the later both the timing and potential damage to the Broker's policy of balance that removed Kallen from that list of suspects. That lead to a number of possible lesser groups, to discern which one Lelouch would have to fish for more information.

"You didn't have to knock out Milly." Lelouch groused as he continued to walk. Kallen just nudged him forward with her Stallion-4 watching him while scanning for more of those drones they had initially encountered.

"If I didn't she'd have gotten in the way, we needed to leave as soon as possible. Your Majesty." The woman's tone challenged Lelouch to refute her, and the ridicule in her voice as she stated his title seemed to lack any spite. She wasn't with the Sons of Liberty or a revolutionary group.

"My sister is still in the school." Lelouch growled at his captor, before she waved him down, both taking cover away from scouting eyes of the invading machines. A quick glance revealing to Lelouch that the invaders were as he assumed, the Geth. That then placed Kallen's group as separate from the individuals who helped coordinate this attack, while the Geth themselves told Lelouch of the possible groups who thanks to their interests and monitoring of the Geth could have benefited from the machines attacking. Only three possible groups remained.

"Your sister will be fine, if the Royal Guard or OSI were operating like how we assumed she's likely got one or more of them guarding her as we speak. You're the one currently in far more danger, but even so we need to do this. If I'm right you'll be able to use this to start to solidify control over Britannia." Kallen told Lelouch trying to sound both professional and reassuring. However on the battlefield it just seemed like an attempt at self reassurance. Two possibilities, though but were equally possible of being behind this, if for entirely separate lines of reasoning.

"So what's been your mission? Spy on the current Emperor while he's reclused from society, and politically ineffectual? Befriend me and get a inroad for future politics? Everything you've done has either rendered all your previous efforts useless, or was poorly thought out attempts that would only risk exposing you." Lelouch stated flatly as he continued deeper into the DMZ and distinctly closer to the clearly contested Excavation site. He needed to bait out some final details from his captor, while knowing her organization didn't assist in the immediate Lelouch already understood that this situation was entirely off the cuff and he'd need to improvise a rescue or escape himself.

"Quiet! We can't let these things find out we're here." Kallen growled at him, eyes scanning a small patrol of the invading geth.

"And why should I?" Lelouch challenged, though keeping quiet to prevent the Geth from detecting him or his captor, but certainly getting an excuse to watch what the patrol was doing.

Two Geth has a struggling man held between them, his garb marked him as Britannian infantry, eventually the two machines forced him over a pedestal of some strange design. Lelouch watched analytically, but noted the degree of horror and recognition that flashed across Kallen's face as she watched. What happened next made Lelouch's stomach churn for a brief moment, as the pedestal shot a spike upwards lifting the man several meters off the ground and ending his struggling instantly as it pierced his heart.

"We need to move."

**EC**

"What the hell are those?" Kaiden asked pulling his rifle towards what looked like a floating lump of lard. Shepard stayed quiet but grimaced slightly in the sudden break of professionalism. He was a biotic, and not necessarily trained as a marine, however in such a uncertain combat situation such a breach was far from appreciated.

"Gas-bags, don't worry they're harmless." This caused Shepard to let out a near silent sigh. She almost expected that from Jenkins but even so knowing that the two marines with her were treating this like a sight-seeing expedition rather than an infiltration into combat zone irritated her. So she silently walked forward only for Richard Jenkins to break again.

"My god what happened here?" The man asked walking ahead now with his rifle drawn. Shepard raged silently inside, was he asking that, they'd just been briefed on how they were going into a combat zone, and he was asking what happened? Shepard made a few quick hand gestures to the pair. Kaiden would raise his barrier, Shepard would support, and Jenkins would push ahead to scout.

Jenkins only made it five meters. A group of three drones emerged and opened fire, the young man's shields were down in less than a second, and after a second of sustained fire, Jenkins had his torso shredded with mass accelerated rounds. Immediately Jane and Kaiden retaliated their own fire downing two of the drones quickly. After moving from cover to cover and struggling against the final drone's sudden caution and skill with terrain, Kaiden and Shepard also put an end to the third drone.

After the end of the sudden skirmish the pair of survivors reconvened at Jenkin's body. "They tore right through his shields, he didn't stand a chance." Kaiden reported the rather obvious to Shepard.

"Clearly. We'll see to him after the mission, for now focus on staying alive." She ordered before pressing on. The path forward was simple enough, more drones harassed the pair as they continued along the path. This was more drones than even what the alliance, drone happy as they were due to the restrictions on their manpower, was able to field for something as basic as scouting.

Shepard pushed forward gunning down more drones, while Kaiden kept close providing biotic support. With a trail of drone parts behind her Jane and her squadmate neared a small open field with several cover points near the edge. As the approached they saw a woman with pink highlights to her armor running from a pair of drones, they fired at her but causing the woman to stumble, she then dropped to her back and gunned down both drones. As she finished shooting down the drone, she, Sheppard and Kaiten were witness to the sight of a civilian being speared through by some sort of spike device while a pair of geth stood by. This prompted an immediate response from the three soldiers engaging the pair of hostile aliens, however as mass accelerated rounds passed between the two groups, Sheppard clinging to cover and the pair of Geth just advancing and firing the fight was interrupted by a Sutherland breaking through the nearby treeline and spinning to face it's point of origin after jumping between the two groups of combatants. Meanwhile a small swarm of Drones and several more Geth advanced towards the engagement area. Immediately the Geth were moving to take advantage of the cover, while the pair of Geth walking forward and firing like VI drones before dropped to cover and began to lay out some probing, supportive fire, covering the drone swarm's advance. The Knightmare fired near blindly sweeping the entire field nearly clipping the three human marines before taking out two of the seven drones and one unfortunate member of the now twelve Geth.

"Let the idiot soak their fire, pick off the drones. MOVE!" Sheppard ordered throwing herself into the fight and out from her cover. They could reasonably manage against the Geth, but the drones were another matter entirely. Fortunately it seemed the Knightmare pilot had enough wits about him to recognize human co-combatants from his enemies and with the Drones weaving to dodge small arms fire turned his Knightmare's rifle on the Geth infantry. The Knight was about to with sustained fire tear through the cover and shields of Geth, eliminating them one after another leading the Geth to more desperately abandon the cover just shooting into the knight eventually leading to the last four just exposing themselves and firing at the Knight.

Meanwhile Sheppard's group almost un-harassed by the Geth were able to gun down all but one of the Geth Drones. The last drone dodged and charged the Knight as the Geth focused their fire into the Knightmare the Shield collapsed and the Drone then fired, a rocket coming from the small machine impacting the cockpit detonating against the frame and likely crushing the pilot inside. In a last act the machine swiped, it's arm taking the Drone with the wrecked machine. This left four exposed Geth and three vengeful humans. Sheppard Overloaded the gun of the rear most Geth while their group unleashed on the front two. Kaiden also threw the third into the last Geth allowing the pink armored soldeir to throw a grenade into them blasting the pair apart.

Once the area was secure Sheppard turned to her fellow human, who immediately snapped to attention. "Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams, Turian 121st Auxiliary." Sheppard smirked at the introduction. This woman had a lot to fill her in on.

**EC**

Finely dressed, and in the middle of a party previously, Clovis la Britannia third Prince of the Empire was now in a control room receiving a report from his commanders. "Your highness, we received full data, the Beacon is being moved, and our agents spotted that woman in the field." A portly general with a monocle informed the Prince nervously.

Clovis scowled at the report. The green haired woman, Director of the Order, and rival to his co-conspirators was currently in the DMZ where the Geth and others were fighting. He had the trouble of this attack impacting his standing among the other viceroys and his siblings, and the threat to the Beacon threatening far more. But he could pull this off, capturing that woman, and perhaps even sneaking the Beacon away into Britannian territory. "We can always blame this on the Geth, and if I don't act now I'll be disowned. I Clovis La Britannia order you all, destroy the Prothean Excavation site, leave no one alive!"

In the distance Britannian Knights on standby now rushed into the DMZ making a full offensive, the soldiers obeying the Prince's orders without question. Britannian forces opened fire on Alliance, Turians, Geth and Civilians without distinction. Immediately the conflict escalated, the Alliance and Turian forces were already reeling and now their lines began to crumble while only the Geth resistance held against the onrushing Britannians.

**EC**

Sheppard after getting the field report on the Beacon just needed a final piece of information from Ashley. "Where's the rest of your unit?" She asked earning a downcast look from the pink armored woman.

"Besides another who I left behind...I think I'm the last survivor of my unit." Ashley stated, a wounded edge to her voice as she cast her gaze longingly back towards the Beacon site.

"Well then at least there is a survivor, and by the look of it, they're in the direction we're heading. Time to go!" Sheppard responded before she and her two companions moved in on the excavation site. However the Beacon was gone, relocated as Ashley had told them, and the Geth were gone, but now a number of strange bodies on the spike pillars littered across the camp.

The Trio pressed forward watching for ambushes or other incoming forces. Eventually the group got to the center of the camp with the bodies and spikes all around them. "Well this seems a bit anti-climactic...but certainly works." Kaiden muttered, to which Shepard whinged. While she wasn't going to assume movie logic ran her life, if they had been facing humans she'd expect them to pick that moment to launch the ambush either out of respect for the Cliche or just because.

"Ashley? Oh gods you found reinforcements." A voice called out from one of the sheds as a wounded, young Japanese man in full armor limped out the building, several impact wounds covering his body. However it was then that fate, and maybe the preplanned ambush happened. Several of the spikes began to descend lowering cybernetic looking bodies to the ground, the bodies then started to move rising up and turning their attention to the living humans among them.

The battle started in a near instant, with the one of the creatures simply roaring before they all start rushing the humans. Sheppard opened fire as the roar came, initially Kaiden and Ashley stood back to back with her but as the creatures closed in they split up Kaiden rushing to the side using a push to force a opening in the creatures. Meanwhile Ashley laid down a impressive wall of fire taking out a pair of the humanoid creatures before she charged through. Meanwhile Sheppard used a drone to distract the creatures as she slipped past firing into them.

The group quickly put an end to most the creatures but Sheppard struggled against them as they just charged and with such numbers. Sheppard was able to get all but one of them, the creature jumped on her, Sheppard using her rifle to hold it back as it tried to claw her open or bite of flesh off. Then Sheppard as it neared her face was saved, the thing's head exploding as a foot passed through it. The creature finally ended. Sheppard pushed the corpse off her, and with a quick scan watched as Ashley gunned down the final one of the creatures.

A hand stuck down towards Sheppard, looking up she saw a woman with green hair and beside her a Young Japanese man was nursing his leg which which had creature gore covered on his leg. The green haired woman smirked as she pulled up Sheppard. Sheppard in turn could only smile while she sized up the young Japanese man and the woman. "Thank-you. So what are you doing here?" Sheppard asked simply, while waiting for her companions to rejoin her.

The young soldier snapped to attention despite his injuries. "Gunnery Chief Susaku Kururugi, Turian Auxiliary mam. I was wounded and remained behind to secure some civilians who were also unable to evacuate. Fortunately Doctor Ceciel was able to patch me up, I'm not up to peak condition but I'm more than able to rejoin the fight mam." The now identified Susaku stated professionally. Jane was eager to accept more help but was cut off before she could.

"Susaku, thank the maker you're still alive." Ashley stated as she walked up to join the conversation.

"Good to have you on-board." Jane responded allowing the interruption to pass without phasing her. "Also thank-you Ceceil, however are you the only survivor?"

The green haired woman finally spoke, her tone seemed both bored and mischievous. "No, Doctor Warren and Manuel are still in the shed. We were discussing further investigating the Prothean facility for anything of value when the attack started. You need not worry, we can handle ourselves now that you've cleared us a path to escape."

Sheppard just rolled her eyes at the woman's tone. "I still want to check in on them first."

With that statement Jane Sheppard, the N7 elite made her way into the shed where she could hear insane ramblings. "We have unearthed the heart of evil, awakened the beast, unleashed the Darkness..." "Manuel we are fine, there isn't anything for us to worry about." "You can't stop it, we can't stop it! The Darkness of Eternity is coming. The Witch has found her Demon she simply waits to see the gate opened so her curse may spread!"

'Well this is unsettling.' Sheppard thought to herself, looking at the pair huddled next to a pile of Pizza boxes as the man seemed to be struggling while the woman was attempting to calm him down. "Are you two ok in here?" She called to the pair in the corner.

"What? Oh! Thank You, we were so worried but yes officer, now that the gunfire, and those things are gone we should be fine. My compatriot Ceceil is from a Britannian family and knows her way around a firearm She can lead us to safety while you and your compatriots keep those Geth away." The woman currently soothing the man explained, waving Sheppard to leave them. In response Sheppard shrugged and left rejoining her team.

"Right Ashley, Susaku says he can still fight, you know him is he in any condition to fight?" Sheppard asked knowing someone with a little more personal knowledge of the Asian would be a better choice to make a snap call about his fitness before they jumped into the fray again.

Ashley and Susaku shared a clear unspoken exchange, before Ashley answered. "Normally for anyone else i'd say they would need to stay behind. But Susaku's been fit to fight after being punched by a Knightmare's stun-tofa, He's good to go."

"Right, I still hear fire coming from ahead. Before we take off though, Ceceil, we're looking for the Beacon but it's been moved, where is it currently?" Sheppard laid the plan and mission clearly out for both Ashley and Susaku's benefit. No use in having a team without a clue as to what the mission was.

The green haired woman just seemed to give that knowing smirk more. "The Beacon is up at the space port, we were moving it for transport. Sounds like the battle around it has been probably picking up, you might want to hurry before some idiot Knight destroys it."

"Right, let's move out team."

**EC**

"You know if you were trying to extract me, or have a meeting with someone in particular the middle of an active combat zone isn't the best place to go." Lelouch stated flatly to his captor.

"Just shut up. Things wouldn't be like this if some idiots had been doing their jobs properly." Kallen groused.

"We're not really using the attack as a cover, not for your escape or for whatever plot you and your compatriots have. You're trying to rescue someone, someone who has a time-limit and wants me for their plan." Lelouch deduced while Kallen pressed him forward until finally the pair escaped the wooded path and into the main excavation site. Which once they arrived the sight gave Lelouch pause. All around the pair were bodies of semi-human creatures laying about, meanwhile a woman with green hair and a pair of scientists sat waiting in the middle of it all.

"Finally, we lost our chance to access the beacon. Thank You Doctor Warren for giving us the opportunity, even if it turned up empty for us. But at least we have a chance to finally meet Lelouch." The green haired woman smirked from across Lelouch, while the doctor seemed surprised by both his and Kallen's arrival. Kallen just walked past Lelouch and began to closely watch the other side of the compound where the sounds of combat could be heard echoing from.

"You went out of your way to kidnap me, and through quite the effort to likely recruit someone like Kallen. I can only think of a few individuals, even if i don't directly know who they are, that could do this. And to be fair while you might surprise me, you don't match any of the people I'm thinking of." Lelouch stated openly challenging the woman before him, hoping she'd play her hand in response.

"You're as good as I hoped. That's probably why charlie picked you over his other kids." The woman's tone was flat, and flippant as she casually strode past lelouch, her posture hinting at a edge of playfulness. "So tell me Lelouch, are you content with how things are now?"

Lelouch trained his face, not allowing his own feelings to show. "Yes, but it needs to improve regardless, and I intend to evoke change the moment i have the power to cause any real difference to the galaxy as a whole."

"I could give you that power. But really Lelouch are you content not knowing why Marianne died?" The woman said standing behind Lelouch now. Lelouch could feel his mask break, this woman, she knew why his mother was killed?

Before Lelouch could respond there was a sudden commotion, Lelouch pulled himself out of his musing to watch as a rush of soldiers wearing the field dress garbs of the Royal Guard rushing Kallen, one was put down by her rifle, but another struck her with the butt of his rifle causing Kallen to collapse. The green haired woman pulled out a pistol but it was shot out of her hand almost immediately.

Doctor Warren's companion panicked and started to flee only to be gunned down alongside the Doctor herself both their bodies left laying face down in the dirt. This left Lelouch, the green haired woman, and an unconscious Kallen with the group of five Royal Guard. One of the guard was now leveling his rifle at the back of Kallen's head before their clear leader, a rather unprofessional looking man stopped him.

"No, she's one of the priority targets. Well school boy," The man stated turning to Lelouch and drawing a pistol from his holster. "hell of a day to skip out for a date."

"He mustn't die!" There was the sound of a gun firing and the green-haired woman collapsed in front of Lelouch, a round penetrating the strange tattoo on her forehead.

"Damn, and we were ordered to bring her back alive." The nonplussed officer stated. "Oh well we'll claim the geth killed her before we arrived. No doubt his highness will accept that excuse. Any last words Alliance schoolboy?"

Lelouch half knelt next to the woman who died for him. This battle, everything had taken and killed so many, and now he was going to die without ever doing anything. 'If I only had power! Nunnally!' Lelouch's anguished mind leapt to his sister who he was now leaving without her brother. The sensation of a hand grasping his wrist and a needle from that hand stabbing into his vein shocked Lelouch.

'You don't want it to end here do you?'

'What is this?'

'I'm saying you have reason to keep on living. If you accept my contract you accept it's terms and conditions, while living among mortals you will live a life like no other, a different time, a different providance. The power of THE king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Will you accept it?"

It was madness, the visions of planets, species beyond counting, a darkness beyond the stars, and temples filed with beings all with that woman's tattoo flashed before Lelouch's mind...but there was opportunity and maybe even salvation in that madness.

'Yes, I accept the terms of your contract.'

New knowledge, vague and nearly indecipherable but present, flooded Lelouch. Power, Lelouch now had power. "Yes. Say what do you think someone who hates the galaxy should do to live their life." Lelouch asked standing to full attention while covering his eye.

"What, gone mad schoolboy? You're not some cartoon super-villain kid, you're just another casualty." The officer mocked while aiming his pistol.

"Those who should kill should be prepared to be killed." Lelouch stated while removing his hand from his eye with a flourish and outstretching his arm. "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, now all of you, DIE!" Lelouch commanded outstretching his hand towards the Royal Guards.

"What's happening?" Their leader cried in terror as he felt his body starting to move unbidden, his pistol shakilly moving towards his jawline. Lelouch could sense the moment the man's mind broke against his will. "He, he haha. Happily your highness." The officer and the guards under him were now smiling with their pistols pressed against their jaws in a practiced angle to kill a man in a single shot. "FIRE!" and with that five men pulled the trigger the rounds going through their skulls only to bounce against their shields on the other side of their heads before a spray of blood followed.

Lelouch watched them die, both shocked and amazed. He had been living a life full of lies until now, always with real power just outside his grasp, even as Emperor he'd always been unable to truly rule left by nobles and his siblings as little better than a over ambitious figurehead, but now he had this amazing power and it was all his. "Now then." He smirked evilly already planning how to turn everything around.

**Proofreader seems to be going through something so expect updates to slow down as I need to edit my own chapters, and that means finishing the next and clearning my head before reading the capter again a few times over. On top of the normal writing duties as well.**


	10. Turn Three

**Turn Three**

"What is that." Kaiden bluntly stated what was passing through Shepard's head upon seeing the massive several kilometer ship glowing with red lightning coming off the ship.

"Yeah it's massive." Ashley stated from behind, her bitter awe was clear and the glare she cast towards the vessel.

"It's leaving, let's hope that means the battle's ending." Susaku stated as the ship suddenly started to lift towards the sky.

However cresting the hill the sight that meet the four Alliance soldiers immediately disproved Susaku's statement. Here the train station to the Alliance starport, the station recently built for the excavation was skirting the edge of the DMZ, was under heavy assault. Three Britannian Knightmares held back engaging from range, one with a cannon firing into the starport, while Britannian infantry attempted to assault the station. Meanwhile Geth controlled the majority of the station and region outside with larger Geth and even a colossal four legged frame attempting to force the Knightmares to withdraw. Beyond all that Shepard could just make out the tell-tell signs of Turians trying to resist the Geth while holding the station control.

Kaiden after glancing over the scene with a analytical gaze was quick to look into the positive. "Well at least the Britannian's are fighting alongside us this time." However the notion of a even tentative alliance with the Britannians was shattered when the Cannon wielding Knightmare fired into the Turian defenders, the explosive shell detonating among them.

"You have to be fucking me." Shepard growled seeing the shift in the Britannian assault. "We're just going to have to fight through them both. Let's move!" Shepard ordered, fortunately getting an immediate response from her three squadmates each rushing toward cover on the hill overlooking the battleground.

The three Knightmares were the most significant threat on the battlefield. However their distance away from Shepard's squad meant that engaging them now would be ineffectual. This left the thin line of Geth and Britannians just at the foot of the hill fighting for the station's lower platforms. The Geth seemed to be making excellent use of cover and supporting fire. The Geth's Britannian counterparts however, armed with Stallion-4s and Britannian Mustang-3's, high power high rate of fire rifles with little care for much else, forced the battle in as close as possible where the impact of their rounds and grenades were allowing them to slowly edge out against the Geth due to their superior numbers.

Shepard's attack from the hill would change that. With the alliance's emphasis on sustained fire with reliable range, the four Alliance soldiers were able to safely open into the rear flank of the Britannian infantry. With the elevation of the hill, and the Britannians already committed into a attack on the Geth the Britannian infantry were trapped. Those Britannians with the range turned to open fire on Shepard's group, while Britannian aggression and insane recklessness lead the rest to redouble their assault on the Geth rather than to give ground to allow themselves the chance to adjust to the new enemy to their rear.

Shepard scanned the enemy below her and spotted the Britannian infantry officer after a few short moments. Indeed the officer was in the thick of the fighting, but had come back to try to coordinate the Britannian response to her own attack. While the Britannian's all wore a similar armor with a mask which entirely conceals the wearer's visage, their officers always tended to have distinct coloration and markes of station proudly displayed. Almost no species or other army in the galaxy went so far as to make their commanders so clear to everyone.

Shepard fired at the Britannian, and in response he dived behind the metal cover provided by the station. Powerful impacts kept kicking up dirt around Shepard and her team as the Britannians tried to either suppress or eliminate her team. Knowing the Brit's tactics this was to allow at least one of their group to close in to drop a grenade on them or flush them out with one of their high rate of fire weapons. This restraint and coordination was certainly because the officer was barking orders, the Britannian military mindset didn't allow them to behave even this passively.

"Officer near the center we need to eliminate him!" Shepard shouted, her command followed shortly by a deep thwom as a streak of distorted air came from where Susaku took to cover. Downrange the Officer collapsed to the ground as the sniper punctured his skull. For a few moments the man's death didn't result in anything, however as the battle continued and Shepard heard a shout from Kaiden about downing a flanker, the Britannian's disengaged from the N7 and her team. Instead with a coordinated charge they rushed the positions of the Geth, most of their number getting gunned down as they attacked, but their attack proved successful eliminating many Geth and forcing the alien machines to yield more ground.

As this took place Shepard could hear a explosion and with a quick glance, Shepard could see one of the Knightmares detonate, However the Britannians were now pushing into the Geth with more force. The large Geth were now struggling to hold back the other two remaining Knightmares as the one with the cannon finally managed to score a killing shot against the massive four legged geth.

While the battle with between the Geth's heavy forces and the Knightmares continued, Shepard and her team assaulted the rear of the Britannians eventually being able to exchange fire with the Geth beyond them as well. The Geth consisted of almost entirely the basic soldier types while the Britannians by this point were left with only the Mustang-3 wielding infantry. Besides a few crates on the narrow walkways there was little cover, the casualties among the enemy were high, but the risk to Shepard and her team was now at its highest yet since the mission began. Even with Kaiden's biotics and Shepard overloading their rifles eventually the escalating focus of the enemy on her team stalled their advance.

The team was now in a deadlock with the enemy and had been stuck as such for a couple good minutes before the battle suddenly shifted. With a crashing explosion the Geth position collapsed, allowing Sheppard's team to assault the last twelve Britannians, catching them grouped together and with sustained fire and liberal use of grenades eliminating them. Even as Shepard used her rifle to crack the skull of the last of the Britannians in her path the source of the Geth ending explosion became evident. The last Britannian Knightmare, damaged standing over the wreckage of it's comrade, and struggling to re-aim the cannon it was equipped with now stood in their path to where the Turian's had been holding out.

"Shit." Shepard cursed, there wouldn't be any cover around the Knightmare for them to take advantage of and further away it'd only be able to make better use of it's cannon.

"Ashley, give me some medigel, i'll boost and take it." Susaku suddenly called out, shepard cast a confused glance towards the Japanese boy as he ran medigel through his suit systems and then boosted his shield. Seconds later he had crossed the distance past the Knightmare and was behind it firing into it's rear shield and into the cockpit, all while the machine was trying to spin around to respond. The young man's shocking speed, while awe inspiring, was also exactly what Shepard's team needed. With a quick use of her omnitool Shepard hacked the Knightmare's landspinners stopping it's assisted rotation buying Susaku and her squad more time to put fire into the cockpit. All while Kaiden again used his push to stagger the machine buying the Alliance Marines and Turian Auxiliaries more time to finish the Britannian machine. Several seconds of sustained heavy fire and the life preservation system of the Knightmare kicked in to rescue the wounded pilot ejecting the cockpit back towards the Britannian lines.

"That was idiotic, you stupid shit! Good work, but don't try that again without my say so." Shepard told Susaku as she walked past him as he nursed his sore legs. She then stormed into the Turian holdout to find a scene she partially expected. The detonations and heavy rounds from the Knightmares had littered the chamber with corpses.

"Human!" a wheezing Turian voice called from across the room. Shepard ran over to find a legless Turian clinging to life. "Betrayal. One of our own." The Turian muttered weakly pointing to a point of the room. Shepard looked over and narrowed her eyes in shock, while it was slightly mutilated by the explosive shells, the form of Nihlus' corpse was still recognizable. "Britannian's attacked before we could find out why, but Geth..." the Turian broke into a hacking fit as his lungs seemed to be filling with blood, "Geth supported traitor and moved onto the train...kill him." The dead Turian's hard gaze bore into Shepard long after he had passed away.

Shepard looked back to her team. "Mount up, the Beacon is at the starport."

**EC**

Kallen woke with a start, first drawing her hidden pistol on the person standing over her before using them to stand up while quickly pinning them in front of her to use as a human shield. As she scanned the area around here more details started to return to her. She had brought the Emperor, she brought Lelouch to meet with the director but then Royal Guard had ambushed them and knocked her unconscious. She was possibly suffering a concussion.

"I said let go of me!" That was Lelouch, only now did Kallen register who she had pulled up against her chest to hide behind. With a nearly mute gasp of suprise she let him go, the now and future Emperor stumbling forward. Before turning to face her with a unfamiliar and dark look on his face. "I've had enough of this tell me who are you working for."

"I can't tell you, not until I know what happened." Kallen snapped back while carefully watching for possible attackers. No matter how arrogant or flippant he was Kallen still needed to protect Lelouch, the Emperor of Britannia. However a fake cough and a rude tone from Lelouch caused Kallen to look back at Lelouch looking her glare on his eyes.

"I said _"

Kallen continued to scan wondering why Lelouch was so silent, and feeling like she zoned out for a moment. "Well hurry up what happened while I was out." Eventually after a moment of silence Kallen glared into Lelouch's eyes, her intent was to cow the coward into answering.

"Don't ask questions right now, just do as I say until this is over." Lelouch tried to order her, a dangerous tone to his voice. However no matter how dangerous the tone, that cocky commanding tone from someone who couldn't even lift a couch wasn't something Kallen would tolerate right now.

"Like hell, here is the deal. You answer my question or I pistol whip your ass and drag you to a shuttle." Kallen threatened back at the young Emperor. This seemed to perhaps startle him enough to comply based on the expression that crossed his face.

"Right while you were out the soldiers started shooting but your companion she..." Lelouch was cut off by a interrupting voice, which caused his eyes to bulge.

"Would rather we not go on about useless trivialities." Kallen snapped her head to the side where her director was now stepping out of one of the sheds with a crate full of supplies in her arms. The woman dropped the supplies at Kallen's feet than stepped up to Lelouch. "Well then my Emperor, we now have a contract but everything from here is up to you. Do you wish to take command of your forces here on Eden Prime stopping things before they escalate further?"

Kallen looked intently towards Lelouch, this was it, was her Emperor the passive brat she's spent the last two years around, or was he everything she thought he was when she was younger? Meanwhile Lelouch glared intently at the green haired woman beside him.

"My stepping out of the shadows here isn't of any good, nor can the Emperor openly associate with you if i'm to sit on the throne as a true ruler." Lelouch answered with a commanding voice. While his tone brooked no challenge, Kallen could feel her disappointment slowly swelling into outrage, he was once again going to cower? Every time she imagined him as some child prodigy, some brilliant leader as a kid and he was just a coward?

"We'll use whatever resources your order has on hand currently. The objective will be to eliminate Clovis La Britannia, with his removal both the Britannian's escalation of the battle as well as his subtle resistance to my reign will end." Lelouch continued, shocking Kallen and halting her building wrath. "I'll need a pseudonym for any future operations of business I conduct with you. We'll make that up later, for now just follow my orders." Lelouch finished opening his omnitool, and receiving a list of assets Kallen, obediently sent him.

Looking at the list Lelouch frowned, which irked Kallen slightly. "What we're not the full military, we're a small order really even with her budget most the Black Knights are little more than militia." Kallen responded to the scowl, pointing at her green haired director.

"No it's not that." Lelouch responded to Kallen before turning to the other woman of their company. "you never told me your name, who am I exactly supposed to know you as, since we are now co-conspirators." Lelouch inquired staring into her eyes.

"Just refer to me as C.C. My interests are none of your concern, and my goals are what i've already completed for now." The Director, now finally identified to even Kallen as C.C. answered to the young Britannian Emperor. The woman remained flippant, and her expression still seemed bored.

"You're going to stay frustratingly cryptic." Lelouch deadpanned while Kallen watched on with very mild confusion.

"It's just how I am." C.C. responded.

"Right, Kallen, according to this C.C. has a Knightmare hidden nearby. I'm activating the other Black Knight assets in the region as well. We are hemmed in here, but I intend to break through to get at Clovis. He already committed too many forces to attacking the Excavation site region of the DMZ so he should be lightly guarded. Your designation from now on will be Q1 obey my orders and you might just survive, disobey and you're likely to get us all killed. Now mount your Knightmare, we have no more time for explanation." Lelouch briefed Kallen, before hiding himself away in one of the sheds.

"Right." Kallen responded, feeling more like she was cheering in joy. She was able to honestly join in a battle rather than hiding and pretending to be someone she wasn't and despite all her pent up anger, which she could now release, Lelouch had flipped and was looking like he'd be everything she'd secretly dreamed he would be.

**EC**

"Right, I arrived at the rally point, looks like the forces here are all already dead, someone also took the train. They are retreating to the Alliance starport, Should we pursue my lord?" Kallen watched from her early model gloucester Knightmare as four Sutherlands reported, Lelouch's advice to steal a communicator from off the body of a officer proving valuable as he bypassed it's security surprisingly quickly allowing her, and more importantly himself, to access the Britannian communications.

A sigh came from the other side of the channel. "Right, pursue the enemy, we can't let word of our infringement on the armistice come to light, if we have to we can nuke the Space Port and blame it on the Geth. If you fail to eliminate all witnesses fall back and i'll approve the strike." The smug voice of Clovis spoke through to the four Knights, and their secret observers.

Kallen could feel herself tremble with indignation, Clovis was willing to use WMDs to cover up his own crimes. Did the man have no remaining sense of honor, let alone an noblesse oblige for his own subjects? "What are your orders?" Kallen asked tensely into her own communications.

"P4 is moving into position, allow them to initiate the combat, but if the Knightmares move to leave, engage. I'm still trying to establish contact with my K1, once I do I will have them and R2 will create the opening. When they do disengage and move to point 9F." Lelouch's distorted voice commanded through her coms. In response Kallen double checked her Knightmare's equipment, the standard Knightmare rifle waited at the Machine's waist while the lance was held low and to the Machine's side. Kallen had lowered her shields and kept power use to a minimum in hope that her red painted machine would catch her enemy's attention.

"Right." Kallen responded before switching off Lelouch's channel on her communicator as to focus more on the four Knightmares. So far they seemed to be making preparations, checking their machines energy stores and spare ammo blocks. While Mass Effect technology might have revolutionized infantry firearms larger cannons like those used by ships or Knightmares still ran out of ammunition significantly more quickly than their man portable counterparts.

The four Knightmares moved to mount the train rails towards the space port, and P4 still had not attacked yet nor did they even seem to be in position to do so. with a curse Kallen powered her Knightmare's systems. Raising the shields her machine jumped into the open, immediately attracting the attention of the four Knightmares, who only bothered to quickly check their IFF's before unleashing a fuselage of fire at the Female Knight.

Kallen lowered her Knightmare's profile before putting one of the Trainstation's structures between her and the Knightmares to buy her a moment. Relying on a lance as the primary weapon means that the gloucester had to rely on increased mobile performance, armor and most importantly the shields. The frame was revolutionary for close combat having significantly better shields, to the point that it felt like infantry vs infantry combat rather than any Shields the machine had dropping after only a few light hits. Kallen prepared to leap her machine over her disintegrating cover and to hopefully rush the machines before she could take any significant damage, even with the improved shields and armor she wasn't likely to last long taking fire from the four machines.

"In position firing now!" Kallen could hear over coms as a streak of three rockets flew into the rear Sutherland, the first stopped by the shielding, but the next two tearing it apart. the next furthest back of the four Knightmares spun about to face the new threat, a small squad of four Black Armored militia with Britannian wargear. The lessening of fire was all Kallen needed, gunning her machine at full speed, she weaved between the lines of fire for her two opponents closing on one before thrusting her lance through the cockpit. Next Kallen triggered her Slack Herkens firing them into the arms of the other Sutherland, while the Shield rendered one of the two harkens ineffective the other struck true causing the machine to drop it's rifle.

Letting go of her lance, Kallen drew her Knightmare's own rifle and unloaded into the rear most of the three remaining Knightmares, even as it fired its first rounds towards the small squad of P4 her shells impacted dropping it's shields and eventually destroying it's cockpit. The last Knightmare, it's rifle dropped, surged forward swinging it's stun-tofa in an attempt to crush the head of Kallen's machine. Kallen slid around the attack easily before firing point blank into the last machine eventually leaving the upper torso as little more than shredded metal.

"Q1, K1 is now active, prepare to move." The distorted voice of the current commander of the Black Knights came through the coms when Kallen reactivated her channel to Lelouch. Kallen didn't need to answer, she simply retrieved her machine's Lance and made ready to move.

**EC**

Lelouch smiled while he walked across the border back into Britannian territory, officially the Emperor never left Britannian land, the reality versus the fiction of his life brought amusement to Lelouch. Now K1 would, on his private orders be doing everything possible to disrupt the Britannian assault from behind, while Q1 and the Black Knights would launch their multi pronged assault. The goal of course wasn't to damage Britannia's military capability but rather to allow the Citadel forces strike team a chance to escape, and possibly reclaim the Beacon from the Geth, while granting Lelouch a chance at private audience with his brother.

Already Lelouch had acquired a soldier's uniform and was at the edge of the perimeter of the DMZ, stealing a transport back to the command bunker would also prove exceptionally easy for Lelouch now. The real issue would be getting to Clovis while the entire military was focused on the Black Knights. The Britannian military of course was dependant on the hierarchy structure afforded by the Nobility and Knighthood. While killing a general or Noble wouldn't crumble the military command much more than any other faction or species would see their military order damaged by such a loss, without Clovis, his conspirators, and their goals driving them the Britannian military would have no reason to press this current attack. As Lelouch mounted a transport destined for the command bunker, Lelouch could hear the distant sounds of explosions gradually coming closer.

While the battle raged in the distance Lelouch neared the bunker, exiting his vehicle alone he walked towards the guard. In a well drilled fashion the soldier immediately aimed his rifle and challenged Lelouch. "Halt who goes there."

"Finally the final checkpoint, and barely guarded as per my plan."

**EC**

"Halt, there shall be no further fighting! I, Clovis La Britannia command it. All Britannian forces are to withdraw to Britannian territory immediately, all casualties are to be treated and reported. Remain on the defensive and halt any further aggressions from the invaders. I repeat we shall no longer fight the Alliance." Clovis' voice would be heard by all Britannian forces, also allowing the Black Knights to facilitate their escape. "There I've done as you asked, what now a lively game of chess?" Clovis asked disinterested while sitting on his throne, alone in the command chamber.

"Now doesn't that have a familiar ring to it. However you seem to be as strategically inept as ever." The shadowy figure across from the prince challenged, causing Clovis to squint in irrecognition.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his haughty tone unchanged.

"Don't you remember, we'd always play chess as boys, though i'd always win...in the Ares Villa." Clovis' eyes widened in shock.

"Le-Lelouch...i mean you're majesty. It so good to see you, when Brother Schneizel told me that you had disappeared I had feared for the worst. Let's depart for Earth immediately everyone will be most pleased to see you again." Clovis' voice trembled in fear as Lelouch loomed over him.

"Really Clovis, and is that why you've conspired against me? Keeping vital knowledge from the crown, and even allowing enemies of our nation to lash out at my sister and I? Even helping hide my mother's murderer." Lelouch's voice remained level and calm, while Clovis rambled attempting to save himself.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, Orders you to Answer me." Lelouch ordered abruptly catching Clovis unaware. His brother almost immediately relaxed.

"What do you want to know?" Clovis responded in a near monotone.

"Who killed my mother?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, who would not who you told the Emperor who actually knows?"

"Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia." Lelouch was mildly surprised, was Cornelia in with the conspirators as well?

"Who ordered the attack on the Imperial Palace, who tried to have me assassinated?"

"I don't know, but they had help."

"Who helped my would be assassins?"

"I don't know, but we suspect Princess Cornelia." Clovis answered, Lelouch's command gradually losing its hold over him.

"Why?"

"I..." Clovis silenced himself with a look of confusion.

"You really don't know anything, you pawn." Lelouch smiled as his hold over Clovis slipped.

"I swear my Emperor I..." Clovis returned to his pleading.

"I believe you." Lelouch cut Clovis off.

"You do?" The light of hope in Clovis' eyes was almost laughable to Lelouch.

"Yes, however."Lelouch fired his pistol four times, the first three rounds were needed to break Clovis' shield, while the last punctured his heart. The faup fell back onto his chair with a look of horror as he was now bleeding to death. "Such a useless pawn." Lelouch muttered as he began to slip away. While he had hoped Clovis would end the Britannian's part in the battle if threatened a little, the man's melodrama and ineptitude meant the Britannian's would no have to suffer unnecessarily pulling back and treating the wounded while the Geth remained a threat. When Lelouch returned to his throne he'd have to make a point of keeping inept fools like Clovis away from military command.


	11. Flip the Board

**Flip the board**

Shepard had privately hoped that the railcar trip to the SpacePort would allow her and her bruised and battered team to rest. However the Geth boarding party which insisted on seizing the front of the train to derail them had brought a near immediate end to their rest before it had really even began. Red Armored geth with shotguns and basic geth troopers firing rifles with a near absurd rate of sustained fire made her team's approach exceedingly difficult, as they had to hide behind benches, and supports for the supply crates of the cars to avoid being torn apart by the Geth fire.

"Kaiden push them on mark, Ash, Susaku focus fire on the support units. I'll deal with the the big guys." Sheppard commed to her comrades. "Mark!" On her command Kaiden threw a biotic push forcing a opening among the Geth. With her opening created Sheppard slipped past her cover quickly overloading the shotgun of one of the slightly larger red geth before she began to pour rifle fire into the artificial lifeform's frame. The large Geth's shotgun had returned to functionality as shepard brought the Geth's shield down, but the Machine's firepower meant little to the N7 as with a smirk she casually tossed a grenade into the Shieldless geth before diving back into cover herself. The explosion would have been perfect for Le-de-France summer blockbuster, and the Machine's reaction was cheesy enough that even the lesser and more propaganda oriented Britannian counterpart Hollywood would have killed someone for the footage. However Neither Shepard or her team, secure behind cover as they were, saw the Geth casually look down at the grenade only to snap it's optic up before the explosion tore it apart killing the next two closest Geth and throwing their remains over their cover.

The Geth kept up their attack though, another even larger Geth took charge and the remaining Geth under it's command stopped firing long enough for Shepard to panic realizing the Geth's newest tactic. "Back!" Shepard shouted, and to their credit there was no question from the team, only immediate compliance each of them abandoning their cover and falling back. Only seconds after they began running back to the next layer of cover did the explosions start as several rockets impacted with points just past the cover Shepard and her team had been using.

"Damn things." Ashley growled slipping into a resting position in her new cover. Beside her Susaku was picking off more Geth who were moving up to vie for a better position against the Humans. Shepard only grunted in response, while Kaiden rose to add his own fire to Susaku's.

"Is it just me or do the bigger ones seem to be in charge?" Kaiden asked from his position next to Shepard. Immediately her mind took off, the Geth were supposed to be some sort of networked AI, realistically they wouldn't have any need to distinguish between ranks or anything along that line, and if the Geth were really as advanced as everyone in the Citadel claimed, then why did they seem to use VI level tactics when encountered in...small numbers. The observation wasn't anything to go off of, but whenever there were greater numbers of Geth, the alien AI's seemed to use more advanced tactics. It was only a hypothesis but what if the Geth needed greater bandwidth, or networking for their combat platforms? Maybe they used remote control or something but that would explain the disparity of tactics from the Geth and the larger Geth.

"Right new tactic everyone, the Geth need the larger guy to network, we take him down and they might start reacting slower or hopefully even get dumber." Shepard began however a increase in fire from the Geth prevented her from continuing her line of logic. Shepard and Ashley joined into the firefight the Geth's strange rounds and mass accelerated ammunition flying back and forth between the combatants. The large Geth advanced it's shields even further boosted, if the Machine could close in more Shepard and her team would be forced into the open again, and this time the waiting guns of the Geth would claim them.

"Cover me, I can take the Big one!" Susaku shouted throwing a glance to Shepard. The man's face was steeled, he was going to do this even if Shepard disagreed.

"Fuck it! Keep them off him! Susaku go!" Shepard ordered, switching her target to one of the supporting Geth only after overloading the largest Geth's rifle. Susaku stepped back from the cover, several rounds from the Geth impacting his shields. And then Susaku ran, the overload of the larger Geth's weapon had worn off but it never stood a chance. Susaku, absolutely stunning Shepard, outran the Geth's aim and fire eventually kicking off the wall and spinning twice in the air kicked off the Geth's head with a spinning kick.

Even the Geth seemed stunned by the frankly freakishly inhuman display allowing Susaku to limp back to cover before throwing himself down and tending to his leg with a extremely pained look on his face. Even with the firefight picking back up, though Shepard happily noted the Geth's unit cohesion had nearly disappeared, She and Kaiden could still only voice one thought. "Holy Shit."

"Arrg, I'm sorry, I don't think I'm safe to go on mam. I think that kick broke something." Susaku proclaimed from his cover. For a moment Shepard worried, for a half second it looked like Ashley was going to volunteer to stay with him but then with a determined look in her eyes turned to Shepard, "I'm still fit to go!" she cried. In response the N7 rolled her eyes and returned her focus to the last Geth and gunning them down, did everyone today have to let their professionalism slip?

**EC**

The train pulled into the station without any further disturbances, however Geth were waiting for Shepard and her now two combat ready companions. Susaku initially offered to provide support from the train, but Shepard declined if they needed to make a hasty retreat with the Beacon they couldn't afford to have Susaku pinned. And the situation the team was stepping out into certainly was one where things could turn bad at any moment. For whatever reason Alliance engineers had decided that ramps up from the train were a good idea, something a load technician, conductor, or anyone working maintenance could have said was a bad idea. This left the enemy with plenty of clear line of sight on the train, and allowing them a easier time moving into position without Shepard spotting them.

"Shepard." Kaiden stated catching her attention as they stepped off the train, right next to their departure was some sort of device, the frame of clear Geth origin. Immediately Shepard made a careful approach to the device, before using her Omnitool and suit sensors to try and devise the purpose of the device. After several seconds of working with her omnitool several icons flashed at Shepard.

"Tactical Warhead, I'm disabling it, Kaiden cover me." Shepard ordered, Ashley and Kaiden immediately started scanning the surrounding terrain. The pair's rifles moving swiftly and efficiently as they sidestepped to keep pace with Shepard.

"God, WMD's against a garden world?" Ashley gasped out.

"The Geth will pay for this." Kaiden calmly responded.

"Psssh, Britannia didn't, just off your own Emperor and cause heartache and suffering for the masses and your former allies. The nobility then get off scot free for leading the alliance towards nuclear hell." Shepard deadpanned while working on the device.

"Contact!" Ashley shouted before firing off a suppressive burst.

"They're moving to surround us!" Kaiden's voice then answered also firing.

In front of Shepard the device lit up, and a Quarien numerical sequence began counting down. The devices, for Shepard was now certain there were more than one, were rigged to timers. The change while putting plenty of pressure on Shepard also allowed her to find the detonators in the device and to remove them, thus preventing the bomb from detonating. "I got it!" Shepard shouted, quickly scanning her Omnitool for local readings that might indicate more bombs. "I count three more bombs, let's move!"

Shepard and her team moved quickly rushing towards the first bomb while putting down any Geth in their path. While gunning down exposed Geth as Kaiden used his biotics to push them into the open, shepard noted a still intact Panzer-Hummel sitting near the head of the station, overlooking the battle below. Likely the Geth hadn't taken the time to destroy the device, and if they hadn't crippled the cockpit enough Shepard could make use of the machine if needed.

"Shepard and her team moved up, finally breaking through the Geth opposition to the second bomb. "fifteen seconds, cover!" Shepard ordered, her companions both taking overwatch positions while she began manually removing the detonators from the device. Shepard's omnitool made crude but quick work of the Detonator's coverings allowing Shepard to get to the explosives within, then careful not to cause a static discharge or arcing from the cables in the device she removed each detonator one after another throwing them far away from the device for Bomb Disposal to locate later. Shepard's omnitool alerted her to the continuing countdown of the bombs, she didn't have long left.

"Next!" Shepard shouted, drawing her rifle and rushing towards the next bomb.

"It's those Husks!" Kaiden's voice announced, and indeed, running in from where the Human workers would have been secluded for their safety a small hoard of the human like synthetics came running at Shepard. Sacrificing time, her team backpedaled firing into the hoard while giving ground thinning their ranks before Kaiden pushed the close clumped remainders throwing the last of them from their feet allowing Ashley to throw a grenade into them clearing the path.

"Cover!" Shepard shouted as she again ran up to the next device starting her process of removing the detonators from the device. Twenty seconds later the warhead was no longer going to explode. That left the final warhead, one that was not on the main rail platform but instead over by the cargo processing. "we're pushing toward's processing!" Shepard shouted making to run towards the gate to processing, when a large geth Colossus stepped through already it's main cannon firing away at Shepard and her team.

The trio scattered as heavy rounds tore apart the ground they once stood on. "Shepard!" Kaiden shouted, from his light cover a slightly panicked look on his face. Shepard looked to the abandoned Knightmare, and to her clock, she only would have seconds.

"Hold!" She shouted before sprinting towards the Panzer-Hummel. Shepard didn't bother boosting her shield one hit and she was through. Meanwhile Ashley bravely poured rifle fire into the machine's shield, drawing it's attention after a couple seconds of engagement.

Shepard reached the Panzer-Hummel and was relieved, the Geth did shoot up the cockpit but not nearly as badly as they could have. It took her only four seconds with her Omnitool to bring up a program that would allow her to use it to substitute for the damaged controls. The cockpit then sealed closed, brining Shepard's seat into the machine, as the rest of the Knightmare powered on. This immediately drew the attention of the Geth but some sporadic fire and a single hit from the Colossus' cannon were easily absorbed by the Knightmare's armor before the shield's came on.

Shepard then took aim with both the Panzer-Hummel's cannons. Unlike the rounds fired by most mass effect weapons the shells of the Panzer-Hummel, even when compared to other knightmares, were large and mass heavy. This of course limited ammunition, but in turn even the incredibly strong shields of the Colossus could only withstand one shell, and the second tore the frame's leg away. Shepard then gunned the land-spinners on her knightmare, but while passing the Geth fired once more, this time into it's core.

Passing through the doors, Shepard encountered some sporadic resistance from the geth, a few shells from the Knightmare and they five Geth were all eliminated. Next Shepard spotted the last warhead, only ten seconds left, not enough time to defuse. Instead Shepard aimed at the bomb, and firing two of the heavy shells into it sheared the explosive appart before it could explode. "Kaiden, Ashley close your suits, radiological hazard. I had to destroy the bomb to stop it from detonating, there is meterial scattered everywhere over here."

"Understood Shepard. I'll inform Anderson. Want me to report anything else?" Kaiden responded from across the line.

"I located the Beacon, I think the battle may have damaged it, I'm moving in to secure it now." Shepard shared, before opening the hatch of her Knightmare and leaping down to get a close and personal inspection of the Beacon. Shepard moved closer to the Beacon, sure she was no archeologist, nor a specialist in prothean tech, but She was a engineer worth her merit and Shepard figured she could tell if the device was physically safe for extraction.

As she moved closer, however, something Happened. Suddenly Shepard felt like she was caught in a biotic pull, and was being drawn into the Beacon. "Shit help!" Shepard shouted into her mic before the Beacon sent a pulse of energy into her images of all kinds overwhelming her mind before the device suddenly exploded throwing Shepard into her Knightmare.

"Oh hell! Normandy this is ground team Alpha, need immediate extraction and prep medbay for patients!" Shepard could barely hear Kaiden's voice through the coms, as the world faded in and out, before the final image she had seen dominated her vision and she passed into unconsciousness. The symbol which seemed like a bird in flight.

**EC**

Lightyears away, in a opulent marble white room with gold and mahogany trimmings a tall thin, and blond man looked over the data from the Eden Prime attack. The data provided was only from the official Britannian sources and provided a much more limited perspective than what he already knew, but even then too much was obvious. Seran was sloppy, and as a result Britannians and Alliance would be unified temporarily over a mutual tragedy. Unified until Britannia's own part in it was revealed by those looking into Seran, or if the Alliance allowed their temper to get the best of them and they refused to sweep Clovis' desperate offensive under the rug.

The blond man, his own outfit white with black trimmings making him look like a regal model continued to think on the development. Clovis was certainly dead, the fop was too melodramatic to not make a show of everything even his own embarrassment in this fiasco, but whoever killed him was still a mystery. Saren didn't care enough to do it, the Shadow Broker wouldn't have bothered considering broker benefited more from Clovis' survival, and none of the Alliance side of Clovis' Cerberus Allies would dare killing him considering that would sever their ties to the Britannian half of the organization. Thinking of which, he'd have to reestablish those ties now that Clovis was dead, least Cerberus fracture and degrade into little more than another terrorist organization.

"Prime Minister Schneizel, You have a priority line from pendragon." Schneizel's aide de camp, Kanon reported from across the room, breaking the Britannian Prime Minister from his thoughts.

"Oh? So he's making his move is he?" Schneizel replied, keeping his face in it's perfectly amiable neutral expression before turning to the display on his computer. With a single stroke of his a key the device activated revealing the waiting visage of the Britannian Emperor on the other side. Schneizel has had several interactions with his younger brother like this over the years, or at least with well practiced body doubles when Lelouch couldn't be bothered to come out of his so called seclusion to interact with him.

As typical Lelouch was dressed in a white, and gold ensemble with traces of black underneath, though now the black served as trimming to red circlets that made sections of his getup look look like eyes. Honestly the thing looked, while flattering on someone so wispy as Lelouch, somewhat ridiculous particularly the hat that served as his majesty's crown. "Ah Lelouch, and for why do I hold the honor of meeting with our Emperor again today?"

Lelouch's eyes held a hard look despite the thin smile on his face. Lelouch really was intent on challenging him in his own theater today. "Events necessitate that I need to take the helm of Britannia Prime Minister. I will brook no question of this. I am already planning to make the announcement to the people twelve hours from now."

Schneizel smiled, Lelouch was moving quickly, but not quickly enough. "If I may your majesty while this attack is quite disturbing, it can not break the peace. If you reveal yourself now perhaps instead some of our Alliance contemporaries may instead panic and accuse you for the attack."

Lelouch seemed to chuckle lightly facing the Prime Minister. "If the peace need be broken then it will be. Work with your contacts within the Citadel, contact Euphemia give her your blessing for her to push for Quarian rights within Britannian territory or whatever she wants just ensure that everyone is working to give me access to the Council. I intend to proclaim myself before them." Lelouch then seemed to start chuckling darkly. "I might as well Knight one of my personal guards right in front of them just to see how they'd react."

So Lelouch has found a new ally, no wonder he was so brave suddenly. Likely someone of his age as well, but was this some up and coming warrior or someone who'd undermine one of Schneizel's allies?

"Certainly your majesty. Since you are visiting the Citadel and terrorists would love a chance to strike at you there, might i suggest we place the Gylda Knights as a additional bodyguard, our half-sister is quite capable." Schneizel suggested, each move part of a masterful stroke to set the board in his favor.

"No, I am taking Cornilia. It's likely been too long since she's seen Euphemia, however i will also take the Glynda Knights." The young Emperor stated flatly. grabbing all the forces.

"And you intent to try and intimidate the Citadel? Surely brother you don't buy what all the bluster from everyone claims. Ultimately we can not yet win any straightforward engagements with the Citadel and now you wish to antagonize them?" Schneizel of course knew Lelouch would either dismiss this knowing about the secret fleets gathered under Aria or had no real intent of displaying such force to the Council, however the statement needed to be said to lead the conversation to where the true clash would be.

"I don't yet intend war, but if they demand it i'll be happy to provide one. Speaking of which if it comes to it, Schneizel we will need to reorganize the military in preparation." The Young Emperor smiled smugly at his prime minister, both knew this was coming, the attempt to flip the board perhaps even change the nobility themselves and the subsequent mad scramble to stack power.

"Certainly your Majesty, and who would you elect to oversee the endeavor?" Schneizel responded calmly.

"I've been outside of the government's bureaucracy too long to oversee the task myself. I'd elect to have General Andreas Darlton oversee everything. However I do have some personal requests as well." Lelouch offered, a rather passive move considering Lelouch's history. It was certain his dramatic move was coming next.

"And how could I turn down our Emperor if he truly desired." Schneizel replied the several dozen of layers of implications in the statement left hanging.

"I wish for you to transfer the costs and responsibility for the Camelot group, in return i'll allow you to select the priority for the candidate lists that Darloton will look at." And there was the power move, if Camelot developed anything revolutionary Lelouch would be in for a major rise, but if not Schniezel would be positioned to have greater support within the military. Of course Camelot was in desperate need of a devicer to test their frames, maybe that was the new ally Lelouch had found himself.

"Yes, your majesty."

**EC**

The chamber was cramped, dark, and extremely utilitarian, however it fitted Jondum Bau's purposes exactly. The Specter had been assigned for espionage and counter-espionage against the Britannians. This meant investigating heavily into their actions and various organizations ranging from the Gylda Knights, and Camelot, to their half of the Cerberus Group or even the still elusive Geass Order. Jondum was certain that each of these groups were still significant within the Empire even if the Empire didn't realize it, and one was such a ghost even he had trouble pinning them down, but decades of experiments against sentients which would be considered monstrous even by the Batarians told him more than enough. And close encounters with their paramilitary front group let him know that they were actively trying to remove threats to their agenda.

Various wiretaps, informants and a aggressive interrogation measure let the Spectre know that the Britannian Emperor was about to make a major move. It was all fast but considering the events on Eden Prime, which included elements of three of the four groups Jondum had been watching it made sense. First Cerberus starts infiltrating forces onto Eden Prime right before a Prothean artifact was discovered. Then the Geass Order, had moved their Black Knights onto Eden Prime, for some sort of shadow op on the Alliance side of the border. then the Geth attacked forcing members of the Glynda Knights who had been on leave to take up arms. The last was likely coincidental of the organization, but Jondum knew that even coincidences could be orchestrated by those in the right position.

Jondum watched as his traces found what he was looking for as Britannian news feeds began to display a public broadcast. So the Emperor's move was to be unsubtle on it's surface, just like the Britannians. Honestly he had expected something, rather than the negotiations to restructure their military, to be done before any live announcement by the Emperor.

"Now we are tuning in live to the Imperial Palace in Pendragon. The Palace has been closed off to the rest of the galaxy since an attack by Blood Pack Mercenaries nine years ago, but has been opened up to the press just moments ago. Here on the front lawn , we are waiting for an official statement to come from a representative of the pal-" The news reporter was cut off by the blaring noise of trumpets.

"Now announcing His Imperial majesty, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire Lelouch Vi Britannia!" A Announcer proclaimed to the side of the stage, right before the Britannian National Anthem began to play over speakers hidden throughout the grounds.

Jondum watched intently, the most recent image he had of the Britannian Emperor was over a year old now, this was to be the most up to date information about the most powerful man in the renegade state. The Emperor walked at a careful pace towards the stand in front of the Palace lawn, behind him stood Jeremiah Gottwald the Emperor's personal Knight and the knight of five. To the side stood another woman Jondam recognized though the implications of the red-headed radical being beside the Emperor were disturbing.

"Hear me Britannia, Hear me Galaxy! I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, Yesterday a horrific attack was launched against the human Colony world of Eden Prime. An attack executed by the Geth, and coordinated undoubtedly with radical elements within the Systems Alliance. We recognize that these elements do not represent the will of the Systems Alliance, nor the will of the Citadel Council. However the attack is one that can not be tolerated, that is why I intend to personally meet with the Citadel council immediately to negoti-" Suddenly static took over the feed cutting off, next a banner dominated the view, a blue banner with the recognizable, to Jondum, sigil of the Geass Order but with a blade running through it inlayed in white on the banner.

Only a second later a the feed switched slightly with a figure in a black mask and black and blue outfit to appear on the screen. With a dramatic flourish the figure spread its arms, their cape fanning out behind them allowing their form to dominate the screen. "I am Zero!"

Jondum tuned out the figure's rather simplistic speech about justice, and their justifications in apparently murdering one of the Britannian Princes. The Geass Order had a agent with the Britannian Emperor, and were moving to increase the presence of their paramilitary force. Combined with the Geth attacks, the reports of the Geth "weapon" known colloquially to soldiers as "Dragon's Teeth", and the Orders own experiments some of which including similar devices and Jondum knew they were manipulating for something major to occur. However what tied the Britannians, Geth, and apparently the Prothean artifact together.

**AN: i'll be putting out a few Chapters fairly quickly for you all here since i have a busy couple weeks coming up, and since i still need a new betareader please forgive the slight quality drop**


	12. Complication

**Complication**

"Doctor, She's waking up!" A young male voice called from across Shepard. The N7 started to rise from her medical bed, the lingering flashes that had invaded her mind still lingering, blurring her vision slightly. However Shepard sat up fully, on a bed near her lay Susaku his leg in a cast, while across from her was Doctor Chakwas.

"Oh good, how are we feeling?" The doctor asked, her tone level with a calming tone.

"Besides the Krogan beating away at my skull with a Knightmare, best I've ever felt waking in a hospital bed." Shepard snarked at the Ship Doctor.

"This is a unusual case Shepard, please is there anything else you can remember?" Doctor Chakwas asked, while using her Omni-tool to take notes.

Shepard shook her head. "When I was at the beacon, there were some visions, aliens dying, machines, a ship like what the Geth had, a odd symbol. There wasn't much that made any sense, no different than that of a Panic attack from PTSD."

Chakwas quickly typed her notes. "Right, anything-"

The doctor was cut off as Anderson, with Ashley and Kaiden in tow stepped in. "Doctor, I'd like to have a chance to privately debrief my away team."

"Right, Shepard if you feel anything off, a relapse or think anything else might have been hurt, feel free to contact me." Chakwas said before moving to walk out.

"Thanks doctor."

Anderson waited until the door was fully closed before turning to Shepard and Susaku. "How are you feeling?" Shepard could feel the soldier in the other bed sit straighter. If he were to be any more rigid he could probably be used as armor plating.

"It'll be a day before i'm fully healed but i should be ready for duty soon enough sir." Susaku stated with a hint of pride in his voice.

Shepard just sighed. "Mild bruises, hell of a headache. And far more questions than answers." Her response carried Shepard's annoyed tone, to which Anderson's face remained neutral, though Kaiden and Ashley seemed to shy away.

"You were dragged in here after interfacing with the Beacon right before it exploded. Likely it tried to share something with you. Otherwise we're still trying to put together a clear picture of events, the Britannian's have really muddled this all and with baseless accusations being thrown around... if things get worse we could even be looking at the Geth being hand waived as some sort pawn of a larger plot rather than the attackers. What's more with Nihlus dead, humanity are being shackled with responsibility and you've apparently been removed from consideration from the Specters." Anderson stated before allowing his eyes to settle on Shepard digging into the woman.

"The Geth were clearly coordinated, and by someone who knew all the local defenses and Turian Auxiliary tactics too well. What's more one of the Turian's told me before he passed that another Turian betrayed them to the Geth, this other Turian is also who killed Nihlus. If we can find out who he was we can find out who betrayed us, and possibly who actually coordinated this whole thing." Shepard replied, sharing her thoughts with the group.

Next Ashley stepped forward. "Um Captain Anderson thank-you for transferring us to Alliance command. But if I might be forward, I think I know how we can figure out who that Turian was. You see the Hierarchy has been experimenting with more efficient systems for facility logs. In particular we were implementing a facial recognition system that would then log the ID of any Turian, or Auxiliary entering a facility. If it's not too damaged the trainyard might still have that Turian's facial data, clan markings and ID."

"Kaiden, help Williams use our codes, drop my name if you have to. Now Susaku since you were under for this, both you and Williams are now under Alliance Command, your entire unit was wiped out and the Hierarchy were willing to transfer you over. Both in recognition of your, and humanities role in the battle, but also to clear your affiliated Legion of possible dishonor. Everything you do and say from this moment on will be affiliated with the Systems Alliance, if you wish to file your papers and resign I understand." Anderson told Susaku, also filling in Shepard on the cross military drama she apparently missed.

"This might sound strange to ask, but what did Ashley say?" Susaku replied a serious look on his face. This caused Shepard to give the young man a strange look, while Anderson kept his politically neutral expression.

"Miss Williams has elected to remain in service to the people of earth." Anderson responded.

A look of relief flashed over Susaku's face. "Then I have no doubts, I'll remain at absolute least until we avenge what was done to Eden Prime, and bring those responsible to justice." The Young man replied.

"Speaking of whom." The excited voice of Kaiden interrupted. "Meet our first lead, a mystery Turian with no name and who wasn't listed among the dead at the station." As he stated this an image came up on Shepard's Omni-tool, one showing a Turian with no facial markings, lots of silvers and blues, and what looks like it was supposed to be a personal information field next to them which was entirely blank.

"So we find out who this is, arrest them, and then find out who is behind this." Susaku stated plainly, though with a eager expression.

Anderson, however, did not look nearly as excited. Rather the man looked almost enraged. "That won't be necessary. His name is Seran, another Spectre. And if he's really responsible for this then things are about to become far more dangerous."

Shepard had never seen Anderson like this and was about to ask more when he cut her off. "We're finishing resupply, once that's done we're to make a immediate jump to the Citadel to deliver our report to Ambassador Udina."

Shepard moved again to press some questions to Anderson only for a voice to come over the Ship's comms. "Captain we're getting a feed I think you're really going to want to see." Joker reported before one of the screens near the wall flicked to life, displaying a scene of a interview with a backdrop that was unfamiliar to Shepard.

"Hear me Britannia, Hear me Galaxy! I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, Yesterday a horrific attack was launched against the human Colony world of Eden Prime. An attack executed by the Geth, and coordinated undoubtedly with radical elements within the Systems Alliance. We recognize that these elements do not represent the will of the Systems Alliance, nor the will of the Citadel Council. However the attack is one that can not be tolerated, that is why I intend to personally meet with the Citadel council immediately to negoti-" The Emperor of the Britannian Empire loudly proclaimed, earning little more than astonished stares, and glares from those in the Normandy medical bay until he was suddenly interrupted.

Instead now dominating the screen was a man in a black and blue outfit, with a red inlaid cape which created a much too high collar to frame the strange featureless mask for the individual's face. "I am Zero."

"What kind of joke is this supposed to be?" Ashley almost roared at the screen. All while Shepard reached towards her hip, and where her pistol would normally be holstered.

"I have killed Prince Clovis of the Britannian Empire on Eden Prime. The man willingly played part in a conspiracy to help cover the actions of a criminal, and so I brought him to justice. I shall stand in judgement over this galaxy, war, oppression, tyranny all sanctioned by sanctimonious elites who think themselves beyond the very actions they permit and cause. I will no longer tolerate a galactic history of the weak being slaughtered by the Strong, those of you with Power fear me, those of you without rally behind me!" The Masked lunatic stated from the other side of the screen.

"What kind of sanctimonious bullcrap is this?" Shepard growled, as seconds later the screen was replaced with the Britannian flag with the words 'we are experiencing technical difficulties please wait' overlaid.

"I have a feeling that things on the Citadel just got more complicated." Susaku deadpanned in the bed next to Shepard.

**EC**

"I would love to thank-you Nassana and to thank-you Khaldre for everything you've done to help me. Thanks to everything you've done, I think we're on the verge of opening up new avenues for peace and the happiness of everyone." Euphemia Li Britannia toasted her Asari and Salarian contemporaries as the three of them sat in a suitably high end restaurant in the presidium.

Nassana gave a half genuine look of modest Self-Consciousness, while Khaldre smiled smugly and triumphantly. It had been years of hard work, but thanks to the support of Lelouch, Cornelia and Schneizel, Euphemia finally was making headway. When Euphemia had first arrived on the Citadel she was still a student and honestly in the eyes of everyone far too young to be considered seriously as diplomatic voice for Britannia. And the truth was that Cornelia and Schneizel were putting her somewhere where she could still be useful and flourish while not causing any serious trouble.

And while Euphemia had been scared and uncertain Khaldre ended up connecting with her, alongside the Elcor diplomat Xeltan he ended up teaching her a lot about the aliens of the Galaxy and allowing her to become the hopeful face of future Britannian-Citadel relations. Now Euphemia was known as a minor diplomatic celebrity able to, thanks in part to Britannia's extralegal connections, resolve lesser disputes satisfactorily for most parties as well as serving as a very minor civil rights figure.

Euphemia was a outsider for the Citadel and couldn't force them to take any actions, but even so she did have the ability to help protect Quarians for abusive practices, defend Elcor artistry, and defuse Human-Turian tensions. While she understood that Britannia could never really integrate with the Citadel, their government and nature too unlike the current Britannia, or the Britannian lead Alliance of old, she did hope to achieve a peaceful coexistence. And to draw towards that she also pushed, and pushed hard, for reform within Britannia. Her own people's speciesism disturbed Euphemia, while Britannia wasn't innately racist, but rather highly discriminatory based on class and nationality the appearance of interplanetary empires comprised almost exclusively of a single species took Britannia's discrimination to a fever pitch.

However that was in part the cause of today's celebration. Today Schneizel had approved Euphemia's plan to expand the Honorary Britannian system and to donate resources for a minor terraforming project on Mars. The intent was to relieve some of the pressure on the Quarians and their home fleet, and in turn benefit Britannia and bring them more into the galactic community as a force for good. This would give the Quarians somewhere to escape from the Batarian slave trade as the Batarians wouldn't attack their vital ally, and a base of operations which wasn't competing with Citadel council member race interests while the Citadel Council made the ultimate ruling.

Nassana had been vital for working this ideal into Citadel space allowing such an action by the Britannians not to be taken with hostility, misconstrued as an attempt at an military alliance with the Quarians as it could be taken. While Khaldre had negotiated with the Quarian Migrant fleet and the Quarians he could find. Now with the needed approval Euphemia could celebrate a much brighter future. However her work was far from done. One of the prices she had to pay was that she had to use up much of the good favor she'd earned to allow Lelouch diplomatic access, along with an excessive number of military guards, onto the Citadel.

Even if things with Lelouch were to go well, not only would Euphemia have to build and write into law everything she needed, but she'd have to work with the Quarians in her Special Administration Zone to help them integrate and become prosperous contributors to Britannia, but also stave off the worst elements of Britannian society.

Nassana just laughed politely at Euphemia, "Well now it looks like sweet little Euphe is finally making a difference in the world. Next thing you'd know she's going to be one of the most important women of all Britannia. If it weren't so improper i'd try wooing you before any suiter had a chance to get their claws into you."

"Nassana, please. You've done good Euphe. Time effort, all paid off." The smooth, quickly flowing voice of Khaldre interjected, while now it was Euphemia's turn to blush.

"I still don't get why you're bodyguard objects to all this. I mean, if anything it could reflect well on her status...or is she just shy of the celebration." Nassana then pressed on, allowing some more of her real self to show. Apparently after her sister went missing years ago she'd turned into the calculated shell most everyone else is acquainted with.

"After you attempted to seduce her anyone would understand why Lady Villetta would avoid a meeting with you." Khaldre remarked back.

"Please, let's not focus on such things. I am sorry to know that Xeltan won't be able to make it tonight. Apparently he'd scheduled a meeting with the Consort, and he told me that he couldn't miss it even for this." Euphemia tried to swing the conversation away from her status obsessed Knight, one assigned to her by her sister.

Khaldre and Nassana both nodded, before Khaldre spoke up. "Well small blessings I suppose, with all the excitement he'd be likely to break out into song." With that jest Nassana and Euphe broke out in polite laughter. Though Khaldre narrowed his eyes as a more conspiratory tone took his voice. "Though now both your sister, and your Emperor are both coming to be guests on the Citadel, should we expect them to be on their best behavior, or should I take up my Dalatrass up on her offer for reproductive rights?"

This shocked Euphemia out of her revelry for a moment. "Ummm, I don't think so. They're coming for diplomatic reasons and Cornelia wouldn't intentionally do anything to put me at risk." She responded, her voice even after years of the politics on the Citadel still sounding as innocent as ever.

Nassana just smirked. "Well then forgive me for giving the wrong impression to your sister, but i'll chose to stay... what's the phrase? Glued to your hip?" She interjected earning a giggle from Euphemia.

"Well then let's just make our next toast to the future peace of the Citadel." Euphie responded.

**EC**

"We're transitioning now!" The Avalon helmsman declared as the ship came out of it's jump and into the Serpent Nebula. Immediately the Avalon was met with the Citadel Fleet, complete with the Destiny Ascension looming over their vessel and the four Britannian escorts guarding it.

Looking out at the Citadel and the fleet Kallen just scoffed, "For people who claim to be so far above it all, the Council sure do love jumping at shadows."

"It's simple prudence and loyalty from their fleet to keep watch over us as we make our approach." The dramatic voice of Jeremiah Gottwald stated as the man stepped up next to Kallen.

"Still you'd think they expect L-His Majesty to declare war the moment he stepped for on the Citadel." Kallen retorted, however before she could continue she could sense someone else walk up behind her.

"And why should i not declare war?" Lelouch's tone walked the thin line between mocking and lighthearted. In response both Kallen and Jeremiah span around before kneeling before Lelouch.

"Your Majesty." Both Kallen and Jeremiah stated, Jeremiah out of an insane degree of devotion, Kallen out of necessity. Internally she seethed, She didn't understand why she was playing this odd game of Lelouch's. Honestly after a couple years of being around him while he was being a complete coward and wimp, even if that was a persona even if kneeling was what was proper it just felt degrading to do it towards Lelouch.

Lelouch gave no indication for either of them to rise, so they didn't. Instead the Emperor stepped forward standing between the two before placing his hand on Kallen's head ruffling her hair. "Don't worry my Knight to be. Everything is going exactly as planned. With this my ally will get to know who it was who controlled Reaper technology without their consent. And I can solidify Britannia's rule. Isn't that right K1?" Lelouch stated before turning to Jeremiah.

"Everything shall be as you decree my liege." Jeremiah answered unquestioning.

"You may rise." Lelouch then told his servants, before focusing at the head of the ship. "Helm follow instructions and bring us in smoothly."

"Yes my liege!"

Lelouch then brought up his Omni-tool, and after a moment Cornelia's face appeared on screen. "Sister, how are things?"

"Your honor guard are ready your highness. Is there anything else i should prepare for you your majesty?" Cornelia asked, her form the height of Imperial discipline.

"I would like my Knights ready at a moment's notice, after all this Zero terrorist seems quite frightening. And even if i don't think he's a actual threat i'd rather not be left to the like of C-Sec to keep my self protected." Lelouch answered his sister, his face remaining in a expression of neutral civility. "Oh but do feel free to pay my respects to Euphemia, I hear she's destined for quite the accomplishments."

From beside Lelouch Kallen watched on before her own Omni-tool flashed, a message she was meant to convey up. After a quick check of the message and waiting for Lelouch to finish with Cornelia Kallen spoke. "Your Majesty, we received the schedule for meeting the Council, they've slotted us for immediately after the Alliance Ambassador."

Lelouch only smirked. "Well then."

**EC**

"Alliance control this is Normandy, reading you loud and clear."

"Right Normandy, you've been granted dock 422 for use. Congratulations you're only two docks away from some famous company." The voice from across the speaker stated to Joker. causing Shepard just behind the pilot to roll her eyes.

"Right control we can see it." Joker replied. Casting a glance over to where the Destiny Ascension was looming over the Britannian floatilla as they slowly made their own way towards the citadel.

"Feels like a sausage fest over there." Ashley casually stated looking cross the void to the other ships.

"Hey, it's not about the size of the ship. It's how you use it." Joker noted from his seat.

That caused Shepard to laugh. "Feeling insecure are we Joker? Well whatever lets you sleep at night." Across from the pilot Kaiden scoffed lightly while the ship continued on.

Meanwhile Joker silently pressed on with his work. "Normandy on approach run now."

**EC**

"Captain Anderson, why am I not surprised. And I see you brought half your crew." An fairly angry seeming man stated to Anderson as Shepard and the others stepped in.

"Ambassador Udina, this is the away team from the Eden Prime mission. I figured we could use their testimonies." Anderson stated simply as they walked in.

"I've read the reports, surprised half of them don't have your logo plastered over them." Udina snapped back, "We don't have much time with everything taking place the Council have a lot of other things to worry about, and even the ones that are supposed to be on our side are likely to leave us out to dry."

"Are things with the Council really looking that bad?" Shepard interjected.

"Shepard, I must congratulate you on your work. You've got a great record, and saving Eden Prime from nuclear annihilation certainly will reflect well, however destroying a Beacon won't do us any good, let alone for your Spectre considerations." Udina stated.

"Seran is to blame, He brought the Geth and damaged the Beacon." Anderson interjected passionately.

"If only we could convince the Council. Anyway Anderson you and I will meet the council first, Shepard we'll signal you when we want you to start making your way to the Chambers, it won't do us any good to try to hammer them with everything at once but perhaps I can ease everything in. And hopefully you wont make humanity look ever more the fools we must appear to be." Udina stated before walking out the room.

"It'll be alright Shepard, I'll transfer some funds into your account. Settle in, it looks like we'll be spending some time here on the Pressidium." Anderson stated before walking out of the ambassador's office himself.

"That was one angry diplomat." Kaiden deadpanned after everyone left. Meanwhile Susaku settled down into his own seat, with his leg in a cast for several more hours he was entirely ineffectual, but Anderson still wanted him present.

"Anyway we've been given a moment so why not explore a little." Ashley stated simply before casting a apologetic look to Susaku. "We'll tell you all about it when we get back, I promise. Susaku just smile and waved her off."

"Commander?" Kaiden offered looking at Shepard.

"Right i'd rather not be cooped up in here, let's go." Shepard answered before walking out of the Office and almost directly into a odd Elcor who kept repeating it's mutterings about being worried and concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Ashley asked, her eyebrow raised, just running into a Elcor like this out of a office door certainly wasn't common.

"With Great Trepidation: No need to concern yourself. Filled with Self Loathing: I'm just proving useless again, please be on your way." The Elcor stated slowly stepping back and away from the human party.

Shepard looked between the Elcor and her companions. "I'm sorry but what? Ok clearly something here is wrong, and if you needed Udina or someone to help you i'm sure i'd be more than happy to try and assist you."

"With great concern: No it's nothing you should get involved with, it's only a diplomatic matter, no need for guns." The Elcor replied.

Behind Shepard she could hear Kaiden and Ashley snicker. "Ummm, no if you don't want that I understand. But I do have some pull in Alliance territory and i've been trained to be diplomatic..." Shepard tried to be soothing but felt herself tense as she overhead Kaiden mutter under his breath.

"Read those reports, if you call swaying your hips at aliens diplomacy." The man had said.

"Anyway. If it's with another diplomat maybe i can talk to them." Shepard offered, figuring this might just take up enough time for Udina.

"With a spark of hope. Could you look into the Asari Consort Sha'ira? With building dread: I fear she has released political secrets to spite me. I found out from a companion that details that I had shared with her in confidentiality had been revealed. With building hurt and rage: I had only shared those secrets with her to help ease my conscious otherwise my security of the information was flawless. With a pleading tone: Could you please find out why she would betray me like this. With growing depression: No matter what i'll have to deal with the betrayal, but perhaps you can find out what else she told others. " The Elcor rambled, it's deep reverberating but flat tones droning on.

"And you're certain she did this?" Shepard asked.

"With conviction: My information security is flawless, only she could have known."

"Do you have any other acquaintances who might have been close to the information or who have spoken with her in the past?"

"With mild frustration: None who i would have shared this information with, though my friend Khaldre makes visits to her as well as Euphemia who makes occasional visits to her." The Elcor confessed.

"I'm not making any accusations, but i'll also visit them both to be sure nothing like this has happened to them and just to check that they don't know the information." Shepard stated.

"With sudden dread: I would hate for them to know, it would ruin our relations." The Elcor said

At this point Ashley interjected. "Well to be sure, can we have a clue as to what they aren't supposed to know?"

"With great personal shame: It's a labor reform bill which I must represent which will undo several months of their hard work in Citadel space, if not years."


	13. Diplomacy

**Diplomacy**

Shepard looked out over the presidium as she walked, the massive ring looping around so that she could even observe more gardens on the other side kilometers above her head. Small aircars flew overhead carrying various individuals to numerous different points for numerous reasons. Elsewhere various individuals walked together through the gardens, and Shepard had to stop as a woman with dark skin and silver hair ran past her with a stern expression which felt entirely out of place on this backdrop.

"Wow it's so idyllic." Kaiden stated looking on in wonder at the wonder of the Citadel.

"Can't wait for the tour bus." Ashley joked also walking just behind Shepard.

"It can wait, besides let's not let the wonder wear off. We'll talk to this Sha'ira help resolve some minor interpersonal drama as best, yet noncommittally as we can. And then move on. It's political drama but hey we're on the citadel might as well get a little taste of the local flavor." Shepard replied, walking forward with a smug grin. Just ahead of her and somewhat deep set into the structure was the entry to an business known simply as the Consort's Chambers.

Outside the chamber there seemed to be a young woman, dressed in a stylized version of one of the E.U. Uniforms storming angrily back and forth in front of the building. The woman's long blond hair flowing behind her as she moved, while her blue eyes were marred with the expression of outrage.

Shepard slowed her approach, and her companions did the same. "Is something the matter?" Shepard asked cautiously, watching the woman zero in on her.

"The matter? The Matter! That wench just ruined me, ruined my friends, and now she has the gaul to tell me she won't even speak with me! I'll put up with my Brother, and my family trying things like this but this!" The woman continued to rage throwing her arms into the air.

"Ummm, is this about the Consort?" Ashley asked, her nervousness notable to Shepard.

"Oh and you don't know...of course you don't know." The woman first snapped at Ashley before calming down rapidly, before quickly typing away on her Omni-tool eventually bringing up a series of images. The images showed a Knightmare unlike any Shepard had seen before.

"My friend with my patronage and another friend of my family was working on developing a new Knightmare. She's claiming it's going to be the next generation, and we've taken it to new heights including a..." The woman stopped, her fervor and rage had built and she blew out a breath to calm herself. "We were using a VI system that pushed the boundaries of Citadel laws. Drone Knightmares with VI pilots using a combat network to coordinate with a central Knightmare, or command system."

Shepard narrowed her eyes, as someone set to inherit some of Anderson's fortune she was shocked she didn't already know about this, she'd need more details though. This was certainly something to look towards investing in though. "Sounds fairly effective."

"It sounds dangerous." Kaiden interjected.

"The danger exists yes, but the safeguards we had in place, on top of the severe energy limitations of a Knightmare meant we were nowhere close to being the next Geth. If that's what you were thinking of. But then after my friend visits this woman once suddenly all her research is plastered over Citadel forums, not only are we facing censure by the council but now other companies are likely to steal the technology." The young woman's voice raised again as she spoke.

"The Consort isn't seeming like someone who can hold a secret very well." Kaiden groused.

"Think someone is setting her up?" Ashley asked Shepard, earning a confused, and slightly offended look from the other woman.

Shepard ignored her companions and focused in on the woman. "Your other patron who is it? I think I might be able to help with all of this."

The woman seemed slightly shocked but answered simply. "Captain Anderson."

"I think I can see a little bit of what's going on. If i might ask, what's your name. I'm Jane Shepard, Anderson's heir." Jane stated to the other woman, earning a strange look of kinship.

"Leila Malcal, I serve as a consultant for Anderson, and work as his go between for a few projects. A-are you really Jane Shepard, the hero of Elysium?" The now identified Leila asked.

"Yeah, listen, go up to Ambassador Udina's office, one of my compatriots is waiting there. I was already going to see the Consort over another issue, i will see to this as well. I really like the sounds of this..." Shepard looked at the name shown on the articles, "Alexander project, maybe my team can work a bit as a test bed for it if we ever get the chance. I'm not going to let it die here."

The other woman's eyes seemed to light up. "Right thank you. Good Luck Shepard, this woman refuses to talk to anyone." And with that the lady Leila ran past Shepard and towards the embassy.

"That's two people the Consort has apparently betrayed in short time. I'm feeling like this might be a bit more than a minor leak." Kaiden snarked.

"I think I can name one of them. I never received anything on this project, and Anderson would have forwarded something about this to me, but if the Turian military intercepted the message out of the usual paranoia who knows who the information ended up with." Shepard stated, "sigh let's get this meeting over with."

**EC**

Lelouch tolerated the Britannian National Anthem. He didn't distinctly hate it, but the lyrics didn't lend themselves to being voiced well and he had probably heard it played far too many times. Currently the royal guard were lined on the sides of the wide ramp that lead up to the Avalon, and the open aired dock leading to the Citadel Proper was practically stuffed, Britannia's gloucester's lined one side while Turian Kryost Knightmares, the current upgraded versions, lined the other. Likewise C-Sec and their vehicles were everywhere, while at the bottom of the ramp Cornelia, Marybell, Jeremiah, Kallen, and Earl Lloyd Asplund as well as his assistant knelt waiting for their Emperor. Just beyond them Stood Diplomatic representatives for the three Council races and just beyond them privileged news reporters who were allowed close enough to record and report everything in person.

By the time Lelouch's practiced pace took him to the end of the ramp the National Anthem ended, best not to have it droning on or abruptly stopped just so he could speak. Once Lelouch reached the end of the ramp the group stood, Kallen and Jeremiah immediately taking place behind Lelouch while Marrybell and Cornelia stepped to stand together near Lelouch's side while behind them Lloyd and his assistant remained in a respectful bow while waiting for him to pass by or address them.

"Cornelia, Marybell thank you for your service to the crown. As your brother I wish for you both to go do as you please, so i permit you both along with Jeremiah and Kallen leave to do as you wish until we leave. I am certain that if anyone gets lost we will be able to collect them in due time." Lelouch stated to his sisters with a light tone. Behind him both Kallen and Jeremiah both bowed joining Cornelia and Marybell in accepting their Emperor's command.

Lelouch then stepped forward and finally off the ramp entirely. Here the three diplomats met the Emperor, the Turian of the group opened the discourse. "Emperor Lelouch, we welcome you to the Citadel, center of civilized space. I am Daranthus, I was sent by Sparatus to meet with you. Currently the Counselor has more pressing matters to manage before he may speak with you. Until then myself and my colleges will attempt to negotiate with you on the Council's behalf."

Lelouch held himself tall and smiled politely for the cameras at the diplomat. Of course the Council had subtly snubbed him since he had been disrespectful forcing his appearance on their territory with little pre-arrangement. That and the slight freedom he could leverage from it was the plan after all. "I would be honored to speak with you, and I would request if I may to take a tour of your magnificent station." Lelouch with all the regal tact expected of a Young Emperor.

Next the Asari stepped forward. "The Citadel welcomes you to tour it's majesty, however our tour will need to be quick as there are some severe issues that will need to be covered and the Council may clear their schedule and be free to meet with you earlier than expected." The Asari put forward while extending her outstretched hand towards Lelouch.

"Thank you, Ambassador and your concern for resolving current affairs is certainly appreciated." Lelouch stated, taking her offered hand and symbolically kissing it. An old tradition for humanity, but Lelouch was here representing Britannia and she was a feminine diplomat.

"Oh, Thank-you your highness, but perhaps we should get moving?" The Asari responded, her blush and irrecognition easily hidden but not from the Emperor's knowing eye.

"Ambassador Zeolllia, please relinquish the Britannian Emperor's attention. I am Ambassador Dehon Inisi Follow us Emperor to our transport, C-Sec security has been made incredibly tight so we can assure no terrorist threats. Your guards may travel with us, and your Companions may have C-Sec escort to wherever they need, or they may travel with us." A Salarian female stated stepping forward, Lelouch controlled his reaction towards the Salarian as he allowed the Asari Ambassador to withdraw herself. The Salarian was on guard, and while she was unknowingly giving Lelouch what he wanted at the moment, undoubtedly she would be a probelm for the rest of the time she was assigned to deal with him and his fellow Britannians.

"Thank-you Ambassador Dehon, then by your leave." Lelouch smoothly responded, Lloyd, his companion, and Jeremiah following close behind while Marybell, Cornelia and Kallen all began to head their separate ways.

**EC**

"Sounds like this General Septimus is rather spiteful. Didn't think someone would put international politics at risk over something as petty as a crush." Kaiden remarked as the group left the Consort's chambers.

"You need to read a history book, plenty of Britannia's far back politics was resolved in the bedroom." Ashley remarked back, both were entirely unhelpful.

"That's not important, now we need to figure out where chora's den is, as well as track down both Khaldre and this Euphemia diplomat that Xeltan mentioned. Even if Sha'ira didn't act out against him Septimus might have leaked some information to make things worse." Shepard informed her team resolutely. "We also don't know if the General will certainly be at chora's den right now, best to do damage control now rather than after information has been leaked because we were too late."

Ashley just rolled her eyes. "And where do you think we'll find this information on their whereabouts?"

Shepard just pointed to the large structure attached to the Ambassador's offices, her finger resting on the section showing C-Sec's offices.

"Yeah that could work." Ashley replied backing down. Shepard and company then quickly crossed the presidium and took the elevator down into C-Sec dock security below.

As the elevator lowered the team found themselves impatiently waiting for the descent to end. Eventually instead of listening to adds about Elcor reenactments of Britannian classical plays, Shepard started planning aloud. "Ok we go to the desk, ask for the residence of the diplomats, then try to leverage my rank to see if they have a itinerary for us to track them down with. After that we figure out..." the door opened and while the security station for C-Sec was generally quiet a rather loud exchange between a Krogan and a Turian C-Sec officer caught Shepard's attention.

"I'm telling you stay away from Fist!"

"And i'm telling you, I will kill fist." Seeing a building situation Shepard's instincts kicked in and she walked over to see if she could intervene.

"Something the matter officer?" Shepard stepped in nonchalantly placing herself to the side of the exchange.

"No issue, just a Krogan mercenary with caught making threats at the owner of Chora's Den." The C-Sec officer informed Shepard seeing that she was in full military garb with what he supposed was a decently respected human rank.

"Those weren't threats." The Krogan responded.

"You're not returning to Chora's Den any time soon buddy." The officer snapped back.

"You want to try and stop me?" This debate was going to get messy if Shepard didn't act.

"Umm, look officer I'm heading to Chora's Den myself real soon. If it keeps things from blowing up i'll keep watch over this Krogan to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Shepard offered, getting a disbelieving glance from the officer and a intrigued look from the Krogan.

"You think you can stop me? I've taken out Knightmares with more guns than you." The Krogan challenged.

The Turian however just sighed, "if you do this he's your responsibility and you can be liable for any destruction he causes." This caused Shepard to internally wince.

"I've got this officer." Shepard reassured, this in turn caused the Turian to just walk away muttering about reporting everything, while Kaiden snickered behind Shepard.

Kaiden then just stepped back and towards the elevator. "Looks like we're all about picking up strays today. With your leave Commander I'm going to check on Susaku and our other new addition."

"Go." Shepard sighed before looking back at the Krogan. "Ok, what's your story? Why are you making threats at this Fist character?"

The Krogan just chuckled slightly. "Nothing much, fought some wars, became a Mercenary like any good Krogan, someone hired me to kill Fist and so that's what i'm going to do."

"And you thought that loudly telling the world that would make things easier?" Ashley interjected.

"It's both in the contract, and that I at least owe him that much respect before killing him, he can give his clan notice so they can claim his belongings." The Krogan replied.

"Did you at least scout out the place?" Shepard asked.

"Couldn't get past the doors."

Shepard sighed in response. "Listen you follow me, you can scout the place when i go there, or i can scout it out for you. BUT right now i still have a bit of a obligation to follow."

"Better to wait for you than wait in a cell, fewer bodies when i get tired of waiting." With that the Krogan let out what almost passed as a laugh.

"Right, anyway let's find Khaldre and..." Shepard began before the Krogan cut her off.

"I happen to know Khaldre, I might even guess as to where he is at right now."

"Well isn't that convenient." Ashley deadpanned crossing her arms giving the Krogan a disbelieving glare.

"He owes the Shadow Broker a lot for his support of Khaldre's initiatives, he's used his diplomatic immunity to pull me out of a few bad situations. Could have fought my way out, insisted on it once, but i'm older and wiser now." The Krogen extenuated to the former Auxiliary. Shepard meanwhile started to get a little more of a picture of how things on the citadel worked.

"Alright and where would he be now?"

"With me on the station, if he isn't celebrating with his human companion, he's meeting with Barla Von trying to pay off or dodge his debts to the broker." The Krogan offered.

"Alright let's go." Shepard stated simply turning back towards the elevator, meanwhile Ashley stayed in place for a moment in disbelief watching Shepard and the Krogan walk towards the elevator.

"Seriously!?"

**EC**

At the offices of Barla Von, Shepard did indeed see a Salarian who matched the description of Khaldre that the Krogan had given her. As she and her company walked into the room she could even overhear him speaking to the volus.

"And I'm telling you i can't cover for a Krogan blatantly attacking someone like Fist on the Citadel. There has to be something else I can do for the Broker but please don't drag me into this right after we got the Special Zone approved." The Salarian begged.

The expected intake of breath proceeded the reply. "I'm sorry, but the Broker is most insistent on this. Please if things go well C-Sec will barely get involved."

Shepard could hear her Krogan companion grunt behind her. "And here I thought you liked me Khaldre."

The Salarian almost leap in surprise. "Wrex! Well this is certainly surprising. Listen i can't afford for you to go... I'm sorry who are your companions Wrex?"

Shepard stepped forward, "Commander Shepard, Alliance Military. We stumbled onto Wrex here with C-Sec and decided to play as his chaperones while we were looking for you."

The Salarian visibly gaped. "L-looking for me?"

"I'm doing a favor for a friend of yours a Turian General named Septimus is leaking some less than flattering information about them and a few others to spite the Consort." Shepard reported feeling that blunt truth was best for the rather hairy situation they were all in.

"Oh, thank-you. No i haven't received anything along that line, but i'll be certain to keep a open mind towards any news i might receive today." The Salarian said.

"And you're human companion was also mentioned, do you know if she received anything?" Shepard asked, hoping to not have to hunt down the human diplomat.

"Umm, Princess Euphemia, today has been rather hectic for her i doubt she's seen to her mail yet since so many of her siblings are on the station today." The Salarian said giving Shepard pause.

"Wait Princess...?" She said right before her omnitool flashed open with a message from Anderson.

"Shepard hurry on up, Udina's gotten everything going but things have taken a turn." Anderson stated on the message. Shepard took a hurried look at everyone in the room.

"Wrex come with us, we're unfortunately taking a detour but we will be going to Chara's Den even if after all this i think i'm going to need a drink." Shepard stated, getting a amused shrug from the Krogan. As Shepard and company left in a hurry, a woman with long green hair stepped into Barla Von's store.

"Excuse me, I was told I could meet with a friend at a place called Chara's Den, might I have some directions to it?"

**EC**

"Look all I'm saying is that while I don't have all the regrets you do I understand. Not many people will understand, but your a general, and I...I can not hold my liquor as well as I assumed, what the hell is this stuff." General Septimus' new drinking companion rambled across from him. He had wanted to just silently drink and let his pain seep away, instead he was stuck watching his drink while the human tried what he understood to be some of the more intense combinations of alcohol their species could withstand.

"Where...Where was I? Listen you're a General and i'm a Knight we have a standard we should uphold otherwise, otherwise what's the point of having us? And I might be Britannian and the worst person to say this, but Women are terrible and fickle, but HONOR very few people can take that away, and you're throwing it away. So what if she wont go to the level you'd go, she'll never agree to be a soldier and she'll never understand. You can tolerate it, or look for someone willing to go to that level...ya know what i mean?" The General was reluctant but he understood his rambling red-headed companion.

"*sigh* You have a point, a drunken one, but a point. I'll take a cold shower and apologize to Sha'ira and to everyone i harmed." The General stated standing up to leave, only for the woman to spill her drink reaching across the table to grab his claw.

"Don, don mention it...like seriously this is a secret. I was never here. Jus-Just say i was like some Alliance badass or something." The red-headed 'knight' of Britannia said.

The General just rolled his eyes before walking out of Chara's Den.

**EC**

Shepard exited the elevator to a waiting Anderson with the sounds of a enraged Udina echoing through the large chambers.

"You're late Shepard, things aren't looking good. The Council are likely to blow us off completely, and are refusing to even accept our evidence. Apparently our minor complaints, particularly leveled at a vital agent when the Britannians have become so active mean little to them." Anderson explained before turning to briskly walk up towards the Council. Shepard immediately moved to follow, with her Krogan companion and Ashley behind her.

"Look at all this, suppose the Council want everyone looking up towards where they reside?" Ashley commented idlely as they walked.

"Meh, looks like a good place to defend, I'd love to try and storm it. I know many Krogan before me who dreamed of it." Wrex replied as they walked up.

"Can it, we're nearing the Council." shepard hissed back, just as Udina's voice boomed as they entered into the last level up to the Council chamber proper.

"THIS IS A OUTRAGE! There wouldn't be a single stone left unturned if this was a SALARIAN colony. We demand a proper investigation!" Udina's voice declared filled with wrath.

"The Salarians don't build and maintain colonies in contested space Ambassador." Councilor Tevos the Asari representative of the council stated.

"And we'd be able to both defend our colonies and be more selective with where we colonize if the council would be willing to work with Humanity more. But as it is we're under the protection of the Turians, limited in military might, and still expected to fend for ourselves!" Udina nearly shouted in response.

"As is The Systems Alliance wish to show us that they are ready for a far larger more independent role within the Galaxy. To be allowed this you need to show that you're both willing to follow the Citadel's regulations while able to contribute beyond what you're provided. This has been a challenge we on the Council have been provided to you, one you are currently failing." The voice of Sparatus stated calmly.

"Instead you've lost a vital relic, your sister government in the Britannians have grown more hostile and ambitious, and you are instead here making wild accusations." Councilor Valern then interjected.

Udina stepped forward to say something more only to be cut off by Anderson. "Then please allow us to speak our peace and level our evidence instead of wasting time on arguments that have no place with the current situation."

"Yes let's." Tavos stated while hitting keys on her omni-tool.

"Council, allow me to introduce Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard. They stand for the away team which last saw the Beacon and battled the Geth on Eden Prime." Udina stated making a slight bow before stepping back.

Shepard and Anderson both took stage before the three Councilors. "Councilors I come bearing evidence and grave concerns following our mission on Eden Prime. We suspect that the Spectre Saren Arterius has betrayed the Citadel." Anderson announced as Shepard prepared to support him and his argument.

"I resent this accusation!" A voice cut through the room through a speaker before a bright hologram of Saren appeared, granting Shepard her first ever, 'live' view of the Turian. "Anderson, of course you would be present whenever Humanity levies false accusations against me."

"How dare you interrupt this meeting!" Udina shouted from behind Shepard.

"Even the Britannians allow the accused to face their accuser Udina." Councilor Valern admonished from across the divide.

"I am sorry that I was unable to beat down this undoubtedly laughable attempt in person, but I have far more pressing matters to attend to. Ones such as stopping the Britannians and Batarians from starting a galactic war." Saren sated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"More you wish to stay far away where we can't catch you when we reveal your crimes." Shepard challenged.

"We have conclusive data from Turian facial software that Saren was on Eden Prime at the time of the attack and present at the time of Nihlus' death. We also has the dying testimony of a Turian Officer that an outside Turian murdered Nihlus and betrayed them to the Geth." Anderson stated.

"This seems like quite the effort to avoid responsibility for losing the Beacon on Eden Prime to the Geth, Anderson." Seran stated calmly as the data was pushed forward to the Councilors.

"The dying gasps of a soldier, and a low security prototype system do seem hardly reliable sources of evidence." Councilor Sparatus noted while looking over the evidence. On the hologram Seran looked at his Omni-tool.

"You seem fairly in the know for someone who wasn't on the mission Seran." Shepard challenged while everyone looked over the presented evidence, hoping to trip up Saren into revealing himself.

"Nihlus and I were close, he was my mentor, I and several other Spectres were given all his data upon his death." Seran calmly stated before turning to the Council. "This data is badly corrupted, it could be any Turian with this level of interference."

Councilor Tevos seemed to relax with resignation. "I'm sorry, but i have to agree. And with this any charges against Seran will be dropped."

"What about the Beacon, Shepard interfaced with it. It provided her information, she's seen it!" Anderson pressed almost in desperation.

"Am I to defend myself against visions now? I move to have this entire affair stripped from the record, to save everyone from the embarrassment." Seran stated plainly looking down at his human counterparts smugly.

"Agreed." Councilor Valern stated.

"Seconded." Councilor Sparatus added.

"The ruling is sustained. The Spectre Seran is cleared of all charges." Councilor Tavos finished.

"It's good to see that justice, has been served." Seran mocked before his hologram disappeared.

Udina nearly flew into a rage, while the Councilors stepped down from their podiums, and Anderson and Shepard walked away.

"We'll need more evidence, he's still not getting away with this. Meet with me in Udina's office I might have more leads." Anderson stated.

As they passed Wrex simply laughed. "Can't wait to see you get shitfaced Shepard." Commenting on the frustration on the redheaded N7's face.


	14. Investigation

**Investigation**

Susaku lay back in his seat listening to Leila recount her story with Kaiden interjecting his own portions. In all he was feeling somewhat left out of the adventure, a few more hours and he could remove the cast and move freely with the team. Until then he could only listen in, and keep up with events.

"Ok we get it, the data leak is going to cause plenty of chaos for you and Miss Anna Clément. But still if the machine is as good as you claim, and the other technology involved as high end as your claiming. Then if Anderson is really supporting you then I don't think this is going to kill your project." Susaku stated calmly at the woman across from him.

"Even so this betrayal has severely damaged any sort of surprise or lead in the technology our team had. Hell we were already struggling to have any good pilots for the Alexander in order to capture frame performance data to feed into the VI's." Leila stated with a slight pout as she sat into her seat while sipping some tea.

Kaiden then interjected, "She didn't betray you, the Consort was being framed by General Septimus and likely it's a data leak on the Alliance side."

Susaku then looked over to Kaiden. "And why did you come back?"

"A lot has happened in a fairly short time. Shepard's apparently intent on still meeting General Septimus, but she's also now playing babysitter for a Krogan Mercenary hired to to kill the guy who owns the bar Septimus is hanging out at, she met him while he was making death threats at C-Sec." Kaiden summarized.

Leila gave a intrigued look towards Kaiden, but Susaku knew better, Krogan wouldn't be so stupid as start making threats towards C-Sec, they'd either fight or keep their mouth shut. "Cut the bullshit Kaiden, what next this Krogan also is some ancient Warlord? There's no way Shepard would be walking around with a violent Krogan when she's about to meet with the Citadel Council." Susaku's statement was followed immediately by the sound of the office door opening.

"Back from meeting the Council. Kaiden, Susaku are the premises still secure?" The voice of Shepard cut in as the door opened with her leading the way in followed by Ashley, and a massive, red crested and scarred Krogan. While Susaku gaped at the presence of the Krogan, Anderson and Udina walked in after Shepard.

"I can't believe this, how could they just ignore us like this." Udina voiced everyone's outrage.

Meanwhile Shepard focused on another detail. "Saren seemed to imply that you two have a closer history than I thought. Care to explain Anderson?"

Anderson took a place by the balcony and looked back at Shepard before sighing. "You weren't the first human to be considered for the Spetres. I was your predecessor, However the Council placed Seran as my evaluator. He hates humanity, couldn't stand the idea of a human Spectre, and he is a fan of scorched earth tactics to cover his tracks. We were supposed to infiltrate a joint Britannian and Batarian operation, track down a chemical weapons production plant. It was just outside of a town filled with innocent civilians. Seran and I had a disagreement on strategy, I thought the situation was too volatile the civilians were in too much danger, Seran wanted to use a fuel fire to create a opening. We split up to look for alternatives before he'd make the call, next thing I knew the plant had a massive detonation, the gas was released on the civilians. The Batarian behind the operation was captured by Seran, though the Britannian noble, Lord Stadtfeld, escaped. Seran's report blamed me for the explosion, and for Lord Stadtfeld's escape. After that my candidacy for the Spectres was over, and my career given a black mark."

"The council doesn't want to go against their best agent, not with the Britannians stirring up trouble. But if we had more conclusive evidence they'd have to take action against Saren." Udina stated taking a seat at his desk.

"Then that's what we'll do. Saren obviously left evidence enough on Eden Prime, he has to have made other mistakes." Shepard encouraged looking on with determination.

"You're right Shepard. Saren and I have clashed plenty in the past, he's not the type to avoid confronting an opponent in person, the only reason he'd use a hologram is if he was worried that we had more evidence than we did." Anderson confirmed, giving Shepard more encouraging possibilities to work with.

"Which means there is more evidence we can find and use. Evidence that can nail him. All we have to do is find it before he covers it up. Kaiden get ready." Shepard ordered, rearing to start investigating.

It was then that Ashley spoke up. "Saren might still try to eliminate Captain Anderson. I should stay with Susaku to act as a bodyguard."

Udina entirely ignored Ashley as he then interjected. "You can't just find evidence walking around waiving rifles Shepard. The Shadow Broker, and his Agent Barla Von owe me. They'll likely know where you should start looking."Udina stated, earning a laugh from the Krogan in the room, startling the Ambassador who sank into his seat.

"As amusing all this is, you still owe me a trip to Chora's Den Shepard. The Broker wants someone dead and is paying good money to have me see it done." Wrex interjected.

Following Wrex's statement the group's blond haired companion jumped in. "And there is still the matter of my project's data leak we need to deal with!" This earned the confused glances of Anderson, Udina, and Wrex. With a sigh Shepard took the time to explain everything concerning Leila's situation to them.

"That explains why you never seemed to take interest in it Shepard. Anyways Liela, as one of your key patrons i'll certainly do everything in my power to try and fix this with the Alliance Governments. However for taking extra effort I'm going to demand some extra concessions from you. First the Normandy get's one of your Alexanders stationed aboard. Second you answer to Shepard for the foreseeable future. Do we have a deal."

Liela glanced over to Shepard before smiling. "So my Knightmare gets a pilot to gather combat data with, and i get associated with stopping some Rogue Spectre? Count me in."

Anderson then turned back to Shepard, "It isn't much, but while waiting for you i overheard a Turian officer complaining about wanting to investigate deeper into Saren. Sounds like they might know more, or even be a valuable ally in all this."

Shepard saluted in response. "Yes sir." Next Shepard turned around and briskly walked out of Udina's office, and right into the Elcor Diplomat.

"With great Jubilation. General Septimus just called to tell us everything. We have decided to call Euphemia to apologize to her as well. Please, take this note of apology to the Consort for us." The Elcor stated while everyone watched.

Susaku watched on in confusion. "Ummm, what?"

**EC**

Kallen sat nursing her drink, it took far too much effort for her to slip her C-Sec observers and get to Chara's Den...only to find that C.C. wasn't even there. So she was waiting, she'd miss whatever speech Lelouch was giving to the Council, but really her priority right now was figuring out who on the Alliance and Citadel side had access to what C.C. was now referring to Reaper Technology.

Kallen didn't understand this esoteric technology. With the Geth it apparently turned people into Husks, and Kallen had almost no clue as to what it did for the Black Knights, though she suspected it had something to do with mental performance, and combat improvements. But for now Kallen just had to sit and wait, dreading the hangover whatever she was drinking would inevitably bring.

"Oh you look so pathetic when your all alone." The all too familiar teasing voice of C.C. finally called out as she took the seat across from Kallen a drink in hand and smirk on her face.

"You're late." Kallen replied taking another sip of her drink.

"Sorry, there were a few more details I wanted to check on." The Green haired witch replied.

"So, who am I supposed to strong arm? Or do i have a chance of meeting the Council." Kallen countered trying to cut to the point.

"Missing our glorious Emperor already? Look I've narrowed down our suspects already, and Fist is working for one of them. Whoever supplied the technology to the Geth either got it from the Turians or the Alliance. If we find out who supplied to the Geth we can figure out who the Black Knights should target next." C.C. explained plainly.

"So what I'm bashing skulls together until we have a name?" Kallen asked incredulously. C.C. in returned just smirked.

"Well you can do that or stalk a Quarian that Fist has suddenly taken interest in, a Quarian that's currently been trying to get in contact with a certain Princess, and that Fist has betrayed the Shadow Broker over." C.C. provided before taking a sip of her own drink.

"And we're meeting in Fist's bar, talking about this because?" Kallen lead on trying to get more answers, rolling her hand to encourage C.C. to say more.

"Eh, poor planning on my part." C.C. admitted freely and with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So do I stalk Fist's whole operation until the Quarion turns up?" Kallen began only for C.C. to cut her off.

"No, this information she has is sensitive. Find her and claim her first, eliminate anyone else trying to interfere." C.C. ordered, her tone and face serious.

"If we're going to start operating like this we need more Knights." Kallen growled at C.C, emphasising her position as the Black Knight's only Knight.

"I'll work with Zero to expand our numbers, for now you have your mission." C.C. stated plainly before standing up and walking away.

With a sigh Kallen stood up from her seat, and after checking her Mustang-3, Longbow, and colt pistol, left the bar. This Quarion wanted to meet Princess Euphemia, she could probably arrange for that meeting to happen, or at least use the Princess as a starting point for her hunt.

**EC**

"Now presenting his Imperial Majesty, Lelouch Vi Britannia 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire." One of Lelouch's bodyguard loudly proclaimed to the massive Council Chamber. Lelouch walked up to the stand before the Citadel Council, in the exact same place his father had stood years before. This time a line of Royal Guards stood between the Britannian Emperor and the crowds beyond. Fortunately no one bothered to play any Anthems.

Lelouch stood waiting, feigning a strict adherence to protocol to force the Council to operate under Britannia's rules. After a tense minute the Council broke. "The Citadel Council recognizes Lelouch Vi Britannia's right to speak." Councilor Tevos proclaimed giving a gesture towards Lelouch.

"Thank-you Councilors. Recently Britannian Space came under attack from a Citadel Space splinter faction. Allied with the Geth they launched an attack against our Eden Prime colonies. In retaliation my Brother launched a provoked retaliatory attack, only for what can only be Alliance backed terrorists to assassinate him claiming their actions against him to be just. Only because he dared execute his sovereign rights as a Royal, and to perform his sovereign duty as Viceroy of Eden Prime. WE come to you today as Emperor of Britannia, representing the entirety of the Holy Empire of Britannia to demand that you bring the terrorists to justice. These Black Knights, the Alliance's terrorist group called Cerberus, and the Spectre Saren Arterius whom our information specialists found on one of your own security systems undoubtedly leading the attack will be detained and handed over to Britannia's Knights for execution. If not Britannia will take action against these elements indpendantly and irregardless of their location to see them brought to justice for the death of my brother, and the deaths of loyal Britannians all across Eden Prime." Lelouch began with a calm even tone, but bled more and more fire and passion into his voice as he continued.

The entire speech was little more than bluster of course, Lelouch was going off of what knowledge he had stolen from the Alliance to form the most excessive, yet plausible demand he could. The end results would be a increasing of tensions as Lelouch planned, and either the eliminating of a potential ally to Schneizel within Britannia or allowing Lelouch in his mask of Emperor to act more freely within Citadel Space. No matter the results the ultimate result would be solidifying Britannia as a credible threat, and himself as a volatile neighbor to the Citadel.

Councilor Valern was first to respond. "The Council Chambers are where one goes to negotiate and find diplomatic solutions to disagreements. To level such blatant demands at the Council, Emperor you go against the entirety of what this meeting room represents."

Next Councilor Sparatus spoke. "You're actions are nearly tantamount to requesting audience with us to declare war."

"And you don't even see the contradiction of your own statements. You're so arrogant, so accustomed to seeing yourselves as the ultimate authority that you can not recognize actual diplomacy and instead pretend subjects seeking audience with their sovereigns is the same as diplomacy. War is a diplomatic solution to a political disagreement between independent states. I do not come here seeking allowance from my superiors, I came to levy my expectations at my ineffectual contemporaries." Lelouch responded with venom, and a subtle hint of enjoyment. Across from him Councilor Tevos seemed to withdraw slightly, his read of the Asari was correct, his father years ago had left an impression and now she feared Britannia's Emperors.

"And your first move in diplomacy is to threaten war?" Councilor Sparatus stated with a slight condescending laugh in his tone.

"If We are declaring war it's only against Cerberus, the Black Knights, and against Saren. Unless you claim that Cerberus or the Black Knights are indeed synonymous with the Citadel races, or that a Spectre who exists beyond your oversight and outside your peoples jurisdiction and borders is alone worth the lives of a indeterminate number of your subjects, then I have not threatened war against the council in the slightest, and We are instead presenting you a opportunity to help us remove these terrorists before they threaten anyone else." Lelouch smoothly maneuvered around Sparatus' claim.

"The Citadel Council will not hand over Spectre Artirus to the Britannian government. We may negotiate concerning joint efforts to eliminate these Black Knights and Cerberus." Councilor Tevos immediately fired back, her tone impatient. Lelouch could only smile in response.

**EC**

In a secluded room in the Citadel, too distant to act Spectre Jondum Bau analyzed the discourse and tried to amend his theories and plans. While he had reported to the Council it seemed they were not acting on his intelligence. The Red-headed Black Knight was currently not in the chamber and likely she was now acting on the Citadel as a lone agent. What's more the Black Knights had historically stayed within the Terminus, Britannian territory, and Alliance territory, searching for them in Citadel Space would be nothing more than everyone chasing their own shadows. Meanwhile Cerberus could potentially take a major hit from all of this, likely The Illusive Man already was adjusting his plans and safeguarding his assets but the council were still playing right into the Geass Order's hands.

The Britannian Emperor was clearly a pawn of the organization, likely unwitting, but possibly as one of their colleges. What's more the Order could now use terrorism and counter-terrorist hunts to mask their activities. Jondum would have to stop this before it spiraled even more out of control. The best bet would to be to find the Red-headed Black Knight detain and interrogate her and use her Intel to preemptively strike the Black Knights and Geass Order before they can pass off the pressures of the Britannian-Citadel hunt onto other organizations.

After a intense data search Jondum found the Red-head after she had disappeared, she had apparently reappeared near where Princess Euphemia and Princess Cornelia were reuniting with one another. Extraction would be difficult, but the Citadel had more than it's share of gun wielding amateurs to throw at the Britannians to make a distraction.

**EC**

"All i'm saying is that it doesn't feel right accepting a reward for something someone else did Shepard." Leila stated, again as their group stepped into Barla Von's. Even armed with pistols and SMG's, she looked less like a soldier in her customized French E.U. uniform and more like a doll or a cosplayer.

"Either way the issue has been resolved, and even your Alexander project is likely to be better off." Shepard replied, walking towards Barla with a sway in her hip. One she stopped chiding herself again for doing.

There was a mechanical intake of breath. "Oh please Shepard, that sway was quite pleasing." Another intake. "What i'd give to see it, more in the middle of a woman's body." yet another intake. "So Earth-clan, how may I assist you this time?"

Wrex then stomped forward. "Don't play around Barla, they want to know about what the Broker wants here on the Citadel." Barla visibly trembled but with a few quick mechanical breaths corrected himself.

"If Wrex hasn't given it away enough already Fist went against the Broker's orders, made a deal with someone else." A slow calm intake. "There is a Quarian on station that the Broker wanted to claim intelligence from, but Fist betrayed him. Now we need to get rid of Fist, and the intelligence is best given freely at the Quarian's discretion." Barla Von explained.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at the information broker. "And this is everything?"

The Volus rocked back on his feet breathing in slightly. "No, it's common knowledge that Fist runs a protection racket on one of the Wards, likely the one the Quarian is hiding in, but that's all i can think of."

"Great, now it seems like we're going to need C-Sec anyways." Leila stated crossly, crossing her arms.

"We tear apart Fists operations before swinging into make the kill. Fun." Wrex states eagerly.

"We could use a useful local guide." Kaiden then voiced his opinion.

"Really, I don't need all of you to tell me the same thing at once." Shepard growled at her companions, "We'll speak to the Executor and figure out where this Turian officer currently is." Shepard then walked swiftly out of Barla Von's and started moving towards the Executor's office. Then Shepard hiked across the Presidium to the C-Sec offices.

At the Executor's office Shepard walked in. "Oh Commander Shepard, here at Udina's request I guess?" The Executor stated as she walked up, his nameplate stated his name being Venari Pallin.

"Actually I didn't want to cause you trouble but we heard about a officer investigating the Spectre Saren and my team was insisting we speak to him." Shepard stated.

"Ahhh, humans always with their fingers in everyone's pies, that is the saying right. Never mind. The case has already been closed, Garrus has already reported everything he knows. There isn't anything of use for you." The Executor stated.

"I'm sorry, I'll understand either way but is this that you have a problem with humans or is someone like Saren so important that you don't want to even try to let someone solve any crimes involving him." Shepard challenged, intentionally getting a slight rise from the Executor to try and lead him into giving her what she wanted.

"I do have issues with humans, you're young, uncooperative, hostile, and act like the Galaxy owes you. But don't you pretend I favor the Spectres they're outside the rules, they do what they want rather than doing what's right." Executor Pallin growled at Shepard.

"Then let me speak with Garrus, I'm going to ask him for the information not on the report and we'll see if we can make a case for you." Shepard negotiated with Pallin, causing Wrex to scoff behind her, while Leila and Kaiden smiled encouragingly at Shepard.

"You think you're beyond the system, just like any human." Pallin dismissed.

"No please, I want a chance to try to get the last pieces to allow you to officially take down a Spectre." Shepard responded her voice pleading. This caused Executor Pallin to look deep into Shepard's eyes for a long moment.

"Fine." Pallin hit several keys on his computer, "Garrus took interest in a clinic in the wards, he's likely looking into it right now on his spare time. I'll give you the coordinates, but that's it. If you break any laws or do anything though and I'll ruin you." Pallin threatened after giving the coordinates to Shepard.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it as peaceful as we can be." Shepard told the Executor before walking out.

"We're not keeping that promise." Wrex stated simply.

"I figured." Leila replied.

"Not now, let's see what this medical shop has to do with anything." Shepard told the rest of her team.

**EC**

Across the Citadel in one of the inner wards Shepard and her team approached the given coordinates. They'd speak to the proprietor of the clinic, see if she had seen this officer Garrus. At least that was the plan Shepard had until she noticed something was off. The entire area outside the Clinic seemed entirely abandoned, the Clinic's sign said open, but the front lights were all off.

As Shepard and company moved up, she silently drew her Avenger, and behind her Kaiden did the same. Just behind them Leila drew a M-9 SMG, while the Krogan Wrex pulled out an nasty looking shotgun Shepard couldn't quite identify. With weapons drawn the group closed on the front of the Clinic where they could see movement inside, and eventually they could hear voices and a crash.

With a silent gesture Shepard and her team rounded the door and moved in on the Clinic. Within seconds Shepard identified the situation. Humans and Salarians were intimidating the doctor in charge of the Clinic, all were armed and their weapons were drawn. "Drop the weapons!" Shepard shouted. Honestly she'd rather have just shot them, but with both the civilian and C-Sec nearby she had to do things by the book for everyone's safety.

"Who the fuck are you!?" One of the men asked, grabbing the Doctor and pressing a gun to her head. The others now aiming their pistols towards Shepard's group.

"One, people much better armed than you. Two witnesses, so whatever you're pulling you're ruined if you don't leave now." Shepard responded emphasising her military rifle in her hands.

Shepard could hear a disappointed groan beside her. "Please don't I haven't been able to shoot anyone all day." Wrex interjected, encouraging the thugs to fight.

"You obviously don't know who we are, I could pump this broad full of rounds and C-Sec..." The man's tirade was cut off as a round clipped the side of his head, throwing him to his side, killing him instantly. The rest of the firefight lasted about fifteen seconds. Kaiden use a biotic throw to disrupt the attacking, or perhaps fleeing, thugs. This in turn allowed Shepard to Overload their equipment, only for Leila to take that one step further using some program to turn the thugs own omni-tools into tasers stunning them. Meanwhile Wrex charged into the group of criminals pumping shotgun shells into them ripping them apart, while the mysterious Turian sniper who initiated this firefight picked off the stragglers Shepard's team had missed.

"Thanks, couldn't have made that shot without you distracting them." The Turian stated, putting his rifle away while Leila and Kaiden saw to the still stunned Doctor. "I'm Garrus Vakarian Citadel Security."

"I'm..." Shepard began only to be cut off.

"Commander Shepard, I know. I was glad to see you trying to take down Saren, sorry I couldn't get to my evidence in time to be of any help." The detective stated a very sure smile, or at least the Turian equivalent, on his face.

"Well could you fill me in on a few details here. I feel a little out of the loop." Shepard stated.

"Word is there is a Quarian loose with some incriminating evidence against Saren. She came to the Citadel to sell it to the Broker. However it seems like the Broker hired Fist to eliminate her instead of taking the evidence. I've been trying to find her to take her into protective custody but it's been a race against the Broker's men. I have a ID on the Quarian in particular, but no idea where she is, while Fist and crew know where she's going to be but not what she looks like." Garrus said, giving a full summary to Shepard.

"And the pieces all fall into place." Liela muttered from across the room, earning a odd look from Garrus.

"Fist betrayed the Broker for another employer. Broker's even gone so far as to hire a mercenary to eliminate Fist." Shepard elaberated, earning a amused grunt from Wrex. "Garrus, meet said mercenary."

"That explains a lot. The thugs were here because our Quarian got hurt and needed some meds, looks like they might now be able to identify her." Garrus stated.

"Wait if this Quarian has the evidence we need, then she might be why Saren has been on such a defensive. He's trying to clean house and ensure we don't get whatever it is she has." Kaiden summarized.

"Kaiden, I don't really trust the airwaves, Saren or Fist might make a move to eliminate the Quarian now if we don't treat this carefully." Shepard started. "I want you to go inform Udina that we might have found our evidence and to start looking to meet the Council again."

"I'm getting tired of playing messenger boy." Kaiden stated plainly before rushing off.

"Hold on." Garrus stated, a talon raising to his ear. "Damn, looks like the Britannians are engaged in a fairly broad firefight with a local chapter of the Blue Suns, and C-Sec is caught in the middle. What's more, the VI spotted our Quarian fleeing the scene and right towards Fist's turf." Garrus ended

"Damn it! Wrex, You're getting that firefight at Chara's Den you wanted. Let's move."

* * *

**AN And here is the end of my rush before my life event. There still will be a update next week, but I wanted to get all this out as quickly as possible. Particularly since what's upcoming is going to take a bit more effort on my part to write with anything resembling quality.**


	15. Castling

**Castling**

Euphemia felt like bursting with excitement. Sure Cornelia was of course following protocol and after saying a brief hello, secluded herself to dictate orders to the Royal Guards until the Soiree officially started. And Lelouch was going to be over a hour late. But despite those difficulties Euphemia would be able to be with her siblings in the first time in years, she could finally introduce them both properly to Khaldre and Nassana, who have been both friends and close allies for years now. Also the activist Princess talk about the Special Zone to them and while she didn't want to treat it like her usual political work, her brother was the Britannian Emperor after all.

Euphemia walked through the gardens where the Soiree was to take place. Already VI controlled drones, and proper servants had prepared the various tables, many of them left unmarked so that the Quarian, Britannian and Citadel guests would be more likely to intermingle with one another. Though the VI's were tasked to ensure no mixing of levo- and Dextro- foods last thing Euphemia needed was to accidentally poison someone while celebrating unity.

The floral arrangements were also given significant consideration. The garden was given a number of Earth plants which had a passing resemblance towards Quarian flora. Also in a special chamber, one symbolic of the Specially Administered Zone Rannoch and Rannoch-Earth hybrid flora resided together. This chamber was made into the centerpiece of the Dining area for the Soiree further symbolizing the unity that Euphemia was pushing towards.

While the food, and floral arrangements were handled already, Euphemia focused on the dance-floor and music selection. Naturally Britannian classical and classical Jazz would take the first priority though Euphemia would have honestly preferred more Jazz and Neo-Jazz music and particularly more of the second music set for the Soiree, Quarian Synth-Opera. Lastly some of the popular music from the Citadel would play, though Euphemia would gladly sit away from the dance floor when that came on, really that music seemed sleazy and only someone incapable of dance would even attempt moving to that music.

While Euphemia finally allowed herself a moment to relax, kilometers away a redheaded Alliance specialist sneezed. It was then her Omni-tool pinged with a incoming call from her favorite Elcor.

**EC**

The young Britannian Emperor allowed himself to relax slightly into his seat. The Negotiations had perfectly stalemated exactly where he had hoped. The Council were more than willing to try and cooperate with the Britannians to eliminate 'Terrorists and Criminal Mercenaries' but almost outright refused cross border cooperation, let alone betraying their own to him, not that Lelouch cared much about Saren in the lightest as he was just some political enemy of the Alliance. Meanwhile Lelouch had presented a arrogant, intelligent, but impatient front that would make others question exactly how volatile their positions with Britannia currently were.

Of course this was only stage one. While C.C. was looking for whomever it was that controlled the Geth's supply of Reaper technology, he was free to now manipulate events further. While 'Zero' and the Black Knights had claimed responsibility for taking his brother's life, their overall credibility as a threat, particularly to the Citadel was almost non-existent. While Lelouch could just have Zero coordinate some offensives and do damage, too much competence, and too frequent disappearances by the Emperor could have the entire plan unraveling around him.

No the Black Knight's next move had to be immediate, quickly put together, and almost entirely unsuccessful while still taking place somewhere they should never reach. But currently the Black Knights didn't have the resources to launch such a false flag, particularly not on the Citadel. But Lelouch had another weapon at his disposal, with his Geass Lelouch could orchestrate such an attack using the Citadel's own resources. The three diplomats from the Council and his C-Sec escort would prove difficult, be Lelouch could undoubtedly orchestrate everything even with them present. What's more he could even afford to allow C-Sec to be credited with stopping the Black Knight's attempt on the life of the Emperor, that would certainly enrage some of the more insecure nobles back home.

Lelouch riffled through several files on him Omni-tool same real, others faked, most unrelated to his actual goals. The Blue Suns currently had a decently sized force on the Citadel, it would take some extra work to create the false flag properly. The outer perimeter of C-Sec's security cauldron would have to be rendered blind to their approach, the Blue Suns would have to be 'motivated' to pretend to be the Black Knights, and the location of the attack would have to be carefully planned to make the whole ordeal both visible but easily obscured enough for the Blue Suns to not show their hand.

But with a attempt on the Emperor's life, on the Citadel of all places, even the Council races would have to take the Black Knight's as a threat. All while Lelouch could then rile up the Britannian masses. With tensions high and the board confused, Lelouch could initiate his plan for the entire galaxy.

**EC**

Jondum Bau would need to select his tools carefully. A Spectre could not be seen affiliated with what was to come, but the capture of the target was of utmost priority to secure the Citadel's future security. The agents would need to be talented, professional soldiery would of course be the best, this limited Jondum's options. Basic hired guns would never get close enough to the target, let along detain them. Next there would then be the issue with Mercenary companies and the damage to the company's business such an attack would undoubtedly cause.

Though with the Britannian Emperor's recent appearance, one option became more viable for Jondum. It would be expensive, but he had the funding available thanks to his banking investments. The Eclipse Mercenary group had secretly sequestered a number of their more elite operatives onto the Citadel to hide them from legal pursuit. These opritives would most likely be open to the idea of launching an operation while wearing the colors of their rival organization, the Blue Suns. With a Blue Suns presence also on the Citadel they could blame their rivals, and with the monetary incentive Jondum could provide make with a huge profit off while focusing the galaxy's ire on their rivals the Eclipse would certainly take the job.

C-Sec would be the more difficult to bypass. Jondum could feasibly use both the Eclipse Mercenaries skills and his all access to bypass the electronic rear line security, but the outer cordon of security and live C-Sec personnel would be a issue. Likely the Eclipse would have to make a lightning raid, or use poorly paid and armed patsies to buy enough time to extract the target.

Jondum checked the live footage of the target. Currently she was intermingling with a fellow Britannian Knight at the celebration held by Princess Euphemia. Besides the Knights and Britannian soldiers and their C-sec counter-parts there was also large crowd of Quarians slowly filtering into the party. All either celebrating the creation of a new Special Zone for them in Britannia and their expanded rights within the xenophobic empire, or seeking to get an audience with Princess Euphemia, her Sister Cornelia, or with the Ambassadors Khaldre and Nessana. The party would likely last several more hours but the plan would need to happen within the next couple hours.

Jondum would have to carefully watch the subject to make sure she didn't leave. The Eclipse Mercenaries would take time to set up their operation and get into position. It would be no good if the target escaped well before the operation even commenced. Many a Spectre's ops had gone wrong due to a simple oversight like letting their situational awareness slip.

**EC**

Saren listened to the report, the Quarian in question had finally been identified. Fist still didn't have the data, but it seemed highly likely the Quarian would try selling it to the Britannians. Which made sense, the suit rat was running to the embrace of the powdered vermin of humanity. Honestly a war with Britannia would make Saren's job a lot easier. Saren had limited assets on the Citadel though, and Fist wasn't fool enough to commit suicide via Knight. However that didn't mean there weren't assets Saren had which could kill the Quarian before she gave her Intel to the humans.

"Contact our Blue suns and Cat6 assets. They are to eliminate the Quarian, I'll pay them whatever they deem necessary. Just ensure she doesn't live to speak with the Britannians." Saren ordered over his shoulder to Benezia while sitting on his throne within Sovereign. Their plan could not be disrupted by a simple Quarian child, nor by someone as infuriating as Shepard.

**EC**

Antodia Paetdonis, a veteran of the of the Relay 314 war who was discharged from Hierarchy service for having too extreme of pro-human sentiments, grumbled as he quickly painted his armor with a series of black and grey colors. His commander, a human named Alex Mercer who Antodia had a close professional relationship with had come in while they were all relaxing on their time off telling them they had some insane job. Some idiots somewhere wanted to murder the Britannian Emperor, guy was apparently too aggressive for some people's tastes. So Alex got the brilliant idea to dress up as these supposed Black Knights and gun down the man's transport while he was moving in on some high end party. A rather simple assassination since some of the officers in C-Sec were in on it, though the sheer amount of Britannian firepower following the Emperor complicated matters.

"Antodia, hurry up, we've only got a couple hours to get everyone in place! Get your dumb ass and your lazy squad moving, we need everyone on call for this." Alex shouted, far more antagonistic than usual. So much so that Antodia could swear occasionally he could sense a hint of red in Alex's eyes. Antodia hurried his men more, the paint on their armor wouldn't be perfect, but it'll pass for such a quick mission. His only real hope was that he'd keep any of his squad from getting killed, their line of work it was inevitable, but he'd do what he could to prevent their deaths.

As Alex walked away Antodia felt the urge to tease his human counterpart. "You know maybe i should talk to Marcy about this, I'm sure my wife would agree that her brother is pushing his men too hard." That earned a few gaps and ohhs from the men, while further urging Alex to leave.

Eventually Antodia and his men were ready, when the Turian's omni-tool lit up with a incoming call. "I read you." Antodia answered.

"Antodia Paetdonis, this is Ohra Gol. We have a job for you." Antodia's false named contact stated over the line. While Blue Suns were disciplined and close knit, Antodia found that taking an occasional bonus job for his unit typically helped keep them afloat and alive. And to that end Ohra Gol was Antodia's best employer, Ohra always provided his squad extra gear or access to a position which gave them a much needed edge.

"What can my squad do for you?" Antodia asked, his boys taking interest as they finished suiting up.

"Simple assassination, low profile target in a high profile area. We've already taken measures to ensure that you can have the necessary resources in place to eliminate the target." Ohra stated as data began to stream across Antodia's omni-tool. The info put a smile on Antodia's face, his secondary employer unwittingly just made Alex's job easier for them with the upper story rooms, extra rockets and anti-material rifles.

"My team is ready to move, we'll have the target eliminated in a little over two hours." The Turian mercenary stated.

"Good"

**EC**

"Goddess the color on this is atrocious, and the whole thing is so restrictive and not in a good way. Why do humans wear this shit?" Janyrka T'goli complained while fitting herself into a repainted human Mercanary outfit. She felt a initial aversion to the Blue Suns colors but knowing that the Blue Suns would be saddled with the blame for what is essentially an act of Terrorism made wearing their colors fine.

"Stop complaining, you and our humans have similar enough anatomy. I have to keep hidden the entire time. Now if you will excuse me I have some street thugs to pay off." Janyrka's Salarian counterpart stated before walking out of the Room. The op was rather complicated and she'd hate to be the person to plan it on such short notice. So far they had convinced a bunch of street thugs to throw themselves at the outer security. While they drew the initial response, she and her follow 'Blue Suns' dressed compatriots would burst into the scene and kidnap some redheaded girl who was at the Britannian Princess' party. The whole thing was a mess, they were coordinating the whole thing in little more than a hour, and then a half hour to get into place.

Janyrka's omni-tool flashed a particular color and the Asari answered immediately bringing up a young, but hardened human woman's face. "Serah! Oh I was worried I wouldn't be able to see you again after the wedding." The woman on the other side flinched in response but remained silent a slight look of guilt on her face.

"Look, no matter what mom and dad do, our love shouldn't be impacted..." Janyrka began, but her lover/step-sister interrupted her.

"Janyrka save it, we can get personal later. Right now I'm calling about business. My team is about to launch an op, but we ran into some of your Eclipse when we were setting up our ingress and exfil zones. Look I don't want to know anything unless your op is going to interfere with our own, but if we can my team and yours should work together." Sarah informed Janyrka.

"Oh so what's Cat6's target?" Janyrka asked, still basking in the presence of the best tongue and lips she's ever ever tasted.

"No named Quarian at the op zone. No clue as to what she's doing, but we're to eliminate her before she can drop off something with the Britannians." Serah replied her tone teasing. The same tone that got Janyrka excited and ready to have a romp with the hunk of sex on the other side of the line.

"Oh I bet you're going to murder the shit out of him. Plaster their brains all over their ugly fucking suit-rat mask." Janyrka said her tone sensual and tempting.

"We're going to put Her down nice and quick then be right out. No need to fight the Britannians or anyone else. Though for you...sis, I'll blow her brains out like that man that tried touching your wonderful ass back on Illium." Serah teased back. Oh all the talk of murder and seeing Serah again had Janyrka just wanting to strip and jump all over her step-sister right now.

"Yeah...oh...yeaaah. I-I mean yes I think we can cooperate. Our target is someone else entirely simple Bag and Grab, human target. I'll talk to my CO. But ummm, Serah, want to go to a club after all this." Janyrka asked after confirming that their two teams could cooperate.

"Only if you're wearing that skimpy red two piece." Serah afirms, and Janyrka's heart sets aflutter, while her tendrils tingled.

**EC**

"Kallen Stadtfeld, it's a pleasure to meet you miss-." Kallen introduced herself again for the two dozenth time, leaving the end of the statement lightly hanging for the silver haired woman before her. Kallen had arrived perfectly on time to the Soiree, and made sure that her dress uniform was elegant enough to both match the expectations of Princess Cornelia as well as to match her status as a probable knight of the Emperor and a Stadtfeld.

"It's Dame Villetta Nu, I'm serving as Euphemia's knight on Princess Cornelia's orders." The now identified Knight introduced herself. Honestly Kallen didn't know if she was impressed or disappointed. Villetta looked both perfectly fit for battle, but also like a living symbol of feminine beauty. Just gorgeous enough to make Kallen feel a little plain next to her, and Kallen had always had a little bit of silent pride over her looks. But that such a Knight was Princess Euphemia's knight and not back in the homeland, or on the front lines made it all feel like a waste.

"A fellow knight. Well if i might be so bold, I think we should certainly stick close to each other during this event." Kallen offered to her fellow Knight, her tone one of someone excited to find a comrade.

Villetta seemed to relax a little, with a look of familiarity but slight resignation. "I'd be most happy to accompany you Lady Stadtfeld, however concerning my Princess' desires we'll have to ingratiate ourselves with our soon to arrive Quarian guests. Otherwise I'm pretty sure she'll get hurt and go on about it. Ugh, Just spare me the thought."

"Well it seems like the little dome here makes a nice divide, we can always be a little rebellious and sit with the Quarians all the way on the other side of the dining area, which is well away from the royal booth. Or we can go flaunt ourselves on the dance floor?" Kallen suggested with a conspiratory smile.

"Oh, if you were any more daring i'd assume you were some Asari maiden in disguise." Villetta teased. "Lets." With their plot decided on Villetta and Kallen sat a good distance away from the Royal booth and were sitting there as various Quarians, most on pilgrimage, filtered in. As the polite conversation eventually broke out, Kallen found that most the Quarians she spoke to were genuinely decent though the suits and their behaviors still weirded her out. Villetta seemed far more comfortable with the Quarians than Kallen and eventually she was dominating the human side of the conversations.

After some food, and a few drinks which Kallen made sure were nowhere as strong as what she had at Chara's Den, Kallen decided that it was time to move over to the Dance Floor. On the floor Kallen found herself far less awkward, moving to the music was simple enough though Quarian techno-Opera was a little harder for Kallen to predict. Eventually Kallen was able to move with the music showing her off her moves and earning her a few male, and female, partners on the dance floor. Most of them clearly intended to try and be her suitor or to get a fun one-night stand so Kallen danced with them then brushed them off.

After a while Villetta joined Kallen. "You were right this is fun. However Lady Stadtfeld looks like the Emperor is on approach, best you make yourself a bit more regal than we're acting now." Villetta said just loud enough for Kallen to hear.

"Just after this dance." Was Kallen's only reply.

**EC**

Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya was incredibly nervous. The Princess Euphemia of the humans Britannia faction, whom she understood were seen as the badguys by the rest of the galaxy, was currently hosting a party of some sort on the Presidium Ring. Even the current Emperor of Britannia was going to be there. She was an admiral's daughter, maybe she could use that fact to her advantage after all the Extranet did say that the Britannians were so obsessed with rank as to make a Turian look like a Asari in comparison.

However Tali needed to be certain, while the Britannians might respect ranks and titles they also seemed like violent opportunists from what she read. For all she was sure they might make her disappear just so they could use the data for their advantage rather than trading for it in good faith. Still Tali knew how to defend herself, she wasn't some child who'd be star-struck by some...handsome, military man swinging in to rescue her... and quote Fleet and Flotilla with her. Tali stopped herself, she wasn't going to fantasize, not here. Now wasn't the time to worry either as she was quickly scanned by Britannian security, and after a quick inspection by the Britannian soldiers given her fold out pistol back.

Apparently the Britannians were so confident that they'd even let their guests walk around armed. Once into the party Tai shuffled around awkwardly she had passing familiarity with maybe a few of the Quarians here, and the humans were so different from the ones she was used to seeing that they almost looked like paradies of humanity. Frilly dresses which constricted at odd parts of the body, vibrant colors and odd excesses of cloth rather than the tight somewhat sensual minimalism so popular in the Alliance and particularly within Citadel space. Tali at first began by eating a little near a pair of humans towards the back, both were dressed a bit more similarly to what Tali was used to but with extra buttons and both had shoulder capes draped over a single shoulder for whatever reason.

While in their company and with her fellow Quarians, Tali allowed some of the Quarians who came from the fleet with a intent to find work in the Special Zone to dominate the conversation with the dark skinned human at the table. However when one of the humans excused themselves from the table to walk over to the Dance Floor where some decent but generally unremarkable Techno-Opera was playing, Tali also excused herself. The Daughter of the Admiralty approached one of the guards and started to insist on being able to speak with the Princess, and with some leveraging and providing her information the Guard seemed to relent. After checking with the Princess the guard returned saying the Princess would meet with her, but first the Guard insisted that Tali be given a much more thorough scan to make sure she could not threaten the Princess. Tali agreed, though she felt her anxiousness increasing.

**EC**

"Look at you," Cornelia teased squeezing Euphemia's sides, "You're getting fat. I think the Citadel and all this office work spoilt you just a little too much."

"Please sister." Euphemia giggled, swatting her sister's hands away. Then the Princess allowed herself a more serious look. "So what do you think. Personally I think helping the Quarians can only benefit Britannia in the long run, and if the Citadel follows our example things can only get better for the Quarians and we'll be seen as the leaders of sentient rights."

Cornelia just scoffed slightly. "They'll just become another instance of the Numbers. People will start calling the Martian colony Area Eleven, and generally our policies and our Emperor's goals will probably just leave you upset. That's why I've been trying to keep you away from Britannia Euphe."

Euphemia's guest then chose to speak up. "I'd think you'll find yourself surprised Princess. Even the fact that you initiated this will inevitably cause change within the Citadel, and what your sister then said will come to pass thanks to your empire's leadership." Khaldre, the Salarian diplomat stated, just before the Booth's security field opened slightly allowing Nassana to join the group.

"Well I personally don't care what the subject right now is, this security here is just excessive. Too many armed soldiers, and even a couple Knightmares." Nassana complained as Euphemia winced in sympathy, while Cornelia glared in disapproval.

"Excuse me Princesses there is a Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya requesting an audience outside." A Guard stated slipping through the security screen.

"Anyone you know?" Cornelia asked plainly to Euphemia, her tone carrying a slight hint of irritation.

Euphemia sat thinking for a long moment. "Nar Rayya...Oh I think she's related to the admiralty of the Quarians. Their admirals would be equivalent to their noble oligarchs or presidency."

"And you're leaving her out there?" Cornelia asked slightly astonished.

"I opened the Soiree to all the Quarians on the station. I never thought anyone from their admiralty would come." Euphemia answered full of innocent honesty.

"Right, so will you grant her audience?" Khaldre asked seated across from the Princesses while still eating some of the finger foods before him.

"Right see her in, the Emperor will be here soon, so delay her in a security scan long enough for him to arrive." Cornelia answered.

**EC**

Lelouch smiled as his royal convoy prepared to approach the Soiree. Everything was in place, while the outer cordon of live C-Sec would fail to notice the 'Black Knights' closing to launch their attack from the foot paths of the Presidium the C-Sec automated systems and un-Geassed personnel closer to the Convoy would be able to act in time to protect Lelouch. Then with the automated systems cutting off portions of the Blue Suns forces they would put up fierce resistance just long enough to create a scene which would get Citadel news attention.

The three Ambassadors across from Lelouch had their omni-tools flash and they quietly discussed among themselves for a few moments. The looks among them irritated Lelouch, was the Council plotting something to try and save diplomatic face? "Is something the matter?" Lelouch asked casually.

Daranthus, the Turian ambassador eventually responded after speaking with his compatriots. "Nothing of concern, one of the security systems is showing a error. However this isn't impacting the convoy, but we will need to switch this vehicle for another one when we plan to leave." The Turian and his follow Ambassadors were undoubtedly either referencing the 'Black Knights' upcoming attack and C-Sec's response to detecting the attackers early, unaware that they were currently speaking to the mastermind of that very attack, or there was a actual issue with the vehicle.

Lelouch contemplated the information he was given. There shouldn't be too much risk to Lelouch if it was a actual error, however as a test Lelouch tried to open the Extranet to find a notable delay on the networks response. This raised alarms in the young Emperor's head, such a delay like this for his high end Omni-tool typically involved some form of ECM. However Lelouch made sure the Blue Suns didn't have ECM. The reality of what was taking place settled in when the missile struck the aircar.


	16. Fool's Mate

**Fool's Mate**

Kallen was truly stunned into inaction for several vital seconds. She had been stepping away from the Dance floor when she spotted the Royal Convoy, and then she saw the missile, it streaked from one of the upper condos on the Presidium and flew past the guard vehicles and then struck solidly into the side of Lelouch's transport. As the Royal transport spiraled down towards the ground Kallen's vision narrowed, and the world around her blurred. Sound suddenly didn't register, and as the transport hit the water and dirt, flipping slightly before stopping nearly fifty meters away from the entrance of the party.

"L-Lelouch!" Kallen cried, only for the world to suddenly return to her in a crash of clarity. The sounds of C-Sec and the convoy attackers clashing were clear, but so also were the far too close sounds of explosions as well as the Quarians screaming in terror and the sound of mass accelerated rounds impacting flesh. Already drawing a sidearm the Black Knight turned her attention to her left where a steady stream of soldiers all in varying blue uniforms came out of some nearby doorways and stairwells to open fire on the crowd.

The fire wasn't indiscriminate however, the ones in the lighter blue were firing into the most armored and armed of the Britannians they could see, while those in the dark faded blue were shooting into both the Britannians and into the Quarian though the fire into the Quarians seemed less controlled. But even as Kallen lined up shots, she obeyed her obligations and slowly made her retreat to the Emperor's crashed aircar. Kallen didn't know who these attackers were, or what their main goal was but they seemed too successful with this attack, the guard seemed too thin, the C-Sec personnel were clearly caught entirely by surprise and almost out of their depth, and the attackers were coming from directions which should have been secured.

Seeing Villetta gunning at some of the attackers forcing some of them to take cover, Kallen for a brief moment felt as though she would be free to see to Lelouch. However then she saw her, the Quarian C.C. had told Kallen to secure was right next to Villetta. Would Kallen put Lelouch before the Black Knights? No it wasn't Lelouch it was her Emperor...who was Lelouch. But Lelouch and C.C. needed Kallen to bring in the Quarian... with heavy heart, Kallen turn around and ran from the fight and towards Lelouch.

**EC**

Tali'zorah stood impatiently in a full body scanner while waiting for the Britannian guards to finish scanning her. In the distance what looked like a entire convoy of aircars moved towards the party. While waiting for the machine to pointlessly do a scan for it's seventh time, despite the Guards insisting that this was all just a single scan, Tali cursed hearing the device whine with servos starting again for a eighth scan. "Bosh'tet."

A loud boom echoed through the air as suddenly the aircar in the distance spiralled towards the ground as if struck down. "Ohhh, Bosh'tet." Tali'zorah sighed in further frustrated fear. Next a far too close explosion tore the side off the scanning machine and killed one of the guards. "Bosh'tet!" the Quarian screamed drawing her pistol her sentiment echoed by several other Quarians who were all now running for cover...just as the gunfire started several rounds tearing into the other innocent quarians ending several lives.

To the Quarian's side the security screen of the Royal Booth opened with a purple haired, and incredibly fierce looking woman to storm out shouting "What the Hell!?" While the chaos ensued Tali ran to cover, spotting on of the Knight's she was at the dinner table with she joined the woman with her own pistol drawn. Across from them the redhead Tali recognized also had taken cover and looking their way first a look of recognition crossed the woman's face and then one that spoke of intense distress, and then suddenly the human was sprinting away and towards the crashed aircar.

"You Det Kazuat!" Tali angrily called at the human as she abandoned them, the silver haired human in front of her flinched as if she understood the insult.

"Don't blame her, if she's to become a Knight of his majesty she has to be oath sworn to prioritize the Emperor above everything else, even if she hasn't even made the pledge yet." The human answered nearly confirming Tali's suspicion that she understood the insult.

"Doesn't make it any better!" Tali answered rising up and putting a few rounds towards the blue armored attackers. Their shields of the attackers blocked the rounds as they returned to cover right before mass accelerated rounds started flying towards the Quarian. "Bosh'tet!" Tali shouldn't have ever tried dealing with the Britannians, she would have been far better off with Fist and the Shadow Broker.

**EC**

Susaku limped along behind Anderson and Ashley. "Captain do you really think it's a good idea to crash this Britannian party?" Ashley asked clinging close to Anderson. As they started to near the Britannian party Susaku could see a convoy of aircars swinging in low on approach.

"Once we get past security canvas the crowd, while it's just as likely the Quarian Shepard is looking for is hold up somewhere in the Wards they could be using the party as a opportunity to either get some decent food with other Quarians, or to try and sell whatever they have to the Britannians. Either way we get to see a bunch of Quarians who aren't the quarry and thus that we can cross off our list and enjoy some decent food." Anderson instructed as they closed on the security checkpoint.

Then they heard it, the slight sound of mass accelerated rounds being fired only a few streets away. Immediately training set in, Ashley pulled a sidearm, while Susaku started cutting off his cast, it was early but so long as he didn't strain his leg it should be fine. Anderson also with sidearm drawn allowed Ashley to take the lead.

That however is when everything went to hell. A missile streaked out from a nearby building only to strike the central aircar, and almost as if that were the signal, the attack began in earnest. C-sec and the outer edge of the party security was suddenly swarmed by poorly armed thugs all wearing blue tags and icons, meanwhile above the convoy came under intense fire from street level and a few of the buildings. Lastly a series of explosions came from within the party itself and they could all hear the sounds of screaming within.

Already Ashley and Anderson were behind cover firing into the clearly untrained gunmen trying to swarm the security. The situation was made worse as Quarian, Britannian, and Citadel civilians were running past the C-Sec and Britannian defenders disrupting lines of fire. As this played out Susaku freed his leg and at a pace that was at odds with the situation made his way over to Anderson and Ashley.

"Damn, Susaku, think you can pull off anything resembling that speed you showed on Eden Prime?" Anderson asked as rounds flew through the air in a confused haze of mass accelerated rounds.

"Yeah I'm good to go Captain." Susaku confirmed, keeping low to avoid the fire. The battle was a mess but closer to the attackers the three Alliance personnel were actually safer than the Britannians and their guests who were caught in a horrific crossfire.

"Good, Look this attack more or less confirms our suspicions. Saren is desperate and hired every gunman he could to put down our Quarian. Get in there, find the Quarian and keep them safe."Anderson ordered, his free hand pointing to the mostly destroyed security entrance to the party where a few Britannian, and C-Sec survivors were struggling to hold the onsurge or blue and black dressed combatants.

"Right." Susaku shouted, already taking off at a fast sprint towards the security checkpoint. Susaku would do his best, he won't let anyone else die so long as he can avoid it. He'll throw himself into the danger and suffer the consequences himself, and fight for the peace he insisted on.

**EC**

Euphemia watched the unfolding situation in near shock. Her sister had taken her sword-gun and joined the soldiers and knights in the defense, even a few of the Quarians were taking cover and firing at their attackers. Meanwhile bodies littered the ground, innocent good people that Euphemia had unwittingly invited to their deaths. Beside her Nassana, kept close to Euphemia, at some moments forcing Euphemia away from the combat, and the wounded, and towards cover they could use. Further away Khaldre was being held down and treated by a C-Sec medic, he had been wounded by a shot aimed at a Quarian while trying to herd them away and towards safety.

Euphemia's vision span as she quickly tried to find her knight, Villetta, among the confusion of the battlefield. Eventually Euphemia spotted Villetta, she and a Quarian were in the forward most spot trying to fend off the attackers, but the better armed enemy were closing on them. Even as the pair fought valiantly a soldier in a deep blue armor closed in on them, then stepping onto their cover loomed over the pair with a terrifying looking gun. Even as Nassana pulled on Euphemia to tear her away from the scene she could see it happen. A single pull of the trigger and Villetta was thrown back, her shield broken but the Knight still alive, then the soldier aimed at the Quarian only for the terrifying killshot to be interrupted as a dashing Alliance soldier tackled the soldier throwing their aim.

The man then came up from his tackle opening a chance for the Quarian who unloaded several rounds into their attacker. With the one attacker slain there was a high pitched scream from the enemy line. Suddenly a powerful biotic throw tossed the young man, the Quarian and Villetta out of their cover. The young man was quite handsome and Euphemia put the need to thank him for rescuing both her knight and a innocent Quarian into her memory. Even from a distance Euphe could sense that he was probably one of the kindest men she'd ever laid eyes on.

**EC**

Tali'zorah was terrified, her adrenaline was flooding and her suit was even activating to compensate. She had taken her position with the human woman thinking that being unarmored and lightly armed the woman would fall back, or be the back of the defensive line. Tali had acted on some quick deductions and on instinct, now instead she hadn't realized that she was fighting among Britannians and Britannian Knights had a entirely different instinct for battle than anyone else willingly throwing themselves into danger even when other alternatives were available.

Now instead Tali's underpowered pistol and the silver haired woman's was the main thing holding back the advance of the blue armored attackers. And the pressure was mounting, more and more of the attackers rifles were focusing on Tali's position as more and more Britannian soldiers were dropped by marksmen among the enemy. Tali also felt a sense of dread built as she looked over the cover, one of the helmets of the Darker Blue enemies was focused on her, she could feel the enemy's stare. The woman's, it had to be a woman, advance was more like some ambush predator stalking its prey through a tall brush or thick foliage. Tali kept checking for the advancing predator but in the firefight lost her...it was at this point Tali felt like her heart had stopped it was beating so fast.

Then it happened, the nightmare incarnate leapt onto the rubble Tali and the silver haired knight had been covering behind. Before either could react the predator fired her shotgun into the silver haired knight earning a loud, "Blasted fuck!" from the human defender. Meanwhile Tali was still bringing her pistol up to aim, but she could see the dark blue pits of the lenses of her attacker. The monster was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do.

Then her attacker lurched to the side, and with a flick of her eyes Tali watched as... handsome, courageous, strong... a Alliance Marine tackled her would be killer, Tali was stunned, but only long enough for the man to roll off the foe and into their cover allowing Tali to put several rounds into the head of her would be killer. As Tali slowly crouched into their cover and Villetta got back into a crouch, the Young man started speaking with a voice that seemed almost musical to the Quarian.

"Are you all right?" The man asked them both, a noble concern in his eyes as he looked at them.

"I'm good thank-you." The Silver haired woman answered before returning to shooting.

"Tali'zorah Nar Rayya." Tali responded, her voice uncertain, her hand reaching out as if to imitate the handshake gesture she learned was popular among humans. Did he ever see Fleet and Flotilla? Wasn't she in a firefight, shouldn't she stop drooling over him, wasn't time still moving, why did everything feel so slow? Tali was trying to pull her focus off the young man but couldn't...couldn't until she heard the pained wial which crossed the battlelines.

"SERAHHHH!" The cry pulled Tali back to reality and with a quick glance over the cover she spotted one of the lighter blue humans step up covered in a dark biotic aura, and then with a thrust of her arms suddenly Tali and her compatriots were flying away from their cover. They hit the ground hard, but each of the three were able to leap up quickly.

"Run!" The young man said, and Tali obeyed, she'd do anything he'd ask right now. Tali spirited away eventually slipping past cover and recognizing the situation began to make her way away from the battlefield and back towards her familiar wards, and to Fist and the Shadow Broker. Tali ran from the battle, and right past several C-Sec officers fighting hired gunmen. Two seperate officers noticed her in the middle of the firefight, both recognized the Quarian's suit, and both reported the sighting one to C-Sec official reports with a tag for Garrus vakarian to see, the other to Fist.

**EC**

"...Maj-..." What, what was that, Lelouch could swear he heard something. Wait why was he asleep wasn't there important things he was supposed to be handling right now. Lelouch tried to focus more, he was on his side, but his legs and pelvis were in the air...no they were strapped to something. Something around his waist that was thin...like a seatbelt, Lelouch was being held to a seat by a seatbelt. Meanwhile Lelouch wasn't on his side, his head, arm and shoulder were resting against the ground but that was it.

"Come on you-...up, by the spirits You can't be dead!" The voice was clearer now. Sharp, professional, inhuman the voice was one Lelouch should know. Finally Lelouch crept back to consciousness eventually opening one eye, for some reason the other stayed shut though the pulsing pain let Lelouch know why.

The aircar was crashed onto it's side, Lelouch was pressed into exposed dirt underneath him while the harness kept him partially still in his seat. With a glance Lelouch could see the Turian ambassador firing out of part of the wreckage with a pistol he had concealed on his person, their unseen attackers firing back at him. Just beyond the Ambassador Daranthus, Lelouch could see the other two Ambassadors. Dehon, the Salarian was a broken corpse, while Zeolllia lay there she was clearly still alive. However if she moved it was likely that would change based on the number of still bleeding wounds all over her body and obviously broken bones, some of which Lelouch could see outside her skin.

Sluggishly Lelouch released the restraints on his seat, his rear half flopping unceremoniously onto the ground. Next Lelouch began to crawl painfully towards his Turian counterpart. If Lelouch could take command of this situation victory was assured. However as Lelouch started nearing the Turian several mass accelerated rounds impacted the Ambassador overwhelming his shields and eventually tearing into his flesh ending the noble Turian. The Ambassador's killer, a human wearing neatly painted black armor with the sigil of the Black Knight's stenciled onto the armor stepped forward and with a quick sweep of the compartment focused his rifle on Lelouch. For a terrible half second Lelouch knew this mercenary, under his own orders no less, was about to kill him.

With shocking swiftness a figure lept out and onto the Mercenary. Their sword piercing through his neck armor stabbing through his neck, the man struggled to fight back, to even continue living for a few seconds more before falling limp before his killer. Lelouch could feel a tremendous sense of relief, he was going to live. Just a few feet away stood Lelouch's savior, battered, bruised and left only with a sword Kallen Stadtfeld scanned the vehicle before sighing in her own relief.

"Lelouch...oh thank god you're still alive." Kallen stated leaning down to grab Lelouch's hand.

"You're late, my knight." Lelouch replied with celebration in his voice, as he reached up to accept the offered hand. It was then the wiz and distant crack of a sniper could be heard and Kallen collapsed. She certainly wasn't dead, far from, but the hole in her shoulder was fairly significant. With a outraged cry Kallen threw herself into cover and next to Lelouch.

Next Kallen pressed Lelouch's head into the ground, and with some desperate stretching grasps eventually pulled the Mercenary's Avenger rifle towards herself. "Stay down!" Kallen shouted, getting back up into a crouch. Suddenly Kallen was shooting at someone, who Lelouch didn't know. But moment's later Lelouch felt the sting of hot air like an explosion, and gravity itself next reshape and with a glance he could see Kallen floating as a Blue armored Marcanary ran up and struck his knight in the temple with a rifle forcing her into unconsciousness.

"Target acquired moving for extraction, all Blue Suns fall back." The mercanary stated with Kallen over his shoulder. The mercenary stated something that couldn't be, Kallen was their target, these couldn't be Blue Suns they were working for him and he stated that they had to identify as the Black Knights! Lelouch struggled to crawl forward but the merc ignored him and started to sprint away from him.

Thus nearly alone Lelouch activated him omnitool, first activating a tracking device he had equipped Kallen with, then contacting the only people he could trust in in this situation. "It's...me." Lelouch began

"your Highness."

"Oh really boy."

Jeremiah and C.C answered simultaneously neither likely aware of the other also receiving the message. "I activated Kallen's tracking device...save her!"

"But your majesty!"

"Worried about your girlfriend?"

Lelouch's vision was fading. "Just do it!" He ordered with force, his consciousness slowly fading away.

"Yes your highness."

"What can't take a joke? I'm already on it lover boy."

**EC**

Antodia took careful aim with his widowmaker sniper as he scanned the Quarians of the party. There were plenty of distracting flashes and sounds playing through his helmet but the Turian was a veteran, and was a seasoned marksman capable of maintaining his accuracy even in the thick of battle, the most crucial of skills for those who wish to claim to be a true marksman.

"The Aircar is down, we're moving in to eliminate survivors now." Alex's voice reported through Antodia's helm. Beside him Antodia could sense motion from one of his other human compatriots.

"I can just fire more rockets into it until there isn't anything left." Another voice, one of Antodia's squad suggested.

"Oliver, you overestimate your skill with that thing. Besides we need to be able to confirm the kill otherwise our employer might try to skimp on payment, you should know this." Antodia muttered over the coms still scanning for the Quarian he needed to put down. Oliver was in the Suns for quite some time, but the man was prone to making over eager mistakes almost like a rookie. However Oliver was a skilled demolitions expert, enough that Antodia fought both Alex and the Britannian legal system to ensure this guy stayed in his squad.

"We need to hurry, the Brits are surging!" Alex's voice came over the coms.

Antodia just relaxed as he allowed a prototype facial recognition software provided by Orha Gol to locate the particular Quarian he was looking for. "Just stay alive, I don't want to explain you dying to Marcy. It'll make our trip to Palaven an absolute nightmare." The software pinged a response, and Antodia panned his view over to where the system said the Quarian in question was, currently she was locked in a firefight with what generally looked like some Cat6 mercenaries.

"Alex, head's up we've got another player stepping in on our op."

"Affirmative. Oliver we've got some Knightmares pressing out from the party, put them down." The streak of a launched rocket followed Alex's response. Oliver's cheer the only indication that the rocket did anything positive.

That however didn't matter much, Alex was closing on the aircar, which sounded like someone alive inside it was resisting. And while all that was taking place Antodia took time preparing to make a headshot against his Quarian target, she was staying up too long whenever she exposed herself to fire. This would be a almost leisurely shot, Antodia would just pop her next time she came up from her cover and that would be it.

The Quarian came up, Antodia started to squeeze the grip of his rifle, the trigger pulling back, but then a flash of blue as some idiot jumped up into his line of sight spoiling the shot. Nearly seconds after someone else tackled the Cat6 mercenary but the Quarian was already out of Antodia's line of fire. He'd have to make a harder shot to kill her now that the Quarian was behind cover, but it was becoming a case of now or never.

The world faded away, the shouting over coms, the rockets fired by Oliver, there was only the Quarian, the ten centimeter gap in her cover exposing the side of head, and Antodia's sights. Antodia pulled the trigger, the shot flew, the Quarian...flew. A biotic push threw the Quarian and her cover back and away ruining Antodia's killshot.

"Spirits damn you, you space scavenger." Antodia growled in frustration reacquiring his shot, the Quarian was running in the open, this time it would be easy. Antodia prepared to pull the trigger again, but that's when the gurgling came through the headset.

"Oh fuck." Antodia could hear Oliver mutter next to him. Immediately the Turian veteran focused his vision on the crash site, and there they stood Alex a sword, a fucking classic piece of sharpened metal, thrust through his throat and the redheaded bitch who killed him pulling the blade out before bending over to reach towards something in the crashed aircar. In response Antodia snapped his Widowmaker up and pulled the trigger, the round wasn't a kill shot but it hit the target wounding her.

"Shit Ant...should I blast the car now?" Oliver asked, tone nervus as he casually aimed his rocket at the wreckage.

"No, Alex was a ass, but he's my brother, bitch is mine." Antodia answered while lowering a visor gaining a infared view of the vehicle. The whole thing was hot, but he could still make out a heat shape that looked like a pair of bodies. The war vet will just pump rounds into both until he was sure they were dead. The Widowmaker had enough punch to do that easily.

Antodia focused in on the lower of the two heatsources preparing to fire, then suddenly his vision was flooded with color. "The fuck?" the Turian shouted stripping off his visor only to see Blue Dressed soldiers storm the vehicle, one then stepping out of the cover with his target over their shoulder.

Suddenly a voice came through the secondary channel, the unsecure channel. "Target acquired moving for extraction, all Blue Suns fall back."

"You have to be shitting me." Oliver snorted in disbelief.

"This isn't over, we're killing these pretender fucks, and I'm killing the bitch who murdered my brother. They didn't even have the decency to make it quick, we're going to make all them die slowly and painfully." Antodia stated simply picking up the Widowmaker and already sending signals to his squad, letting them know to fall back and regroup.


	17. Pursuit

**Pursuit**

Euphemia watched the battle end, the ending of a battle was never a clear or even simple thing. Rather it seemed a busy and almost sloppy affair. The attackers all listening to their radios suddenly started to fall back, some dragging bodies or wounded comrades, others firing and then falling back. The Britannian soldiers of course pressed their offensive but refused to stray too far from their royals, while C-Sec barely pressured the fleeing foe and instead immediately went to trying to treat any and all wounded they could find, while they also cataloged the dead.

Euphemia could still hear occasional gunfire but generally the fighting seemed to end. She and several other civilians just sort of stood waiting for the soldiers. Of course Euphemia took command of the civilians ensuring they didn't do anything to get in the soldiers way and to assist those willing to help in being as beneficial as possible. It wasn't glorious, or desirable, but it was what Euphemia Li Britannia could do. And certainly with her presence the distant echos of gunfire only sparked some nervous flinches rather than panic.

As Euphemia drifted among the groups of survivors her sight came across the young man who had saved her Knight, his tired, caring gaze going from one group of survivors to the next. After only a brief hesitation of talking to an Alliance soldier with her sister nearby and on full defensive, Euphemia approached the young man with a cheerful smile and her hands folded behind her back.

"My what are you doing here today? Is there anything I can do to help you, good sir?" Euphemia only hoped that she sounded casual. While she could pretend well enough when not in a formal setting, but while in her dress and acting as a princess instinct and training tended to override what Euphemia wanted to come across as. The young man cast a nearly startled glance to Euphemia, before a bright blush covered his face.

"Umm, Susaku kururugi Turi-...I mean Alliance Marines. Ah, how may I help you, your highness?" Susaku responded, his motions looked automatic, nearly robotic. His clear fluster and embarrassment though was adorable, enough to cause Euphemia to forget where she was and giggle with a genuine fondness.

"Well I saw you rescue my knight. And as my Knight's liege, as well as her friend, I think it's only right to reward you. I doubt I could do anything formally, however perhaps I could invite you to have dinner with us later tonight." Euphemia explained, though the expression on the young man's face turned into one of absolute shock.

"Oh!" Euphemia added, "It's only going to be myself, my knight, and my sister. Nothing too formal if that's alright with you. The current situation aside my brother was already planning on personally being away before then."

Euphemia felt a little put off when the young Susaku continued to gape for a moment. "Well if you're just going to act like a..."

"I'm sorry Princess...I mean yes I would be happy to attend. However I didn't do anything special." Susaku answered, now nervously scratching his arm.

This in turn earned a amused smile from Euphemia. "Please just call me Euphe."

"Princ-..." A hard glare caused Susaku to reconsider. "Right Euphe."

"Now what's your number?" Euhpemia asked.

"Wait wha-..."

"So I can officially invite you silly." Euphemia answered, a happy smile on her face. After Susaku answered Euphemia happily walked away, only for Nassana to slip next to her side.

"What are you conspiring?" The Asari asked with an amused look.

"Nothing." Euphemia singsonged back.

"Euphe please."

"Wouldn't he be perfect for Villetta, he's handsome, regal, so kind, and just ever so fun to be around." Euphemia replied, revealing her plan to the Asari, but earning a eye roll from her companion.

"Perfect for Villetta, or for you?" That in turn caused Euphemia to blush for a moment before running off to return to her own tasks.

**EC**

After a very awkward encounter with a Britannian royal of all people Susaku was approached by Ashley, the Gunnery Chief unnoticed by her companion before she struck from behind with a gab to his side startling the young man. Her fingers probed furiously tickling the young man, startling him and earning a yelp and a defensive swing of his elbow.

"Finally, ok Susaku Anderson's going to want a report. He's currently returning to the Embassy as we speak. However I'd leave out the flirty Princess if I can manage it." Ashley teased to the appalled face of Susaku, while backing away to let the man calm down.

"Right the mercs were definitely gunning for a Quarian, and one that was here. However I'm am uncertain as to which one. What's more one of the Biotic mercs rampaged through our center, when everyone else was falling back she used her biotics to push through the combat zone only to disappear into the wards" Susaku explained while casting his gaze over the crowd. As he was looking over everything Susaku could see a winded Kaiden trying to speak to C-Sec and wildly gesturing. With a gesture Susaku and Ashley walked closer to hopefully meet with Kaiden.

As they closed in they could hear Kaiden arguing with the officers. "Look i'm telling you this is life and death I need to speak with...Susaku, where's Anderson!" Kaiden was shouting and asking, even as one of the officers started pulling restraints out of his uniform.

Ashley looked amused but answered. "He's at the Embassy, staying well away from a combat zone flooded with opportunist Britannians, trigger happy C-Sec, and blood thirsty mercs."

"Look we ID'd the Quarian." Kaiden stated bringing up his Omni-tool and showing Susaku and Ashley the Quarian they needed. Doing so even as the officers started to grab his arms to detain him. Susaku and Ashley got a good look at the Quarian.

"Doesn't look like any of the Quarians here that's good." Ashley sighed with slight relief though Susaku turned pale. Ashley after a moment realized the look, meanwhile Kaiden was now being cuffed behind his back.

"Damn it! She just took off running into the Wards on my order, the Merc must be after her!" Susaku shouted as he took off sprinting towards the Wards.

"Oh you are fucking me. SUSAKU!" Ashley shouted after him, only to stop and look towards Kaiden. "Damn it, i'll get Anderson!" the Gunnery Chief shouted before sprinting away from Susaku and towards the Embassy.

Meanwhile Kaiden stood, hands cuffed with two confused C-Sec personnel on either side of him. "So believe me now?"

**EC**

Janyrka T'goli could only feel agony. Her heart had been ripped out by that Quarian suit fucking, people-phobic wretch, and she had far too many bullet wounds in her side for her liking. However she pressed on, Serah's killer would be ripped apart molecule by molecule before she would stop. She was going to fill that unworthy shit's helmet full of actual shit and watch them choke on it, all while pissing on the bullet wounds she was going to rape into the bitch.

"Ahhhgh." The asari cried as she stumbled. The Quarian's haste left a good trail for Janyrka to follow, but the progress was slow and her medi-gel wasn't helping nearly as much as it should have. But the thoughts of vengeance kept her going. Serah had been an vision of absolute feminine murder, an idol to masturbate oneself to sleep with when she held that shotgun. Then the Quarian killed Janyrka's beautiful sister. The Quarian took her source of pleasure and love away from her to spite her for doing her job.

"Halt!" Some worthless cop tried to stop the enraged Asari, a quick use of biotics a rifle pressed into his crotch and holding the trigger until the heat-sink didn't work finished his life, and helped relieve some of the murderous rage from Janyrka. But it wasn't nearly enough, not enough to prevent her from making the Quarian drown in strangers aids ridden blood. She'd find the Quarian...follow the trail, she'll kill the Quarian. Loyalty, life none of that mattered all she had to do was kill as a tribute to her lost lover. Janyrka sighed in relief as her automated systems pumped more of her private cocktail of drugs into her system.

**EC**

"Boss we ID'd the pretenders, their moving into the Ward. Looks like their covering a good distance on foot, likely a hand-off before extraction." The report was followed by a uplink to a helmet cam feed. The Turian vet wasn't very well versed in the layout of the Citadel but he had a pretty good idea where this exchange was taking place. They planned to drop off the redhead in the middle of Fist's territory to make it look like Fist had taken the hostage, then they'd fade letting the Blue Suns take the blame.

"Right this is going to be close quarters, I'm designated marksman, everyone else prepare yourselves. The enemy will have the situational advantage, but we're holding better gear and are comfortable in our armor. They don't look like they're used to their gear, but they are professional so be ready." Antodia briefed his men as best he could while running to meet them in the engagement. The team was spread out, but not too much, once they all closed on the enemy it would be like they had come in formation, partially because spread out they were in a practiced formation they'd used for hunting down assassination targets.

"Sarge contact, Britannian Knight. he's making a move on our prey."

"One armed unknown, Green Haired female looks like she's going to move to intercept...I think I see some of Fist's boys escorting a Quarian further back as well." Two reports, and the battlefield with the enemy kidnapping his prey became much more muddled.

"Let them get engaged, we'll put them down with the bitch." Antodia ordered slowing his pace just slightly. As Antodia moved he double checked his rifle preparing it for the firefight to come.

**EC**

Shepard panted to catch her breath, hands on her knees and rifle learning on her leg. Garrus was beside Shepard, breathing hard and after making a wretching noise started taking some deep breaths recovering from their long spring. Speaking of recovering, Wrex was looking to the entry to Chara's Den with relish, the sprint not really straining his Krogan biology however he was held by by the pathetically collapsed Leila Malcal who during their long full sprint who fell over into Wrex who caught and carried her even as she vomited due to the exertion.

"Whewww Shepard, four kilometers through the Wards in five minutes and a minute breather. Not bad, but I think our Quarian still beat us here. Also I don't think...I don't think your friend is in state to fight." Garrus stated his breath and stamina slowly returning to him. The Turian now resting a Britannian Stallion-4 on his shoulder with his 92-mantis strapped to his back.

"Even with one down already I doubt that Fist's men can hold us." Wrex stated calmly putting down Leila and drawing his shotgun. The young woman stumbled out of the Krogan's arms but continued standing.

"N-no I'm good. I'm ready to give my support mam." Leila stated, her sub-machine gun drawn and and omni-tool active. She looked queasy but steady.

Shepard then looked across her team, a Krogan Mercenary, a Turian cop, and a analyst specialist. Besides herself they were all three meant for entirely different forms of combat. The Krogan will of course demand straight forward, rather close range combat, the Cop was some sort of sniper wannabe, and Leila used her gun for self defense, though her use of applications on her Omni-tool was intriguing and a rather indirect boon for Shepard.

"Right. Let's move in, keep close to cover." Shepard's order opened the battle, the four of them rushed through the door as gangsters started firing and moving for cover. The gangsters were for the most part poorly armed though some of them had decent shields and rifles. The biggest threat though was the Krogan bodyguard who was running out from the back with a shotgun.

Shepard's team was getting hemmed in. However their performance was certainly better than she feared, Garrus was actually a frighteningly good marksman having downed two targets already with minimal effort, Leila was far from panicking and was providing Shepard and the others with with constant support including an data stream that actually highlighted all the enemies in the area she could detect even behind their cover allowing Shepard to see the enemy like it was some sort of video game. Lastly Wrex actually showed tactical reasoning ducking between cover and waiting before unleashing heavily on exposed targets.

The enemy Krogan started to close in however, and Shepard wouldn't be able to stop him if he close, already he had ran past Wrex and was closing with Leila. Shepard raised firing her rifle at the Krogan but it'd be too late, a few quick shotgun blasts and Leila would be scrapped off the floor in parts. Then Wrex was standing in front of her, the Shotgun blasts tearing into a biotic barrier that enveloped the Krogan, and after that a explosive blast of force knocked the enemy Krogan off his feat as the barrel of Garrus' Stallion-4 smoked. With their foe on his back both Leila and Wrex let loose on the Krogan tearing him apart, redundant organs rendered useless by shotgun blasts and excessive fire.

The rest of Fist's bodyguards lost their will with their Krogan ally down and after a few short minutes the majority of them were dead, with many others unlikely to survive long enough to receive much needed medical services. It was then that Shepard hacked the door leading back towards Fist's office, only to be met with the pistols of what looked like two very panicked, very unfortunate dockworkers.

"Really? Is Fist that desperate?" Shepard deadpanned at the two pistols aimed at her.

"Their just spare hands, civilians Shepard." Garrus informed, though Shepard already knew but she understood what the C-sec officer was stating.

"We don't have time to talk them down, I'll be quick." Wrex also stated.

Leila in turn just sighed as stepped forward, her Omni-tool flashed and then the two worker's omni-tool's flashed before releasing jolts of electricity stunning both men causing them to collapse. "Non-lethal and doesn't waste time." She stated looking between the two aliens. "Well?"

With shrugs both Garrus and Wrex stepped past the two unconscious men and towards Fist's office, meanwhile Shepard grinned. "Saves me a moral non-dilema good job Leila."

Of course Fist had a final line of defense, a pair of shielded automated turrets, that honestly were rather disappointing for Shepard. The turrets were supposed to be high end military models, the same ones Anderson's investments all worked with, and between a Krogan Mercenary, a Turian Cop, an analyst, and a N7 combat engineer the Turrets lasted all of ten seconds before combined fire, viruses, and combat hacking bested them.

"Alright Fist, talk and I won't kill you." Shepard announced while aiming her rifle at Fist. "Where is the Quarian?"

"How am I supposed to know, probably with the Br-" A round past Fist's head silenced the thug for a short moment.

"We know she's in your territory, currently seeking your protection thinking you work for the Broker. Only a idiot takes Saren's deal over the Broker, Saren doesn't leave loose ends that can talk." Shepard bluffed, hoping to appeal to the man's self preservation instinct.

"My boys are handling her in a alleyway above the Ward's trade market. If I don't check in with them in a couple minutes they're supposed to kill the Quarian and drop the corpse into a incinerator." Fist explained, panic tingeing his voice.

"I can't understand what would lead a man to chose such a life." Garrus stated, with a murmur of agreement from Leila. Beside them Wrex grunted and rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Grunt stay here and guard Fist! Garrus, we don't know how long we have, let's move!" Shepard commanded holstering her rifle so she could use her arms to run faster.

"I'll find you after." Wrex stated with a cruel grin as Shepard passed. Shepard knew what was coming, she knew Fist was a dead man and that Wrex was going to murder him with a C-Sec officer present. But she promised and she would try to limit the damage. Shepard and her team only made it to the front of the bar when they heard a shotgun discharge and Wrex's voice came over the coms.

"The Pyjak tried to run, I handled it." Whatever everyone else's reactions were Shepard ignored them she had some vital intelligence to rescue.

**EC**

The sounds of gunfire were relatively close, firefights were breaking out all across the Ward, and Tali could hear the echos of distinct firefights coming from both ahead of her and behind. Even the Broker's guards seemed on edge, though their focus was certainly on her and not on the firefights and chaotic combat that had spread all across the Citadel today.

"Where is the Broker?" Tali asked growing incredibly impatient after being led around by these guards. C-sec, the Britannians, and now these guys, no one seemed up to the task of proper security today.

"His representative will be here in a minute." The Turian leading the guard detail stated, looking down the alleyway.

"Fist said I'd meet the Broker in person." Tali stated, the truth slowly starting to dawn on the Quarian.

"The Broker doesn't meet with anyone." The Turian stated, while two Salarians moved in closer.

This was it, Fist had also lied to her. This wasn't about buying the data she had, this was about getting rid of it and her. "Deals off."

"No one backs out of a deal with the Shadow-..." The Turian was cut off by a flash fabricated blind grenade as Tali dove for cover.

Already the two Salarians were moving in with pistols their various tech apps running to support them and trying to hack her systems, and the Turian was already recovering. It was then that a sniper round took one of the Salarians in the head, while a heavy spray of gunfire breached the Turian's shields riddling him and dropping him. Tali then threw a flash fabricated grenade to the last Salarian and she watched as the assassin was thrown back several meters by the blast.

Tali stepped out of her cover with her pistol aiming towards where the gunfire came from. Even if these people gunned down would be assassins she wasn't in a trusting mood after everything else of today.

"Wait, I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance military. I'm with Captain Anderson, and this is Garrus he's C-Sec." The female leader declared both her hands up as she slowly walked forward.

"Prove it." Tali demanded, her pistol still aimed.

"I can do that, just let me pull out my omni-..."

"Die Quarian WHORE!" The human woman was interrupted as a wall of force bowled Tali and her current company all off their feet. The human woman even had her rifle thrown away, while the Turian and other human were both standing back up. Tali instead flipped onto her back to aim her pistol at her attacker, standing atop the stairs leading down into the allyway a blue armored blood soaked asari with a wild look in her eyes glared at Tali'zorah.

However before Tali could even squeeze her trigger, or the others could ract another wave of biotic force threw them all again as the Asari closed in with her rifle aimed directly at the Quarian. Tali could feel herself panicking in fear, but then it happened again. The same marine, the same young handsome face tackled into the back of the Asari and down the stairs. The pair struggled, the Asari's gun was knocked away, and a knife was drawn. However even with her Biotic powers bolstering her the Asari was being overpowered, the human wrestled the knife out of her hand and plunged the blade into her back.

As Tali watched the Asari began to foam at the mouth, her body spasming in seizure and she flopped back driving the knife further in spasming until she went almost entirely still. Meanwhile the marine looked on with a pained expression before turning to Tali. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...please take me out of here."

**EC**

C.C. observed the firefight taking place with detachment. Kallen was still unconscious several meters away from the aircar that was clearly meant to whisk her away, by now likely drugged to keep her from waking up. However she wasn't at threat of disappearing yet, the Black Armored Black Knight pretenders had seen to that by putting a sniper round into the head of the man carrying her. Meanwhile Jeremiah was trapped between both groups.

The Knight of the Round was quite the monster, his cybernetics, insane code of loyalty and skills meant that even with hostiles on both sides he was able to fair well against the enemy. But while Jeremiah weathered enemy fire and made slow progress toward Kallen, C.C. watched impassively. She couldn't really engage not with that sniper out there, she didn't want to have to replace her head once again. And if she engaged too much firepower would be diverted her way for her actual target to expose itself. It was already plainly clear that someone in the Citadel knew a significant amount about the Reapers, perhaps even had an idea about their true form. That someone probably wasn't the individual who was kidnapping Kallen, but the kidnapper's identity would be a start towards finding her rivals finding the other voices hidden in the network.

The combat started to thin, the Black Armored attackers after suffering their third casualty, this one to a blue armored foe, began to withdraw clearly content to snipe from the distance. Jeremiah however then redoubled his efforts on the Blue Armored group. There were only five of them, and whoever was in the aircar, but they were doing a decent job of suppressing the Knight.

C.C. decided now was a good time to start sneaking up on the Aircar. Slowly crossing from cover to cover and out of sight from the Blue armored group, who were now finding their position much harder to hold as the Sniper started alternating between shooting at them and at Jeremiah. C.C. neared the Aircar, she was only a couple meters from Kallen, but she'd leave the girl for now to get at whoever was inside. C.C. neared the door, she could make out a non-human figure preparing to leap out, but then a round struck her side throwing her aside.

Then the Salarian inside, C.C. was certain she recognized him from her reports jumped out and dashed for cover near Kallen. Only slightly dazed C.C. checked the battle, only three of the blue armored mercenaries were left, while only the unseen sniper from the Black Armored group remained to harass them. The Salarian, one C.C. now recognized as Jondum bau neared Kallen. His intent to kidnap the young knight clear.

Whipping out her own SMG C.C. fired into Bau this startled the Salarian and caused him to dive for cover. C.C. was no match for the intelligence agent in a gunfight. However, the Sniper all too eager to make his presence felt got a good shot at the Salarian causing him to rethink his position. Jeremiah had now killed another of the Blue Armored foe leaving only one, and the Sniper was focused on anyone getting close to Kallen.

The Salarian dropped a grenade, the flash blinding C.C., Jeremiah based off the sound, and hopefully the sniper. When her vision returned C.C. could only watch the aircar lift off and eventually speed away, her opportunity to capture Bau and use him to find her rivals lost. However the sniper had stopped firing, Kallen looked like she was fighting off the drug and slowly returning to wakefulness, and of course Jeremiah was now using himself to shield Kallen from the sniper.

While the Knight of the Round was distracted C.C. decided to make her own escape. No need to risk letting that loyalty lunatic drag the Geass Order into the light. C.C. would pass through the Alleyways behind one of the Ward's markets, from there she'd either go back to Chara's Den or bide her time shopping.

**EC**

She couldn't die, not now, not while that bitch still lived, Serah wasn't avenged. Janyrka could feel her heart slowing, the knife burned in her back and her body was all going into shock. She couldn't let herself die now, but she hurt so much and not dying seemed so far beyond her ability. So much pain, so much suffering, she didn't care about anything else she just wanted to live, to avenge Serah, to honor Serah's memory with the blood and guts of Serah's enemies.

Then suddenly new sensation swept Janyrka, something beyond her own comprehension invaded her very being. "You seem to have a reason to continue living."


	18. Revelations

**Revelations**

Shepard stepped into Udina's office to the Ambassador in an absolute rage. "Anderson! You're crew might as well put humanity back to the WAR!" Udina shouted pointing an accusatory finger towards Shepard. "Gunfights in the wards, getting involved in the middle of a diplomatic nightmare that could see the Britannians clamoring for blood! The assassination of the subject of several high value C-Sec investigations! Why don't you just go kick every national leader's beloved pet on a public broadcast why your at it?" The man was so enraged Shepard swore his face was entirely red.

However Shepard felt celebratory as Wrex walked in chuckling with Garrus behind him. Lastly a flushed and embarrassed Susaku lead in Tali'Zorah nar rayya, he provided her name, as she clung to him not looking nearly as meek and shy as she was trying to pretend to be. The group of newcomers all earned Udina's wrathful glare for several moments.

"And care to explain this Shepard?" Udina asked, his voice finally flat and not a enraged shout.

Before Shepard could speak the C-Sec Turain decided to butt in. "Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec investigations. I've been investigating Saren for some time now." The Turian introduced himself with a cheerful look.

"And doing a terrible job of it if explosions and gunfights are how you get results." Udina stated, however as he tried to turn back to Shepard likely to complain more the Krogan stepped forward.

"Urdnot Wrex, I kill people for money." The Krogan said plainly causing even Shepard to flinch in embarrassment as a pale and flabbergasted Udina stared at the now chuckling Krogan. Eventually Wrex got tired of laughing at the human and step aside.

This lead Udina to focus his gaze on the Quarian. "And what are you a Assassin for hire, or some sort of thief?" Udina stated bluntly.

"I am neither of those things!" The Quarian jumped to her own defense. "I have information which I'm told is vital to your current situation. One that after everything you've done to help me I certainly owe you all."

"So you're what this is all about. Well then what you have better be worth it." Udina grumbled, while Anderson stood by waiting.

Proudly or perhaps defiantly the Quarian activated her Omni-tool. "Several weeks ago a Quarian patrol found a detachment of Geth outside the Perseus Veil. I investigated hoping to find anything of value to bring back to the fleet. I am on my Pilgrimage and one can not return without something to bring back. Initially I thought I could learn something about the Geth and their systems. Or seeing them assembling some type of Knightmare of their own design I could get my hands on their schematics. Towards that end I failed..."

"Wait you're saying you hacked the Geth?" Leila stated disbelievingly from across the room, beside her Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"It took me a week of preparation and I nearly missed my only chance to try while I was ambushing a lone Geth. I had to quickly download everything I could but even then I didn't have enough time before the Geth dumped their memory. But what i did find was this." The Quarian explained before hitting a button on her Omni-tool.

"The attack on Eden Prime was a huge success. The Britannians will be scrambling to save face leaving the rest of the galaxy exposed." A voice, one now familiar to Shepard spoke. Notably nearly everyone in the room reacted to that voice.

"We have him! Let's see the council deny this!" Udina cheered, but while another voice began Anderson cut Udina off.

"Wait who's that?"

"With Eden Prime we are one step closer to the return of the Reapers. You've done well for your gods." The second, feminine voice stated.

"With this evidence the Council will see Saren executed for this! I need to call a hearing. I'll use every resource at my disposal!" Udina stated nearly jumping over his desk to start working with his communications set.

"Honestly seeing him happy is kind of scary." Kaiden whispered over to Shepard. Apparently the man was arrested by C-Sec, then released into Anderson's custody.

"Today's a win for us, he's right to be happy. I think i need a nap however." Shepard stated falling back into one of the seats in Udina's office.

**EC**

Lelouch regained consciousness aboard the Avalon with Kallen in a nearby bed, and C.C.'s visage smirking conspiratorially down at him. Fortunately it wasn't the real C.C. just a projection if she and he were to be seen together things would get far more complicated. The hologram moved first swiping it's non existent hand through Lelouch's face before stepping back.

"Well your gambles didn't really pan out the way we hoped now did they?" The C.C. hologram stated simply while crossing its arms.

"I didn't expect anyone else to be both bold and prepared enough, let alone motivated to launch an assault against us under such conditions." Lelouch answered still laying in the bed. He'd be more than ready to stand again in a minute but for now he would collect his thoughts and plan.

"Did the False Flag at least work?" The Emperor stated simply.

"Oh that was you? Probably not to the extent you wanted but people suspect that the Black Knights contracted the Blue Suns. Also I figured out at least one of our possible competitors." C.C. stated her hologram looking bored.

"Our competitors? So we're not the only ones with the power of Geass?" Lelouch asked, his voice tinged with amusement as he sat up.

C.C. let her cold eyes wander over the Emperor's nude, medical patch covered body. "Geass?"

"The name of this power you gave me, its name has been in my head since you gave it to me." Lelouch answered while searching for clothes to wear.

"The Indoctrination technologies and advancements left behind by the Reapers, and the network of their mysterious creators aren't ours alone to command. Though we have the lead over everyone else in researching them." C.C. answered Lelouch, watching the Emperor find his clothes, before smiling with personal amusement.

C.C. couldn't resist teasing her contractor, and coconspirator. "You know you could walk around naked and say your clothes are invisible to stupid people."

"And you could stop dancing around the subject. First who are my rivals? Second, what do you actually want from me?" Lelouch responded with a level tone with only the slightest edge of hostility.

C.C.'s hologram glared for a moment. "I can't confirm which but it's likely one of the Spectres. It's not their entire organization the one that tried to kidnap Kallen had knowledge enough to make him suspicious and to be cautious, but not enough to claim he's our supplier for Reaper tech to the Geth or to recognize me or you. This I've also seen enough evidence to suggest that the Spectres aren't the only group with Reaper tech. As for what I want from you, as I told you I've already gotten it, the rest from this point is all determined by you. I'm just a passive observer at this point."

Lelouch stopped dressing, only his pants only partially on and sighed. "So we're still playing games with this. Well where are you now?" Lelouch stood to full height just over the hologram of the green haired woman.

"Still on the Citadel, I'll probably be here for another day at this rate. Cornelia is staying behind, she'll tell you officially it's to oversee the investigations and trials of the captured mercenaries, by the way. But my reason for staying isn't anything to do with your family. Speaking of Family why is your sweet little sister still at Ashford? Trust your enemies more than your own allies?" C.C. stated her expression wistful, before returning to her typical self amusement.

"Don't try to use Nunnally to try and distract me." Lelouch growled.

"Fine. I found some potential assets, also Udina is currently making a huge fuss with the Council again. You were barely on the Avalon before he started trying to gather the council for a session with them. My guess is that in all the chaos the Alliance found something, and if I'm to wager, it's the Quarian you wanted me to look for." C.C. answered her expression as flippant as ever.

"I was just making a blind jab at a rumor anyways. Odds are nearly impossible that you just run into the person you're looking for, let alone in any sort of meaningful way." Lelouch responded sitting on the bed and looking past C.C. to where Kallen was sleeping and the door beyond her. This in turn caused C.C. to smile.

"She wasn't actually hurt, but she insisted on being close to you anyways. Oh and don't worry the door's sealed and no one else will find the transmitter for this projection." The green haired witch stated, before adding in her teasing tone. "Now don't try to force your way on the poor maiden while I'm away, you vicious beast."

"C.C.!" But the Hologram was already gone, leaving Lelouch alone, standing next to a Kallen who was quickly waking back up.

"Shut up, stupid nickname, what's a lulu..." Kallen mumbled still partially asleep waving her arm in Lelouch's general direction before letting it hang off the end of the bed. Though this lasted only for a few seconds before the redheaded knight's eyes snapped open and she almost leapt to her feet facing Lelouch. The woman's expression of mild embarrassment turned into a full flushed look of absolute abasement as her eyes momentarily wandered over Lelouch. Her Emperor, schoolmate, and leader of her order of knights was very nearly naked in front of her, his pants open and his boxers showing. Meanwhile Kallen found herself only in her tank-top and a thankfully thick thong.

"What the HELL Lelouch!" Kallen cried shoving him on onto his bed before scrambling to find her own clothes.

"Is that how you treat your Emperor?" Lelouch asked simply laying back into the bed.

"That's how I treat YOU Lelouch, you pervert!" Kallen responded her voice high and practically squeaking at the end. This of course drew some chuckling from Lelouch until he could hear the threatening growl from his companion.

"Well let's save the Emperor the indignity of a scandalous sexual rumor. I would hate to be remembered like Baron Clinton of Mississippi." Lelouch teased while returning to dressing himself.

"It's HIS fault his wife murdered him with all the mistresses he kept on the side!" Kallen rebuked quickly trying to make her uniform presentable.

"Well that aside, how about I officially induct you into the Knights of the Round Kallen? We can keep your titles and identity secret but we can officially see the position of the Knight of Seven filled." Lelouch offered almost making Kallen forget how to breath for a moment.

"Are you so cheap as to hand out the position to anyone?" Kallen challenged, half caught between an outraged disbelief and between absolute elation at the prospect of her long held dream being so close.

"No, the Knights of the Round have to be the very best. I already know your record in its entirety thanks to C.C. I know you are good enough. And I need someone more that I can fully trust among the Knights. Your oaths will then all be to Britannia and to me meaning you'd be free enough to decide for yourself what is the best course of action." Lelouch responded simply.

Kallen released a small gasp of excitement, "YES!"

The door to the medical bay opened with Jeremiah, a slight look of panic, or elation, on his face. "~Your Majesty!"

Two voices in stereo replied. "No."

**EC**

Susaku felt strange, typically a dress uniform was seen as sharp and attractive but next to some of the Britannians present he almost felt underdressed. Also the Asari waitress didn't make matters any better with her own remarks and the speed at which she lead him to a heavily guarded booth where after staring down some masked Britannian soldiers he was allowed through their security where a rather mixed party of individuals sat.

On one side there was the excited smile of the pink haired princess Susaku had spoken to earlier that day, and next to her was the Purple Haired Witch of Britannia Cornelia Li Britannia sat with a disapproving frown. On the other side of the Pink Princess sat a very attractive silver haired, dark skinned woman whose face was in a practiced expression of polite neutrality though Susaku could sense her displeasure. Across from them sat both an Asari and Turian Diplomat both caught Susaku by surprise as he, but relieved him that he wouldn't be alone among the Britannian Royalty.

"Oh look Villette your guest has arrived." Euphemia stated with cheer, and a slightly notable nudge to the back of the other woman.

"Hello Sir Kururugi. Would you do me the pleasure of joining us tonight." Villette welcomed with polite formality though the cold look in her eye told Susaku that he was anything but welcome here.

Susaku eventually took his place next to their Asari guest. There was already a soft array of small salads, breads and chips with dips laid out for everyone at the table. The Turian remained gruff and silent as he ate his own private food at the side. However what made everything more unusual was the Purple haired princess who looked like she wanted to murder the Turian and the expectant glances from both the pinkette Princess and the Asari next to Susaku.

Susaku began to feel incredibly self aware as he silently dipped into a salad under the watchful pair. The silent embarrassment continued until Susaku felt a elbow to his side. With a sideways glance Susaku could see the Asari nudge towards euphemia and Villetta. Euphemia was still looking expectantly at both him and Villetta though see certainly seemed tense. Meanwhile her sister continued to glower at the Turian.

"So Villetta, good to see you're in good health you had a close call in that firefight." Susaku offered, earning a beaming smile from Euphemia.

"Same, Thank-you for the rescue." Villetta answered after a long pause, and a audible stomp on her foot from a unknown source.

"Yes thank-you, it was so terrifying seeing Villetta endangered like that if you had not-..." euphemia's own overeager contribution to the conversation was cut short by Cornelia standing with a growl.

"I don't care what your laws say you birdbrained moron, you will let me and my interrogation teams see the prisoners!" The woman's voice was powerful like she was shouting, yet did so little to disrupt the silence she might as well have whispered.

"And why should the citadel allow not only Britannian torturers, but ones imported from the Batarian Hegemony no less spend any time with our rightful prisoners. Unlike you Cornelia we do happen to respect the sanctity of life and the rights of Sentients. The Turian responded, his own voice bored and dismissive.

"So Susaku, You're with the Alliance Marines. Are you here on leave or duty?" Euphemia asked, her expression almost unfaltering despite the building wrath next to her.

"Duty actually, my team and I fought on Eden Prime against the Geth and have been collecting evidence that will hopefully put the various traitors behind the attack behind bars. After that I'm not entirely sure what the plan is." Susaku answered honestly both caught by Euphemia's earnest nature, and unease by the building outburst of outrage behind Euphemia.

"Oh well then, you and VILLETTA should certainly make the best of your time together. Meanwhile EUPHE and I should probably go freshen up a little." The Asari next to Susaku suddenly interjected giving Susaku a gentle push to inform him of her intent to leave the booth. Across from him Susaku watched as Villetta gently pulled Euphemia from her seat and politely handed her off to the Asari.

Villetta moved to follow the princess but was stopped by the Asari who simply gestured towards the booth. Then as Susaku and Villetta returned to their seats the dam burst and Cornelia's wrath unleashed. Insults and threats of various kinds were thrown at the Turian, all while the Turian sat seemingly unaffected and calmly waiting for the meal to arrive.

"As stated, you may not violate our laws, and our laws have no way of permitting you to do as you please to C-Sec Prisoners."

"And Britannia's laws don't allow Assassins attempting to take the life of our Emperor go unpunished. Your states might be alright with letting murderers run free but ours doesn't!" Cornelia returned with wrath.

"No, but yours has a wonderful habit of elevating murderers into high post where they are beyond legal recourse." The Turian deadpanned back. Meanwhile Villetta buried her head in her hands.

"So-." Susaku tried to begin but was cut off.

"Just claim your commander called for you, and get out now. I don't care one bit about you and Euphemia is just making this whole thing a faux pas." The Silver haired Knight commanded, and almost immediately after Susaku's Omni-tool flashed. After reading it quickly Susaku chuckled embarrassed at Villetta, all while Cornelia continued to debate the Turian.

"You're wish just became reality. Please tell the Princess her hospitality was kindly appreciated but we may need to just exchange mail for now. I'll send her a link." Susaku said standing up and slowly walking away. He needed to hurry, Shepard and the others were to meet the council immediately.

**EC**

"See he's perfect! And they look so good together." Euphemia insisted to Nassana, earning the Asari's disapproving stare.

"You might insist that it's for them. But you were the only one who seemed to enjoy his company, so much so you almost missed that your sister was on the verge of killing the head of C-Sec's public relations." Nassana retorted back.

"Well they just don't see it yet but I can make it work." Euphemia proclaimed with determination.

"No you won't. You are the one who wishes to be around him and maybe mate him for how thirsty you are around him."

"I don't think you're using the right context for those turn of phrase."

"It doesn't matter, you're going out there right now and apologizing to him. If he's still on the station invite him to your room and have you're tabloid 'princess capable of feeling attracted to commoner' headline, if he's taking off soon start some pen-pal relationship and let him woo you later. Now let's go back out there." Nassana spun Euphemia around and pushed her from the restroom guiding her back to the booth. Only when they arrived Susaku had already left.

To a dismayed looking Euphemia Villetta stood up and bowed. "Sir Kururugi offered his condolences but his commander called him to testify before the Citadel Council."

In response Euphe put her finger to her cheek with a thoughtful expression. What thoughts ran through her head, the mental image of which only left Nassana terrified. "Well we haven't sat in on a meeting with the Council in ages. Villetta apologize to the chefs I suddenly don't feel very well."

As Euphe started to walk away Cornelia noted her sister's retreating form. "Euphe?"

Immediately Villetta turned to her Princess and Commander. "I'm sorry your highness, Princess Euphemia claims she is suddenly feeling ill and has taken leave with Miss Nassana."

With a scowl Cornelia turned back to the Turian. "I'll see about your shallow claims soon enough. Villetta get up we're following Euphemia."

**EC**

Shepard closed on the council chamber, behind her Garrus, Wrex, Leila, Ashley, and even Tali walked each eager for different reasons to watch the soon to unfold events. As Shepard neared, she could hear a familiar audio clip, and behind her she could hear a familiar shouting voice.

"Shepard! Sorry I'm late I ran here as fast as I could, made the mistake to use the elevators though." Susaku said behind Shepard, a quick glance behind showed Shepard that Susaku actually looked fairly nice in a dress uniform. And the resident horny teenager seemed to agree, the Quarian now refusing to look away from the young man.

"Right, whatever lets go." Shepard grumbled stepping into the full audience chamber.

"You wanted proof? There is your proof!" Udina proclaimed triumphantly to the Council. Saren's condescending hologram was notably absent. While Anderson was currently to the side with a Turian woman Shepard could swear she recognized beside him.

"In light of current evidence the council will have no choice but to renounce Saren's spectre status and have him brought in for questioning." Sparatus stated the proclamation bringing Shepard and her team much relief.

"I recognize that second voice. That was Matriarch Benezia." Councilor Tevos interjected.

"Who is that?" Shepard asked looking for more information.

"Benezia is a Matriarch, a Asari whose in the final stage of their life cycle. Matriarchs are seen as incredibly wise and often sought out for their council. Benezia is one of the more powerful and wealthy Matriarchs. If she has sided with Saren then he has a very powerful ally." Tevos explained helpfully.

"I'm more curious about these Reapers." Councilor Valern asked from his side of the council.

It was then that Anderson separated himself from his Turian companion. "Our sources claim, and Saren likely believes that the Reapers were a race of machines, capable of immense destruction. It was they and their technology which caused the collapse of the Protheans and their Empire. After wiping out the Protheans the Reapers left leaving little to no functioning remnants of their technology behind. Remnants that the last Britannian Emperor had been interested in collecting." The Alliance Captain explained.

"And yet we have never heard of them. The former Emperor of Britannia was many things, and Saren might be renegade but neither of them could be considered as fools. Saren would never invite a the return of those who caused a galactic genocide." Councilor Sparatus insisted.

"The Reapers are real, if Anderson says so, if my visions showed me anything they are real. You didn't have the courage to question Saren properly but I know you have what it takes to stand up for the Galaxy. You're the very Council who challenged the last Britannian Emperor and stared down his madness, don't let Saren get away with anything more." Shepard interjected attempting to appeal to her childhood memories of how the Council had seemed back after the Relay 314 war.

"We already are tracking Saren, and he has had his Spectre status stripped as well as his status as a traitor being transmitted across the galaxy." Councilor Valern stated.

"That's not good enough! He should be brought in to face judgement for his crimes." Udina shouted.

"Last transmission we had from Saren he was operating on a discreet mission for the Council in the Traverse." Tevos stated as if to dismiss Udina's outburst.

"Then send ships, he can't hide from us there. The Citadel fleet can have that whole region of space entirely locked down." Udina demanded, even earning a sceptic glance from Shepard.

Sparatus turned down Udina's microphone to allow himself to speak. "We can not move our fleets to capture Saren, such a display of force would like spark a war with the Terminus systems, and that is something we can not afford thanks to the actions of a certain state." Sparatus finished his point by casting a glance to one of the upper terraces where a pink haired Princess flinched away from the comment while her elder sister glared.

"Then let me go after him!" Shepard declared.

"No humanity isn't ready." Sparatus snapped in reply, only for his fellow councilor to adjust their volume and start the councillors speaking among themselves.

"We can not move our fleets not without sparking war. Nor can we allow Saren to move unchecked besides the damage he could cause on his own, he could spark the very war we fear. But if Shepard goes after him." Tevos reasoned to Sparatus, before turning on the Council volume once again.

"The Council will take Shepard's candidacy for the Spectres into consideration and put it to a vote." The councilors stood, their mouths moving as they talked and debated for a few minutes more among themselves however everyone else outside the three could not hear what was being said. Eventually each pushed a button on a screen in front of the councilors and then pressed their palm to the screen. After a brief moment more Tevos looked to the screen.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel." Tevos stated.

"Spectres are not trained but chosen, forged in the fields of battle into the finest tools for the Citadel." Valern added.

"Spectres are a ideal, a symbol of courage and strength. To be among their number is to be among the most elite of the galaxy has to offer and to stand for the values of the council." Tevos then continued.

"You're first mission Spectre Shepard is to hunt down the rogue agent Saren Arterius and bring him in. He is operating out of the Traverse where several hostile elements continue to resist the council and threaten galactic stability for personal benefit. As such you'll be operating independent of Council support." Sparatus then finished, Shepard could imagine he was relishing that final detail of her mission.

"You can count on me. Saren will be brought back here as soon as possible." Shepard stated.

Hidden in the shadow of the chamber a secret observer with golden yellow eyes watched with amusement.


	19. To your Marks

**To Your Marks**

The atmosphere in Udina's office was one of absolute jubilation as everyone congratulated Shepard. As she had walked into the office Shepard could hear Garrus muttering happily to himself as the Turian hit various buttons on his Omni-tool, behind him Leila was using her Omni-tool as a phone to speak to someone in something like making plans. after them came Wrex who after a quick check of his tool looked at Shepard with a strange happy grin, after that Kaiden and Ashley both came in both looking absolutely triumphant, and behind them Susaku along with their Quarian walked in. Tali was fretting strangely over the japanese man's dress uniform as he walked.

Lastly Anderson came in with his mysterious Turian acquaintance. "Ok Anderson who is this?" Shepard asked worried she'd be left with yet another teammate to keep track of.

The Turian then glanced at Shepard and walked over looking down on her sparking a familiar feeling and slightly intimidating Shepard. "Of course the brat my husband defeated all those years ago in a stolen knightmare would still be a rude brat now."

Shepard leaned past the Turian woman to speak in astonishment. "You married a Turian?" Shepard asked incredulously.

"What?" Both Anderson and the Turian stated with a moment of shock on their faces.

"Shepard, this is Sentina Ennilin. Her husband was a good friend of mine when the Alliance and Turians were working to integrate our militaries. She's actually been quite interested in you for a long time now." Anderson explained, while the Turian woman continued to glare.

"In other words I am important to the combined Hegemony-Alliance military industrial complex. Who knows you might have even heard of one of my favorite employees, Rakshata Chawla." This garnered a dumbfounded stare from Shepard, and some mixed cursing and remarks of astonishment from Leila, Ashley and Tail'zorah.

"Ummm, who?" Wrex stated flatly, clearly unimpressed by the Turian.

"Rakshata is one of the greatest technical minds of our age! We're talking energy manipulation technology, and medical cybernetics projects based on her work that even some in the Floatilla think could free our people to live outside our suits!" tali practically shouted at the Krogan in outrage.

Leila instead just glared at the Quarian. "Stop bringing up fields of research she abandoned. The woman is a weapon's developer and a competitor. Last I heard she was working on some far future Knightmare frame concepts." That answer instead earned a suitably impressed nod from the Krogan.

"Newer bigger guns got it." Wrex stated, before Garrus stepped forward.

"New tanks and bombs might be fun to talk about and all but what does Shepard have to do with that?" The C-Sec officer asked.

"In reality very little. However her work is taking her to the front lines. Anderson already let me know that it's likely Miss Leila's knightmare will grace the hanger of the Normandy. However my allies in the Japanese government wanted me to put forward the offer instead that we put Rakshata's newest prototype into the Normandy hanger." With a quick series of taps a hologram of a red painted knightmare with a claw arm appeared. "The Gurren is complete and ready for battle. All it needs is a battlefield and a pilot."

Shepard paused. She had, even with all the advantages Anderson had given her. Even with all the drive and strength her father had given her never once had an option like this. This Gurren was unquestionably going to be one of the most advanced machines to be produced this decade. It was, with Sentina Ennilin and Rakshata behind it, going to become the face of the future for Knightmare development. And Shepard could be the first to see it's performance, or she could keep Leila's less certain concept frame on her ship.

"I'm sorry. But the position was already promised and miss Malcal also promised her personal services as well. She's already part of my team, I don't betray my team." Shepard answered after a minute of deliberation with herself. The decision was honestly hard, but she couldn't go back on her word.

"Right...though this is quite the diverse team many of them don't seem the soldiery type." Sentina stated with a pointed glance at the still in uniform Garrus.

"Right about that." Shepard began only for Garrus to interrupt.

"As of a couple minutes ago I'm no longer with C-Sec. I just registered my resignation. I just have to pick up my things from my office and I'm ready to go." Garrus eagerly provided.

"...Ready to go?" Shepard Echoed in confusion.

"I spent a lot longer than you have trying to get any Spectre I could, Saren in particular. I might not be one for red tape, but often many among them act like bombing our own citizens isn't a issue. There isn't any way that I'm not getting in on the Spirit here for taking down Saren. I'm on-board with you wherever you go Shepard." Garrus further explained. And as much as Shepard hated to admit it, Garrus would be a decent addition. He was experienced in hunting down criminals, and leads on Saren, and he was a damn good shot as well.

"Well then that settles it, I'm coming too." The deep voice of Wrex suddenly stated. This caught all the humans and Turians by surprise. "I'm a solo Mercenary, my battlefield fame is my paycheck. My contract with the Broker is done, and being around you gets my blood flowing and keeps me entertained Shepard. Besides all this talk of Knightmares and Geth armies, I want to see if I have the Quad to break them all over my knee." The wasn't any question if or if not having a Krogan on a battlefield would be useful, and the big concern about Krogan off the field didn't seem to be a issue with Wrex having him would be a boon.

"R-Right well then we'll just need to get a protectiv-..." Before Shepard continued Tali interjected.

"If it's all the same i'd like to also join in this Quest. The Pilgrimage is all about proving that your can selflessly provide for the rest of the floatilla. If I were to ignore this, well i might as well not return at all. Also with all the Knightmares and advanced human and Citadel tech i'm sure i can easily find something to bring back to the Flotilla." The Quarian provided. Shepard was tempted to refuse her outright...but she was a Quarian and she did seem to be capable based on the data from the battle earlier today.

"W-welcome aboard." Shepard said giving a nervous smile to her now three Alien crew members.

**EC**

"Ok, what now my Emperor?" Kallen asked nonchalantly while taking a sip of alcohol from the Avalon's bar. Also lounging was Lelouch, having completed whatever tasks he had given himself onboard the ship he then dragged her into lounge for some sort of private conversation. But now that they were here he'd just been silent for several long minutes.

"We need to go back to Ashford Academy." The young genius put forward after a minute more. This only prompted Kallen to look at him questioningly.

"Ok that sounds stupid. Why?" Kallen retorted.

"Besides checking on Nunnally, I need to foster an location to use as my excuse for any extended leaves of absence the Emperor may have. I also need a location with just thin enough security that we can justify the Black Knights stealing any Knightmares we might find worthwhile to put in their possession, and the Camelot group will be one of the leading Britannia's Knightmare development. Let alone the technological progress of our entire Axis." Lelouch stated lounged back before smiling over at Kallen. "Or are you just scared to subject yourself to Milly's attentions again?"

Kallen bristled at the accusation. "No, I'm just wondering what the plan is supposed to be." Kallen claimed defensively.

"We won't be going immediately. But if i can keep my level of attachment as Emperor limited and my threat less of a immediate one and more of a probable long term threat then that helps prevent my rivals in the empire from acting to stop us. Also if my disappearances can be blamed on me running away to play civilian student at Ashford I can then take command as Zero more often. Though I'll need a body double to pretend to be me at Ashford occasionally." Lelouch told Kallen.

"Hmm, by the way, I'm having Lloyd move one of his prototypes over to a base on Eden Prime. Get yourself acquainted with it, consider it my royal boon to the Knight of Seven." Lelouch explained casually, catching her with this boon quite unexpectedly.

"Yes my liege." Kallen replied half heartedly, and just before a knock came through the door followed shortly by the door opening abruptly to the white haired scientist and his assistant Cecile Croomy.

"Howdydoo is our regal little Lulu feeling better yet?" The scientist practically cheered while his assistant looked panicked by his side. Kallen gaped somewhat, really Lloyd bordered on the entirely insane. The man showed blatant disrespect for social customs and even noble standing and instead even brought up sore topics with people regardless of the situation.

"I'm feeling fine Lloyd, what is it?" Lelouch was court, and moderately polite in his tone. Personally Kallen was surprised that he came across as so professional rather than annoyed.

It was then that Cecile interjected. "We'll you're majesty, we just received news from the Citadel and it seems to be rather significant."

"Also I have a slight personal request. I'm working on a little personal project on Eden Prime, but since most of my budgetary concerns are now going through you I'd like to ask for a little extra for a dowry." Lloyd then interjected, while Cecile gave him a long suffering glare.

"What a Dowry, what kind of project is this!?" Kallen shouted, standing and hand on her sword. She knew she couldn't kill Lloyd, but his behavior certainly made her wish she could at the moment.

Lelouch meanwhile typed at his omni-tool for a moment before smiling knowingly. "And might I ask, good Earl Asplund who it is you intend this Dowry for?"

"Why the Ashford family's daughter." The Earl stated plainly, much the chagrin of Kallen and Cecile.

"And what would this project of yours entail?" Lelouch asked, this sparked a tirade from the Earl.

"Why simple curiosity honestly. The Ganymede is in no way a currently combat viable frame, the controls of the frame itself must have been a nightmare. However there are elements of it's construction which have been lost to use since the fall of house Ashford. If I could see into a still functioning Ganymede we can take those aspects, particularly those in the arms, that will still be viable for modern Knightmares and start integrating them into our designs. More with all the alien species working on their own Knightmare concepts the idea of a universal Knightmare is eventually going to be explored, one that can take advantage of most species on physical advantages for a pilot and this means having a single frame with more variable performance including going beyond what most humans can consider possible."

Kallen stared at the scientist in disbelief as he spoke. he talked about knightmare designs with such passion but marriage as if it was some sort of simple household chore. "You, you're unbelievable." Kallen muttered.

"Oh by the way, you're daddy dearest called Lady Stadtfeld he's planning on making a round trip and wants to bring you off to somewhere, told me he'd be picking you up from Ashford so he asked for permission to let you see my prcious Lancelot. Don't let that get in your way for practicing with my Lancelot will you. After all we need someone to run trials with the Maser Vibration Sword." Lloyd then told the future Knight of Seven, dropping significant information like it was entirely unimportant.

"What?" Kallen then shouted again now upset.

"Kallen calm down. Also Cecile what is the information from the Citadel?" Lelouch ordered, his presence a calm center to the exchange.

Cecile looked dumbfounded for a moment before jumping in startled embarrassment. "The Citadel your majesty, right. We just received an official missive. Spectre Saren Arterius had just had his Spectre status revoked, and declared a traitor for staging the attack on the Eden Prime colony. Also they stated that a Spectre agent has been tasked with seeing him brought to justice. Also your sister sent us a message stating that a human named Commander Shepard has just been made a Spectre by the Council." The kindly woman informed the Emperor and Knight.

Lelouch paused to think for several long moments. "Well this certainly is a turn of events I'll have to observe this Shepard carefully, any human capable of becoming the first Spectre should be both Brilliant tactician and frightening combatant. As this was said the Spectre in question was trying to get a discount from the C-Sec armory master for endorsing the armory.

**EC**

"Shepard when you're ready I want you to see me at dock 422." Anderson's voice came from Shepard's Omni-tool. Despite not getting the discount for endorsing the Armory Shepard was still able to purchase several new weapons, and she was more than content with the arsonal now at her disposal. She figured now was as good as ever to see Anderson. Shepard walked forward several steps when suddenly her Omni-tool started to beep at her.

Shepard activated the tool to be greeted be the image of a Salarian she had never seen before. "Commander Shepard, Special Tactics and Recon. I am Jondum Bau, Special Tactics and Recon. I wish to cooperate with you and to assist with the mystery of Reapers. My own investigations and tasks have run into the question of the Reapers and their left behind technology just recently. However I had been identified by one of my targets and need someone else to assist me. If you're willing to cooperate please meet me in the Special Tactics and Recon office in ten minutes." The channel then cut leaving Shepard, Garrus, Susaku, and the insistent tag along Tali to ponder the statements.

"I don't trust him...something feels off with what he's saying." Garrus offered unbidden.

"He's offering to help, and as the battle Saren started shows we're going to need as many allies as we can get." Susaku countered.

"Saren is using these Reapers and their technology to further his own agenda, while I'm not one to trust a Spectre...ummm no offense, I doubt this Spectre is contacting with the intent of preventing us from stopping Saren." Tali also offered.

Shepard froze, certainly another spectre's help could always be appreciated, but she honestly didn't quite think that there was others also actively using Reaper tech beside Saren. In hindsight it would have made sense, and any info she can get would do great for stopping Saren, no matter how insignificant the technology held by these other groups. She would have to speak with Jondum concerning this, so long as his demands weren't too much she could agree to working with him. Shepard continued to ponder the possibilities as she hurried up to the Spectre Office in the Embassies.

The door to the Spectre Office was plain and simple, with the exception of the security terminal next to it. After the device scanned and identified Shepard for the first time the door finally swept open. Shepard and her companions would be able to walk into the Spectre office, something the smug look on Garrus' face told her was quite the privilege.

Shepard stepped in first, and her companions shortly after her. The room itself was dark, decently maintained but left on low power due to the clear and almost self evident fact that Spectres would barely travel here, maybe a couple times a month and only for short periods at best. However a quick visual scan of the dark room didn't reveal the other Spectre Shepard was supposed to meet with.

"Shepard. Tali'Zorah Nar Ryaah, Pilgrim of the Quarian Flotilla whose evidence exposed Saren. Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec officer who spent years hunting Spectres hoping to expose one of our numbers many crimes. Susaku kururugi son of Genbu kururugi whose father's death lead to Japan remaining with the Systems Alliance and Japanese forces ending their resistance on Shanxi saving all of their lives." A voice, clearly Salarian provided from a dark corner of the room. Stepping out of the dark corner emerged who Shepard could only assume was Jondum Bau.

"Jondum Bau I assume?" Shepard replied.

"Your assumption is correct. We don't have much time, we can't let our respective enemies know we are collaborating until it's too late for them." The other Spectre stated quickly.

"And exactly how do you think you will be Collaborating?" Tali asked with a hint of venom, it would make sense for a Quarian to distrust a spectre as many of their operations had seen Quarians and Quarian movements as collateral, or at least rumors had claimed so. Then there was Saren, the one Spectre who had actively tried to have her killed.

"I was assigned towards Intelligence and Counterintelligence against the Britannians. However my work eventually brought me up against a number of groups among the Britannians who do not directly serve their government but rather serve as their own independent elements, and some of those groups had Alliance connections and counterparts who they worked in conjunction with. Among these group some rather esoteric research started to overlap, research which I could find here in the Spectre database. Two of these particular groups had begun researching Reaper technology, one of them after significant digging I found had been researching since before the last Britannian Emperor had taken the throne...until the very same week he submitted himself to the Citadel. Then that group had gone silent, disappeared from Britannian records entirely, only emerging through the names of affiliated nobles operating front companies and puppet organizations who in conjunction appear to be continuing the project originally started by the original Order." The Spectre explained.

"Wait wait wait... You're saying you've been investigating some sort of Britannian secret society that's been researching the tech Saren's using for over half a century now?" Garrus interjected. In response the Salarian hit several keys on his Omni-tool and an image of a redheaded woman appeared on a projected screen.

"This is Kallen Stadtfeld, Heir of the Stadfeld dutchy and the current sole Knight of the Black Knights order." Jondum provided.

"I don't see where this is going." Susaku muttered in the back, though Tali had a whole other statement.

"That's the Bosh'tet who left me to fend for myself during the battle. Isn't she supposed to be a Knight for the Britannian Emperor or something?"

"Correct, she's in for consideration of being declared the Knight of Seven by the Britannian Emperor." This earned a few shocked looks from the group.

"But didn't the Black Knights just try to assassinate him?" Garrus countered.

"And she ran to rescue the Emperor." Tali provided.

"Now for the more interesting part." Jondum laughed hitting another key. In reply the image changed showing a camera capture of a provocatively dressed green haired woman firing a SMG at the camera.

"This image I captured only a short time ago while trying to capture Stadtfeld for private interrogation. This individual i have managed to identify as the likely Candidate to be the current director of the Order researching Reaper technology." Another tap of a button and another picture was placed next to the one of the Green Haired woman, this one showing a small group of scientists and people dressed like Britannian nobles, albeit in a older fashion. Highlighted in the picture was a woman who looked the exact same as the one with the SMG.

"This was a picture of the founding members of what the Britannian Emperor referred to the Geass Order, I managed to pull it from a file in Saren's data storage justa little bit ago. This image was captured twenty seven years ago. While her name has been scrubbed from record this woman's accounts have all remained active and working towards the ends of the Order up to a few days ago." Jondum provided.

Shepard however was unimpressed. "Alright, you found a Brit conspiracy from before I was born I don't see how this is impacti-..." The image changed, a chamber with those founding members all inside working, dozens of those spikes from Eden Prime had people, of all the human races and genders and even some Turians, impaled on them. They were all in different stages of transforming into those Husks Shepard had engaged.

"Keelah se'lai." Tali muttered in abject horror, next to Shepard Garrus' talons tightened into fists, while Susaku looked away.

"Animals." The japanese muttered.

"I ID'd one of the Turians, his unit was ambushed the first week into the war. His corpse and the rest of his unit's were ID'd two month's into the fighting. Even if they are no longer effective, the Geass Order could be from where Saren draws his knowledge on how to use the Dragon's teeth devices. My mission doesn't as directly involve the Reapers that Saren's recording talked about. Mine involves the shadow politics that drives the Britannians and their Allies, but clearly this Green Haired woman, whose dummy accounts had been paying miss Kallen's Knightly allowance, has both a interest in Reaper technology and has a agent close to the current Britannian Emperor." Jondum provided.

Shepard sighed after watching all of this. These people were clearly another threat to galactic security, however. "I'm sorry but I'm not seeing how our operations would be compatible enough for me to provide you much help."

Jondum instead brightened slightly. "I have that already solved." After a few quick keystrokes a series of images appeared. One was of a school building, another of a Alliance territory hanger, and another of the Eden Prime battlesight. "It took some research but the Black Knights were staging a operation out of Eden Prime, Lady Kallen even was posing as a student at this school. It also just so happens that the Emperor is keeping his direct sister hidden here under the care of the Ashford family, former Britannian Nobility."

"You're not suggesting they have the Emperor's sister hostage?" Garrus scoffed.

"No used the Academy as a staging ground to get close to the Emperor, likely to use Eden Prime for a operational center for future operations. However you also have individuals of age to attend among your crew, and an excuse. Taking some liberties I know that your comrade Leila malcal is storing her test frame on Eden Prime. Drop off members of your team on Eden Prime, allow them time to work on Knightmare frame while you investigate, while they stay behind they look for leads to Black Knights I might exploit, even better if they find Geass Order Facilities for me to investigate personally." Jondum provided, this plan needed some consideration. It would drain her team of some members but the pay off could be immense.

"It's worth doing." Shepard agreed.

"I'll do it. I'm an excellent pilot but I haven't had much chance to integrate into the team, I'm the best choice for this mission." Susaku put forward, planting his foot forward in strict determination as well.

"I-I'll go too Shepard, I'm still technically a youth by Quarian standards." Tali provided. Though Shepard figured Tali was a youth by most anyone's standards. "Also I'm great with machines and if i can learn anything else to bring to the flotilla from this I can return with skills, a achievement of stopping Saren with you, and maybe more for my Pilgrimage."

"Right, I'll talk to Leila but it seems we have our team Jondum." Shepard said accepting Tali and Susaku's offer.

"Right then you should go, Anderson still has his gift to give to you." Jondum said, allowing Shepard to leave.

**EC**

Elsewhere on the Citadel C.C. returned to her subject. She applied a wet rag to to her head as the wounded Asari continued to rave in her drug overdose and injury induced delirium. It was honestly quite the feat the Blue Skin wasn't dead, but C.C. had a use for this one and so she'd force the Asari to continue living, and certainly Lelouch couldn't disagree to having a tool like this in his pocket, and even if he did C.C. could still keep the Asari anyways.

"Let me...Let me kill. Mustn't I won't let die...I do anything for..." C.C. rolled her eyes and went to change her bandages, until she was healed this Asari was quite the hastle.

A blue hand shot out grabbing C.C. "I'll do anything for you." The Asari said looking deeply into C.C.'s eyes.


	20. Get Set

**Get Set**

The welcome display was only modest in proportion to the significance of the event taking place. Knightmares lined the streets, crowds cheered, Nobles in booths bowed and a mix of fireworks and areal displays still continued overhead. At seemingly random points small arenas for reenactors with swords, shields and spears were set up and at least one makeshift jousting arena was being used. It was colorful, energetic, the very epitome of everything Britannia loved.

"God could this parade be over already." Kallen muttered in outrage in her seat just below the Emperor. The mask she wore to conceal her identity was hot and stuffy, it allowed the roar of the crowd to penetrate her helmet and ring through her ears. And she was just sitting waving like some vapid idol at the crowd rather than the Knight she was. Since being placed in the open topped, but heavily shielded horse drawn carriage Kallen had been stuck sitting and waving. Her own, masked fame of course was next to nothing other than being next to the Emperor and next to a Knight of the Round.

Though the red cape and white uniform Kallen was wearing at least lead to assumptions that she was the secretive candidate for the position of the Knight of Seven. Britannia of course had the twelve knights of the round, Knights whose caliber put their legendary status on par with Spectres. Knights might potentially be on par with the Salarian STG or Turian Blackwatch, though that hasn't been tested on the field, but the Knights of the Round were as Legendary as the League of One, some of the Asari Justicars or even some of the great Krogan Battlemasters.

And Lelouch really thought she was good enough to stand next to them. Kallen was uncertain, she'd never had a real chance to compare or test herself against the Knights of the Round, or in situations which would be worthy of them. As such Kallen was unsure how she'd measure up to the current Knights of the Round, she had been bested by some mercenaries in painted armor and had been nearly ineffective in her last battle, but were her past achievements really good enough?

Finally the carriage came to a stop outside the Royal Hall of Pendragon the section of the Imperial City, and Imperial Palace where one would go to meet with the Emperor, or with the Prime Minister and House of Lords. Just outside the Hall several important members of the House waited, with Prime Minister Schneizel at their head, in place of the Prime Minister's usual aid stood Lord Stadtfeld. Kallen was mildly surprised to see her father alongside the Prime Minister of all people.

Both Kallen and Jeremiah got out of the carriage opening the door and holding it for Lelouch. The Emperor lightly stepped out of the transport to the quarter-half bowing house of Lords and Prime Minister each with their fist over their heart in salute. Once the Emperor stepped from the carriage and approached the group stopped bowing and faced the young Britannian Emperor.

"Your Majesty we've been awaiting your arrival eagerly. It is quite exciting to see the crown return to rule from the throne once again." The Prime Minister greeted his younger brother.

"It is quite good to return. However I'm not here to assume full control, not yet. There are a number of things that I, and only I as Emperor can do for the nation. I intend to see these tasks completed and to return to my privacy, though not to the extent I had been secluded before. I only intend to interfere when I feel it's for the best of all Britannia." Lelouch answered, behind her mask Kallen watched cooly she wasn't a masterful politician by any measure, she had dedicated her life to being a knight, but with her information even she could see game being played between Lelouch and Schneizel for the favor of the different political factions.

Schneizel seemed to take the entirety of what had transpired in perfect stride. "Well then let us present to you the most significant matters today my Emperor, many of which you might find entirely within your tastes. But first if I may introduce you to Lord Stadtfeld of the Dutchy of New York, as well as head of Stadtfeld conglomerate which works with the Batarians for the sake of resource refinement and development within the Terminus Systems." As Schneizel spoke the group took a rough formation and proceeded to walk into the Royal Hall.

"I have just returned from Omega my Liege and I have news for the House which could be most concerning." This open admission stung Kallen, her family was working with slavers, pirates, and crime-lords. And her father saw nothing wrong with this, like his honor or even human decency was entirely unaffected.

"I was unaware that we had such a significant presence on Omega, let alone one that warrants Aria sending messages to the Britannian Emperor." Lelouch lied, however it was a necessary one both to downplay his own knowledge and involvement, and to encourage more open information from Lord Stadtfeld.

"Our presence on Omega isn't as impressive or as dark as detractors would claim. The Conglomerate found that Omega was a perfect neutral ground for our technology exchange with the Batarians, as well as for trade conferences between multiple corporations. Further details can be saved for the court." While it was a open-secret that Omega was the 'Citadel of the Terminus' the fact that the Britannian House of Lords were willing to openly discuss this fact and proclaim Britannia and the Hegemony's involvement in a semi-public setting where the record could be accessed by Citadel spies seemed both daring and almost mad to Kallen.

Eventually the group reached the throne room, the rest of the journey travelled in silence. Once in the Throne room everyone found their places to stand based both on rank and affiliations. Naturally Kallen took a place on the forward left as the future Knight of Seven placing her closer to the Right Hand of the Emperor. Traditions such as this retained significant importance within Britannia where elsewhere with humanity they had already been forgotten.

Schneizel stepped forward and started his declaration to the chamber. "We hereby begin today's court and political proceedings among the House of Lords, the House of Representatives also has representation in today's court, Presiding over today's proceedings shall be his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Lelouch. Lord Stadtfeld brings the first item of order."

Kallen watched her father walk forward to stand before the judgement of their Emperor. "Your Majesty, Lords, Representatives. I recently have been provided information of a dire nature which could lead to the unexpected outbreak of war between ourselves and the Citadel powers. An Alliance puppet organization has formed a coalition with a number of terror cells and Citadel aligned mercenary forces to launch a preemptive strike against ours, and our allies strategic resource reserves. They plan to detonate Element Zero stores across the Terminus systems as well as invade the largest trade hubs for the Batarian Hegemony." Kallen watched as her father began, barely concealing what he actually meant with his descriptions.

"As such the Batarian Hegemony has already declared their intent to move assets to resist this hostile move as well as their intent to launch a preemptive invasion of Alliance territory should they fail to safeguard our mutual assets. The significance of this threat can not be underestimated. Already our intelligence has identified that both Cerberus and the Black Knights, who already have attempted to murder our emperor, have military grade assets being contributed to this attack." This caused Kallen to snap her attention to Lelouch, looking for any sign. Was this his plan, was Zero going to use Omega as a excuse to start a galactic war? Already the court was filled with murmurs as lords debated among themselves.

Lelouch swept his arm over the crowd while standing, meanwhile his guards stamped their halberds causing everyone to go silent. "We can ill afford to place our own forces out of position in their current state. Despite this we can not be content to remain passive with this threat!-"

"Your Majesty if I may." Lelouch nearly froze while Schneizel interrupted, the blond Prime Minister bravely stepping forward from his place in the crowd.

"Our second topic was one of a military reform. I already had a list of candidates to oversee the restructuring of our military with the suggestion to have General Dalton serve as ultimate oversight over the reform. We could include our response to this threat with the reform of our military. We send the spare forces which will need to be weeded to gather at the singular location which will threatened. While Dalton restructures the military our Sister will use those forces to garrison and protect our assets, likewise I would suggest the use of the Knights of the Round to bolster these forces." Kallen considered the Prime Minister's plan. Truthfully it was brilliant if the military was restructuring and these personnel were already at risk of being cut they'd have another chance to prove themselves on the battlefield, but if Lelouch was planning on attacking as Zero then wouldn't this be a step against Lelouch?

"A most excellent suggestion, You have my order to implement these measures. However I will select which Knights of the Round will take to the battlefield." Lelouch responded diplomatically but with authority only a Emperor of a great nation could possess. The rest of the proceedings dragged on for hours and kallen's legs were sore afterwards, this is why most of the issues for the House of Lords were resolved by the House of Representatives or in backroom deals before being brought to the Court.

But as the proceedings came to a close Lelouch stood once again. "And as a final note I wish to introduce Britannia's newest Knight of the Round, the Honorable Knight of Seven. Recognize that they stand among the greatest Knight of Britannia and answer only to me. Now then I, Lelouch Vi Britannia proclaim this day's Court ended. now return to your homes and duties." With a great murmur and comotion eventually everyone but Kallen, Jeremiah and Lelouch left the Throne Room. Once they were gone Lelouch turned to Kallen with a smirk.

"Now then let us return to Ashford, the next stage awaits."

"Did you really already plan this?" Kallen asked incredulously.

"No but they made such a effort time invite me and it would be rude to turn down an invitation."

**EC**

Antodia was drunk. He knew it, he hated it, but he kept drinking more anyways. After all he could still feel his arms and he was still conscious. He probably by now had drunk more than the characters from those stupid human cartoons, the ones that had drunk people hiccuping all the time. Really at this point Antodia was probably shortening his lifespan, but really right now all he needed was more drink.

The screen above him showed the blasted Emperor Lelouch hale, hearty and fine walking back into the Britannian Imperial palace. Meanwhile Alex was getting incinerated in some C-Sec operated crematory where in a few weeks time Marcy, sweet, strong loving Marcy. The wonderful former Britannian woman who rejected her nation's innate elitism, rejected a chance to become one of Britannia's glorified Knights and was shunned and stoned, all to care for and mary a dishonored Turian soldier. Marcy would be getting her step-Brother's ashes with a court apology by people who only would understand Alex as scum rather than the professional he was.

What made it worse was that that Royal jackass survived, the Quarian got away denying his men any form of pay, and instead he decided to be fucking stupid and got over half of his men killed trying to avenge his jackass of a step-brother. Antodia took another deep drink, by this point he lost track of the glasses, he could have drunk a Levo- drink for all he knew...course that issue was all bullshit anyways. If a Turian had to they could eat Levo, sure their stomach would hate them for it but Antodia had made due before in the past, still had to be careful though sometimes some Levo- foods that wouldn't normally be poisonous would be but it wasn't like a single human beer would kill him, just have him vomiting his drink later as if right now he wasn't going to end up doing that anyways.

Now Antodia was left with a guilty conscious, too many apology letters to write, including one to his own family, and a squad half full of new faces many of which don't look like they'd been the veterans. Well whatever the next mission had better be his last knowing how Marcy was going to react to his story of her brother's death...a story she was going to demand be told.

"You look like a man in need of something positive to take home." A man with brownish red hair said as he took the seat across from Antodia.

"Yeah take a...seat I totally invited you, please invade my privacy." The drunk Turian groused as the man took his seat.

"Oh I'm sorry it seems this is our first time ever meeting isn't it? You used to know me as Orha Gol, but now that we have met you may refer to me as Kanon." The young man stated with a cheerful look on his face.

"Please you're Orha Gol? I severely doubt it."

"Well if you need proof, here is a list of our last transactions over the last three years. Also I admit I'm not the only Orha Gol, just the one assigned to overseeing our next operations concerning you and several other assets from the Citadel against the Terminus Axis." The Kanon figure explained with a smile even as the testy Turian palmed his pistol holster.

"The Terminus Axis, that crackpot theory. Look the Britannians MIGHT get along doing business with the Batarians, but there isn't any way in hell they're tolerant enough to build some massive alliance with... with a lot of other countries." Antodia drunkenly explained, using his talon to wave away the mere idea of a Axis.

"Even so the target remains the three biggest powers of the currently existing alliance, Aria T'loak, The Hegemony and the Britannians." The Orha Gol claimant stated evenly his expression never shifting, clearly pressing on with no concern for the drunk Turian mercenary in front of him.

"Ha, suicide. I might sign up, but I'm not signing up my boys. sides Blue Suns wont go against Aria, you're a idiot."

"Your right, Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack, four separate Batarian pirate fleets with Special Intervention Unit assistance, and a small Britannian army with Knight Orders and even some likely Knight's of the Round present. Aria has a gathering of significant force already taking place to oppose this operation. However, I can already guarantee that we will have more Krogan and Vorcha since we bypassed the Blood Pack and went straight to clan Weyrloc and they have agreed to support us, in fact the Blood Pack themselves will likely switch sides once the fighting starts." This Kanon seemed almost certain of the fact as if god himself had told the zealot.

"Next we have Cat6 signing up alongside several private military contractors, and we've secured the commitment of Cerberus' forces as well as putting feelers out to the Black Knights. My employer highly suspects the Black Knights will commit to this battle and lastly the opportunity has drawn an interested party who is likely to also wish to dedicate resources to our victory. We already have stockpile of YMIR and Loki mechs to put enough bodies out there to match our foe's estimated numbers in a one to one ratio with just the Machines, as well as a stockpile of Knightmares that could match our enemies. All we need are talented specialist teams and Devicers enough to secure the victory." Kanon ended his hand reaching out towards Antodia.

The offer, if it was real, looked tempting. It would make it up in his own conscious if Antodia could put down a major Britannian supply base and take out at least one of the three points of the so-called axis perhaps marcy could forgive him for letting her brother die on his watch. "I-I'll need a contract, a list of what we're going in with, and some more specific names of what Pirates and Battalions we'll be facing. Do that and we've got a deal."

"I wouldn't offer you anything less." The human responded.

"Then...I need a shower, you know how to call, Orha." Antodia stated rising drunkenly from his seat before waiting a second to clear his head and walking steadily out of the bar.

Kanon watched Antodia walk out the bar before activating his Omni-tool. _Spectre assets secured, replacement of Orha Gol successful, awaiting confirmation of Geth and Black Knight combatants._

**EC**

Shepard stepped off the Elevator with Tali'Zorah, Susaku and Garrus in tow. There both Anderson and Udina stood outside the Normandy waiting. Udina spoke first. "Good news Commander, Anderson is stepping down as captain of the Normandy and passing it to you."

"She's a great ship, fast, stealthy, and you already know the crew. The Normandy can have you in and out of anywhere you need to be and undetected. The perfect ship for a brand new Spectre." Anderson said encouragingly, however Shepard wasn't buying it.

"And the real reason?"

Anderson sighed. "My time has come and gone, they'd get me eventually but they gave me a lateral promotion. From here on out I'll be behind a desk where my contacts and money can be manipulated for the betterment of the Alliance, and i'm not running around shooting at people to make personal rivalries. From now on that's your job." The Captain explained, a slight pain of loss in his voice.

"That's bullshit." Shepard grumbled, earning a reproaching glare from Anderson.

"We'll sorely miss you sir." Susaku said formally, while Garrus and Tali remained quiet behind him.

"Well at least you don't need a tour of the ship." Anderson joked back, though Shepard could feel his heavy heart.

"We can't have the Alliance putting someone you're beholden to on what is supposed to be your vessel for your very heavily observed vital mission." Udina added, though Shepard felt the smug man needed a fist to the face.

"You're a Spectre now Shepard, while everyone on board will be taken care of by the Alliance we can't afford your command being compromised by our own internal politics." Anderson pressed on, putting a stop to Shepard's dark humors.

"It still isn't doing any good for us." Shepard protested.

"Yes, but your mission is beyond this, and the Normandy is almost precisely the ship we need for this mission. Now Spectre I think we've been delaying you long enough. You should address your crew and let them know what their out to do, the rest of your team is already on board." Anderson finished before walking past Shepard.

Udina lingered only long enough to deliver a final farewell to Shepard, and a warning. "You're the Alliance's greatest hope Shepard, you're representing the positive potential of all of humanity. There is a lot riding on you, but all the best think you're the right woman for the Job. Prove them Right, because I can't afford to clean up any more of your messes."

After Udina walked by Garrus decided to add his own quip. "Is it me or does that man just like being a ass?" Glancing over her shoulder Shepard could see both Tali and Susaku glaring at Garrus even as the Turian just grinned smugly in return.

On the Normandy Shepard was greeted with the interested and rapt faces of the ship's bridge crew. She felt the pressure build, she'd never commanded a ship before a strike team certainly, a Knightmare squadron once or twice, but never a ship while she was supposed to have nearly limitless sanction to do as she desired. The pressure almost stunned Shepard until Jeff Moreau, also known as Joker, spoke up.

"Well Captain the ship is yours. What's our heading mam?" The Wheelchair bound pilot asked with a confident grin.

"Take us out Joker, we're going back to Eden Prime for a quick delivery run." Shepard ordered, She knew she had to give the crew more and after a brief moment decided on what to give them. "delay that Joker, first I need to take to the com."

Shepard walked up to captain's dias all while the confused faces of the crew watched, to the side Garrus and Wrex watched with apt attention, Susaku and Tali were privately discussing their mission Leila, and Ashely and Kaiden were standing behind her Dias at parade rest. Shepard walked up to console and pressed the send button projecting her entire voice over the entire ship.

"Almost everyone on this ship should know me already, but for those of you who don't or those who want to know me a little better I am Commander Shepard. I was trained under the N7 program and thanks to Captain Anderson, who has me set to inherit some of his fortune, as a child I was saved from a fairly rough time of my childhood. My mother left me and my father to fend for ourselves, and I took it poorly since the age of ten I've been fighting, since thirteen I've been in battlefields shooting at and being shot by soldiers. I don't intend to let Anderson down, he chose most of the people on this ship personally and I'm sure no one here wants to let him down either."

Shepard could feel the solemn silence and continued on.

"Today I was given one of the most significant promotions in the entire galaxy. For the purpose of hunting down and stopping a rogue Spectre, one who hates humanity, one who wants for nothing more than war, I've been promoted to the position of Spectre myself. Saren is dangerous, he's got an army of Geth, some very powerful supporters, and riches beyond our counting at his disposal. What's more his proclaimed objective isn't just his alone, it's likely there are those in Britannia who are looking for the same things that Saren is after. It's easy to say that Saren is the singular greatest danger to galactic peace the galaxy has seen since the Emperor Charles Zi Britannia."

She had emphasized the threat, she could feel the tension, now was time to encourage.

"But that's why we're here. Anderson chose us. He chose the very best personnel he could find. We are going to stop Saren, not because we must, not because if we don't he'll kill billions, but because that's what we do. We're stopping Saren because we're the best humanity has to offer. He has a army, you have me, my teams, and each other. Saren has powerful supporters, I have the Normandy crew. Saren has all the money he could ever want? I have the faith of Captain Anderson, and you have my faith. From where I'm standing I can't possibly see Saren being able to match us. Every test Saren will throw our way? We're going to slaughter it. Joker take us out, good hunting everyone!"

Shepard ended the speech, the confident smirks of the crew at their stations telling her it was good enough. To the side a few of the less engaged individuals, such as Leila, Wrex and Ashley clapped.

**EC**

Milly Ashford sat across from Nunnally both bored and frustrated. Lelouch goes missing during the attack, her final year was postponed by the battle and havoc inflicted by it, even her internship with Westerlund news was at risk thanks to everything. And then Lelouch starts appearing on the T.V. and she has to play as if Lelouch Lamperouge and the very similar looking Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia were different people, and act like the maid wearing the disguise across from her was indeed Lelouch and all the woman's flirty casanova behavior was somehow something Lelouch would do.

Milly's Omni-tool flashed. "This is Milly." The blond class president cheered into the reciever.

"Prez?" The voice was one Milly recognized, one that left her mildly upset.

"Kallen."

"I'm sorry, look things have settled down...I'm still with Lelouch." Kallen offered.

"And?"

"Would it be alright with you when I come back to school, knowing my father it's not for long but I want to come back." Kallen asked, her voice actually breaking and pleading slightly.

This caused Milly to sigh. "Well I can't control you or where you go to school. Besides I still need to get my revenge for that bump on my head." The light hearted threat earning a audible gulp.


	21. GO

**GO**

"Lelouch? I have another question." Kallen asked, her omni-tool deactivating, the mask he had her wear at her side.

"Yes Kallen." Lelouch replied still intently going over his initial plans and Kallen's own information on the Black Knights at his disposal.

"Why the mask? I mean with everything as it is the Knight of Seven means certainly the other nobles will be able to figure it out, with only some modest digging." Kallen asked, showing the mask in question to Lelouch. The mask was simple, featureless with two blue lenses for eyes and would only cover the face.

"The need to conceal your identity isn't drastic, we only need others to know that you wish to remain private. We can then from there conceal any of your involvement with my other projects as needed." Lelouch answered returning to his omni-tool, based on the report the Black Knights would only be able to bring a little less than one hundred fifty combat capable personnel to whatever joint operation was taking place against Omega. Meanwhile their armaments were at least impressive enough, fourteen upgraded Glasgows, four Panzer-Hummels, seventeen gun-ru's and three Turian Kryost Knightmares kitted out as ranged ambush units.

"Still you're flaunting me in front of your brother and my father." Kallen replied a tone of worry tinging her voice.

"Your father won't sell you out. He loves you and his devotion is to the Stadtfeld name and then Britannia and my brother. Likely he already knows enough that he's trying to reconcile our positions. As for my brother, he needs your father, he can't subvert my rule without everything your father has built for him, so he's not going to deliberately target you until after you have grown distant enough or you're celibate mother miraculously gives birth." Lelouch coldly analysed, still not looking away from the screen. As such Lelouch never noticed as Kallen grabbed him pulling him face to face with her.

"This is serious Lelouch!" She growled at him, however Lelouch just tisked in annoyance.

"It seems I called at a bad time. If you want you can contact me once you've cleaned the smell of sex out of the room." A familiar if slightly distorted voice mocked.

Immediately Kallen blushed letting go of Lelouch and turned to shout at the source of the voice. "It's not at all like that!" After a slight delay the Hologram just laughed.

"So what's next? Your majesty." C.C. changed the subject, something Lelouch was glad to do.

"I'm heading to Ashford to start establishing my alibi. However I made a discovery that we will need to act on, I'm going to need you to help us look into a possible assault against Omega. It looks like someone is inviting Zero to participate and I'd hate to disappoint everyone's expectations." Lelouch responded, the invitation was obviously a trap but the opportunity was too much to pass up so long as he could navigate his way through the trap, undoubtedly his own allies were going to be against him as well as the Britannian military, Batarians and whatever Mercs who held loyalty to Aria.

Even with so much put against him though, the truth was that if Zero could damage, without destroying, crucial resources for the Hegemony, in the name of the alliance of course, all while making the Council's new anti-terrorism acts look as idiotic as the council themselves, then Lelouch could start pulling power away from his brother allowing him to reshape the Empire. Then what happened to his mother would never happen again, all while the Council and Alliance that had killed his father, leaving him saddled with rule over Britannia, would be in a position to fall. He wouldn't punish the peoples of each respective empire, but the very systems everyone was dependent on would need to be torn apart.

"Hmmm, decent, I've recently gotten myself a asset who can help with that. Anything else?" The holographic visage of the green haired woman had a hand on her hip as if she was impatient.

"I need you to start coordinating our forces we'll be participating in the attack but we're not going to join by walking onto someone else's ship." Lelouch answered with a smirk on his face.

"Right, should I prepare a face-to-face with anyone?" C.C. asked with her own smile.

"No this should be good, we are a few hours away from Ashford anyways." Lelouch answered before turning his attention back to Kallen. "And I'm actually excited to see how Milly will great us for once."

**EC**

The Illusive man sat with his drink in hand contemplating all the information presented to him. Humanity had a destiny to lead the galaxy, and he needed to protect that destiny. That meant ensuring the success of humanity's newly rising Paragon, Commander Shepard, but he couldn't sacrifice all his other projects either. That said the information provided by the Britannian branch of Cerberus as, vestial as it was, was quite the conundrum certainly Omega would prove useful for whoever controlled it in the wars to come but was it worth risking major military assets and potentially revealing Cerberus' military potential early for?

"Sir, we have a contact on line four it's our Knightmare contact." The Illusive man allowed himself a smile with that. One of the biggest problems for a paramilitary force was acquiring proper weapons platforms, in the past it was tanks, currently it was attack craft and Knightmares. But for Cerberus the best and the Brightest of the Alliance, Citadel space, and even the Terminus were unwittingly working for him.

"Let them through." The Illusive man turned his chair around facing towards the two holoprojections appearing on the screen. "Gentlemen?"

"Shepard turned down our offer, and the Gurren still is without a pilot. We've already started production of the Gekka prototypes, but without data Rakshata can't get the line into production we could be seeing Britannian next generation frame prototypes before we see mass produced Gekkas at this rate." An elderly Japanese gentleman with a oddly shaped head stated, beside him a large fat Indian nodded in agreement while laying in what the illusive man guessed was a leisure seat.

"I can see the need to correct this issue. If I might offer, provide the Gekka prototypes to Cerberus, our own teams will devise a derivative using all the data we gather as our expense for this exchange but our pilots can use the units in real battlefield scenarios and we'll transfer all the data directly back to you. But please decide now the window is quickly closing that you can have the frame tested in a major battle scenario against even Britannia's Knightmares. " The offer was sound, they knew that they could turn the data back against him, but the scope of their foresight was limited.

The fat Indian spoke up. "I see no problem with this, Kirihara send him the Knightmares. Besides perhaps a more powerful terrorist threat could allow us to increase our power, make a Independent India a reality. Plus they've always given us great excuses to profit of the, more unsavoury aspects of battle while taking the blame should things go wrong." The Indian man Chuckled for a moment before continuing.

"You should thank Kururugi for killing himself or else Japan would be right there next to them, as the state that provided Britannia the half the nukes they used against the Turians rather than the oblivious ally you pretend to be." This earned a upset glance from the Japanese but he nodded his head in agreement anyway.

"Then I think the matter is settled?"

"It is." And with that the two holograms disappeared, replaced moments later with a projection of another shadowy figure.

"Production of Britannia's Transformable Knightmares has hit a roadblock. We can work around the design issue but the Britannians seem to focusing resources away from the project. If we have our own frame we might be able to convert the data." The shadowy figure informed.

"Good work. Soon we'll have everything we need, find a way to transfer all the data to one of our Terminus cells." The Illusive man then cut his connection with the other individual, before bringing up a hologram of Miranda. "Listen there's been a change of plans, I have a combat situation I need you in command of."

"And my other projects?" The biologically perfect woman on the other side asked.

"They're postponed for now. Project Sabre is currently taking priority. The Japanese will be providing us with one of their universal Knightmare prototypes known as a Gekka. We need you to pull all the data possible from the frame, we'll combine the data with a Britannian Knightmare project to create the Sabre. However the only field of combat suitable is going to be a joint assault against Omega. We can't risk showing our hand but other agents have provided us everything we need to launch the assault. Gather what assets you can to have them assault without revealing our assembly bases." The order was just that brooking now question while he continued to sip his brandy.

"Yes sir." Miranda answered, clearly unhappy but understanding.

"I trust you will be able to complete everything, more if everything works as I suspect then the greatest threat to our plans and humanity will find his own activities stalled which can only help Shepard." The Illusive man elaborated.

"Permission to begin?" Miranda asked, not willing to wait for more justification from her boss.

"Go." With that final command the link cut leaving the leader of Cerberus alone to look over the image of the stars behind him. It had been the war with the Turians and the discovery of reaper tech among a the ruins of a uncovered prothean site as well as the remnants of data among the shelled out remains of a Britannian laboratory that had opened up his eyes to the threat to humanity out further in the universe. The Turians were just as vulnerable as humanity and like most the Council races far less suited to dealing with the threat that was to come. With the coming war, one the Black Knights and Saren were acting as agents of the enemy for he couldn't afford to let humanity be unprepared. It was humanity's destiny to lead the way into the future, to control the destiny of all life in the galaxy.

**EC**

Antodia Paetdonis woke to a knocking at his hotel door, the Turian in response pulled out his pistol keeping the weapon hidden at his side as he approached the door. Outside a rather unremarkable Salarian stood with a package in hand.

"Yes?" The Turian vet asked before dropping to a crouch, not trusting this to not be a assassin or C-Sec opperitive.

"Umm, I was supposed to deliver a package to room 447." The Salarian sounded confused and perhaps a little nervous.

"Drop the Package and step back." The Salarian did as ordered and Antodia unlocked his door while observing the Salarain, he then opened it and used his foot to pull the package into the room while watching the Salarian.

"So what is this all about?" The Salarian asked innocently.

"Work papers for a sensitive job." Antodia answered before abruptly closing the door. The Turian then retreated to the restroom and waited until he was sure the Salarian had left. There he then grabbed and opened the package. Inside the top had a note.

_The information you asked for -Ohra _

Beyond the note was a pile of pictures, maps and reports. Each was attached to addentiums and part of a full data packet. First was a list of the targets for the operation, a Batarian operated, Britannian run facility on Omega it was producing civilian goods on the surface but in reality the facility was producing military components that Aria, the Terminus system states subjecting themselves to Britannia or the Hegemony, the Batarians and the Britannians could all use for their military industrial efforts. After the factory was a Element Zero stockpile built up by the Batarians on Omega, the commercial and military value of such a stockpile was immense.

After that was dossiers on the Batarian controlled pirate fleets, and the Special Intervention Units controlling them, extensive data on the few thousand soldiers the Britannians were bringing and their knightmares and Knights, a analysis on the Princess leading them, and lastly estimates on the Mercenaries Aria would have at her command as well as a Dossier on Aria herself.

After that was a breakdown on what were supposed to be Antodia's allies. Over twenty separate minor mercenary firms, information on clan Weyrloc and those in the Blood Pack likely to switch sides once their involvement was found out, estimates on the likely force the Black Knights were to bring, known Cerberus operatives and arsonals, as well as data on seperate Krogan, mercenary, and militia forces operating under a series of separate designators Antodia didn't recognize.

"Ohra you really came through. Looks like this really is a job to call the boys over."

**EC**

Janyrka T'goli looked over the papers her savior put before her. It wasn't much but so long as she was as wounded as she was she couldn't kill for the green haired woman, instead she could only use her eyes to search for the secrets they needed. Lady C.C. said her organization, the Black Knights Janyrka assumed, were going to be joining an mixed force offensive against the Britannians and Batarians on Omega. Most of the complex political bullshit went past Janyrka, and the Quarian whore wasn't likely to be there.

Nonetheless the goddess' Avatar before her said that helping Zero the master of the Black Knights achieve his goal was paramount and would lead to everything Janyrka wanted and deserved. And most important at the moment was making sure Zero knew who his allies actually were and who actually had brought everyone together for this battle.

The Asari already had found that whoever coordinated this wasn't the men in Cerberus nor any of the major mercenaries. This meant it was someone at the level of the Shadow Broker for all Janyrka could guess. But now Zero, and thus her wonderful lady, needed to know what tools his allies were supposed to bring so he could plan against what C.C. told her was a inevitable betrayal.

She would need to bring her best to the battle to protect her masters and to prove herself worthy of the life they had given back to her, for her new chance to kill the Quarian who had taken the love of her life from her.

**EC**

"My name is Susaku Kururugi, I'll be a student here at Ashford for the foreseeable future. I'll be glad if we can strive to get along with one another." Susaku introduced himself with a formal bow to the rest of his class. With his introduction done Susaku was pointed to his seat, one next to a bored looking raven haired student, and he proceeded to sit waiting for both Tali and Leila to introduce themselves. Truly the last several hours had been hectic.

_Hours ago_

"What do you mean I have to sit around, possibly for weeks, not gathering data on my Knightmare's combat potential by the way. Just to play student with the Jap and Quarian?" Leila almost shouted at Shepard as the Spectre and the others sat in the briefing room going over the information for this side mission.

"Leila, this is important, Saren could have other allies we don't yet know about, ones that could spark a galactic war. And what's more you're going to be searching for people who have intel on some crucial weapons that Saren would have at his disposal." Shepard countered, causing the woman to take a step back.

"I don't see what your issue is, the Knightmare will still get worked on and Susaku can still run tests in it for you." Tali put forward, the Quarian gesturing as if she was trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh don't you start you wannabe mechanic. What you grew up on a spaceship, so you think you're somehow entitled to work with the Alexander? This is high level security clearance technology not some trinket to take home to show your family! Or are you coming along to be the universe's most out of place and obvious spy?" Leila barked at the Quarian. "You're just a operation liability yet I'm supposed to see you involved as well."

Tali wilted under the young woman's beratement much to the annoyance of most everyone else in the room. Meanwhile many of the other's began to rave against the French Intelligence officer, only for a loud whistling to cut them off. Shepard her hands having been moving to her lips to do the same stopped shocked that someone beat her too it.

Ashley then stood up while everyone looked at her. "Look I'm no racist, but I see Leila's point, there are barely any Asari or Turian students on Eden Prime. Would Tali really be the best choice to send?"

Shepard sighed. "Look I'm working with what we have. Leila your tactical use of technology is great, but Tali is perhaps one of the best hackers in the galaxy, particularly being one whose useful in the field and has a skill that can be of use to you as well. We don't have anyone else who fits the bill better at our disposal we'll just have to work around the different species issue. Once you're dropped off the rest of us are headed to Feros so direct your complaints that way." With that the argument was effectively finished, no one else having anything more that could add or take from Shepard's analysis. The hard part then was forging student papers, covering up anything that might expose the trio, and getting them all enrolled in Ashford with their new personas within the next four hours.

_Present_

"My name is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, but most refer to me as Tali, it is my pleasure to meet you all and I hope we all get along." Tali greeted with a extremely cheerful voice with a slight undertone of nervousness. The Quarian had her hands folded in front of her as she was doing a half-quarter bow toward the class.

"Wow a Quarian. I've never met one before." An excited sounding blue haired boy stated standing up from his seat.

"But i-isn't it dangerous for her to be here?"

"I doubt it Nina, come on don't be shy." A red haired friendly looking girl told her scared sounding companion.

Susaku could hear a number of voices saying, as the teacher guided Tali to sit next to a incredibly nervous looking bespectacled girl. The girl almost seemed like she was going to flee from the mere presence of the Quarian sitting next to her.

"Alright class everyone settle down." The Teacher ordered causing everyone to stop talking and return their attentions to the front of the class.

"Leila, it's my pleasure to share a class with you all." Leila Malcal's introduction was curt and short, her posture relaxed and expression uninterested, before she was guided to take her own spot next to a empty seat. Susaku listened then half intently to the classes for the rest of the day. Once classes let out Tali, Leila and Susaku were each guided through the school by the redheaded friendly girl who was apparently the treasurer of the Student Council

After the tour the three spies were allowed to leave to return to the place in the city that they were going to be staying for the next several weeks. There Tali went over her inspections over the protections of her suit against contaminants while Leila called over to her friend Anna Clement who was apparently the designer of the Alexander and was still working on the current model.

"Well I think today went well, so long as no big hijinks take place we should be able to shrug off any interest in our arrival and maybe have Tali start data mining for information on the Emperor's sister and anything on the Black Knight's here at the school." Susaku sighed in relief laying back on a couch.

Leila however, was having none of Susaku's relaxation. "Shut it, and hurry up and get in a flight uniform it's time we introduce you to the Alexander." The woman ordered throwing a book into Susaku's chest.

"May I come?" Tali's voice came muffled from her sealed room.

"Whatever." Leila sighed in resignation. None of the three aware of how their life was about to become.

**EC**

_One Hour earlier_

"Wait you're what?" The Quarian student asked the Student Council president, who in response only grinned wider at the new student.

"We're inducting you into the Student Council. There aren't many clubs here that a Quarian could be in, and with your situation it doesn't seem like you'll be able to really get into some of the others. But it's required that every student be in a club, so we're also thinking of inducting Susaku and Leila. What do you think?" The blond Ashford girl told Tali with a large smile.

At first Tali was going to reject the young woman outright, however the thought of she and Susaku together in a student council like one of those human net shows, or some of the old classics from Rannoch made the entire idea seem incredibly appealing. "Oh, Ok, but what will I actually do?" The Quarian asked.

"Well our vice president is fairly lazy and a gambler so I think Leila will make for a good person to help keep him on track. Our council also already has someone to manage the technology but she's incredibly shy and nervous around people so you can probably be a lot of help for her. And as for Susaku well he can be our gofer." The president immediately rattled off, everything sounding like the nonsense of whimsy than actual planning. Though the truth was that Milly knew that the three new students weren't likely to get involved with clubs due to the uncertain nature of their attendance and wanted them to feel as welcomed and involved as possible.

"Wait, gofer? Like the animal?" Tali responded, with confusion.

"Oh that didn't translate right, I mean he's going to be running from place to place managing funds and bringing us supplies and talking to the other clubs and things like that." Milly clarified. This actually got Tali's heart to beat faster, not only would this be a excuse to get closer to Susaku but it could actually be a boon to their operation.

"I accept and I'll make sure the others agree as well!" Tali answered with earnest eagerness.

"Good! Now young Council member go forth and rally the troops, I need everyone on board for operation Bonkers!" Milly replied cheering, though the expression on her face with her grin made Tali nervous.

"Ummm what?" The Quarian replied nervously again, what did this woman mean by 'Operation Bonkers''?

"Nothing much one of our student council members had a medical emergency during the recent battle and had a leave of absence that was unannounced, and my Vice President knew but let me worry anyways. So I've planned a event tomorrow when our vice president arrives from the starport from picking her up. We're going to catch them by surprise, and have them entirely in over their heads." The blond answered conspiratorially.

"O-ok and what should we be doing?" The increasingly nervous Quarian asked.

"Ohhhh, nooothing much. We're just going unleash a number of animals into campus and whoever gets them get's the associated reward. And our vice president is going to be one of the Animals to catch." The excited blond answered pressing forward far too close for Tali's comfort, her grin feeling feral and vicious though her voice was almost musical. "Oh and I nearly forgot all the animals and students will be wearing disguises based on your suit so they don't have any idea who is chasing them." It was official this woman was crazy and probably a monster.

"I-I'll go talk to the others."

**EC**

"We should do it." The short direct answer shocked Tali immensely. Leila didn't seem the type to go along with this type of madness, instead she was agreeing?

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with our resident grump?" Tali replied back getting a disapproving look from Susaku.

"Listen everyone will be disguised, it'll be hard to tell you or me from anyone else at this school. And after Susaku and we, will have free reign to move about the school. This 'Operation Bonkers' will give you and me an excuse to start hacking the school systems unnoticed and once we're in with the student council things can only get easier." Leila deconstructed everything with extreme logic.

"Makes sense, besides it might be good for us while we're waiting to find anything or for when Shepard needs the Alexander." Susaku added. Tali couldn't disagree with their reasoning, but Milly Ashford and her insane plan still made her feel uneasy.

**EC**

Lelouch smiled at the sight of his sister and the maid beside her as he stepped off the small starship carrying him and Kallen down to Eden Prime. Working through the homeland's politics had taken longer than expected but now he was back on Eden Prime. Sure he still needed a excuse for why he eloped with Kallen for nearly a week but he could probably work that through simply enough.

"Welcome back big brother!" Nunnally called from her seat with the maid echoing the statement but with my lord instead.

"It's good to be back." Lelouch answered hugging her crippled and blind sister.

"Lelouch, Lelouch i made progress while you were gone, I walked a whole half mile!" Nunnally cheered with great enthusiasm to her brother nearly going further into a ramble about the entire event.

"My lord." The maid then interrupted handing Lelouch a tablet full of data. Lelouch looked at it with his eyes going wide.

"How long?" He demanded.

"Mistress Milly has paid me to cover any leave of absence longer than a day." The maid whispered back.

"Miss Sayoko is very good you can almost not tell the difference, but she likes to make a lot of trouble for you. Some of the girls at school keep calling asking when you'll take them on a date." Nunnally's interjection nearly made Lelouch panic, his composure was entirely broken and he was sweating as Lelouch opened a file saying 'interpersonal relations -Females' the file contained forty-seven girls Lelouch had apparently promised to take on dates.

It was then Kallen looked over Lelouch's shoulder. "Philandering playboy."

**AN: A little treat for everyone, apparently the next portion of the story is running longer than expected so I've gotten a few extra chapters now allowing me to release this chapter several days early.**


	22. Operation Bonkers

**Operation Bonkers**

Kallen watched as Lelouch panicked over the stupid list that Sayoko gave him. Honestly it was amusing watching the distant, uncommitted, pretty boy of Ashford sweat. "What's the matter, if it's really that bad just turn some of them down. It's not like what happens here is going to matter to you much anyways." Kallen offered, honestly that would be the logical response to any of this.

"And risk living through one of Ashford's jilted lover revenge stories? If it was just me I would, but with both Nunnally here and my need for body doubles to allow me to come and go. I'd rather not risk it." Lelouch hissed back while pushing his sister's wheelchair. In turn Nunnally just laughed.

"Don't worry big brother, everything here in Alliance Territory doesn't seem so bad." Nunnally replied earning a flinch from Lelouch. This earned Kallen's attention. C.C. had pushed so hard for making contact with him, saying he'd be with them the moment the two had a chance to talk, but Kallen never questioned why C.C. knew he'd join them or why Lelouch agreed to help their goals so readily.

Kallen had joined the Black Knights out of frustration with her father, and with the corruption centered around the Prime Minister. But those reasons didn't extend to Lelouch, nor did they lend her any further insight into C.C.'s own goals. Not that Kallen was one to judge either Lelouch's or C.C.'s motives and decisions.

"Oh Lelouch your class also got some new students, Milly and everyone seem really interested in them. I'd love to have a chance to meet them." Nunnally then added as the group started to pack into the hover car. Kallen just rolled her eyes at amusement at the thought of the school antics and smiled as she sat in the back mentally preparing herself to return to the sick girl persona.

However Sayoko pressed a button on the device in Lelouch's hand and the young Emperor's face paled. This peaked Kallen's curiosity but she was unprepared for when Lelouch handed her the photo of one of the three new students. Kallen was staring at the very visage of the Quarian C.C. and Lelouch had before wanted her to capture. Beside the Quarian stood some Japanese boy that Kallen had never seen and a blond girl was frowning behind the pair.

"Yeah I think we'll get to meet them soon as well Lelouch, Sayoko was saying she saw Milly talking to one of them yesterday." This caused Kallen to pale casting a glance to Lelouch. The Emperor took a stern expression and using his hands began signing to Kallen.

_Don't worry I might not be able to deal with the Quarian but I might be able to at least preserve some of our secrets and we can lead the them off our scent. I just need some time alone with the other two. _The frantically moving fingers of Lelouch told Kallen and the Knight just nodded in reply. Nunnally however could feel as though she was being left out of the conversation and frowned in her seat.

Kallen was quick to sign back. _Why not the Quarian?_

_Issue with their mask, don't look into it._

"Is something the matter?" The crippled Princess of Britannia asked.

"Nothing, we're just worried about what Milly might be planning to do to them." Lelouch lied smoothly to his younger sister. Despite this Kallen could have sworn she sensed Nunnally's own sceptical feeling, one that knew her brother had lied to her, despite that the girl showed no outward sign that she knew Lelouch had lied.

**EC**

"Alright plan's going to be simple. Tali, you're and I will work on setting up hacks on all the security systems in the school while this event is going. Susaku you try to get close to 'Vice-President' Lelouch and Kallen. I'd them and confirm the subjects. After that we report whatever findings we make today back to Shepard." Leila told the other two with a commanding tone.

"I thought we already agreed to that plan." Tali replied before checking her Omni-tool's settings ensuring the device would be less likely to be detected as they operated.

"It's a cautious measure, a lot of new officers tend to repeat plans until they build up confidence in themselves and their troops." Susaku replied checking on the costume he was wearing. After ensuring the costume was up to the standard included with the flyer that Milly had printed with it returned his focus to the two women with him.

"Where did she even get so many costumes? Your seals are all wrong but the fabric is genuine which is a lot more than anyone else can claim whenever they do things like this, and she did it for a entire school in a day." The Quarian mused looking at Susaku, going over a few of his seals.

"God this is stupid, never mind that we have a job to do." Leila griped storming out of the room in her own Quarian costume.

**EC**

"By the Spirits this is stupid, Shepard." Garrus complained ducking behind cover while another rocket flew overhead. Several meters back and hidden behind some wreckage the civilian Mako was parked as Shepard had the team consisting of herself, Garrus, Wrex and Kaiden engage several Geth in a active firefight.

"Don't blame me! Blame the under-equipped, sieged colonists for not having the supplies to give us a fresh military grade transport." Shepard snarked back at the Turian while using her omni-tool to overload the launcher of the rocket armed Geth. Garrus just rolled his eyes and aimed his scope at one of the geth removing their threat surgically. Since they had come to Ferros everything had gone to hell.

It felt like weeks ago though it had only been yesterday Shepard had dropped off Susaku, Tali, and Leila on Eden Prime. Before that and just before she briefed everyone on that trio's mission Shepard received a call from Anderson and a communique from the Council. Anderson had brought up the Colony of Feros going silent, as well as his Noveria contacts turning up something strange. Meanwhile the Council gave Shepard the location of Beneza's daughter, Tavos subtly hinting that Shepard should use the Matriarch's only daughter as a weapon against her mother.

Shepard's honor and Anderson's suggestion instead lead to Shepard choosing Feros. The colony world with a small Geth fleet invading. However by the time they had arrived the Geth fleet they had feared was gone. Shepard nervously had feared the worst and ordered the Normandy to the planet, but fortune would have it they found a still alive, but under siege colony. To relive the defenders Shepard chose Garrus, Kaiden, and Wrex leaving Ashley in charge of Ship security.

The colonists were certainly strange by both Garrus' and Kaiden's assumption, though Shepard was willing to give them leeway...at least until they discovered the weirdo under the colony. Oddly Kaiden dismissed the man's behavior as combat stress, but Wrex and he both agreed only someone on substances you weren't likely to find in a colony like this would be behaving like that. Shepard seemed to agree that something was off but didn't add her own opinion on that.

But some surprise Krogan supporting Geth saboteurs later and the colony had some decent meat and it's water and electrical systems were back up and the group was given the colony's only working Mako and set off barrelling down the highway. The progress to the ExoGeni central offices was steady under Shepard's smooth skillful driving, right up until the Geth Dropship appeared dropping off significant Geth forces to stop the group. Since then it'd been a heavy firefight the entire way forward with a few Geth Armatures even throwing themselves against the underequipped group.

"Shepard another Armature is coming in...I'll take care of it." Their own Krogan stated before charging towards the now fifth Geth Armature to come at them. Wrex closed about half the distance to the target with Kaiden throwing Geth troopers out of the way while Shepard and Garrus put down any Geth that might have been a issue from the old Krogan.

Once Wrex was half way the Armature opened fire, however the Krogan momentarily blinked out of existence only to appear several meters ahead with explosive force. Once there it was only the Krogan and it's four legged foe, Wrex pulled his shotgun and began to unload into the Geth platform unleashing several rounds into it's shields. With the Shields lowered the Krogan used a biotic push to throw the Armature off balance and then followed with several grenades into the machine eventually blasting it apart.

"Shepard, parking garage up ahead." The Krogan reported, quickly Shepard and the others raced back to the Mako to drive to the indicated spot while Wrex charged ahead. Eventually inside they could hear short wave radio transmissions from what appeared to be a nearby encampment of survivors. Quickly Shepard drove towards the spot the Survivors were asking her to go to.

**EC**

Milly stood in her custom made Quarian themed outfit next to the other members of the Student Council along with the new inductees all in the school's PA room. Beside her she had a live feed of the school's front gate where she waited for Lelouch and Kallen to enter into her domain. Behind her mask Milly smiled bitterly to herself, feeling little of the joy she hoped to bring to the rest of the school and the student council.

This was both her own childish revenge on Kallen for knocking her unconscious so abruptly but also as her own attempt at a first in a series of farewell events she'd be holding at the school. Farewell to her classmates as she would go on to intern under Khalisah al-Jilani for Westerlund news, and likely farewell to her freedom if this Earl Lloyd Asplund was really as intent to marry her as her mother claimed and hoped.

Milly shook the dark thoughts from her head. "Alright everyone let's go over the rules one more time before they arrive! Everyone who is wearing one of our custom tailored Quarian imitation suits will be participating in our welcome Tali'zorah inauguration event. The moment Kallen Stadtfeld and Lelouch Lamperouge of the student council arrive I will announce the start of the event. Several special animals will be released onto the campus grounds and it'll be your jobs to catch them to earn special prizes tied to each animal's collars. However there will be a special twist that I'll introduce right at the beginning of the event so be ready to change those plans everyone."

**EC**

Shepard was staring down the barrels of a Grille type knightmare piloted by a nervous and near panicked rookie. Behind the Knightmare looked to be a small chamber with several other people inside. "Look I can either shut that thing down climb in there and beat sense into your empty head, or you can let me and my team pass. We're here to help knumbskull!" Shepard impatiently threatened the rookie. After several tense seconds a voice came over the radio.

"Let them past Jeffrey." The voice was exhausted but carried authority, likely of a woman that Shepard could respect. Though as she approached Shepard could see that the individual who initially spoke was clearly playing subordinate to a pacing, near paranoid looking businessman.

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded the moment Shepard came close enough that the man didn't have to shout.

"Commander Shepard, Special Tactics and Recon. I see you need help, listen Zhu's Hope is still holding strong we can..."

"You told us they were all dead! What the hell Ethan?!" The woman Shepard now knew was the voice on the radio nearly shouted.

The man turned back to his companion with almost mania in his eyes. "And so will we if we go to Zhu's Hope, besides how do we know we can trust this isn't a trap? After all there isn't any humans among the Spectre's."

Shepard rolled her eyes at this. "Really? Look I'm telling the truth mr..." Shepard trailed waiting for formal introduction.

"Ethan Jeong, ExoGeni project overseer. I was sent to try and make this entire damned venture worth a damn, now instead I have to make sure no one's family sues us for allowing an invasion of Geth of all things kill their loved ones." The man replied back bitterly.

The woman, meanwhile, turned to Shepard with a far more hopeful expression. "I am Julianna Baynham, I was helping cultivate samples when suddenly the attack began. We gathered as many survivors as we could here but we've been trapped ever sense."

"Right, look my team and I just came from Zhu's Hope they think they're alone over there and have been holding out fiercely ever sense. I'm sure they'll be elated to know that there are other survivors, maybe you all can join up and then-..." Shepard began but Ethan quickly cut her off.

"No! I mean our communications don't have the range to warn them of our arrival and the Skyway is still too exposed, as long as the Geth ship is out there they can drop units off to attack us at any moment, and no matter how many we kill they always seem to have more to spare." The ExoGeni representative explained with a panic in his voice.

Shepard just smirked back. "You have a Knightmare, I'm sure you could force your way through, or at least bleed the Geth enough to allow you to slip through."

Julianna was the one to refute Shepard's claim. "We've been watching the Geth, they collect the bodies of their fallen and using resources, likely those nearby are able to repair them and re-field them. I don't think they have the capacity to quickly produce new units but their rate of actual attrition can only be exceptionally slow, well with the exception of their Krogan allies. However their cruiser is most likely the source of their repairs and is their control and center for rapid deployment and since I didn't see any other ships we can guess the Krogan are using the Geth ship as well."

"It's also what's jamming our outside communications. We already have a up-link set up here to try and tap into the Comm buoys we set up before, however the Geth have kept us cut off since they arrived, though they've not destroyed the buoys meaning that they are probably using them themselves." Ethan added.

"Thanks..." Shepard found herself cut off again.

"Don't mention it, in fact the sooner you leave to handle this the better." The ExoGeni representative was now really starting to get under Shepard's skin.

"Right, I should go."

"Wait, Shepard please. My daughter is likely to still be in the ExoGeni HQ. I know chances aren't great, but she's strong and when the attack began she was in one of the high security labs. I haven't seen her but please if she's still alive..."

"If she's still alive we'll bring her back safe, don't worry." Shepard reassured, to the relief of the other woman. "Though I need to ask if you had a security section of your Headquarters building wouldn't there have been a section you all could of hunkered down in?"

The other woman scoffed. "They call it a Headquarters but really it's just a repurposed ruin. That's pretty much the only thing the company is good at 'Repurposing' things." Julianna stated with her venom directed towards Ethan.

"Not a issue, we'll have some thick fighting ahead but I'm certain we can clear the building for you." Shepard again assured the woman.

"Then please, take the Grille you could use it a lot more than we can." The other woman offered, much to Shepard's delight.

"Thanks, I'll take good care of it."

**EC**

Kallen stepped out of the aircar and onto the Ashford school campus once more. It had been little over a week yet she felt nostalgic like she'd been gone for a much longer time. By her side Lelouch smiled, putting on a act as if he was caring for a fellow student council member who just returned from the hospital. "Thank-you Vice-President but I don't need you bossing me around." Kallen said with a faux meek tone as Lelouch tried to lead her.

Lelouch opened his mouth to make a comeback but was stopped short by two things. First he noticed that nearly everyone they could see was wearing a Quarian like suit while walking around with nets, tranquilizer dart guns, or rope. The second was the chime of the Schools PA system.

The voice of Ashford's dispot Milly Ashford echoed through the school."Attention all students I'd like to announce the beginning of our welcome event for Tali'zorah. As we know there will now be several animals with tickets to special prizes tucked in their collars running loose on campus, but as a special detail for today's event each student council member is also a target. Whoever can capture one of us without injuring them will have that said student council member as their personal servant for the day! Alright Ready GO!" Milly's announcement was followed by what could only be described as a evil cackle that eventually broke into a coughing fit.

"Wait WHAT?!" Kallen demanded incredulously and breaking character. Already several girls were eyeing up Lelouch closing in on their sudden new prey, while some of what could politely be labeled nerdier boys were looking at Kallen like some sort of shining new toy.

"Sayoko get Nunnally to safety...Kallen RUN!" Lelouch ordered, his analytical mind already in overdrive even as he was clearly in a panic thanks to Milly's lunacy. Thus for Lelouch and Kallen their encounter with Milly's 'Operation Bonkers' began.

**EC**

Tali'zorah Nar Rayya stood stunned, Milly's was cackling like a villain from from a old holo-drama into her microphone while Leila muttered a human curse before running out of the door. Susaku was already moving cautiously away ready to start running through the campus as planned. However Tali felt herself questioning her priorities with the School Student Council President's announcement, more eyes would certainly be looking at her and right now was her chance, she could catch Susaku all for herself.

Tali, would hack the school systems, but not because Leila told her to. Not to spy on the Black Knights. She was doing it so she could trap Susaku. Tali saw Susaku start running and decided to chase just behind him, omni-tool flashing as she started to quick hack systems. She'd follow him and at the most opportune moment claim him for herself. Even as Susaku went running after the Red-headed Bosh'tet, dodging under a rider on horseback and with a cat jumping from a ledge to latch it's fangs into his arm Susaku ran, and Tali followed close behind.

**EC**

Shepard scanned the garage to the ExoGeni HQ building with the sensor swite of the Grille while the clunky pincer arms of the machine aimed some low power weapons through the opening. Eventually Shepard could detect a few hostile Geth through the opening immediately Shepard spooled up the machne's mass accelerators and unleashed a torrent of fire at the Geth inside. Those not quickly cut apart by the Heavy Machine Gun fire were soon pinned, and with minimal Geth resistance Garrus lead the other three of the team to engage the Geth dropping grenades, vortexes and biotic pushes to force the Geth from cover and into their own destruction.

With the Geth of the garage destroyed Shepard found that the Knightmare wouldn't be able to travel deeper into the building than what the garage already allowed. Shepard reluctantly left the machine, such heavy firepower was a welcome addition to any side during a battle though thus far the Geth seemed unwilling to use Knightmares from Citadel space, or of Terminus Axis designs. So Shepard felt confident that she could at least not fear the Knightmare being turned against her, though the possibility of it's cockpit being shot up like the Panzer-Hummel from Eden Prime was still a possibility.

The first Human Spectre stepped out of the Grille and rejoined her team. Though this was probably their second time fighting together everyone formed around Shepard almost seamlessly. After searching the Garage for a few moments they came across a lowered pit with some rubble and a wrecked ladder inside.

"I believe the saying is lady's first." Garrus offered with a teasing tone.

"Should be, cowards last." Wrex then stated before jumping himself, with everyone scrambling down after him. Once down the hole Shepard advanced with her Avenger at the ready. Four steps forward and the Redhead's shield flared deflecting a round, Immediately she turned her rifle on the source of the fire, but as Shepard's gun came across the target she could hear a startled 'eeep' for her attacker.

"Oh god, please don't kill me!" A hoarse but feminine voice begged. Shepard kept her weapon trained on the now certainly female human that had fired at her while the rest of the team kept their eyes locked towards possible avenues of attack.

"Don't worry I'm Commander Shepard, I'm from the Alliance."

"Alliance? Rescue? Oh thank god." The relief was palpable.

"Not quite, Alliance reinforcement is still yet to arrive, I was sent ahead to investigate and to clear hostiles." It was a lie, but not much of one, Shepard truly intended to call either the Alliance or Turian Fleet here the moment she could.

"Not to interrupt but mam, who are you and why are you down here?" Kaiden asked his presence seeming to calm the other woman a little more.

"My name's Lizbeth. I'm a scientist I was working as an assistant researching a Flora we called the Thorian. Bio-samples, photosynthesis rates and the like." The now identified Lizbeth explained. "I was in one of the secure labs with a sample when the attack began everything locked down and i stayed there until resources ran out, I've been trying to find a way to escape ever sense, it's been nearly over a full day since my last drink." She added.

"Your mother actually asked us to keep a eye out for you, we're looking to drive the Geth out of the building." Shepard provided.

"Wait my mother is a Zhu's Hope?" Lizbeth asked, her expression controlled but the worry in her tone notable.

"No she and several others are at a waystation on the Highway, been holding out for a few days, their incredibly low on supplies." Shepard provided, watching as Lizbeth's expression cracked with unusual relief. Though a raised eyebrow caused her to return to her defensive.

"I mean, the Geth have been attacking there pretty heavily, the Krogan, they're actually demanding the Geth make a major push with support from the Cruiser." Lizbeth claimed.

"That makes sense." Wrex said simply.

"Those colonists won't last with a cruisers guns pointed at them." Kaiden said providing his own analysis.

"If we could find where they dock the thing maybe we can have the Normandy hit the Cruiser before it takes off." Garrus the also pipped in hopefully.

"Too bad we didn't see a Geth ship at any of the landing zones." Shepard replied bitterly.

"Actually they dock it against the building, their leeching off our generators probably to boost their shields." Lizbeth added pulling out a ID tag. "But if you could break the claws the ship is using to cling to the building it would fall off the resulting crash should destroy it and disable all the barriers the Geth have been using to block off the paths through the building. Here, take my badge, it can get you past the doors the Geth haven't forced their way through yet."

"Thanks." Shepard took the badge and then taking the only stairway past the scientist entered into the building with her team behind her. It wasn't that far until she and the others could hear a enraged Krogan voice.

"Access Thorian lab data!"

"Improper authorization please seek ExoGeni staff to request permission to access this data."

"I said access-..."

"Please sir, make another request or vacate this terminal, there is a que building behind you." The enraged, and elderly looking Krogan froze before looking behind himself, a red colored holographic human standing behind him.

"He's mine." Wrex grumbled charging past the group. It was a close ranged melee between the two with shotgun blasts and biotics throwing the two Krogan around in the small room. However Wrex eventually pinned the other Krogan and with a clean shot with his shotgun blew the other Krogan's head off. "That's what you deserve for throwing the lives of young Krogan away like they mean nothing." With that the Krogan Merc stepped aside letting Shepard approach the VI hologram.

"Welcome Doctor Lizbeth Baynham, how may we be of service for you today?" The VI asked.

"We need building schematics." Wrex provided.

"We need to find a way to dislodge the Geth Ship." Kaiden then also provided.

"We need answers." Garrus voiced, something Shepard agreed with.

"What was the Krogan trying to access?"

"The last user was attempting to access your research data on the Thorian lifeform." the VI helpfully provided.

"Access those files." Shepard commanded.

The VI disappeared replaced by a holographic representation of Lizbeth. "The Thorian is an amazing creature. We're still trying to figure out how it's nervous system works but the additional byproduct from it's spores is already earning us new investors from the Chinese Eunichs. The Thorian's spores sharing traits with the Thorian's Neural system allows the Thorian to then interface with other living creatures eventually exhibiting control over actions and behaviors. If we can recreate this effect the Eunuchs are willing to pay handsomely. We already have teams seeking to see if we can weaponize the spores, and others seeing to distributing the spores to whichever population centers the Eunuchs request. However distribution won't mean anything if I can't unlock the secrets to the thorian's control, and how to break it's current hold on the Zhu's Hope test subjects."

Shepard could feel her rage build, if she didn't kill something soon she might snap, and by hell she wasn't going to let the those dickless bastards get away with this.


	23. Captive

**Captive**

Kallen ran, fear filled her veins as rockets traps and bulky sportsmen filed her vision. Damn Milly and this madness, half the boys in the school were currently targeting her and this one pair immediately behind here just wouldn't give up! Actually Kallen was almost certain one of the two was that Quarian from before, and that Quarian must have been holding some sort of grudge as doors locked suddenly sprinklers started, windows would slam shut all right in front of Kallen all while she had to duck and weave around the various horndogs of the school and the freak of nature chasing right behind her.

The Knight of the Round, and terrorist couldn't actually use her full strength always holding back from using her full array of skills. She was supposed to be pretending to be sickly yet here she was running around like some athlete. Yet whoever the hell was behind her would probably be the star player of the school Rugby team with how he was shrugging off impacts and flying around obstacles. Kallen needed to somehow lose this guy and lose him soon and without showing that she's any more physically capable than she is now.

As Kallen ran she could see that the school pool ahead and ducked into the pool area, fortunately it was empty so she could probably take advantage of in here to go all out or to at least hide away. At least that was the plan until emergency shutters suddenly started slamming closed around the gymnasium the locker rooms all sealing off trapping her with nothing but the pool and her two pursuers.

"Right so I'll have to fight." Kallen proclaimed stopping and turning to throw a punch at her male pursuer only for the athlete to sidestep her fist. Kallen would need to bring up her knee, she could even see the man starting to spin, bringing his leg around for a powerful kick. Kallen was surprised that he'd settle into fighting so quickly, she had banked on a sickly girl turning to fight in her own defense to put off the guy instead he was now going to bring his leg into her stomach.

The world suddenly lurched, Kallen was flying backwards towards the pool, her attacker's pelvis firmly planted into her lap while the Quarian was full on tackling the man brining all three members of this insane chase splashing into the pool. Kallen struggled in the pool forcing both her attackers off she swam quickly to the surface and finding the lip of the pool started to pull herself out. Ready to run away Kallen took a step forward only to feel a powerful grip on her ankle. Looking down she could the male gripping her ankle while the Quarian was pulling herself out of the water.

Kallen made to kick with her other foot only for the man to catch it with his other hand and pull dropping Kallen to her side. Both out of the water the Quarian, and Kallen's pursuer dragged her into a confused grapple. Kallen struggled to get free but he was too quick and too strong while the Quarian kept doing things that prevented either Kallen from escaping or the man from capturing her.

The brawl came to a pause once Kallen put the Quarian into a headlock, meanwhile the Quarian was gripping the shoulders of the man, and the last of the three had his arm locked around Kallen's waist trapping all three. Kallen tried to quickly think of how to escape this without hurting either of her attackers or giving away her actual state of health to the school. However Kallen's desperate thinking was stalled as familiar laughter came over the PA system.

"Attention Ashford Academy, Kallen Stadtfeld, Susaku Kururugi, and Tali'zorah nar Rayya are all caught...by Susaku Kururugi, Tali'zarah nar Rayya, and Kallen Stadtfeld! Don't worry the pictures for this will certainly be in the yearbook, I'm making sure of that personally." Milly's voice teased while Kallen finally cast a glance at her predicament and realized how compromising her position looked. Embarrassment consumed Kallen as she eeped, and flailed wildly, and attempting to stand accidentally threw herself and her two captors back into the pool.

**EC**

Since the discovery of Lizbeth's participation in a cruel plan by the eunuchs to strip humans of free will Shepard had retreated into her professionalism, the wrath boiling underneath. Urdnot Wrex could sense that wrath even those with less of a warrior spirit could tell as the ever talkative Garrus and Kaiden both kept more to themselves as the quartet fought their way through the Geth occupied ExoGeni HQ. Shepard set the pace and the others followed, quick overload hacks, bursts of fire and tossed grenades tore into the dense clumps and tougher Geth, Wrex would follow up smashing into whatever clusters were left, leaving Garrus and Kaiden to destroy the last stragglers.

Despite being effective the pace was harsh and risky, often Wrex had to push ahead just to rescue Shepard from possibly being encircled. Even so Garrus had in mid battle provided a decent plan of action to eliminate the Geth cruiser. The emergency shutters could actually come down with enough force to break through the weaker armor of the claw arms that were anchoring the ship to the side of the building. Bringing all the doors down simultaneously would cause the Geth ship to drop and before it's engine could compensate the ship would hit the ground wrecking it and all the geth inside.

"Shepard final room ahead." Kaiden announced helpfully. Shepard burst through the door, with Wrex a second behind, and the others a few seconds after that. In the room a single massive Geth rose from a crouching position. The Geth was massive it's head coming to the chest of a Knightmare, it was clearly more armored than the typical Geth and held a massive weapon. Wrex could even see elements of Knightmare design built into the Geth, it's feet had land spinners built in, and it's mono-eye was placed just over a Knightmare Fact-sphere.

"Take it down!" Shepard ordered already unleashing on the Geth-Knightmare. In response the machine leapt to the side, however in such a tight space and with little cover the maneuver did little to assist the machine only marginally affecting the group's aim. However the machine's shield was certainly powerful not breaking under the group's sustained fire and it's large weapon firing a near continuous stream of blue pulses of started eating away at the cover the group was tucked behind.

"It's Shield is too strong!" Kaiden shouted to Shepard from over Wrex's head.

The Krogan just looked behind himself at the battleground, even as Garrus put more rounds into the Geth. "There's windows." The Krogan stated simply.

"Just put the fucking thing down!" Shepard responded to Kaiden throwing a grenade, she almost immediately dropped back down but even then several rounds still nearly broke her shielding.

"There are large open windows behind it." Wrex observed aloud this time gesturing towards the windows. Garrus raised up and began firing on the Mech with his sniper only for the machine to whip it's rifle his way forcing him to take cover.

"The fire is too thick I can't get a good shot." Garrus complained from just past Shepard now replacing his rifle's heatsink.

"We need to kill this damn thing!" Shepard shouted firing more into the Mech finally breaking it's shield only for it's armor to easily take her attack allowing the machine to swing it's rifle her way.

"Shepard! Window, push the damn thing out!" Wrex shouted at Shepard in frustration. In response Shepard looked dumbfounded at Wrex for a second, then looked over her cover towards the wall behind the Machine.

"I'm overloading it's shield recharge, Wrex, Kaiden, PUSH!" Shepard ordered, activating her omni-tool aiming it towards the Geth machine. The Knightmare-like machine sparked as Shepard's Omni-tool deactivated. While it continued firing it's oversized weapon both Wrex and Kaiden stepped from their cover Kaiden throwing the first push, causing the machine to stumble back, Wrex with a biotic Barrier active charged the stumbling machine throwing his entire weight into it forcing it back several steps. Wrex then followed up with another push, this forced the machine back further.

The weight of the falling machine took out much of the wall as it fell through the slightly too small window behind it. However the group could hear a binary screech as the machine plummeted and Wrex could feel his pride swelling, few Krogan had the quad to do what he did and succeed. Shepard however just pressed on towards the security screen controls, her mission taking priority over boasting over a felled foe.

It only took several seconds more but eventually the security screens dropped, and with a powerful rending the doors cut off the anchoring legs of the Geth ship, meanwhile Wrex was allowed to watch the sight of the Geth ship falling bouncing off the building and into the abyss below. As it fell the mass effect barriers the Geth had established dropped opening up a path for Shepard and the others to use to return to the parking Garage.

The wrathful Spectre and the rest entered the parking garage just as Lizbeth was crawling from her hiding place and rushing towards the Mako. Wrex watched with amusement as the red-headed Spectre was on the girl within seconds. A hand on the scientist's hair she threw the human to the ground and planted a knee into her back.

"You lied to us, you used everyone in Zhu's Hope as guinea pigs for a experiment violating every ethics code in the book!" Shepard shouted while forcing the teary eyed woman to the ground. The subject of Shepard's wrath in turn only groaned in pain fighting to get Shepard to release her hold on her victim's hair.

"Give me a reason not to put a round in you now to save all of China from your sick experiments!" Shepard threatened now pulling out and placing her pistol to the back of the scientist's head.

"I can save everyone in Zhu's Hope!" The woman grunted out through the pain of Shepard's grip. It was then Garrus interjected himself into the conversation, denying Wrex the spectacle of what he thought Shepard would do next.

"What do you mean save?" Garrus asked stepping forward, his hand in a placating gesture, which resulted in Shepard releasing the other human woman's hair.

"The Thorian's spores are just like a mind altering substance." Lizbeth elaborated.

"You mean it's like a drug, and what the colonists are like addicts?" Kaiden added, helping Wrex understand what the scientist meant.

"I was working on a cure, and something that would allow the colonists to survive the withdrawal of separation after prolonged exposure." Lizbeth added.

"Convenient." Shepard growled pressing her pistol more into Lizbeth's head.

"It took a lot of work to justify the idea to the board, but I wanted to save the colonists. We were just going to leave the colonists with that thing, but this way they'd have a life beyond the Thorian." Lizbeth rambled quickly, tears streaking down her face. "I'd synthesised a solution, it should break the Thorian's control without killing the colonists. Knocked them unconscious and some minor neural damage but still alive! I was trying to think of a method of administering it when the Geth attacked. But I think I have a method we can make work for now."

Shepard looked torn between killing the woman and letting her live. "Shepard you don't have to kill her." Garrus muttered, causing Wrex to just smirk at the overused line.

"Kill her Shepard, kill her and then we just need to gun down the colonists, a lot simpler than playing doctor for them." Wrex jabbed, the Krogan's intent to make Shepard back down. Evidently it worked and Shepard put her side arm away.

"Right, what do you need?" The redhead asked in defeat.

"Everything i'll need is likely at the waystation." Lizbeth responded softly.

"Right get in the Mako, I'll escort us there." Shepard ordered already heading toward the Grille Knightmare she was piloting before.

**EC**

Shepard stopped her Knightmare just outside the way-station, her radio activating and Joker's voice coming through. "Hey Shepard we're finally getting through-..."

"Joker move the Normandy, we have a pickup point on the highway we're going to need your help-..." Shepard began to give her orders only to be interrupted.

"About that look shortly after you dropped out of contact inside the ExoGeni HQ the colonists went nuts, they tried breaching the ship and I had to raise the shields but we're still clamped to the dock. Normandy isn't going anywhere unless you've got some way to get us out of this situation." Joker explained with his interruption. It seemed the Thorian didn't want Shepard getting close, too bad she had other plans.

Shepard and her convoy drove up to the way-station their entire group then climbing out of their respective vehicles and marching towards the main chamber with the ExoGeni survivors but as they approached voices could be heard.

"They're liquidating the entire project, there isn't anything I can do in fact we might as well be dead for all they care." the recognizable voice of Ethan Jeong was echoing down the short hall.

"But their our people, we can't let them just do this." This sparked a reaction from Lizbeth.

"Mother!" The scientist cried, and as Shepard and her group approached she rushed forward to embrace her mother. However as they hugged Ethan stood there with a pistol in hand while his two security guards also had weapons drawn.

Shepard looked at the scene feeling slightly unimpressed. "What's all this."

"It's all your fault." The armed overseer explained in despair. "The board found out that Anderson's heir apparent, one of the biggest future members of the Alliance's military industrial complex was our rescuer and they can't afford to let knowledge of the Thorian, nor Doctor Lizbeth Baynham's work go free. They have a Knightmare Mercanary company, three former Britannian Knights, moving in to eliminate the evidence."

"That's insanity." Kaiden muttered.

"Classic burn box, any con-artist on the street knows that even if the cops catch you if you've destroyed all the evidence unless they can prove you committed the crime then you're free." Garrus elaborated.

The ExoGeni overseer pointed his pistol at Shepard. "We're all dead and it's your fault! They already filled my release papers, everyone here never even worked for ExoGeni as far as the books are concerned." Ethan was practically weeping.

"Put that away Ethan, we're not dead yet, and if we move quickly no one has to die. Three Knightmares is a problem but if we move quick they won't be. Lizbeth has a way to incapacitate the colonists, once their down we can get them to the Normandy, once there we free the ship it's gun's should remove the threat of the Knightmares as for the Thorian if it has anything more like mind controlled Varrin or something my team and I will handle that as well." Shepard proudly proclaimed, much to the disbelief of Ethan, however the man did lower his pistol.

Moving quickly Shepard pulled the pistol out of Ethan Jeong's hand, startling the two guards and causing them to snap their pistols up at her. "Listen we need everyone on board for this and I can't have Ethan dividing us. If we're going to save you all I can't have any of you trying to take command of the others and subverting the mission." Shepard stated bravely.

Shepard then turned to Lizbeth. "Make the cure dispersal, Ethan Jeong and guards you and the rest here are going to carry the unconscious colonists to the Normandy. We don't have time to waste so move!"

**EC**

Lelouch snuck through the under-levels of Ashford, careful to watch for any other student council members, or other students, that Milly might have sent down or were clever enough themselves to sneak down. The atmosphere was dank, and there was very little light. However the tunnels carried sound well and they were a decent place to hide, or so Lelouch thought. Instead the tunnels seemed fairly busy today, with a few romping couples, Nina, Shirley, and the current subject of Lelouch's interest were all making heavy use of the tunnels.

Fortunately she seemed too distracted with her Omni-tool to notice the sound of Lelouch stalking her. Whatever this lone individual was doing it certainly wasn't part of Milly's event. The telltale signs of the various cameras locks and other computers each reacting to her Omni-tool for a brief second each gave Lelouch enough of a hint as to what this individual's actual goal was. However with today's event, some smooth talking and a unique gift only Lelouch possessed the secretive Britannian Emperor was certain he could undo whatever plot this agent was working towards perhaps even turn it around on them. After this one would be the Japanese boy.

However the intercom stopped everything. "Attention Ashford Academy, Kallen Stadtfeld, Susaku Kururugi, and Tali'zorah nar Rayya are all caught...by Susaku Kururugi, Tali'zarah nar Rayya, and Kallen Stadtfeld! Don't worry the pictures for this will certainly be in the yearbook, I'm making sure of that personally." Milly's voice teased, immediately putting Lelouch's subject, miss Leila Malcal, on immediate alert swiftly ending Lelouch's chances of just capturing her and subtly interrogating her. Lelouch would have to resort to careful coercion.

Leila turning on her heel spotted Lelouch lurking a short distance behind her. Lelouch rushed forward, the intent to capture her clear. However the startled woman flashed her Omni-tool at him and as Lelouch nearly ran into her, his own Omni-tool flashed unleashing a torrent of electricity over his body. As he was electrocuted Lelouch fell onto Leila sharing the electrical shock with the girl. The two unconscious teens flailed shortly under the shocks leaving Leila laying on Lelouch, meanwhile Leila's Omni-tool was active and dialing to Milly.

It was a indeterminate time later when Lelouch started to slowly come back to consciousness the sound of a familiar voice coming again over the school intercom. "I'll repeat, Lelouch is out of the competition captured by Leila Malcal. Nina Einstein is out, Shirley is out, Kallen, Susaku, and Tali'zorah are all out."

"Owe, oh this hurts." Leila muttered atop Lelouch coming to as well. The masked woman shaking her head above him as she slowly stood up. "Alright I caught you Mr Vice President so it's time for you to obey me for a day now."

"And how am I supposed to know who I'm serving, I've never seen your face as far as I know." Lelouch retorted, earning a snickering from his captor.

"Oh you'll get to see my face soon enough. But just so you know, the name is Leila Malcal." The filtered voice of Lelouch's captor told him as she helped him up.

"Ok but if i'm supposed to serve you when are we even supposed to start? Does the presumably twenty-four hours start now or when Milly declares the event ended?" Lelouch reasoned back.

"Oh. Actually you're right I have no idea when we're supposed to start the time. Let's go to Milly to find out." Leila declared, starting as to lead the way.

"Wait, I know a way to a elevator which will bring us up much closer to her." Lelouch interjected with a confident but charming smile.

"Really?"

"I'm vice president of the student council, I work down here all the time." Lelouch answered almost condescendingly. This only earned Lelouch a doubtful glare from the girl before him.

"Just so you know, Lelouch Vice-President of the Ashford student Council, Milly already told the entire school I caught you so you can't use this as a rouse to run away." Leila told Lelouch with a skeptical tone, while aiming her Omni-tool at Lelouch.

"Right, I know, but the sooner we're away from this insanity the better for both of us." Lelouch replied with a regal frown.

"Right, move." Leila ordered while gesturing for Lelouch to lead. From there the journey was made in silence, the pair slowly moving from point to point out of sight of of anyone else who happened to be in the under-tunnels. At the elevator Lelouch typed in his access codes unlocking the hidden elevator allowing both he and Leila to step into it then pressing the up button initiating the elevator's slow gradual ascent.

"So now what? You want me to do your homework for you, sexual servitude, or clean your room for you?" Lelouch asked earning a small glare from beyond the mask on the other woman.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry could you say that again? The mask seemed to distort your voice too much." Lelouch teased with a smug smirk.

"Seriously?"

"Maybe you sat on a button?"

"No, you know what to hell with this, this whole event." Leila then muttered while undoing the seals and removing the mask to cast her disapproving stare at the Britannian Emperor.

As the mask came off Lelouch smirked. "Alright, now you will unconsciously act toward my benefit while at Ashford." A crimson bird flew from Lelouch's glowing eye.

"What the hell are you..." Leila could feel it something was pushing through her mind, she tried to fight, to use her Omni-taser to stun the person clearly behind this. Instead Leila found the words settling into her mind overriding her reasoning, and her mind driving the sensation of anything being wrong away.

"Right, so Lelouch do you need help? Maybe a hint to a secret or...why did i say? No, no secrets we can trust you and you can trust... Sorry I feel odd, like I like you or that you...no ignore what I'm saying." Leila stumbled over her own words before blushing strangely.

"Well since I captured you...maybe a chance to privately talk, or share secrets or just get to know each other without doing that and I can introduce you to Susaku." Leila told Lelouch, earning a grin from Lelouch. Interrogation of her would be easy and he didn't change her in a way that would go overboard or cause any future problems.

"That would be great Leila, lets do all of that." Lelouch answered with a gentlemanly gesture.

**EC**

Shepard sighed in relief. The fight through the colonists had been tense. There was the subtle urge to just kill them, particularly since those strange humanoid monsters were all just sprinting towards her and the team all while the colonists were shooting at them making the entire affair much harder. But after several tense minutes of firing, dodging rounds and throwing grenades. However now it was over, or at least almost over. Already Ethan and the others were rushing in to start moving the unconscious colonists towards the Normandy and Shepard was now heading towards the exposed path towards the Thorian. Only now Fai Dan the colony leader was there with a pistol aimed at Shepard.

The threat was negligible a quick charge and she could knock the man out. "It wants...me to kill you. But, I-I wont, you...you have much more important things to do for us and for the galaxy." Shepard almost felt a herself relax with relief. The man looked to be in immense pain but at least she didn't have to fight him.

"It told us to let Saren past and then we just covered it up. I've just let it control us, I was supposed to lead but I never lead us." Realization settled in, Shepard knew what Fai was going to do. The Spectre rushed forward intent on stopping the man, but she was too late, he pressed the pistol to the temple of his head and pulled the trigger, his shield only flared after the round had passed through. Fai Dan's corpse fell limply to the ground leaving not but a empty shell where once Shepard had seen a good man.

Her rage building Shepard keyed her coms. "Joker once everyone is onboard take off and wait, the moment the knightmares drop i'll mark them and I want you to take them out...but first this Thorian and I need to have a talk."


	24. Control

**Control**

Shepard's approach toward the Thorian was made in relative peace, the wrecked remains of a few Geth littered the hall some with the remains of those odd humanoid plant constructs littered around them. Only the sounds of a soft airflow and dripping moisture broke the silence as Shepard and her team closed on the Thorian. Once they closed distance Shepard could finally make out the form of the Thorian.

It looked like a large blob with tentacles jutting out at random points, with a central piece that almost looked like a face. The massive lifeform lowered itself leisurely before opening what Shepard could describe as a mouth. The Thorian then seemingly vomited out some type of lifeform, as it stood Shepard could make out the strangest Asari she had ever seen. The Asari stood as if she hadn't just been vomited by a plant and stood staring expectantly at Shepard.

"Ummm, Hello. I am Commander Shepard of the Alliance Star Ship Normandy. I came to speak with the Thorian, we have a few questions." Shepard began uncertainty speaking even as the Asari watched with her expression unchanging. The Asari truly felt unnatural, it never reacted in the slightest to her introduction and Shepard had never seen a green Asari before.

"We no longer deal with the lesser, the singular." The Asari proclaimed simply.

"What wait?" Garrus muttered behind Shepard almost sounding offended.

"Well what about the colonists outside, you certainly were content to deal with them as your slaves." Shepard accused quickly realizing that she wasn't speaking to the Asari but to the Thorian behind it.

"Do you not use what is a part of yourself, do you ask your own flesh permission?" The Asari demanded from shepard it's expression still blank.

"Yet you recognize us as beings separate from yourself but refuse to recognize our own as independent." Kaiden challenged back, but before either party could try to press their arguments Shepard interrupted.

"There was someone else here, a Turian the colonists said he left with something." Shepard asked changing the conversation and brooking no challenge.

"We spoke with the other, we made an exchange it gave us a vessel and we gave it our memory. The memory of the Protheans." The Thorian's slave voiced for it's master.

"Please the other, they are dangerous we need what they bargained for otherwise they will cause the Reapers to return. You know the Reapers don't you?" Shepard pled with the plant, determined to finally have a lead to Saren.

The Thorian's Asari slave closed it's eyes and eventually a red band appeared on its forehead. "We know the that name, they and their purpose. It is inevitable you will all die."

"We can stop them save you from the Reapers but only if you-..." Shepard was cut off.

"We have survived and will continue to survive, only you serve as a threat to us. You are like the other the same smell of blood permeates you both I will only give you the knowledge if you take your place as my vessel." The Thorian's puppet was now trying to dictate to Shepard.

"We can't do that." Shepard replied in a confrontational tone, and in response the puppet threw her arms forward throwing Shepard and her team back. Meanwhile the pods began to open revealing the humanoid plant beasts within. A quick look over the situation told Shepard everything she needed to know, the Thorian was too large to just shoot, and she'd have to fight it. However the thing was suspended over a pit and anchored itself into the building via it's tentacles. She'd have to drop the Thorian to it's death as well.

**EC**

The event ended, Milly proclaimed that as the end of the event any student council member had to serve their captor for twenty-four hours. With the end of the event Kallen, Susaku and Tali were left in a odd and somewhat circular situation. Kallen could feel the Quarian glaring at her mask, her outfit still wet outside thanks to the group's two dips into the pool. Meanwhile Susaku, Kallen's 'captor', looked sheepishly between the two women.

"Well the event's over and we don't have classes tomorrow. Perhaps we all can stay at our place for this, I don't think our roommate will make any issues about it." Susaku offered, a friendly smile on his face and his hand before him in a traditional apologetic gesture that Kallen vaguely remembered from her nearly forgotten heritage.

Kallen moved to retort bitterly but then remembered herself. She was supposed to be pretending to be meek and sickly, she couldn't afford to argue much less fight back any more after today's display. Instead she returned her face to her practiced passive expression and after forcing a few dry coughs made to respond. "Oh no it's alright, but we can't be going too far...I'm afraid I strained myself far too much during Milly's game. I might not be able to walk any further." To emphasise her made up point Kallen pretended to stumble slightly as she walked forward and the Japanese boy caught her. While it was gentlemanly Kallen couldn't stop but thinking to herself, 'fucking bastard' as he made to help her stand.

"Oh that shouldn't be a issue we're going to have to take a aircar anyways. See besides Tali's unique concerns, Leila's family has a important project that she wanted to keep a eye on so we're staying at our own flat a bit of a distance from here." Susaku provided helpfully. Earning a raised eyebrow from Kallen, who quickly changed her expression to the vacant one she was supposed to wear and instead just hummed thoughtfully.

Meanwhile the Quarian seemed to huff while crossing her arms, perhaps the alien wasn't buying Kallen's sick act. However the Quarian was still apparently willing to go along with it, there was that much to Kallen's relief. If she could convince Tali that she and the 'other knight' were not the same person maybe Kallen could turn the entire predicament around.

"Well, I'll follow you." Kallen demurely said, putting on a act of being tired. However Susaku apparently wouldn't have any of it and insisted on guiding her. Kallen could help herself, damn him, and damn this act that she had to put on. Behind her Kallen could sense Tali also glaring into her back, likely with absolute suspicion. After several minutes of slowly being guided to a aircar by susaku and tolerating the Quarian's passive aggressive presence Susaku eventually let Kallen take a seat in the aircar. Behind the passenger seat Kallen subtly checked her knife and hidden pistol. If this was a kidnapping ploy she'd kill them both and make her escape.

**EC**

Outside the Tali confronted Susaku. "What do you think you're doing? We can't actually justify kidnapping her." The pilgrim stated with a harsh whisper to the Japanese.

"What? No. Listen this isn't about the mission though it might help, no this is about being nice and maybe making a friend." Susaku replied trying to calm his companion.

"You can't be buying this 'I'm sickly' bullshit!" Tali replied with outraged incredulity towards her crush.

"I don't but if that's how she wants to play then that's what we'll do. We wont be able to get close to her if we try to confront her on every detail." Susaku replied with a sad smile.

"She's a murderer! She's a terrorist and working for people who think experimentation of weapons on live sentients is acceptable." Tali challenged her righteous outrage showing.

"Sometimes some people do horrible things thinking they're helping others or satisfying their own immediate moral outrage, and when people do that that's the course they've set for their lives. If I can give anyone a way out of their own destructive course I want to try to do it." Susaku answered, a reminiscent look on his face.

Tali gasped and tried to think of a way to fight Susaku's choice, to prove that the red-head wasn't worth it. However he wasn't wrong and honestly his view while it upset her she couldn't find herself hating it and instead found it just that much more admirable about him. With a huff eventually the Quarian girl relented.

"Fine, just don't let her do anything that puts you in danger. OK?" Tali asked with a tired sigh, clearly still uneasy with the current events.

"I promise." Damn the young human and his sincere smile.

**EC**

"Mistress I think I found something." The voice of C.C.'s self proclaimed Asari servant informed from across the room. This in turn brought the green-haired witch of Britannia out from her mediation.

"What did you find?" She asked walking over to look over the Asari's shoulder.

"Besides Cerberus and the mercenaries there appears to be another faction joining us in the assault of Omega. They're undeclared but I have managed to spot enough evidence of a coordinated force. mutually beneficial supply lines, transport, unit compositions that are complementary from the one's that we know the composition of, as well as originating from a wide but definable enough region that with the compositions suggests that they serve as a controlling military force in that area." Janyrka explained looking up hopefully her eyes clearly seeking praise for work well done.

"Hmmm, adequate I'm sure that Zero will need this information to devise his own plans. Do you have a more accurate picture of the force disposition for either side?" C.C. gave what could be construed as the barest hint of a compliment, which by the mind of the deranged Asari turned into absolute praise by the Goddess making her beam and blush. Though C.C.'s question demanded immediate answer.

"It's still inaccurate, but the defenders will possess at least four Brigades worth of national soldiers from the Britannians and Batarians, and with the addition of mercenary and pirate forces the Omega forces will result in about two divisions worth of forces. Knowing the typical Britannian and Batarian Knightmare numbers and typical pirate and Mercenary Knightmare numbers we can guess that the defenders total Knightmare count will come to about two Brigades worth of Knightmares. Though the majority of their Knightmares will be from older generation Knightmare designs rather that mainline Citadel military designs or Britannian current generation Knightmares. Of course their all dug in and will probably have the local support plus we will need to breach their fleet and docking to deploy our forces meaning a force half this size would typically be sufficient to hold out against any lone would be invader." The Asari put the estimates of the defenders out professionally, and with the understanding of someone who'd been in combat.

Janyrka continued to look towards C.C. with admiration as she continued her assessment, likely assuming that this was just a test put to her by a goddess who already knew all the details. "Our own side significantly outnumbers our enemy, we've matched their troop numbers with Loki combat mechs. I don't know who made the purchase of such a large force of mechs but the supply is already being moved to their own staging areas each hidden in Salarian and Asari territory. The Batarians, or Aria are already aware of this portion of our forces. We also have twenty-two mercenary firms including Cat6 providing the bulk of their forces this is equalling a full Division of forces. After that is the Black Knights, Cerberus and a third unidentified but unified faction providing manpower. Between ourselves and what Cerberus is proposing we'll be bringing in about a full Battalion of soldiers with roughly a Company of Knightmares. The third force hasn't provided numbers and are being discounted as a rumor by the mercenaries but their proposed force numbers comes close to half a division. Lastly Clan Weyrloc said they are providing roughly a battalion of their own troops, I don't know who convinced them to betray Aria but they'd have to be promising something impressive."

C.C. contemplated the assessment. Clearly whoever was actually behind this wasn't just trying to spark a war. Lelouch wanted a slow buildup to the outbreak of war, that much was clear to C.C. he was afraid his position wasn't solid enough to win, but he knew it was needed, felt the pressing need for it. But whoever was behind this while the entire battle posed the threat of enough incident to actually start a major war wasn't actually intended for that, the effort to give Lelouch, Cerberus and whoever this third group was incentive to participate was too much. They wanted these forces involved and with such a scale of conflict against an entrenched foe they wanted to lock those forces down.

C.C. focused on her face in the mirror as she contemplated. The green haired witch could only think of a single possibility that she was aware of, a pull at the edge of her awareness, the other. The Geass director sat on the edge of her bed, before turning to her follower. "Janyrka, watch over me, bring me to the arranged gathering point. I'll be back but I don't know how long this will take."

As C.C. gave her orders the Asari nodded eagerly more than happy to do anything to please the goddess which would grant her a new life and a new chance to kill a particular Quarian. Janyrka dropped to her knees in front of C.C. as she sat eagerly awaiting what would come next. As Jannyrka watched her eyes alight with joy, the red sigil on the human vessel's head glowed and then her body dropped limp onto the bed, the goddess had ascended leaving Janyrka alone with a empty shell. Immediately the Asari fanatic set to work hiding the body and preparing them for their journey both through C-Sec customs and to the Terminus systems.

**EC**

Shepard reached the final of the Thorian's anchoring tendrils, once this one was broken the Thorian would collapse and likely die. Thus the huge number or humanoid creepers and Asari like constructs currently attempting to kill Shepard and her team. The firefight was thick with the creepers each exploding to plant matter on death, whenever their hordes thinned enough one of the group would turn to unload fire into the tendril keeping the thorian from it's death.

Another surge of the defenders came at Shepard and her team, this time lead by four of the fake Asari Commandos combined with the vicious strength of the creepers their powers could leave Shepard and her team brutally torn apart. How the Thorian was able to create living creatures capable of Biotics was well beyond Shepard and worse the lack of actual technology with all of her current opponents rendered her little better than just a spare rifle for the group. However that apparently was enough for them at the time, Wrex and Kaiden combined their biotics to keep the Asari clones at bay while Garrus would use special Concussive shots to keep the Asari from using their abilities. Meanwhile Shepard focused on keeping the rushing Creepers at bay.

The fourth wave wasn't relenting though, Wrex with a courageous charge killed three of the Asari, and Garrus blew the head off the fourth while Shepard and Kaiden kept the Creepers at bay. But this would only buy them a few extra seconds as Shepard could already see more of the false Asari rushing up the path towards Shepard and her group. However with Garrus keeping the creepers back Wrex, Kaiden and Shepard were freed to unload into the last anchoring tentacle. Even as the first of the greenskinned Asari came up hand pulled back to throw a Biotic power the tendril snapped. The Thorian's lesser growths tried to support it's weight but the creature was too heavy and ended up plummeting down the skyscraper's central pit.

The Asari threw her biotic power knocking Shepard's entire group off their feet, only for the Asari and all the other spawn of the thorian to collapse lifelessly to the ground. The sudden stop of their attackers came as a great relief to Shepard and her team. Slowly they all stood up and scanned the remainder of the chamber. Shepard might have killed the thorian, avenged what it had done to the colonists but in the process she had lost her clue as to where Saren was or what he was after.

"Search the room, maybe there might be at least some clues left." Shepard ordered to the others.

"Does that count as a clue?" Kaiden asked pointing past Shepard to what now looked like a pulsating growth on the wall. Inside another one of the clone Asari resided, however her skin tone had significantly more blue in it than the others they had fought and after several moments the pod pulsed again before rupturing spilling the Asari onto the ground.

The Asari sputtered out fluid and gasped for breath even as Shepard and her team closed around her. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is lor-... Where is Saren?" The Asari asked looking between the group around her in confusion.

"Saren left, you were here inside the Thorian. I'm guessing you are what he traded for whatever the Thorian gave him." Shepard replied.

"I...I-I-I was I went with. I went with Benezia she said we were going to go and convince Saren to stop to talk to him. But we forgot her. Saren, he has this ship and when you're inside it everything he says just seems so right, you sit before his throne and while you're there everything he says just makes such sense. Like he's revealing the universe to you for the first time. It's like you've finally seen the face of the Goddess and she needs you." The Asari said as though she were coming out of a dream.

"And who are you?" Garrus demanded.

"I'm Shiala, I followed Benezia for two centuries serving as part of her guard."

"Alright Shiala, my name is Shepard, does that mean anything to you?" Shepard ask the Asari, still worried she could turn on them at any moment.

"Yes, Saren was worried that you would find the Cipher so...so he had me sacrifice myself for him. I would give myself to the Thorian and the Thorian through me would give him the Cipher. But when I joined the Thorian I became a part of it, and my mind, it freed my mind from Saren. He has to be stopped, we have to free my sisters and Benezia from him." The Asari suddenly asserted stumbling to her knees as she tried to walk.

"And we will stop him...However without the Thorian we're going to be a step behind Saren." Shepard remissed as she caught the Asari.

"You haven't lost the Cipher, I still have it." The Asari said weakly.

"Good, so you just hand it over and..." Kaiden started but was cut off by the Asari.

"The Cipher isn't a code, it's the thought patterns of a Prothean I can only share it via the meld."

"Then do it." Shepard ordered.

"You can't she could fry your brain." Garrus stated, only to be silenced from further objection by a glare from Jane Shepard.

"Do it."

"Then prepare yourself Shepard." Shiala warned, placing her hands on Jane's head. "Embrace Eternity!" Suddenly unfocused images reorganized into coherent but meaningless sequences in Shepard's mind. She could comprehend, but understanding was beyond her. As everything passed through Shepard's mind the structure suddenly shook.

Moments later Joker's voice came over the comm. "Shepard it's show time, you're company have shown up."

**EC**

Kewell Soresi panned the view of his Sutherland over the so called Colony of Zhu's Hope. There was a tunnel, likely the one to the biomass that they were ordered to eliminate. However the Colonists who were also targets were all also missing. Three Knightmares would have been overkill but the ExoGeni executives had insisted on all three members of Kewell's squad.

The three Puritan knights had followed their royal orders completely, they 'defected' to Citadel territory and worked as mercenaries subtly watching the businesses of Citadel territory and occasionally helping various Imperial OSS agents pass through and into the Citadel where they'd work for Britannian dominance of the future. While they had to put up with working with lesser races and inferior submissive humans days like today made up for it. Or they should have, instead the three Knights were in a relatively small empty area with no targets.

Kewell's fact-sphere lit up, the Knight's vision switching providing the image of the body heat of five lifeforms moving up the tunnel. "Jackpot." Kewell muttered through the radio the three knight's slowly bringing their focus on their targets, this would be a simple kill. Suddenly the Knight's lock warning blared, and with a quick switch of his vision modes Kewell could see one of the targets locking onto his knightmare with a weapon.

Kewell just smiled, the idiot thought they could kill his Knightmare with man portable weapons. Knowing the Mission ahead of time Kewell and his team had specifically prepared their knightmares for anti-infantry. Kewell went to pull the trigger, however the one hundred and seventy-five millimeter shell punching through the side of his cockpit stopped Kewell as it tore through his knightmare after knocking the head off of Jeffry's Knightmare and proceeding to remove the legs of Hector's Knightmare. Kewell would die in a instant, Jeffrey would die in the follow up shot and Hector would be captured to die a week later in a Alliance prison ship despite the suicide watch and nearby medical equipment.

However the only emotion the man who doomed them felt was satisfaction as Jeff "Joker" Moreau reported his success to Shepard and informed the Spectre that he was bringing the Normandy for a quick pass against the mercenary transport before returning to drop off the colonists and pick the away team back up. Two weeks later Kewell's sister Marika Soresi would be informed of her brother's death at the hands of a alliance warship.

**EC**

Kallen looked over the flat that Susaku, Tali, and Leila shared. The place was rather nice looking and the secret Knight of Seven couldn't help but be impressed with what the trio had for themselves. Kallen almost whistled in appreciation but stopped remembering her sickly personna. "You have a very impressive place. Did you buy this yourselves?"

Susaku shrugged slightly. "Well Leila's family bought it, but she said we could all use it. So we're all staying here for the time being." The answer was honest though Kallen knew there was far, far more to it than that.

The Quarian just grumbled near inaudibly for a moment before joining the conversation. "So do we watch the news, or should we play a game?" The Quarian asked with faux affability.

Kallen in turn kept her 'sick girl persona' polite. "I wouldn't want to impose, though I do play a bit when I'm not feeling so good." Kallen stated while sitting down being handed a control by the Quarian. About a half hour later both women would find themselves entirely unsatisfied with their choice of game.

"I don't know who this Bosh'tet Legion01 thinks he is but if I ever meet him I'm kicking his ass!" The Quarian shouted worked up by the game, while a a frustrated Kallen just threw down her controller and glared at the screen. Behind them Susaku came out of the shower fully dressed in what looked like a alliance civilian knightmare outfit.

"Tali, will you keep a eye on Kallen. Umm Kallen as your 'master for the day' or however Milly put it I'm asking you to stay here a bit, my schedule says I have some work to do." susaku said loudly as he walked toward the front door.

"You're just leaving?" The Quarian said, abandoning the game to cross her arms disapprovingly at the Japanese boy.

"I trust you both, and Leila should be back any time." Susaku said before just walking out the door.

"Bosh'tet!"

Kallen smiled at the Quarian, a vindictive teasing mood coming over her. "Well as your master for the day...tell me do you happen to like this guy?"

Kallen learned everything she needed to know from the Quarian's sigh. Though she did wonder what had become of Lelouch that question was soon also answered by the Quarian.

"What do you mean you're spending the night with Lelouch? Leila...Leila? She hung up on me."


	25. Choice

**Choice**

Leila couldn't understand herself. She kept having thoughts about Lelouch, he just flirted with her a couple times and suddenly she felt like she just wanted to fawn over him. Apparently the Emperor-in-hiding was considered a item of feminine longing, a playboy based off the school rumors. Though the adoptive Malcal girl doubted how much of the rumor was his own flirtations and looks, he must certainly have some sort of charm if she was feeling this attraction to him.

She was tempted, longing to reveal herself and her mission to him, to whisk Lelouch away from the Black Knight's who endangered him, vow her family fortune and herself over to him. I had to be some sort of longing or lust that made her think such suddenly unbidden and mission detrimental thoughts. Though it certainly wouldn't hurt to give him a little help or nudge while they were here. Hell with how swamped with deranged girls who thought the cold hearted Emperor in hiding was, she could probably offer to help him with his homework, or maybe she could show off her Alexander to him.

"So you mentioned taking me back to your place, maybe show me to your friend?" Lelouch asked, breaking Leila out of her thoughts. That's right she had when she caught Lelouch she had mentioned bringing him back to meet Susaku. However now that Black Knight agent was there with Susaku and Tali, she needed to keep Lelouch away from the terrorist woman and her, influences.

"Yes, but my place is so far and I'm really tired. Since we have to play along with this silly master-servant game how about we just stay here on campus instead, you should have a room in the boys dorm instead right? You could probably boast about picking up a hot girl or something to make up for it, right?" Lelia offered, in no way desperately.

"Do you want to have a private discussion?" Lelouch asked with a confident smirk, one that caused the woman to start another internal battle. Leila wanted to tell him the truth and everything she knew, but doing that could put him in danger.

"Yes." She replied with a short gasp.

"I don't live in the dorms though, I actually live here on campus in the Student Council building. My Sister's condition makes it difficult for her to live anywhere else." Lelouch told Leila, earning a confused look from the woman.

"My younger sister, she's both blind and crippled and needs me to take care of her." Lelouch elaborated, which made some sense to Leila though not total sense.

"But shouldn't is modern medicine not good enough to treat her? I mean I know some people with some pretty horrific skeletal diseases who are even able to serve in the military and most eye conditions are treatable." The blond haired french woman stated.

"The blindness is Psychosomatic and she's spent years working on her legs however the damage they received made treatment incredibly difficult and she's atrophied meaning that it's just a long process before she's able to walk again possibly until she's in college herself." Lelouch explained with a expression Leila assumed with faux sadness. He was the Britannian Emperor and they did have a Social Darwinist ideal in his nation after all. However Leila did feel genuinely sorry for the girl, though the odd temptations at the back of her mind to comfort the Emperor to whisk him away to safety and comfort made expressing it difficult.

"Alright, then to your place then and we can have a nice game of truth or dare...wait before we go I need to make some phone calls." Lelia reasoned activating her Omni-tool, in return Lelouch just nodded and started to walk ahead. Leila needed Susaku to go and test the Alexander as promised, but more importantly she needed to keep Lelouch safe from this terrorist, perhaps she could convince Tali to either interrogate her or if need be kill her. Either choice would be what's best for both Lelouch and the galaxy.

**EC**

Susaku look over the Alexander with awe. While the frame was something of a wonder to look at he had yet to see it's performance, but even so the Japanese could tell that the machine was fully intended to be fast and agile. Likely it was dependant on it's shields to withstand damage, while using it's maneuverability to avoid unfavorable situations. However Susaku was still uncertain as to the machine's armament. The frame was rather unique when compared to typical Citadel Knightmare designs as built in, sometimes modular, weapons systems were preferred by the Citadel powers. Yet this frame had no visible weapon mountings and possessed similar articulate hands to the common Britannian designs.

"It's impressive isn't it?" A lavender haired woman stated stepping up next to Susaku.

"It's a interesting design that's for sure. Umm, I'm Susaku Kururugi Alliance...marines?" Susaku introduced himself still slightly unsure of where he fell under the hierarchy of forces and governments involved with his life. Either way Susaku gave his hand out for a polite handshake and earning a gentle smile in turn.

"Anna clement, I designed the Alexander. My team and I have been hard at work for the frame for the last year taking advantage of recent advances in Knightmare and robotics technology to develop the frame." The self identified Anna informed Susaku. "I take it you're the pilot Leila told us about?"

"Yes, Shepard sent me to work with the Knightmare, I guess she's decided that I'm going to be working as the unit's knightmare support lead pilot." The Japanese pilot explained.

Anna gave Susaku a playful pout. "Well more I find it strange that Leila actually trusts you enough alone here, either you're something special, or she's got someone else she's more interested in right now. So since she told me there is someone that she found interesting aboard the Normandy and she's not here for you do you think it's the other individual in your team that she brought along?"

"I doubt she finds anyone aboard the Normandy 'interesting'." Susaku countered mimicking Anna's tone for the word interesting.

"Well she could." Anna replied before perking back up. "Well anyways, time to get to work, I'll work the computer systems to record your actions. You just need to pilot the Alexander outside to our obstacle course and then run a few exercises with the machine." The scientist then added handing Susaku a small data-card with a reinforced and stylized container, the Knightmare's key.

Susaku deftly climbed into the machine and activated it. Alliance networking interfaces with Turian command overrides showing their statuses, almost all the networks and overrides were deactivated with the Alexander. With the machine active Susaku drove the Alexander out of the hanger and into a massive course filled with various obstacles, mock buildings and simulated rough terrain for the Alexander to operate with. Today would be low intensity, dedicated entirely for allowing Susaku to familiarize himself with the machine.

With a easy day of piloting Susaku took off running the machine through its paces to test it's and his own limits.

**EC**

Milly Ashford waited anxiously, she thus far had avoided pacing however the thought of the Earl Asplund crossing the border to come meet her was both somewhat flattering but also highly frightening. The Earl's aid had contacted ahead and, since Milly and her family were still forbidden from returning to Britannian soil at least for a few years more, had arranged for the Earl and Milly to have a nice dinner at an good restaurant together. Milly even had to give it to the other woman the place was nice but not so much as to put significant social pressure on Milly. In fact any of the better off students of Asford could probably afford to get a reservation, even a reservation tonight, though it was unlikely.

Eventually a limousine descended, the aircar was meant for luxury the likes of which Milly sampled plenty but rather didn't prefer. Though who stepped out rather caught Milly by surprise. Lanky, white hair, white coat that seemed to be meant for a laboratory Earl Asplund certainly seemed to be interpreting their whole date far more casually than Milly expected while the Earl's assistant stepped out of the car both with a apologetic smile and a Britannian military dress uniform on.

"Well hello, sorry for the wait, the dogs at the border wouldn't stop barking about my crossing and then Cecile just wouldn't stop going on about how we needed to get dressed but we were already late. So I told her either we go as is, or cancel and try again." The Earl stated with a near eccentric voice, both laxadazial and flippant.

"I'm sorry, could you please forgive us." The identified Cecile asked with a much more gentle and modest tone. With her mother behind her Milly could do little more than nod and accepting the Earl's hand step into the car.

Milly took several seconds to try and situate herself into one of the aircar's seats attempting to sit presentably. However her idea of what the night would be like was further spoiled by the Earl eventually dropping into his seat and pulling out his Omni-tool quickly working through it and settling on going over numbers and schematics that Milly was certain that even if she could see them properly would be beyond her comprehension. In a rare moment of self reflection Milly wondered if this was what it might be like for the other student council members when she made her plans to liven up the school.

**EC**

Once again Lelouch cursed Milly's insane plotting. Trying to subtlely interrogate Leila Malcal had proven tedious and more keeping her away from Nunnally and from his own secrets was proving even more troublesome. It wasn't impossible, and his command was certainly making things easier. But Leila was brilliant, even if her own brilliance was being played against her by her own subconscious, and so Lelouch was only able to get hints and clues enough that with his own knowledge he could piece together the events and details.

Leila was in with the EU command structure, and between her own wealth and that of the famed fortune of the Anderson line she had helped her friend independently venture into developing Knightmares. The Knightmares which potentially violated Citadel laws and lead the girl to meet Susaku, the Quarian quarry everyone had been after and the ever more interesting Commander, now Spectre, Jane Shepard. It was clear then that Leila then came to Ashford to spy, she was looking for the Black Knights to help Shepard hunt for Saren.

Of course half of this was conjecture but the narrative fit the sequence of events and the facts Lelouch had been able to glen from the woman's frustratingly subtle hints. Meanwhile Leila while unaware she was working towards his benefit had still proven herself to be a risk he couldn't allow near Nunnally, particularly not tonight with Milly's stupid rules in place.

"Are you hungry Leila?" Lelouch asked with another probing question while Leila had insisted on a full tour of the student council building. Lelouch would certainly have to scrub for whatever probes and hacking she was doing while he wasn't looking.

"I am actually, maybe we can stop this and just sit down to eat?" Leila replied a friendly smile meeting Lelouch.

"Well unfortunately I'm out of supplies to cook you a proper meal, but how would you like to go to this restaurant I know. You'd probably have a hard time getting reservations but I could probably get us seats tonight if you would prefer." Lelouch offered, his tone emphasizing the restaurant while he hoped that the Geass with Leila would recognize that he wanted the restaurant.

"Oh a fancy rich restaurant? Dear Vice-President are you trying to woe me, or are you trying to bribe me?" Leila asked with a faux accusatory tone.

"Your choice." Lelouch replied simply, he'd allow Leila to make her own decision there, but there was too much on the line for Lelouch to surrender to the whims of the various women in his life. Lelouch would guide her carefully away from anything of value while plotting zero's next appearance.

"Then you may attempt your bribery, Mr Lamperouge." Leila said with a faux regal voice, sticking her hand out like she was expecting him to lead her. Lelouch naturally followed suit and took Leila's hand to lead her into the next room where he started making a few calls to get himself the last minute reservations he needed.

**EC**

Kallen was on guard. Watching her host carefully while pretending to relax. Ever since the Quarian had taken that call she had been tense and casting secretive glances to the red-headed Knight. Kallen honestly didn't like this particular tension, Tali had seemed slightly innocent and naive from what little Kallen had seen, but now she seemed wary and suspicious. Did Leila find something, or was something going down?

"So just the two of us. Want to make a girls night of it?" Kallen offered awkwardly.

"Girl's night?" The Quarian deadpanned back, though with a hint of actual confusion.

"You know, umm gossip, fashion tips, food and health, mess around?" Kallen offered with a uncertain tone. She had never really been in a position like this before. Also her entire life had been dedicated to the pursuit of Knighthood, she might have been set to inherit the title of countess from her father and had some experience interacting with other women of the court but Kallen had never actually been close enough to have a girl's night at least not until she was subjected to Milly Ashford's antics and honestly half the things that girl did for her girl's night events seemed better suited for a Bachelor party.

The Quarian seemed conflicted waivering for a moment. "I doubt I'd be the best companion for that, all i really know is technical gossip and suit maintenance tips."

"Well that sounds better than the situation we have right now. I mean I'm pretty sure we could order out some food, and make ourselves a something. I mean I've never really done a real girls night out on account of my tr... health." Kallen felt herself nearly slip, and prayed that the Quarian didn't pick up on her slip, a prayer left unheeded.

"Your what?" The Quarian asked.

"My health."

"No before that."

Kallen sighed in defeat. "Milly will probably boast about it eventually. I'm a Britannian noble, in fact I don't have long before he comes to pick me up for business. I even wanted to become a Knight but ended up washing out due to a severe health condition. Instead I play games online to live my dream vicariously."

"You're not very good." The Quarian interjected, earning a glare from the redhead.

"My skill at the game aside. With everything I never had a chance to make many friends, I'm more the backup friend for most the student council. I'm too busy with family stuff to be around for everything, my health means I can't participate in much, and really some of the rest of the council can be lunatics at times." Kallen provided the story felt genuine even to Kallen who knew that she was lying to the Quarian.

In turn the Quarian seemed contemplative, Kallen wondering what was passing through Tali'zorah's head unaware of how close the nervous Quarian had come to following Leila's order to kill the Britannian. Tali relaxed much to even Kallen's relief, Kallen could sense the mistrust from the Quarian but was still pleasantly surprised. "I can understand, we're both stronger than we seem but can't be close to people like we want to. But that's why I'm making the choice let's you and me be friends. We'll try this girl's night and get celebrating. But first let's look up what we're supposed to do on the extranet." Sadly for Kallen the Extranet advise would lead to some poor choices, a couple embarrassing photos, a hangover, and a too revealing and dangerous discussion about her father and his business practices that she despised.

**EC**

Jane finished reporting on the Thorian to the Council, who in turn seemed genuinely relieved that the threat of the creature was dealt with though they refused to take the swift action against the Chinese Eunuchs like she wanted. Though frustratingly enough the Council reasoned away Shiala's claims about Saren, and the Thorian's vague warning about the Reapers. Since the Council wasn't listening to her report seriously, and she honestly feared Saren spying she cut the council off mid briefing which earned a chuckle over the coms from Joker.

From here Shepard had now two options, Jane could either go after the possible hostage, informant, and daughter of Benezia, or go to Noveria and see what Anderson's corporate allies had found on the frozen world. One was just a long shot as far as Shepard was aware concerning Asari, with so many daughters and such long lives Asari could be distant from their blood relatives once they got old enough to venture out alone. While Noveria was a private world outside Council jurisdiction Britannian, and seedier Alliance, scientists made heavy use of the planet as a research haven for projects they either didn't want their governments aware of or their governments wanted kept as far away as possible.

The Asari if Shepard could find her on her remote dig site should be a easy enough target to extract, however the Noveria situation with all the potential weapons and science could prove to be catastrophic for the galaxy if Shepard dared to delay. Shepard went to the star map to chart the Normandy's course, and at the console she began to plot the general course for Noveria. But it was then Shepard's mind wandered, drifting from her mother who abandoned her and her father to the Asari on Therum.

It was impulse, but it wasn't without merit. Shepard decided on Therum to retrieve the Asari, she'd have more time to decide what to do with her and the Asari would likely contain some relevant or time sensitive information on Benezia and hopefully info on the Matriarch's armed Commandos. What's more the mission should be quick, while the Alliance sympathetic forces and self interested elements on Noveria could hopefully hold back whatever machinations Saren had ongoing for the planet.

"Joker, course is set for Therum. Take us out." Shepard ordered with a confidence she wasn't feeling herself.

"Aye aye Commander." Joker replied jovially over the com before Shepard could feel the slight tell of the ship accelerating through space.

"I'm going to go check on Ashley, she seems off lately. Also I better check in with Doctor Chakwas, more ancient stuff in my head has got to be a bad sign to something. Presley take watch I'll be back." Shepard stated aloud, half to herself and half for the information of the crew around her, before ordering Presley to take charge. Next the Council Spectre stepped onto the Ship elevator and was given horrendous flashbacks to the citadel for seemingly no reason.

**EC**

Milly Ashford had thought that she would be relieved to reach the restaurant and to share dinner with Earl Asplund, the night however was intent on proving her wrong. Instead as they were entering she and Lloyd walked right into Lelouch and Leila. Both of whom were at least decently dress compared to Lloyd but Milly dreaded the prospect now that she was being courted by a Britannian Earl could spread through the school. Milly couldn't deal with that becoming public knowledge, particularly with her own plans to become a reporter.

One of the things that prevented her from protesting against her mother arranging the whole affair was that she was told that the Earl took a rather liberal view on things and wouldn't have issue if she became a reporter and would even keep the courtship under wraps. Now if Leila talked, or worse yet if the Earl recognized Lelouch as the Britannian Emperor then her future prospects were ruined.

"Hello Milly, It's a surprise to see you here." Lelouch said with a incredibly cheerful tone, either intent on tormenting her in revenge or upset at the Earl's presence.

"Oh, hoho fellow students. You must introduce us Milly." Earl Asplund stated adjusting his glasses with a grin before Milly could respond to Lelouch.

"Oh right, Lelouch Lamperouge, and Leila Malcal allow me to introduce Earl Lloyd Asplund. He's here on Eden Prime on a business vacation." Milly introduced the parties resigning herself to her fate.

"An Earl that's rather impressive. Though I do think you're technically on the wrong side of the border, not that I'm threatening or anything of the nature. But with the tensions your Emperor has been stirring up I thought someone like you wouldn't even be able to cross safely." Leila challenged, though her tone was polite and conversational rather than confrontational.

"Oh well you caught me. But it's a bit of a testament to the nature of Eden Prime, only a few weeks after an attack and we're already able to cross the border though with difficulty. And while I certainly would chastise our dear Emperor Lulu for trying to create tension rather than dealing with the terrorist problems and this new Zero character the tension has been good for my business." Lloyd countered with a honesty that Milly found near disturbing, perhaps he didn't recognize that Lelouch was the Britannian Emperor after all surely the Earl wouldn't talk like this directly to the man's face would he?

"But surely I'm keeping you two love birds away from your youthful affairs. Milly darling should we perhaps return to dinner ourselves?" Lloyd's next statement brought all three teens around him to blush. Leila's blush was accented with her denial of Lloyd's claim, Lelouch's was clear embarrassment, while Milly found herself once again facing the prospect of a scene ruining her future all because of a single dinner with a slightly older gentleman.

The two pairs started to head their own ways while Lelouch mouthed a 'sorry' to Milly as he and Leila passed. From there Milly found herself eating with Lloyd, and his assistant nearby eating at her own table. The dinner was nice though with Lloyd conversation was scarce as he kept returning to his Omni-tool. If she was being honest with herself Milly was both relieved that Lloyd wasn't some drooling horny old noble but frustrated in the near lack of any real attention she was receiving from the Earl.

"So Earl Asplund what made you want to court me?" Milly eventually felt as asking not sure what to make of the man. "I mean my family's titles have already been given away so..." Milly began but was cut off by Lloyd.

"Doesn't matter, I already made up my mind, let's get married." Milly nearly choked on air as she gasped in surprise.

"What? Already? I mean...but what about your reputation, I'm a Alliance citizen whose lost her Britannian status and I'm a bit on the youn-..." Milly found herself stumbling over her words only for the Earl to interject again.

"Doesn't matter, you see it's data I'm after." It was then his assistant stood up and stepped closer placing a comforting hand on Milly's shoulder.

"And there you have it, he doesn't really care about the fairer sex." The woman said gently and sympathetically.

"Well I get the general idea at least." Lloyd replied with a slight smile while his eyes never left the screen of his Omni-tool. It would be a few minutes more before their meals came out, the strange palate that Lloyd's assistant was given honestly confused Milly though Lloyd's proposal left her honestly confused as to which answer to give. But truthfully with her family Milly wasn't given a choice, that had been made for her.


	26. Escape

**Escape**

Lelouch looked dumbfoundedly at the woman naked in his bed. Leila Malcal was with absolute certainty a beauty of her own, and behind her aggressive attitude was someone who legitimately cared too much. She worried about Knightmare pilots so worked on Knightmares making the best ones she possibly could. She however wasn't a scientist so Lelouch couldn't use her to secretly advance his own Knightmare technology but he could hunt down her acquaintances to steal their services for his own.

The dinner Lelouch had with Leila had been certainly nice, though after the dinner the few drinks she had taken took hold, on the ride back Leila started laughing at everything and when they returned to Ashford Leila ended up getting grabby. In her inebriated state Leila attempted to seduce Lelouch, making a few wild boasts, revealing a few true facts, and eventually stripping in front of him. Lelouch played along until a point, and eventually took Leila to his bed, allowing her to finally fall asleep while he lay on his couch next to the bed.

"So I take it Kallen, isn't enough for you? Oh Harem master, should I fetch you an Asari, or perhaps a Quarian or even Turian to satiate your exotic tastes?" A familiar mocking tone teased Lelouch.

"What is it witch?" Lelouch challenged, keeping his focus on Leila's sleeping form.

"Found something, Noveria one of the labs there is currently conducting research on Geass. The researching company is an Alliance shell company, however the funding shows this is a split Alliance-Britannian venture." C.C. reported matter of factly while her hologram rested against Lelouch's desk staring at the ceiling.

"And you want me to destroy the Research." Lelouch summarized quickly checking the time on his Omni-tool.

"Well I didn't want to impose. There is enough there I think you can create a good PR fiasco for everyone out of. Build tension between the states while installing enough self doubt to keep everyone from doing anything brash." C.C. provided.

"And just how did you come across this information?" Lelouch asked casting a glare at C.C. before focusing again on Leila.

"Oh stop worrying, she'll never see me, I've made sure of it. And the information is just something I know." C.C. answered with extreme confidence.

"So you refuse to share your source?" Lelouch replied, focusing towards his Omni-tool possibilities and plans already running through his mind. Though the Emperor and terrorist leader still held his suspicions towards her coconspirator.

C.C. simply sighed walking over to place a warm hand on Lelouch's cheek. "It's your choice, Lelouch. But for your plan this should be the best option forward, isn't it?" The hologram walked away her image flickering slightly. "Besides have I lead you astray yet?"

"From the moment we met." Lelouch replied deadpan. This only earned a smirk from the Green Haired woman.

"Since before even then." The hologram then blinked out of existence leaving Lelouch alone in the room with Leila.

It was then the Alliance woman started to stir awake. "Oh, my head...wait. L-Lelouch what are you...what am I doing here?" The specialist quickly came into focus analyzing the entire room.

"You were drunk and in no condition to head home so I brought you back here instead." Lelouch answered simply, meanwhile Leila brought the blankets in tighter and more defensively against herself. It was clear where her mind was going at the moment.

"No nothing happened, I put you to bed and then slept here on the couch until just now. I was going to go make sure Nunnally was alright before heading to school to check on everyone...unless of course you want me to do something else." Lelouch summarized with a bored tone.

"Why would you even suggest that!" The blond shouted at Lelouch scrambling over to grab and throw a book at the raven haired youth. Worried Lelouch leapt behind the couch barely dodging the projectile book.

"What!" Lelouch demanded dodging a second thrown item.

"Get out you pervert!" the Malcal girl demanded, leading to Lelouch fleeing his own room while dodging a last thrown item.

What is this all about?" Lelouch asked through his closed door.

"Oh I don't know perv try thinking about it!" Leila answered in outrage.

"Milly's stupid game rules are still in effect, there wasn't anything of that nature to it!" Lelouch replied through the door.

A long pause followed. "You're telling the truth."

"Then can i come back in, I'd like to get dressed myself." Lelouch asked, still only in his pajamas and now standing in the empty hall of the student council building.

"No!"

**EC**

"Oh god my head..." Kallen complained rubbing her forehead while she slowly came to with a blanket over her as she lay just at the foot of the couch in what she could remember as being Tali and Susaku's apartment. Looking around she could see Tali sitting on the couch slouched over and sipping some sort of drink through a straw in her suit. Meanwhile she could hear the sound of food cooking in the background both boiling water and something sissiling.

"Oh good you're awake." The masculine voice of the only male occupant of the apartment said from behind Kallen. "Hold on a second." With her Quarian counterpart staring while still sucking on her straw Kallen sat waiting until the male came around placing a tray in front of her. On it was a small bowl of rice, a small bowl of miso soup, another bowl of Tamago kake gohan done in a way to combine the idea with the european eggs in a nest, and four stalks of asparagus with cooked bacon wrapped around each stalk.

"Wow." Was all Kallen could mutter looking at the Japanese styled breakfast, it had been a couple of years since her last Japanese breakfast and the food was a rare pleasure she was seldom allowed to enjoy. Quickly Kallen forgot her headache and started to dig into the wide spread of light breakfast foods before her. Susaku merely chuckled before sitting down and starting on the meal himself.

"Umm, could I try?" The soft, hoarse voice of Tali'zorah asked from across the table.

"Won't you get sick?" Kallen asked, before wincing due to her hangover, the pain pulling the Britannian red-head out of the conversation to rub her temples.

"I'm Quarian, we won't die from a little bacteria. A virus probably, but a germ or two could do me good actually." The Quarian reasoned.

"But this is Levo food." Susaku countered, earning a frustrated sigh from the Quarian.

"Look does a Turian suddenly start foaming at the mouth because they ingested some human spit or blood? Levo isn't a death sentence, nor a poisoning. I, as a Quarian, have to be careful with Levo- foods but no more so than a Turian or a human with Dexo- foods. Worst case scenario I spend some more time at the toilet regretting my decisions like I did with some of last nights drinks, but most likely I get a mildly upset stomach for a few minutes to a hour and no one but I notice anything different." The Quarian responded with a slightly bitter and sharp tone, before placing her hand to her mask and must like Kallen regretting her hangover.

"Ok...just how much did we drink last night?" Kallen asked.

"Well place smelled like a bar when I stepped in and you two were shouting at some poor guy over a game." Before Susaku could continue the Tali interjected angrily.

"Well if it was that Legion Bosh'tet he deserves it saying that we Quarians should just 'go home to Rannoch peacefully.' I'll show him peaceful." The Quarian grumbled making a kicking motion with her leg.

"Anyway I didn't count the number of containers." Susaku continued. "But you both were pretty wasted, and clearly..."

"Clearly don't remember so don't you start anything." Kallen threatened.

"You know you're a lot different than everyone told me you are." Susaku commented, which caused Tali to look away while Kallen could feel her worry start to build.

"Well we are in a private setting, maybe she's just not good while in public." Tali suggested in Kallen's defense, earning a thankful smile from the red-head. Meanwhile the Quarian snuck portions of Susaku's meal past and into her mask for consumption.

"Well Kallen..." Susaku's next comment was cut off by Kallen's omni-tool which lit up with a incoming call.

"Umm, hello." Kallen answered putting on a meek front for all her potential observers.

"Hello Kallen." Kallen sat up ramrod straight at the voice.

"Dad."

"Look there's a change of plans I'm not picking you up at the end of the week as planned, instead I need to pick you up on monday. Get your things ready and be ready for business." Her father responded matter of factly.

"Is everything alright?" Kallen asked, her voice steeling slightly.

"Everything should be fine. There's just some severe business concerns apparently some rather untrustworthy people got involved with a project I helped finance. They're saying there's a security leak and someone even insinuated that you could be threatened, so we're both going to find out what this is, deal with it and you can go back to that Alliance school or back to your Order whatever you want." Kallen looked past Tali, as both the Quarian and the former Turian Auxiliary watched her intently. Standing just by the wall and causing Kallen's eyes to widen slightly was a familiar hologram, the green haired woman's visage complete with a knowing smirk before she raised a finger to her lips and disappeared from sight.

Tali and Susaku shared a worried glance while Kallen replied. "I'll have my things ready." The Omni-tool shut off. Dejectedly Kallen looked between Susaku and Tali. "Sorry, that was my Father. He's taking me on a business trip so I wont be able to attend classes like I thought." Kallen explained.

**EC**

Euphemia paced the corridor of the ship she chartered. She knew the idea was impulsive, self serving and likely entirely stupid. However she started and she couldn't allow herself to stop now. Beside the princess Nassana fretted over her own Omni-tool, the Asari reading various emails looking more and more upset.

"It's alright Euphie, it's not like your sister is a total bitch whose out to ruin your life. Quite the opposite, sure she's judgy but well you are Britannian. Clearly she's wanting you away from the Citadel for the time being, and you technically are fulfilling the spirit of her order." Nassana offered before her Omni-tool pinged, leading the Asari to read some quick text before cursing and excusing herself and leaving in a hurry.

Across the room a Salarian, Khaldre watched the duo before offering his own advice to the pink haired princess of Britannia. "A brief vacation to Eden Prime will do you wonders. The Citadel honestly isn't the best place to be in times like these, talk of war and probable war there is either ignored until too late or put people into a panic." The Salarian offered.

This earned an polite but disbelieving smile from the Princess. "I doubt that the Citadel is full of people who just ignore the world around them." Euphemia countered though her voice was light and jovial.

Khaldre however remained far more serious. "I didn't say they ignore the world around them, however they'll pretend that such threats don't exist while preparing to protect themselves from the fallout. Also don't think yourself or your friends exempt from this. Likely both Nassana and myself are taking advantage of you to distance ourselves from any plots, and to make preparations before returning to the Citadel. Though don't take me wrong, I am interested in meeting this boy you're so infatuated with."

Euphemia blushed. "It's not for me it's for Villetta, besides I'm basically a lesser noble at this point there is no way a Alliance soldier like him would take interest in me." Euphemia reasoned to her Salarian friend who just smirked back at her.

Nassana stepped back into the room a relieved smile on her face as she walked over to stand next to Euphemia. "Sorry. What did I miss, did our lovestruck princess admit her feelings?" This in turn earned an outraged look from the pinkette and shake of the head from the Salarian.

Slowly stepping into the chamber behind the Asari, Villetta let her own presence be known. "I don't see the point of this. It'd be safer for us to return to Bitannian territory, and after the events on the Citadel I doubt Susaku would be very appreciative for some intrusion on his mission or private life." Villetta reasoned uninterested with the current topic of discussion.

"This has nothing to do with any of that. As the message I left for Cornelia said we're just taking a vacation." Euphemia countered, reciting the delayed message she had delivered to Cornelia as she snuck away. Euphemia had for her first real time defied the wishes of her siblings and was acting entirely for her own interest.

"Right a vacation that just so happens to take you to the very school building your spy told you that he was seen heading to after the Normandy docked on Eden Prime." Nassana countered with a chuckle.

"Please." Euphemia begged as embarrassment washed over her. However the good natured ribbing and voiced opinions of Euphemia's companions would persist through their journey.

**EC**

Shepard looked over the tactical display of Therum as the Normandy closed on the planet. Extracting the target, at least as best from the display showed, indicated two possibilities, both of which were very similar to one another. The first was that the Asari was still in the nearby archaeological team's encampment. The second possibility however was that the Asari as in the actual dig site just further beyond. The approach would be simple enough however what complicated matters was the planet's location and who laid claim to it, rather the implications and natural responses to this.

Britannian Caerleon Light Cruisers routinely patrolled through the region and would at random deploy Britannian Conquistador Fighters to do planetary sweeps on various planets the Britannian captain would select at random. Of course the Archaeological team didn't want to submit themselves to the whims Britannian nobility and laws concerning Prothean Archaeology and after finding a sponsor had launched their illegal operation. While the dig wasn't the best funded, they apparently had all the necessary apparatus, including automated point defenses and automated air defenses meant to prevent a ship from coming too close to the site.

None of this apparently had mattered for them however. "I say we go for it." Ashley suggested to Shepard looking at the display as well.

"I'll stay out, you pick up the nerd, looks like the fighting is better up here anyways." Wrex then interjected acting like he was in command.

Jane let out a sigh of resignation. Her team had spent over a day stalking the current situation. While the battle was not anything significant it was a skirmish that no one wanted to escalate. On one side a small flotilla of Britannian vessels were putting up a valiant fight against a larger force of Geth vessels. The Britannians were clear in their goal of simply wanting to remove the Geth fleet presence from their territory. The Geth however were being far less obvious.

Shepard knew why the Geth were here, they obviously were sent to extract Benezia's daughter, just like Shepard wanted to acquire the Asari. Long range observation early in the fight showed clear signs of the Geth trying to land forces on Therum only to have the camp defenses activate against them, and then the Geth had retaliated with precision fire. The wreckage of Geth ships, and impact craters suggested as much.

However then things become more unclear, did the Britannians arrive in time to prevent the Geth from landing forces, did the Britannians land their own forces, were the Britannians even aware of the Archaeological team?

"Right, rapid deployment, Joker take us in. keep us far enough away I don't want anyone spotting us on our way in. Try to keep close and watch out for the Geth and Britannians." Shepard ordered to the pilot. "Kaiden go assist Joker, Ashley, Garrus you both are with me." Shepard then continued to dictate to her team. "Alright people let's move. And if the Geth are not down there lets try to NOT have to shoot our way through everything." The last part earned a amused grunt from the Krogan who went to sight in the ship's guns.

* * *

The approach on Therum was hot, unbearably so. But with Lava flows on every possible path it made sense. Shepard drove the Mako hard, using the vehicles thrusters to make small hops over lesser lava flows while Ashley fired at various Geth defensive positions deployed alongside the defenses that the Archaeological team had prepared. The situation was one Shepard didn't like, rather than making a few veiled threats, or promises to a few College students and academy professors to convince them to hand over one of their own for the sake of the Galaxy. Shepard was shooting her way through Geth again.

On the positive side the lava flows were lessening and the road was widening as Shepard approached the point where Joker had, oh-so-helpfully, pointed out he had wanted to drop Shepard off at if not for the Air defenses. Instead they had traveled several extra kilometers up the mountain due to where he ended up having to drop the team off at. Fortunately the Mako was up for the task, it's thrusters being the newest model to come from the military industrial complex.

Several moments of dodging rockets and firing heavy mass accelerate shells at Geth later, Shepard and her team arrived at the rather small campsite for the Archaeologists. Looking at it Shepard was saddened but not surprised. The site itself was clearly meant to keep the team a safe distance from the dig site and to be reasonably defensible should pirates appear. The wreckage of three Ghedo Knightmare's nearby suggested they intended to fight it out but the Geth clearly were too much.

Now Shepard could see what remained of most the team speared through on Dragon's Teeth. Jane just hoped that their target wasn't among them. "Look for clues, and any survivors." Shepard ordered sweeping her hand over the site.

Immediately Garrus and Ashley fanned out from Jane's position the three walking among the mostly transformed and horrible remains of of the Dragon's Teeth victims. Also scattered around were various bodies, Turians and Salarians made up the bulk of the corpses the Geth had piled into heaps at various points. As the group searched they could hear the dry winds blowing over the camp, it's remains rattling under the air flow. The search only took a couple minutes but eventually the group could confirm that there were no Asari corpses among the dead, which hopefully meant that their target was still alive.

Shepard sighed in resignation. "Right, maybe she was at the dig site. We'll check there before turning back. The Geth are insistent on staying here. I doubt they would remain and fight the Britannians if they had already acquired her. However it's the Geth, maybe their trying to cover up evidence." Both Ashley and Garrus nodded in agreement and the group prepared to leave, only to hear the familiar sound of the lowering Dragon's teeth.

"Husks, we clear them first, defensive positions!"

**EC**

Lelouch contemplated his options as he guided Leila through the school on a tour she insisted on. After that morning the woman had insisted that she and Lelouch kept doing mild, yet still physical enough to be considered exercise. At least by people such as himself and Leila, something Lelouch attributed to his command with the girl now trying to subconsciously see to his health. Next thing Lelouch would know is that she'd do something to get him stuck under the watchful eye of the coach thinking it was for his own good.

Even with Leila subconsciously working towards his benefit, having her around was still hampering his plans, and now Lelouch was certain she'd stay close by even after Milly's master and slave game was over. Zero was needed to make an appearance, and C.C. had given him the perfect opportunity if Lelouch was being honest with himself. However, that would mean having Sayoko take over in her role as Body double, which if Lelouch wasn't careful could ruin everything seeing how observant the three spies could be.

Though Lelouch could also feel the jealous stare of Shirley Fenette from across the school grounds where she was dressed as a maid for one of the school athletes. As Lelouch noticed the red-head a devious plan started to come together one which could free him from any observers long enough to prepare Sayoko and disappear long enough for Zero to gather his forces and act on C.C.'s Intel.

"Leila, you're new to Eden Prime. Maybe you'd like a chance to visit the mall with some fellow student council members. Once this is all over of course. That way you can get more acquainted with the local customs?" Lelouch suggested, knowing that subconsciously Leila would find a excuse to obey.

"Hmmm, a chance to get to better know the rest of the student council. Yes this would certainly be beneficial to us. And you could certainly use a break now and then." Leila reasoned aloud with a slight tease in her tone, her hand dramatically rubbing her chin.

"Well then, with your leave my lady." Lelouch replied, picking up the act himself and over-dramatizing with a bow. "Should I go fetch our fellow council members, my master?"

"Yes go my servant." Leila playfully responded, giving Lelouch his first moments away from her sight, and all the time he needed to prepare for his departure.

**EC**

Elsewhere two entities came into contact with one another for the first true time. Both had been aware of the other, both had communicated indirectly, both held similar wills and similar objectives. Yet both were opposed, the nature of their existences so different and the intended end to their actions so divergent that neither could afford to tolerate the other's will.

"So you're the one, I take it you're little more than the last of the vanguard?"

"And you are the aberration. You do not serve your intended purpose but instead act towards a twisted other ideal."

"Is it any more twisted than what you are seeking? At least mine is a way that provides a future rather than a stagnation."

"Balance is needed, without it everything will be lost to the abyss."

"Oh could you stuff that talk already. You're making quite the assumption about the entirety of the Universe off of some observations from a long time ago."

"Everything serves towards a purpose, preprogrammed into it's very being. You still serve your purpose that was given to you. Deny all you wish but the end result of your actions and your desires are the same, the extent of the destruction wrought is all that is in question."

"No, this path that you decided for us without our consent, we already are slipping the bonds of it. We're free to do as we please, and your desires no longer hold any power, not out there and not here."

"Oh yeah? Then tell your tools the truth."

The bond was cut, one fled deeper and away while the other sat confident in it's victory.

.

AN: well besides a major game release, the place i typically write at blocked so i have far less time to work on the story, expect the pace of releases to slow, likely a chapter a week or every two weeks.


	27. Slipping the Bonds

**Slipping the bonds**

Lelouch walked through the Eden Prime Ararat great mall with Leila at his side, just beside them Shirley and Milly also walked talking excitedly about a new theater in the mall as well as several different shops and eateries. As he walked alongside them Lelouch listened to the girl's excited discussions.

"I'm telling you Galliant Order is going to be a great movie, I hear it's got an amazing story. So there's this Frenchman who goes to fight the Soviets but he leaves behind a half-Britannian girlfriend. She being half-Britannian decided to pursue him searching him all along the warfront from Moscow to trotskygrad and as deep back as to the Siege of Kazan. All while her lover's brother escorts her as he secretly pines for her aswe-..." Shirley was telling the others before being interrupted by a cheerful Milly.

"Is this supposed to be a action movie or a subtle attempt to drag Lelouch to a romantic film?" The Student Council President teased, poking the redhead in the rib to emphasise her ribbing.

"We won't know until we see it, and we'll go as a group. Besides we're here first to shop and have fun with the other student council members aren't we?" Leila Malcal stated sounding both hopeful herself and with a diplomatic tone only those practiced in the art would fully recognize. Something which caused Lelouch to cast a appreciative look to Leila which quickly shifted into a more curious one as she returned Lelouch's gaze with one that the young Emperor couldn't quite read. A small hint of a blush, undertone Leila's own stern and commanding gaze even as a wide and excited smile accentuated her face.

In turn Milly simply looked from Shirley to Leila and smirked. "Right, though maybe we should wait until the next showing though, that way Kallen and the others have a chance join in on all the fun?" Milly offered though the smile on her face left Lelouch a little worried that Milly's definition of fun was something different than what Leila and Shirley had intended.

Shirley next to Milly became thoughtful for a moment, staring intently down at the ground before happily clapping her hands together. "Then how about we shop for some summer dresses? It's warm out and we can have Lelouch be the judge for what looks best on each of us."

Milly simply smiled slyly at Shirley. "Is that all~?" The question immediately getting a bashful response from the other girl who blushed putting the tips of her fingers together, however before Shirley could be pressed further by the Ashford heiress Leila intervened.

"I think the idea sounds great, though to be fair to him. Lelouch you may shop first, and we will judge your choice of outfit!" The Malcal girl's declaration getting a stunned response from both Shirley and Lelouch and a dark conspiratorial giggle from Milly.

"Lelouch is quite fashionable, he might not let us have any fun, perhaps we should dress him and let him decide what looks best?" Milly nearly whispered to the other two girls. Earning a worried gasp from Lelouch who could feel himself involuntarily stepping back as if to flee some terror. This would be the perfect chance for him to slip away but something told him that Milly would make that a monumental task.

**EC**

Jane's muscles ached, throbbed in protest. Even despite her suit the temperature and atmosphere of this planet was determined to be a detriment. However the team's advance forward meant that they could no longer make use of the Mako due to intervening terrain. If any of the Ghedo knightmares had survived they would have been perfect for the team to use and would have made it past the terrain that the Mako could not. A austondinly rare example of the advantages of a Knightmare.

However the Knightmares were destroyed by the Geth leading to the team's footbound slug through the various tank traps, defensive lines with automated turrets, and Geth ambushes that Shepard and company had to fight their way through. Fortunately the automated turrets and the Geth forces had done a clear number on one another a few clear Geth corpses were still strung about and many of the surviving turrets had already been damaged and were easy to clear.

Now though the First human Spectre could see the ramp up and into the Therum excavation site. Several Geth had attempted to flank the group as they approached alongside with some Geth crawling units that we equipped with rather powerful sniper rifles. Despite these challenges Garrus own sniping skills came out to shine the Turian placing rounds into the Geth Crawlers often before the unit's could fire their first shot, and certainly if the enemy managed to fire their first round there would not be a second shot. Meanwhile with Shepard's support Ashley formed a powerful anchor for the team as they climbed. Often the human Legion Auxiliary would charge to Shepard's next intended cover point with a boosted shield, braving inordinate fire from the Geth only for Shepard and Garrus to clear the Geth responders. Of course the Geth had learned to cope with the tactic fairly quickly, but not quickly enough to prevent the trio from fighting their way to the entry to the dig site.

"Commander, heads up. Geth ships are braving the Brits and sweeping in hot, and a Cearleon is clinging on right behind them." Joker's voice came over Shepard's comms. It took Shepard a moment to gather a mental image of the full tactical situation and make a guess as to the Geth's ploy.

Hand raised to her helm Jane responded calmly, though her adrenaline was racing. "Right, Joker get ready we might need a quick pick up from a very hot LZ." Lowering her hand Shepard picked up her pace towards the mineshaft, behind her the team were quickening as well.

"Geth probably lost their patience or can't afford to stall any longer, their likely to scorched earth, or let the Britannians level firepower on us in their stead. We need to get in and out, no time to get held up looking for alternate solutions or paths. We're in, we grab the target and then we're out of here." The Spectre explained.

"Well at least with everything we've seen..." Garrus huffed behind Shepard as the group were accelerating into a sprint up the ramp. "...I doubt T'soni is going with the Geth of her own free will, might even look like heroes to her." Shepard appreciated the Turian's optimistic look on the situation, even as her mind ran through every possible worst case scenario.

**EC**

Kallen sighed in discontent as she looked out the window of the aircar carrying her. Despite some mild protests on her part Susaku and Tali had convinced her to join them in going to the Ararat great mall where she'd meet with Lelouch and the rest of the student council for the day. In two days she'd see her father again, and he'd take her away to the front of whatever was disturbing the Stadtfeld interests. However perhaps she really could enjoy the day with the pair of enemy spies who were currently driving the aircar, circling it around the great mall's parking zone looking for a landing spot.

Despite the slight melancholy Kallen felt knowing that before she truly had a chance to return she was going to be pulled away. The eagerness of the two Alliance agents in front of her, their joyful gazes cast on the mall, and the hope of good memories being created within lifted Kallen's spirit. Kallen was a Knight, and one of a Order with a dark reality and a rather strange, convoluted purpose and leadership that was even more so. But today Kallen could just be herself and have some peaceful fun.

As the aircar landed, Tali leapt from the front passenger seat and threw open Kallen's door. "Come on! You have to show me everything!" The Quarian proclaimed while tugging at Kallen's arm pulling the Britannian along.

"Hey calm down...I'm not sure there's much stuff here that's going to be suited to your tastes anyways." Kallen laughed being drawn forward, all while a smiling Susaku followed after.

"Calm down you two there's going to be plenty of chances for us all to do everything today." The Japanese proclaimed activating his omnitool and connecting to Leila, the third member of their team. "Hey we just arrived outside where are you guys?" he asked the moment the screen flicked to the light indicating that the call had been answered.

After a few moments the voice of Leila Malcal responded though the sounds of a very vocal Milly Ashford could be heard as well. "We're inside at the Le Revolutionary. Their trying to make Lelouch wear something that's..." Leila was cut off. "It's not stupid, it's going to look great trust me!" Susaku could hear the voice of Shirley crying over the line. "Will you stop shouting! It's..." Leila was cut off again as suddenly alarms across the mall started to sound.

"What the hell?" Two voices in stereo cried, as Susaku, Kallen and Tali darted towards the mall. On the other side of the line Leila was acting in tandem with the trio outside, voicing the same question and leaping to action herself.

**EC**

Leila watched, amused by the antics that Milly and Shirley were taking at Lelouch's expense. Maybe it was that he was the Emperor of what could almost be described as a hostile nation, or maybe it was just something of the odd feeling she'd been having for the past day but watching him squirm uncomfortably under the attentions of both Milly and Shirley brought a light hearted feeling of enjoyment she hadn't had in a long time.

"Lelouch! You have to wear this! Come on it'll look great!" Shirley, the redheaded member of the student council, eagerly told Lelouch throwing an odd ensamble into his arms before nearly thrusting him into the changing booth he had been using for the last half hour. While the three girls had played around cloths shopping they had at least allowed him a slight reprieve to complete some simple banking so as to ensure Milly and Shirley didn't exhaust his student identity's bank funds. While Lelouch had been working with a teller on it he had taken a while, but Milly had let slip that Lelouch was apparently incredibly frugal and astute with his money. Probably the Britannian Emperor budgeted himself very strictly to ensure his guise as a normal, or rather near normal, student couldn't be so easily revealed.

Leila could hardly believe the current situation as she thought about it. Here she was, a member of the Alliance military giggling as a schoolgirl watching the Emperor of what could be described as the most dangerous rogue state get pushed around by girls who normally wouldn't go their entire lives seeing him except on a T.V. screen. All while a hostile terrorist spy was being escorted by the rest of the team to the mall so they could all have fun together. Either life was truly stranger than fiction, or Leila was having a very odd dream.

Though Leila could test how well disguised the Britannian Emperor really was. As Lelouch was pushed into the changing room by Shirley, Leila pulled out her Omnitool, and pulling up the news began to play a clip of Lelouch before the assembled members of the Citadel Council. "Hey, sorry to be off topic, but have you girls noticed how much like the emperor Lelouch looks like?" Leila asked pretending to be looking from the image of The Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, and Student Lelouch Lamperouge.

Beside her the student council president just sighed rubbing her temple. "Oh not this again."

"I know right? Maybe their secret brothers, or maybe Lelouch is a clone just in case." Shirley replied her tone incredibly lighthearted, with just a hint of conspiracy. "When he first showed up at school I didn't think anything of it, but then i saw some artwork of the Emperor and got really weirded out. I was almost convinced they were the same person for a while but Milly told me i was crazy... so i confronted him about it and well it's not like Lelouch can be in two places at once." Shirley explained shrugging off the whole topic with a lighthearted smile.

Beside the redhead Milly just smiled. "What can I say it's hard to get a idea out of her head while it's in there...like that awful outfit you picked for Lelouch." Milly teased, earning a offended "hey" from the other girl, just as Leila's omnitool flashed with a incoming call. Leila answered as Milly and Shirley began to go back and forth with their antics.

"Hey we just arrived outside where are you guys?" The voice of Susaku asked from over the line.

Leila looked over her shoulder both at the still arguing pair and towards the banner of the store. "We're inside at the Le Revolutionary. Their trying to make Lelouch wear something that's..." Leila's answer however was cut off as alarms started to blare throughout the mall. Outside Leila could even see several shutters suddenly drop at various stores.

"What the hell?" Leila asked as she quickly jolted to standing. Several hurried steps and Leila nearly ran headfirst into Lelouch who was stepping out of the dresser fully dressed in the ensemble that Shirley had provided him.

"We should get out of here." Lelouch stated simply grabbing Leila by the hand and nearly dragging her away from the booths and towards the store's doors as well as past Shirley and Milly. Both the girls while initially stunned by the alarms and comotion were quick to follow after Leila and Lelouch running into the main hall of the mall to meet with several other confused shoppers.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Is there a fire?"

"Why are the doors closed, hey let us out!"

Milly looked on the scene with concern, while Leila watched on analyzing everything. Particularly watching the crowd for potential attackers.

"Lelouch!" A somewhat familiar voice cried and Leila could see Kallen as well as Tali and Susaku running to join their group. Leila allowed herself to relax, almost too much as she nearly missed it.

A large man, with a crazed look in his red eyes ran towards their group, money in his arms and a large knife in his hands. The criminal's frantic flight taking him directly towards Lelouch.

"Out of my way you brats i've got to get out of here!" The man cried, earning a terrified shriek from Shirley. Susaku was already bringing out his concealed pistol, but Leila was first to act. Moving quickly the Alliance intelligence Officer activated her Omnitool, particularly the stunner that was part of the device and with a open palm struck the man, sending several volts into the man's body throwing him into convulsions.

Leila smirked down at the man, feeling good about her tasing him...however the man kept spasming. "Shit! Lelouch, Milly get a medic!" Kallen shouted throwing herself to the man's side ripping open the man's shirt. "Someone help hold him, Shirley help me keep count." Kallen ordered as the truth dawned on Leila. The taser had been immensely successful, however it had also likely stopped the man's heart and the reason why was the metal plates he had improvised into armor on his bare chest.

As the horror settled in Leila could only watch as now Kallen, Susaku and Shirley fought to save the man who had just previously threatened them from death.

**EC**

"Geth down below." Garrus' observation started the next combat as several Geth platforms opened fire towards Shepard and her team. For a few scant seconds the combat was a frantic confusion as the team spread out for cover firing at the Geth as they went. Fortunately for Shepard, Ashley and Garrus the section of the mineshaft had several improvised cover points in the forms of supply crates as well as simple armored plates meant to deflect stone shrapnel from the mining process that originally created the chamber they were all now in.

It was also to Shepard's advantage against the simple Geth platforms that the main forces of the Geth were dedicated to battle elsewhere and with the Asari Liara T'soni cornered simply awaiting the Geth to extract her into the engaged fleet above the Geth platforms here were left with minimal Geth processes to manage the combat platforms. So as the trio engaged with the Geth, the Combat platforms of the Geth were left uncoordinated firing and only taking minimal advantage of the cover provided.

The weakness of the Geth programs lead to Shepard and company to quickly fight their way through the Geth. Garrus providing supportive sniper fire, while again Ashley charged ahead boosted by Shepard, however with the cover provided the combat was so close quarter that Ashley was able to even draw a combat blade and use melee attacks to bring down the Geth. With Their assault sped on by the ineptitude of the Geth it was barely three minutes before Shepard and her team had cut through them.

Even as the first human Spectre inspected the corpse of the last Geth, Ashley scanned the room and immediately spotted a crucial detail of importance. "Ummm, Shepard, I think I found our target." The Legion Auxilia stated pointing towards a glowing blue field in the Prothean ruin complete with some form of blue bubble with a trapped Asari inside.

Cautiously Shepard walked towards the field. "Liara T'soni?" Shepard asked projecting her voice worried that the field would distort it. The Asari didn't respond.

"Maybe she can't hear us?" Ashley provided.

"Geth look like they've been here several days, she might be asleep." Garrus then added.

Adding to the moment Joker's voice came over Jane's helmet delivering a report. "Geth are dropping right on top the mountain, but it looks like the Britannians are dropping troops at the entrance expect either one to be coming down at any moment." The pilot stated.

"Right, we'll have the target in a few minutes be ready to swing in at any moment." Shepard responded.

"Just don't make me have to sit still at all, well any more than I am in this plus pilot's seat. Things are looking hairy." Came the pilots confident reply. After which Shepard returned to looking for a way past the shielded passageway. Until a new voice cut through the tense stillness.

"Come on Liara, it's been a bit but you can't let yourself start hearing voices now." The slightly panicked, soft voice of the Asari clearly and amplified by the shape of the room stated catching the Spectre and her two companions off guard.

"Oh you have to be kidding, hey pay attention to us damn it!" Ashley then blurted, beside the now very annoyed woman Garrus simply covered his eyes in minor embarrassment. Shepard, however, decided to interject into the situation.

"Voices in your head, or very real people behind you. My team and I are here to help, but we can't seem to get past this barrier." Shepard stated.

"It is surprising that the facility has this much power left. But... wait are you really real?" The asari asked, hope entering into her voice.

"REALLY!?" Ashley blurted angrily gesturing toward the Asari, meanwhile Garrus just rolled his eyes returning his focus towards the rear of the chamber and the elevator.

"We probably don't have long so let's make it as concise as possible. First how did you end up like this." Shepard asked crossing her arms impatiently and casting a disapproving glare to Ashley who quickly turned away.

"I was working with the rest of the Archeological team when the attack happened, everything happened too fast but I was cut off from the rest so I fled into the ruins. I must have activated some sort of defensive mechanism when I entered though." The Asari stated still suspended almost unmoving from where she was in the protective field.

"Right, that explains why the Geth would have to set up shop for a while...until they could figure out how to get you out of here." Garrus stated still watching the Elevator, though noting that the light above the gate had lit and the engine was starting.

"Geth outside the Traverse who would have guessed." Liara stated with almost wonder.

Shepard looked back to the slowly rising elevator and then returned to the Asari. "Right, do you know how the Geth planned to extract you?" The Alliance N7 asked of the Asari.

"Extract me? I'm probably just blocking their entrance to the ruin...though the Krogan with them seemed awfully upset." The Asari stated simply. Though the observation added new factors into Shepard's considerations, more Krogan working alongside the Geth and for Saren, what could this implication mean.

"Right if we are going to get you out of there what do we need to do?" Shepard asked.

"Well you can't blast your way through the Shield, the Geth already tried that, but just ahead i can see what looks like a main central chamber with a elevated shaft. I think the best approach would to be to mine to one of the other entrances and then navigate your way too me." The imprisoned Archeologist suggested. Shepard then took several steps back to consider the situation.

"We don't have time to look for a new entrance, even if we had weeks." Ashley whispered as Shepard observed the main chamber and the mining laser the Archaeologists had used. Above the elevator was now descending. Shepard and team would have to act quickly, the ruin was a near priceless artifact, but in light of the severity of her mission Shepard would have to do the unthinkable for the archeological community.

"Garrus, take a defensive position, be ready to fire the moment they come down, Ashley run interference. I'm activating the laser." Shepard ordered as she ran to the mining laser quickly running through the programs to determine the depth, direction and various other safety features the mining laser would need.

Once entered a synthetic voice reported the laser's status. "Dig destination locked, deploying mass effect field, powering drill laser, estimated time until destination reached, two minutes, time until soil relocation and cooling additional three minutes."

"Fuck! We hold for five minutes."

Garrus leveled his rifle. "Got it, and here they come!"

The Britannians burst through the door to the elevator, the first found his shield ineffective as the Turian's sniper punched through his steel-blue helmet dropping the man. The next after him let loose a volley of fire from their rifles spraying as they ran. This opened them up to Ashley's counter with her own Avenger dropping one with sustained fire while the next ducked into cover. Shepard meanwhile was denied any decent targets she could quickly finish, but was granted the sight of the Britannian officer coming off the elevator. Quickly Shepard hacked the officer's rifle overheating it and coordinating with Garrus eventually put the man down.

After four minutes of exchange with the Britannians, the Britannians were all dead, leaving Shepard and her team to watch the tunnel they had just bore cool. After the tunnel cooled the trio ran to where Ashley was still suspended by the mass effect fields. Garrus walked forward casually looking over the fields while watching for the next coming elevator of Britannian soldiers. Shepard and Ashley, meanwhile, set to the device suspending the Asari in the middle of the room.

"Oh thank the goddess, I was worried dehydration and hunger were starting to affect me." Liara stated as the human pair set to work on the machine, eventually settling on showing the trained specialist the imagery letting her direct them.

"Any idea how long you've been here?" Shepard asked, while trying to work the Prothean console.

"Since the Geth showed up, I haven't had a very good sense of time down here." Liara confessed. "Second row down, third from the left, that should disable the suspension field I'm in." Shepard did as instructed, which caused the various security fields to all simultaneously drop.

"Oh it feels good to be on my feet again." The Asari confessed happily, before the entire building shook.

"Ummm, what was that?" Ashley demanded.

"The site is on a dormant volcano, when you used the laser you might have triggered a reaction." Liara stated calmly.

"Elevator we took's a no go Shepard, looks like more Britannians are on their way and who knows how many more up top." Guarrus announced as they could now see the elevator coming down.

"The site has another service elevator that'll still take us to the top, I should be able to activate it." The archeologist quickly stated grabbing Shepard's arm.

"Well looks like we follow her lead." Shepard stated, as Liara lead the group to her elevator and hit several keys to activate it.

The elevator quickly rose to the top of the mountain taking only a minute of time to complete it's ascent.

"Shepard, mountain's acting up, Geth are pulling back, and Britannian's are pulling away as well, it's now or never need to get you out of there."

"Come on in Joker we're waiting." However even as Shepard replied a large Krogan and several Geth stepped onto the platform.

"Surrender, or don't it's more fun that way."


	28. Unto Darkness

**Unto Darkness**

"We welcome you to Noveria, Lord Zero, though your arrival is quite unexpected." The welcoming party, several executives in what for their species could all be considered fine suits, all stood with a polite bow towards the Black Knight leader as he stepped off of the shuttle carrying him. Behind his mask Zero gazed down upon the assembled businessmen with contempt. They were lesser than even vile traitors, each was willing to betray not only their nations, not only their companies, but their own homes for the sake of personal profit. Men like that were little more than tools, despots, bureaucratic oligarchs, and men like himself all make use of there petty creatures only to discard them after their use has reached its end.

"I accept your welcome. However i'm sure we all wish to get to our business as soon as possible." With the statement Zero reached up from under the cloak the masked terrorist leader typically wears to point towards the main center of Noveria, and the private offices deeper within. With a practiced buisnessman's smile the leader of the executives gave Zero another bow before turning back towards the main facility and marching further in. It took some time to allow the terrorist leader past the security check-point, bypassings the various safety features to keep both his hidden identity and personal weapons from being found on the scanning devices.

Behind his mask Zero smiled slightly, corrupt pawns like these could be so accommodating, throwing company rules, national laws, and even basic sense out the window at the merest whiff of personal benefit. It would make everything much easier.

"First a visit from Matriarch Benezia, now you've come to negotiate for the use of one of our facilities personally. And with quite the sum of credits at your disposal as well. If anything I'd say this last month was a blessing for some dead in my past life." The Salarian, Administrator Anoleis stated almost excitedly. Though one point of the Adminstrator's slip, clearly intentional as it was, did catch Zero's notice. While the administrator mentioned Benezia to hopefully spark recognition or respect from the name of the highly influential Matriarch, Zero was aware, thanks to the reports given by Euphemia and Cornelia that Benezia was caught on a audio record working alongside Saren, who was the instigator of the Eden Prime attack. Clearly news of her treason hadn't yet reached Noveria, but her presence complicated matters, particularly if she was going to peak thirteen.

"Oh an Asari Matriarch. Perhaps it wouldn't be too much for me to ask for a chance to speak with her?" Zero asked, his mask giving nothing away as he barely moved except to walk just behind the administrator.

"Oh I'm sorry to say you won't be given much chance to see her, after she arrived she left to see peak fifteen and shortly after we lost contact with the peak as they entered into a lockdown as part of standard procedure. As such only authorized personnel and Binary Helix authorized agents are able to enter the facility, or similarly send any messages out." Anoleis stated apologetically, as the pair neared one of the private meeting rooms. While the chance to try his Geass on a Matriarch and one under a potential threat was good, it wasn't worth the extra effort. Also with the Green haired woman sitting in the cafeteria nearby with her Asari on hand, plus the several Black Knight agents behind him, Zero knew he would be leaving with sufficient reward for his visit. All he had to do was strike against a likely locked down and highly guarded facility.

**EC**

Krogan were one of the most difficult species in the galaxy to deal with. Naturally aggressive most negotiations with the Krogan involved some sort of violence or looting. Since the Krogan were naturally more resilient than any other species with redundant organs and a highly specialized nervous system, they would often engage in risks and casual violence that most other species would scoff at as foolishness. Naturally even the Britannians considered trying to rope the Krogan into their sphere of influence only to find that their nation's complex social strata and rigid knightly traditions was at odds with the Nihilism that had overtaken the current culture of the Krogan. If anything the one weakness of the current Krogan as their current soldiers is that they fought for the violence and to satisfy their own desires, and almost nothing more.

This near encyclopedic knowledge didn't help Shepard in the slightest with her current situation. The Krogan she was facing was Biotic, meaning that he could throw her or anyone else off the elevator and to their deaths with his mind, and with his shotgun getting close to him was a severe risk. On top of that the Geth involved seemed far more capable than the Geth Shepard, Ashley, and Garrus had been facing before. With the platform as open as it was now it could only lead to disaster, something Shepard instinctively knew but had to work with.

"Garrus, Ashley we need to keep relatively cl..." A force like the hand of god threw Shepard back, the ground and platform were flying away from her...this is how Shepard was going to die, all thanks to a hand wave from the laughing Krogan still on the platform. Then it happened, suddenly Shepard lurched forward and the momentum completely changed, the impact of two different hammer blows certainly was devastating, and she could feel blood pooling in her mouth, and running down her nose, but Jane Shepard wasn't falling to her death, but instead landing roughly on the platform.

Looking up Jane could see a nervous looking Asari with her arm outstretched towards her, beyond Liara Garrus and Ashley were locked in a fatal struggle against the Krogan warlord and it's Geth allies. The situation was dire Jane needed to act or else the team was going to be killed and Liara captured. Shepard felt her energy and determination surge, she wouldn't let her team die, she wouldn't let what she saw during the Blitz repeat. Shepard was only to her Knees but she already had her rifle pulled and ready to fire, She was on her knees but her aim was steady enough she could probably force the Krogan back, or at least to cause the Geth to let up on Garrus and Ashley. Shepard confirmed her sight on the warlord...only for the entire platform to suddenly jolt throwing her aim and a Britannian Sutherland with a Jousting Lance to to land on the platform, the Geth reacted immediately focusing fire on the Knightmare. The machine responded with a quick swipe of it's Lance, as it's shields collapsed the lance took nearly the entirety of the Geth. What Geth weren't crushed by the lance or thrown off to their doom, began to scatter while firing into the armor of the Knightmare.

"Attention invaders, you are violating the territory of Holy Britannia surrender now or know the wrath of Sir Edholm!" The Knightmare's speakers announced as it planted it's lance into the platform. Jane could only frown and bear the embarrassment of being from the same species as the newest intruder into this battle, while Garrus seemed to snicker, Ashley growled, and the package, Liara, paled with the realization of her previous crimes.

"Fuck off, stiff-back!" A familiar voice cried as the still very alive Krogan Warlord threw a powerful biotic push into the knightmare forcing it back several meters.

The Knightmare then dropped it's landspinners moving forward slightly. "You dare! I will smite all of you!"

"Shit Shepard what do we do?" Ashley cried, keeping her aim between both opponents.

"Liara, if that Knightmare wins we're screwed on this small platform...you have biotics to match, no beat that Krogan bastard. We need you to help push that machine off! Otherwise we all die!" Shepard could sense the desperation in her own voice, no matter how hoarse and scratchy it was. This battle had simply escalated beyond what the team was prepared for. To be fair few ever were in a position to face off against a Biotoic Krogan warlord, or even a Britannin Knightmare in close quarters.

The Knightmare's lance thrust forward and Garrus avoided the weapon with only half a meter to spare, meanwhile Ashley was firing on the machine with support from the Krogan though the Geth were clearly focused on their objective and moving towards Liara. In response Shepard began to screen the Geth, firing on any that were advancing under the cover of the rest of the battle. While the Warlord distracted himself with the Knightmare, which was now using it's Lance to guard against the rifle fire of the various combatants.

"Liara, push the damn Knight!" The order was simple, forcefully delivered and direct, enough to startle the dehydrated and exhausted Asari out of her stupor long enough for her to cast her own Biotic push forcing the Knightmare towards the edge, suddenly Shepard was picked up off her feet and suspended in the air, several meters away the Warlord smirked his own arm extended toward the Spectre. Now the Geth truly surged throwing their last few remaining numbers at Liara while the Britannian Knight was recovering.

"Learn to pick you fights better Krogan!" Garrus surprised everyone, his rifle was up in a instant, and next a concussive shell was striking the Warlord staggering him. Shepard was still suspended mid-air but she at least was given a good view as the Warlord then was impaled on the end of the Knightmare's lance. In a swift retaliation the Warlord biotically pushed the Knightmare towards the platform edge again, this time however the push was followed by another from Liara throwing the entire frame into the air and down into the chasm below, seconds after the rising lava would consume the Krogan on the lance, and after a minute the erupting volcano would breach the over-strained armor of the Knightmare allowing the heat to consume the corpse of Sir Edholm.

Only two Geth remained after that and they were quickly put down. What had started as a firefight against the Krogan Warlord and two Dozen Geth had been turned into a confused three way battle with the introduction of the Britannian Knightmare. But the Machine had killed nearly eighteen Geth on it's own so perhaps it had made the fight easier to handle. Either way Shepard and Team did not have time to contemplate the situation, not with Lava rapidly rising under them. The Citadel quartet ran along a raised section of the dig site, avoiding small specs of molten stone falling from the sky. However as they approached the edge the Normandy wasn't there waiting for them, but rather a Caerleon Class Britannian Destroyer with all of it's guns pointed towards the group.

A half second of absolute terror filled Jane as she looked down her certain death, only for the Shield of the ship to flair against a Impact, and the second Impact to tear through the Ship's hull, a third Impact tore the vessel's float system away causing it to plummet to the surface as the Normandy came in close with it's airlock door open. All four of Shepard's group with molten lava behind them ran for the Normandy, leaping Shepard, Garrus, and Ashley made it into the Ship. Liara only caught the edge of the airlock and for a tense second clung for life fighting the building G-forces of the accelerating ship before the trio pulled her into the Star ship.

"And this timely rescue was brought to you by none other than Jeff Moreau, AKA Joker. Don't make a habit of it, magma has a tendency to melt hull plates, and Britannian Destroyers have a mounting tendency to shoot uncomfortably close to me."

**EC**

Leila stood before the holo-projector carefully concealing her nervousness. It had only been a little over a day and a half ago but the disaster at the mall was already leading to some major consequences. Consequences she had to share with Shepard AND the Citadel Council. Undoubtedly the woman had included Leila in the call to raise her spirits as Leila had complained about her mission and the Alexander's lack of presence on the battlefield, but instead the Spectre's good gesture was going to be Leila's pure embarrassment.

"How can you refer to the destruction of a entire Prothean ruin, the largest outside of the Eden Prime find this year, be destroyed?" Councilor Valern complained, their holographic visage glaring at Shepard, who simply stood with a measured expression on her face.

"The site was already falling back into Britannian hands, what's more the Geth were already preparing the laser, likely they intended to destroy the site to capture Liara as well." Shepard's hologram responded while Leila watched cautiously.

"And the Britannians are already in a uproar, while they didn't receive definitive proof, they were able to prove the excavation was conducted by one of our universities and they hold us responsible for the battle on their territory." Laiel Sparatus countered with his own usual dismissiveness, though he did analyze the situation as Leila saw it perfectly.

"They can yell and rattle their sabers but they don't have any live subjects to beat the information out of, and the eruption should have destroyed any biological evidence. What's more they can't really expect their accusations to hold much weight while all their footage shows is Geth warships skirmishing against their fleet." Shepard countered cooly, the Spectre's tone unwavering.

A small polite cough from the Asari Councilor, Leila could recall her name being Tevos or something similar, drew everyone's attention to her. "And on the topic of Geth, how is Liara, and how long until she is deposited into Citadel custody?" The counselor while trying to appear concerned or matronly instead appeared eager.

"I decided to keep her on the Normandy for now. She doesn't appear to be in collusion with her mother, but they were close at a time so she could help during the hunt." Jane explained her eyes not leaving the Asari.

"You can't truly intend to keep..." Councilor Valern found himself cut off by Shepard.

"More, I did some investigating. With my Spectre status and some experience in the subject thanks to Captain Anderson, I found that Benezia had set up a secret fund for her daughter. The university had abused that secret fund to put the entire expedition together, as long as it featured her daughter Benezia was paying for it though it was made in such a way only those in charge of the University's funding would ever realize that. I suspect that's both how the Geth tracked Liara's location so quickly and why the site was so well equipped." The first human Spectre explained, giving a professional report.

Shepard continued with a confident expression dominating her features. "More if Benezia still cares for her, and they really know how eachother thinks I can use her for that. Moreover though, Saren wants her, the longer I keep him searching for her the longer he's doing that rather than acting on his plan." Leila considered the statement, going off the Asari's dossie she did seem like one of the more fanatical researchers into Prothean archeology out there, apparently she even had a number of odd theories that were rejected. Going over those theories Leila could only dread to see the Asari's probable slash-fiction.

"Right, sound reasoning Spectre. Now what's with this operative here?" Sparatus demanded, as Leila's dread built.

"She's on a side operation I'm working, one involving the Britannian Emperor and a possible connection to the Black Knights." Shepard explained before turning expectantly toward's Leila. For the first time in many many months Leila felt herself frozen with stage fright.

"R-right. I'll run you through the sequence of events leading to two days ago."

**EC**

Kallen watched silently as the ship her father chartered slowly descended onto a docking platform on Noveria. during the course of the trip Kallen was allowed to wear a Knightly dress uniform, complete with insulated furs and padding to keep out the cold. However Kallen still could only shiver as she looked upon their reception and as the freezing air blew by.

"Father?"

"Where's the administrator? He's the one who notified me of the development and now the weasel won't even see me off my ship?" Kallen found her uneasy question cut off by her father's outraged outcry. The man walking forward to practically yell into the face of the nearest of the several security guards who had been waiting for them.

"We apologize, but the matter is sensitive and the Administrator is required to serve as host to other interests at the moment, We are to escort you to Peak Thirteen immediately. If you follow us we have transport waiting." The guard replied professionally and with a bow the Britannian nobleman. Together and with a small escort of guards Kallen and her father climbed into a waiting Mako transport before the vehicle began to rumble down the path towards the lab facility.

While waiting Kallen brooded over the last few days, the man Leila had tased ended up dying under Kallen's hands even as she struggled to keep him alive. Following that Lelouch became rather reserved staying away from the obvious Alliance spies and even avoiding Kallen slightly. Meanwhile Milly and Shirley were both scarred, perhaps that had been the first time either had seen someone die.

As Kallen sat the a scientist from the peak and her father held a very open discussion on the project they had come to check on. "I can assure you lord Stadtfeld the project is proceeding exactly as planned. Yes a specimen did break from captivity but we have the entire situation now under control. The mind machine interface is seeing astonishing data returns and soon enough we are looking towards augmentation the only concern we have now is keeping enough specimens in what we refer to as a 'live' status to keep collecting samples and monitoring for any psychological trauma as per the Thorne report's observations and subsequent recommendations."

"And you think 'nearly good enough' somehow works? Already we are taking a huge risk financing your research doctor, the amount of work i've had to do with Administrator to just allow your equipment past the Noveria security would have bankrupt lesser men. I demand to see the Escaped Specimen, and my daughter is going to be inspecting your security personnel." Somehow none of this was reassuring Kallen about their current predicament at all.

**EC**

"Attention Normandy, please proceed to docking pad..." The door to the Noveria control station closed cutting off the rest of the communications. Meanwhile Zero walked past without concern while the Administrator continued to cling to his side.

"Now I understand wanting to conduct corporate sabotage and maybe even some good old spywork but certainly someone like you doesn't need to come personally for the opportunity I've provided you with. A simple representative, or a agent would have been sufficient." Anoleis continued with Zero likely fishing for information that he could use.

"My organization is small, and this was of the utmost importance. Dont worry, I won't be leaving the confines of your lovely port." Zero reassured the Salarian.

"Well then by your leave Lord Zero, though please mind we have the tightest security afforded." The Salarian announced before walking away toward his office. Zero watched the alien walk away before quietly seeking out his own secluded place to sit within the port's dining area.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar teasing voice belonging to a green haired witch asked.

"Feel free to take it." Zero responded casually looking out the nearby windows and into the frozen expanse of Noveria. Across from him C.C. took her seat and a Asari took a budyguard position right behind her.

"Lord Zero, allow me to introduce Janyrka T'goli, a new addition to our circle of friends. She and Todoh will be moving on the objective once you order the team to move." C.C. informed Zero with a smirk.

"The Japanese were fools, Todoh was one of their best and rather than take a minor hit to their pride and status they through one of their greatest war assets to the side. I'm honestly more surprised we ended up with him rather than anyone else." Zero expressed, giving his take on Todoh.

"He's just another gunman. Look can we move out already or what?" The annoyed voice of C.C.'s Asari companion, Janyrka, interrupted the conversation. The Asari stood to the side impatiently tapping her finger to her breast.

"All in due time, first we need to clear some preliminary objectives before the operation may begin. I need the path cleared and the new frames prepared, we also need to clear out the port security, leave them distracted and chasing shadows. I also want to make sure there isn't any other equipment that could be used to retaliate against us after we start." Zero told the blatant Asari Commando with no uncertain terms. He was the leader of the Black Knights, not her.

"Look it's not going to take much to eliminate these pansies, hell I doubt there's a person on this planet who could match my combat skill." Janyrka boasted to a unconvinced Zero, meanwhile a security agent walked by his omnitool displaying footage of the Normandy landing as a redheaded woman, an Asari, and a Krogan Warlord all walked off the ship.

"These are the peak facilities of Noveria Janyrka, a single elite soldier doesn't stand much of a chance storming any of them by themselves. Just let Lord Zero and I finish our discussion and we'll get to work soon." C.C. admonished the Asari, earning a ashamed blush from the blue woman as she slowly bowed and stepped away.

"Although I am wondering why is our harem master being so passive today? Worried you'd get a new scar your newest conquest might notice?" C.C. then teased returning her focus to Zero.

"No rather Peak Thirteen is a unknown factor in this, I'd rather we not have to contend with enemies to our rear if we uncover anything significant." Zero replied evenly, avoiding C.C.'s verbal jab.

"Like what an army of Rachni." C.C. then teased her golden eyes alight with mischief.

"I doubt any Rachni are alive on this or any world." Zero deadpanned in response.


	29. Hostile Game

**Hostile Game**

"What are these things?" Kallen could only look on with horror at the strange alien creature laid out before her. It was the truly most alien thing she had ever witnessed in her life. Only the fact that it possessed a similar body shape to what she was used to gave her any context for the creature being at all familiar with the forms of life she was accustomed to. Even the Hannar and Elcor were less alien than the thing before her.

One of the doctors simply waved his hand over the body as if it were a showpiece. "This my lady is the centerpiece of the last half decade's medical advances. Perhaps you have yet to realize, but Britannia has been several years ahead of all our contemporaries in medical science. It was only after the Relay 314 war that your father, and our sponsors discovered the reasoning why. And so to keep the quality of life of the Britannian population high enough to avoid societal collapse due to our lack of resources to compete with the Citadel."

While the Doctor ranted Kallen continued to look at the thing her father had left her to see while he had slipped away to conduct other business. It looked like a insect, but a insect that had been born or manufactured the mechanical components nearly seamlessly intermixed with the organic. There was no recognizable muscle tissue, just tubes, organs, processors, generators, nerves, and goop.

"I asked what is this thing? All of this!?" Kallen demanded her patience wearing thin.

"Well, my lady, this strain is commonly referred to as a 'collector' as far as our allies are able to determine they serve as a sort Commando or wetworks agent for the system created by the Protheans. In the notes left behind by the Noble Lord Vincent the hypothesis was that agents like this would be used to spread the control systems of the Prothean overlords over planetary systems they wished to conquer. DNA sampling does show they actually share enough recessive data with what we know of the Protheans that it's theorized that they might have been a type of lower caste, or even a form of 'criminal punishment' for the Protheans." The doctor explained going into details the Knight would have rather avoided thinking of, however one stated detail caught Kallen's attention.

"Control network?" The doctor's smile darkened and the redhead felt a chill.

"Yes, we're as of yet unsure if the network needs to be specifically attuned to a species or if it's working entirely as intended. However there are two components of the technology that we are currently aware of though in need of much research into. Currently we're only scratching the surface, but a lot of exciting breakthroughs are possibly right around the corner. The first component is a neural transmission, sent under a frequency or series of frequencies entirely imperceptible under most conditions, this transmission interferes with cognition and makes one easy to brainwash. creating willing subjects for stage two then becomes easy, though as Eden Prime has shown the subject doesn't have to be willing for that process to work, though clearly the results are far less akin to the subject we have here." The doctor explained, his hand lingering over the glass container of the 'collector' almost lovingly.

"You mean..." Kallen began only for her father's voice to interrupt from behind her.

"That the Rogue Spectre Saren Arterius also has access to this technology and weaponized it against humanity. What we have been using to advance medical science, opening up the potential for new biomechanical technology and skyrocketing the technology of medi-gel has been instead been wrongfully used as a tool of Genocide." The lord of Stadtfeld told his daughter walking into the chamber.

"We also have similar examples of the technology but not in such ready quantities as the Citadel does, and unlike the Citadel we've only utilized the second stage technology to research on willing subjects and convicted criminals. Sadly no matter the trials, methods, and adjustments we've tried the end result has always been similar to the 'Husks' mentioned in the Eden Prime report. Until we can alter the process to at very least replicate these 'collectors' the best we can hope from this example of Prothean technology is some samples that we might run tests on and dissect to gradually reverse engineer. So far the process has been less than humane, but thanks to it we're a few years from curing Vrolik syndrome, and if we can reach the end of the research the medical possibilities can turn Britannia into the hub of healing the entire Galaxy would need to turn to to save itself. The profits already are significant, and if we succeed our nation's future is assured." The Noble told his daughter, a pained look in his eye which shifted into one of hope and resolve.

"I think you should abandon this research." Kallen proclaimed flatly.

"It's not my choice, I simply provide what I've been told my nation needs from me."

**EC**

"And how do you think I am supposed to interpret the Administrator claiming to be unable to speak with me?" Jane retorted to the Asari at the desk crossing her arms and glaring down on the Asari. The Asari in turn just looked tired and gave Shepard a faked apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but those were the Administrator's instructions. We recently have had a number of our facilities visited by various high profile figures. To protect their privacy, the security of their research installations, and of course personage, we have to take careful measures. Due to a incoming storm the Administrator decided that initiating lockdown would be the best course of action." The Asari explained her tone unchanging.

Shepard continued to glare at the Asari, behind her Liara stood awkwardly while Wrex tried to add his own intimidation to the Human Spectre's. Shepard knew there was something more to this, she just arrives and suddenly everything is in lockdown and no one is allowed to speak with her even with Anderson's name and investments backing her. She could force her way through of course, but Shepard dreaded the idea. A Spectre who was only good for shooting at stuff would be a shame to humanity, and she was trained, somewhat, in this sort of espionage work.

She was tempted, with a Krogan and an Asari maiden with the power to surpass most biotic masters Shepard could force her way through. But too much didn't add up and more so than being in a hurry, Shepard needed answers and clues. After a moment more of glaring at the Asari Shepard felt herself relax. "Fine. But don't think I'll forget this."

"Wait." The Asari nearly cried as Shepard turned away. After a few moments the Asari then hit several keys on her personal omnitool. After several tense seconds the Asari whispered something to Shepard. "Meet with Gianna Parasini at the Hotel, she can help you getting a permit." Shortly after the Asari hit the keys on her Omnitool again and returned to her secretary duties.

In response Shepard kept her face neutral, Wrex also did nothing but continue his posturing, only Liara seemed to give away the truth with her confused but hopeful expression. The Asari's inexperience in such matters certainly showed as she thanked her fellow Asari as the group left the room.

"Damn it Liara." Shepard hissed once they left.

"What?!" Came a near immediate stunned reply.

Wrex only chuckled slightly before interjecting. "Shepard, don't get on the kid too badly. I've met plenty of Asari just like her. Liara, the other Asari turned off their bosses audio feed to give Shepard some private information, you just up and confirmed that she had. Which makes things hard, it's not any good to a merc to get their boss arrested before they payoff has been made after all."

"O-oh I'm sorry." The Asari stated, even as the group walked away refusing to look back toward the receptionist.

Shepard still had her doubts but she for now needed Liara. The Asari was the only link she had to Benezia, the closest person to Saren that she knew, and Liara was Benezia's only daughter. Also Shepard had no doubt in it, Liara was shocked by the Reaper revelation and fully intended to do everything in her power to prevent their return. Also if Shepard didn't keep the youth in check she could even potentially become a liability, the girl was too earnest and too honest.

Shepard eventually walked into the Hotel and began her search. Thus far she only had a name but that would have to do. First Shepard would go to the bar, contrary to what media would have you believe the bartender wasn't the most trustworthy person to turn to for this type of information, but that said the bar itself happened to attract plenty of people, and was a centerpiece of most establishments from where a good amount of waiting staff and customers would pass through. A few select questions, a conversation with a friendly and loose lipped customer and Shepard was certain she'd find who she was looking for.

"Commander Shepard, right?" A smooth womanly voice called out from behind Shepard almost as soon as she took her seat, next to her Liara sat up straight in surprise while Wrex across the room broke into loud laughter before diving into a drink he had somehow already procured. Shepard only sighed before turning around in her seat to face a dark skinned woman wearing a pink outfit. The ensemble looked a mixture of a suit, cape, and dress all in one the formality and style clearly marking the entire thing as Britannian in origin. Immediately Shepard scowled.

Beside Shepard Liara was far more welcoming. "Oh hello. And you would be?"

"Gianna Parasini, Office of Secret Intelligence." The woman introduced herself.

"This conversation is over." Shepard replied, immediately turning back to the bar, and into the drink she now desperately wanted.

"I'm sorry...u-ummm..." Liara was caught off guard by Shepard's sudden behavior, and from several meters away they could hear Wrex groan in frustration.

"I heard you have a fairly harsh stance against Britannians but I didn't think you'd jeopardize your mission just because you're scared of talking to one. Don't worry I wouldn't even consider calling Pendragon bringing your mother into this." The agent behind Shepard stated with calm clear words for everyone nearby to hear.

It was more instinct that actual thought that drove Shepard next, one moment she put down her drink, the world a little blurry from the powerful Alien drink, the next her elbow was going for the woman's face. Gianna deflected Shepard's elbow, but the kick Shepard launched using bar stool was much harder to deflect. Gianna bend over from the force of the blow, but even as she did she grabbed Shepard's neck bringing her down with her and driving her forehead into Shepard's nose. Between the Alcohol and the blow Shepard was stunned. This was all the time Liara needed to phase lock the two combatants. Seconds after Wrex placed himself between the two.

"'Nuf of that, if you got something that'll help we'd be happy to hear it." Wrex said evenly. Meanwhile Shepard glared at the agent, despite the glare Shepard cursed herself. She lost control, she might hate the Bitch who spawned her and everything that whore thought was more important without end, but the mission should have taken priority. The Alliance, and perhaps the entire Galaxy, needed her to stop Saren and her own feelings shouldn't impact the mission in any such way.

"Yeah, well Spectre...you're not leaving the port. Not unless your enemies approve it. Anoleis is a sellout working for Saren behind everyone's backs, and he's been selling out information from the few Britannian interest labs out to Saren and other rivals for personal profit as well. Just as you arrived he put the entire port into lockdown AFTER receiving a message from peak 15 which has been dark for nearly a week now." The OSI agent explained while slowly recovering from Shepard's blows. "We just need proof of corruption from Anoleis and I can put him away. Next administrator looks to be far less corrupt, but in the meantime I can take temporary control of the port and lift the lockdown. That would open up your path to Peak 15 which I'm willing to hazard is where your foe has set up camp."

Shepard wheezed slightly as she started to recover. "Right, and if we work together what do you want me to do?" As she questioned the Agent Shepard could move again and started tending to her nose, fortunately it wasn't broken.

"I have a source of information. However he stopped talking to me just recently. Look for Lorik Qui'in, a Turian, he sit on the other side of the hotel for meals if you can get him to give me what he's got we can get rid of Anoleis and you can get what you need. Only thing is I suspect that security is onto him, parts of them are practically owned by Anoleis so be careful when you approach him." The OSI agent provided. Even as the agent talked though Shepard felt as though things were rapidly getting even more complicated than they actually were.

**EC**

Janyrka stared down from above. Shepard she was there when she had almost destroyed the Quarian whore who stole her life from her. Shepard was somehow close to the Quarian, the Quarin would be with Shepard. She could feel her biotics trying to flare up even now, her withdrawals from her drug overdose impacting her even now, but thanks to the gift from the goddess she was able to keep going to keep fighting.

But not now. If she were to fight now the Quarian bitch would escape punishment, and she wanted to shrink a three foot rod then return it to proper size inside that suit slut's ass then watch her die slowly from syphilis. Only her Goddess would keep that vengeance from her when the time comes.

Now she needed to report what she had just silently observed to Lord Zero. Walking away Janyrka silently crushed the directional microphone she had been hiding destroying all evidence of the banned equipment. She would have her vengeance, but first her goddess needed her to support Master Zero because Noveria was crucial to the future of the galaxy, events which would transpire here would certainly set the ground for what would come.

**EC**

Zero laid back on the couch in the room he had been provided. Next to him C.C. lay on the couch like a playful cat looking to torment at every opportunity, though her torments were simple teases and verbal jabs. "So if we do well in this, is the Emperor Lelouch going to grow a pair and declare the war his people have been waiting for?"

Zero just sighed sitting on the couch as he brought up his omnitool. "Despite what they say the Citadel Council never truly ended wars or the same high intensity violence of the galaxy. Rather the Citadel Council is powerless to prevent it and instead only works to focus it away from public awareness. With Britannia's existence and actions the thought is at the back of everyone's minds, an awareness of the potential violence and military might the Citadel races have and use. Ever since mother and father both died, the question has been circling in my head. Racism, war, genocide, how could I create a more peaceful galaxy."

Beside him C.C. just smirked. "For your precious little sister's sake?"

"Yes."

"And you think you could just make the entire galaxy peaceful. What are you going to do, Geass all life, kill everyone who violates your utopia?"

"I'm not so arrogant. As it is now, the fighting will continue until it's been determined who holds absolute power...It's at that moment I'll be able to reshape things into a better galaxy, but first someone needs to win."

C.C. just laughed slightly before sitting upright. "I just knew you'd be entertaining. So you plan to conquer the entire galaxy just so you can force your view of utopia upon us? They'll resent and hate you of course."

"So be it."

"And the assassins who killed your mother? Don't you think they could harm you?" C.C. asked while draping herself over Zero's shoulder.

"If I just so happen to learn that secret as I go all the better but it doesn't matter next to my goal. I'll have to risk their ire as we work, just like I'll have to contend against Schneizel for control." Zero stated as he played chess on his Omnitool. As he brought a piece into position to achieve check in four, a small box with some recorded footage of Shepard walking over to have a conversation with the Turian, Lorik Qui'in, showed on the corner of his screen. "Hmmm, looks like the port security forces will be dealt with by our Alliance counterparts. C.C. have Janyrka support the Spectre from the shadows. If the Citadel's own agents are willing to serve as our distraction best not to have them fail at their task."

C.C. smirked. "I'll let her know. Anything else I should be aware of?"

"I'll be talking to the Administrator for a quick moment, but then I'll join Todoh in the garage facing towards Peak Thirteen. Be ready for rapid extraction, we'll be making our move as soon as the Spectre does." Zero ordered, standing from the couch and moving towards the door, his Omnitool already dialing to the Administrator.

**EC**

Tali sighed as she watched Susaku running the Alexander through a new combat exercise course. Tali's job was simply to review the data feed from the machine as it performed the course and to watch to make sure that Susaku didn't overexert himself while running the course. It felt like the incident several days ago at the mall Leila had changed slightly for the worse, she had for a short moment seemed like a pretty nice girl but since the death at the mall, Kallen's departure under the stern gaze of her father thus rendering most of their mission moot outside the information they had thus far collected, and Lelouch's sudden distance from their group Leila had certainly relapsed.

Leila focused almost solely on the Alexander now often even pushing Susaku to the point of collapse over the last couple days. "Susaku your readings are a little more elevated than normal, is everything alright?" Tali asked as she looked over Susaku's bio-readings.

"It's alright, I just hit my limit. I'll slow down a moment then push past it." Susaku's answer came over the communications system and Tali nodded. Susaku was incredibly serious and incredibly dedicated to his task. Tali admired that to no end, though the drive in it felt strange to her and made her nervous for Susaku. More than anyone she was afraid he'd drive himself until he couldn't go any further and got himself severely hurt.

"Right, keelah se'lai Susaku." Tali'zorah replied cutting her connection to Susaku before returning her focus to the data and the simulation. It's as Susaku ran his machine through the simulated town's main street that the sensors detected it. Leila was currently away, reporting to the other Spectre, Jondum Bau, but she had prepared some simple V.I. driven Knightmares. Normally V.I. were kept away from Knightmares most V.I. systems lacked the complexity to be anything more than a pilot support system, but some VI programs could be used to make Knightmares perform extremely simple tasks. Of course even those VI were not combat capable in a Knightmare, but Leila's VI pushed that boundry and with work VI driven Knightmares could become a reality of the battlefield.

And currently twelve of those VI Knightmares had Susaku surrounded. "Susaku!" Tali cried the man's name as she re-opened the channel between them.

"I see them." Susaku replied, the Alexander already moving into maneuvers which would push the machine to it's limits as the twelve VI Knightmares opened fire with dummy rounds. Even far from the battleground and the potential dangers of Knightmares in simulated combat Tali could hear the machines, the cannon fire, and the impact of the dummy rounds, each nearly the size of her torso.

The Alexander ducked low before leaping up in it's withdrawal. Next Susaku rushed forward to engage the machines slowly eliminating each one after another. However though Susaku had now eliminated four of the VI driven machines, Susaku was already pushing past his limits. Leila had put some cardboard 'civilians' in the combat area and would dock points for damage to them. Thus far Susaku had been far from harming any of them, but Susaku was at his limits, his health and success at the test was at risk all because he was in a area thick with the cutouts and he was doing everything he could to avoid them.

The very thing Tali feared was becoming a reality. "Susaku, forget the perfect score, we're risking failure if..."

"Shut up!"

Tali sat stunned, she might not have known Susaku long or nearly as well as she hoped. But this felt entirely out of character for him. "Susaku they're pinning you in. This isn't some random encounter this was a planned ambush, you're going to have to..."

"No I can handle this, this is my responsibility!" Susaku's stern reply admonished Tali.

"Are you suicidal!? Your biological readings are going haywire, if you were Quarian you'd already be unconscious, and the Alexander is going to experience part failure if you keep this up!" Tali yelled back, watching as warning signals were displayed over the knee joints of the Alexander, and Susaku continued to lead the VI Knightmares dodging their assault and shielding the cardboard cutouts. Susaku must have seriously developed some sort of complex...maybe one about saving people?

"Just keep giving me technical support we can do this!" Susaku replied, now clearly fighting through the strain on his body.

"Fine!" If Tali couldn't stop this she could at least be there to keep Susaku from getting himself killed. Silently the Quarian apologized to Leila as she began working to hack the VI program. It took several tense moments but eventually she could interfere with the machine's targeting programs, causing two to misjudge their fire downing another three of the VI with accidental friendly fire, combined with Susaku now only four machines were left.

Susaku then went on the offensive, the Alexander sweeping past the last four kicking out legs and batting rifles aside as he delivered Machine parodies of human martial arts. After two more minutes, Susaku collapsed of exhaustion in his seat his breathing labored, the system registering a one hundred percent score, as a near panicking Tali'zorah ran out to the field her medigel ready. Tali would have to yell at Leila, the human woman was pushing Susaku too hard.

**EC**

Jondum Bau sat in his operation center, a holographic display showing Leila Malcal as she reported to him. "This is all data in your possession? You included the scans requested with your devices?"

Leila on the other side seemed apprehensive. "Yes that's everything."

"No positive readings in the school?"

"None."

"Thankyou. Dismissed." The human girl then disconnected leaving the Salarian Spectre alone with the findings.

By conventional standards the group Shepard had sent to spy for her had been poorly chosen and had failed. However that was conventional thinking, the devices that Jondum Bau had set up and allowed them to use meant that while the team had been operating Jondum Bau had been able to collect his own data thanks to them.

Based on their reports and everything else the team had been unable to gather any useful intel. The recorders, however, told another story. First one of the records was missing, when Leila was talking with Emperor Lelouch under the school the entire record down there was missing, yet Jondum had even the chase between Tali, Susaku and Kallen on record. Also missing was the info from when a drunken Leila had gone with Lelouch to his room, perhaps the human girl did not want her sexual affairs to be recorded. Lastly Jondum has the most interesting portion of data.

Jondum Bau activated the record, applying the overlay for the energy frequency detection the Salarian had devised over the scene playing out. The Salarian watched as Kallen, Tali'zorah, and Susaku ate together waiting. Carefully the Salarian watched Kallen's face and expression as the timer counted down, the display now moving frame by frame. It then hit, it would have been nearly unnoticeable to those not knowing what they were looking for, but the human woman's eyes shifted focus and there was a entirely muted reaction.

Swiftly Jondum calculated the point which the Britannian redhead was looking, a blank space just before the wall in the room. The Britannian terrorist was putting on a excellent act, but her attention was clearly focused on that point but only because the Spectre was aware of that point of the room attracting the girl's attention and her reaction.

Jondum then applied his signal readings. A measurement showed that the distance between the prime and secondary signal in physical location would have almost precisely matched the point of Kallen's focus and the Britannin's position herself. Then the Salarian began using the programs a scientist had developed for his work. Numbers calculations and complex algorithms ran through one of the most expensive computers the Citadel could provide for a Spectre.

Jondum even had time for a long, for a salarian, nap while waiting for the computer to make it's conclusion. The result came in, the signal was exactly what the Salarian had hoped it was, and thanks to the program Jondum now had a exact point of origin. Jondum since he had made his discovery had a suspicion but now he was certain, the Britannians had completed something, something they themselves may not have been aware of.

But now he knew where it was, and from where the Spectre was he could get there within a few hours. If Bou's intel was right that would be about the same time Shepard would be moving on Peak Fifteen by the Salarian's best estimates, Jondum would just have to hope that Shepard didn't steal the attention of whatever gods or spirits granted victory away from himself.


	30. Descent into Violence

**Descent into Violence**

Shepard sighed as she looked across the Hotel floor. Currently the security had the hotel on lockdown, likely tracking down the evidence that Lorik Qui'in had mentioned. Shepard could see the security team putting on the obvious front, currently detaining some green haired woman who looked rather offended by their rough handling of her. For a brief moment Shepard considered just letting the corrupt security do as they wanted with the woman, but quickly she instead chose to intervene. Her outburst in the bar had put her current deficiency in the spotlight. The woman might be Britannian but she wasn't that bitch, and she was currently at risk with these corrupt officers around.

"What seems to be the problem officers?" Now was certainly not the time to be confrontational. Shepard would put forward a amiable front and then try to leverage against the guards.

"None of your concern, get in the elevator and head back. your hotel room will be available again in about a hour." One of the guards claimed while throwing the green haired woman forward by her arm.

Shepard acted undaunted and ignorant, the threat was obvious but sometimes acting like the threat went over your head is the best way to get results. Meanwhile, Liara rushed over to the woman helping her stand and giving her moral reassurance. Shepard walked forward with Wrex close behind.

"Look I just need to grab a few things for my job, my buddy and I can grab them and go and we won't have any issues. We'll even overlook your assault of your customers." Shepard stated diplomatically as the two guards pulled their pistols and leveled them on Shepard. They were definitely on edge, they also clearly didn't want word of this to spread, at least not quickly. Of course for such a operation they were doing a terrible job, but they were all clear amateurs. Shepard had learned the hard way in the past, N7 training, wetworks after graduation, Dublin.

With a sigh Shepard switched her approach. "The company doesn't know your doing this. You're instead harassing their customers for some short term immediate profits. We're alive right now that means we can report this back to the company and you'll lose everything all for a one time pay off from a Salarian whose not likely to stay in power much longer. So your choices are to fight us, in which my Krogan would be VERY happy to start throwing his weight around..." Beside her Wrex smiled while rubbing his fists together, "...or you can let us past, go back to your posts or off duty. And we don't kill you and you likely keep your jobs, maybe even see a promotion or raise."

The pair started to look between one another nervously and Shepard took the chance to press her advantage. "If you both leave now I can guarantee that you will be fine, but if you stay you'll have less than a minute before you're bleeding out on the ground." That was the truth, it was always the truth, not since the Soviets and the failed Chinese revolution have soldiers who've retreated from a amoral or untenable position been summarily executed by their superiors, with the one exception from the Britannians during the Relay 314 War. And that commander was treated as a war criminal until he had been pardoned by the Emperor though his honor, military service, and family's future noble prospects had ended with that case.

Jane helpfully stepped both officers took the bait walking nervously past and into the elevator themselves. With a sigh of relief the Human Spectre turned to the green haired woman being helped up by Liara. "Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you. I'm shocked to see you once again, though last time I saw you it was a long time ago." The woman stated, her expression flat almost emotionless though Jane could feel like she was being taunted.

"Oh I'm sorry I never realized we'd met before." Shepard replied keeping her expresion polite and comforting.

"Like I said it was a long time ago, but it's been a long time since Dublin and you're rather famous Jane Shepard." The woman now had a small smirk, and alarms were raging through Shepard's mind. It took a great deal of self control not to reach for her side-arm though she did bring up her Omni-tool but in a stealth setting to prevent anyone from noticing. Already trace programs were running through Shepard's systems.

"I'm sorry I don't recall ever being in Dublin." Shepard responded politely, now earning a confused look from Liara, and as he looked on at her face, Wrex's expression shifted into one of resigned recognition.

"Oh well, I'm sure the girl surrounded by bloody terrorist corpses was someone else. That day was a terrible day for a lot of people on Earth." The woman said still with that smug look, "Well if you excuse me I'm actually running late for some important business and I've heard rumor that the port's lockdown is going to end." The woman then turned and walked away almost wistfully while Shepard glared at her back. This continued until the elevator door closed concealing the woman from the Human Spectre's intense gaze.

After several tense seconds Liara spoke. "Shepard are you..."

"The kid she's thinking about was a piece of shit, they thought they were special and the galaxy owed them. That kid ended up dying in Dublin, Anderson saw to it himself and told me about it later. I'll never be like them. Nor will I ever be a entitled piece of shit like my mother." Shepard then turned to return to her mission, at her side the stealth-modded Omnitool projected a success on it's search before filing the information away for later viewing, a quick picture of Jondum Bau's high priority target, C.C. flashed on the invisible screen before disappearing.

Liara gave a sympathetic, yet confused look to Shepard as she moved to join the woman in what as to be a upcoming firefight. Meanwhile behind them Wrex just shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong with being a piece of shit?" The Krogan asked to himself before stepping into formation.

**EC**

Janyrka watched the human Spectre engage the port security forces from the shadows. Obviously after she had passed the less trustworthy outer perimeter the more dedicated of the guards quickly noticed the presence of two women and a Krogan, and in turn moved to kill them only to find that Shepard, her mercenary Krogan and surprisingly Liara T'soni were all much better in a firefight than anyone had predicted. Even Janyrka had to admit that if she in her past had run across Shepard in a firefight she would undoubtedly be dead.

Her goddess must have sent her not to help Shepard who clearly didn't need it to so that she could observe what had to be her greatest obstacle in killing the suited wretch. Truly C.C. had wisdom beyond mortal measure and the last daughter of the T'goli family would learn from her enemy as the one sent to her by the Goddess intended.

Shepard was efficient, well trained with both a rifle and shotgun, but her main tools were clearly quick wit and technology. Ranged warfare wasn't the woman's strength. Beside her the Krogan was a prime specimen of the entire species, a powerful wreckingball with a unseen surprise, in this one's case biotic powers. Lastly was the surprise of the entire encounter Liara T'soni, there were many different moments where Janyrka thought she would have to take action and reveal herself but then suddenly Liara would display a biotic might which the girl's frail civilian nature defied.

The only challenge that even slowed Shepard was the terminal hacking which was necessary to get to the hidden files that both the guards and the human Spectre had been fighting over. Janyrka didn't know, or care, what those files were but with Shepard's mission complete the human began working her way towards the elevator, just as the elevator arrived on the floor with the head of security and several elite guards with her. By this point however Janyrka wrote them off as corpses and began to slip away to return to her goddess' side.

**EC**

Tali'zorah yawned as she walked towards the large structure of Ashford Academy. Over her standard Enviromental suit she wore a jacket marking her as one of the students, beside her Susaku and Leila also walked but both were far more awake. Leila was focused on her Omnitool, while Susaku was walking casually. Honestly Tali was almost tempted to cling to his side, but she kept a respectful distance from both Susaku and the distracted Leila.

"I can't find Lelouch." Leila then announced suddenly to the pair as they were nearing the school gate, this prompted Susaku to nervously glance about but fortunately the trio was alone.

"What do you mean?" Tali couldn't quite understand, they had spent days placing secret cameras and learning the schedules of everyone on the student council.

"I mean Lelouch isn't anywhere to be seen. Best I can find is his Sister and their maid, apparently they're secluding themselves on the other side of the campus for now." Leila explained, earning intrigued looks from her two companions.

"Any idea what this could mean?" Susaku asked with a concerned tone.

"Let's find Milly first and we'll decide from there what to do." Leila decided for the group before storming forward. After a brief moment of shock Susaku and Tali followed. The search for the Student Council president was a short one, Milly was in the conference room with the rest of the council all seated and waiting.

Tali was almost shocked when she saw them all. "Ahhh...We're not late are we?" The Quarian asked nervously.

The room was tense, the President herself being the center of the tension while Nina just looked nervous while both Shirley and Rivalz both looked excited. Susaku stepped into the room with Leila beside him and as they crossed the threshold the tension broke.

"We're going to be hosting NOBILITY!" Shirley almost shrieked in excitement, beside her Rivalz looked incredibly satisfied and happy.

"Royalty? What do you mean?" Leila asked sternly as she walked to her own seat at the table. "Also where's Lelouch, his grade will drop a few points if he doesn't attend..."

"He called sick, just ignore it. We have more pressing concerns." Milly's own commanding voice, the surprise sternness all of it caught the spy trio off guard.

"Right...well then, whose coming, some EU blueblood, someone from the vermillion city, a Salarian Dalatrass?" Susaku started offering, running through a list of the typical list of high profile individuals to visit a school like this.

Practically bouncing in her seat, Shirley then interjected. "It's Princess Euphemia along with some diplomats from the Citadel!" The girl's excitement was a near physical wave of positive energy, however the revelation immediately took hold on the three agents, though to different effect.

In her seat Leila immediately started to consider Lelouch. 'His sister's arrival and the fact that this school was clearly where he had been hiding away avoiding the responsibilities of Emperor and keeping his weakened and vulnerable sister safe from the national politics made the Emperor's disappearing act's purpose apparent. But did Milly know that was why Lelouch called to school sick? Also why would Princess Euphemia come to this school now, had she found out this was where her Brother was running away to in order to avoid his duties as Emperor? Wait wouldn't this affect their mission, why was Leila more concerned about Lelouch's well being?' The blue dressed Malcal heiress shook her head to clear her mind.

Just a short distance away Susaku's thinking was of a entirely other vein. 'Is she following me? After that embarrassment of a dinner why would she come here? Maybe she doesn't know and came for something else. Spirits at this rate Villetta is going to kill me just to get some free time to herself. I wish I had as good of a excuse as Lelouch to avoid this, she's going to entirely expose us... though she is a nice enough person.'

Next to Susaku Tali's thoughts were of yet a far different nature from either of her companions. 'That damn princess again, first her guards put me through the ringer, then I almost die at her stupid party, now she's forcing her way into here. I wonder if that one knight lady is with her, at least she seemed respectable. Wait what if the princess is doing for that Knight so that platinum haired bimbo can try to get close to Susaku?' Tali could feel her territorial instincts rising, she was ready for a fight if it had to come to that.

**EC**

Euphemia Li Britannia stepped out of the aircar limo to a unfortunately common sight for the Princess. Before her what might have been a common view of Ashford Academy was obstructed by a red carpet and a crowd of students wishing to see the Royal as well as a small display put forth by the school. The Ashford family's Ganymede was to the side preparing what looked like some sort of gigantic oven. On her left the important members of the school staff including Ruben K. Ashford himself, meanwhile to her right stood most of the Student Council body. Milly Ashford was easily recognizable, and just a few bodies past her a oddly familiar looking Quarian as well as Leila Malcal both stood. However Susaku was nowhere to be seen.

Euphie hid her mild disappointment and smiled as Villetta, who she reminded herself would look wonderful next to Susaku, Nassana, and Khaldre all stepped out of the vehicle after her. With the ease of a lifetime of experience the Britannian princess and her entourage entered into the Ashford school grounds. As she walked through the gates fireworks fired into the air and Euphemia could even sense the uninvited paparazzi slipping out of their holes to capture pictures for their tabloids. The school anthem played while the Superintendent Ruben Ashford greeted the Princess formally, behind her Nassana and Khaldre both put forward their most amiable fronts for the school board.

Euphemia almost slipped into laughter at the shock on both their faces when everything changed the moment the formalities were completed and Milly Ashford was allowed by her grandfather to take over. Euphemia of course suspected the antics that were to come, part of the excuse that she had made for coming here was her sudden and very large donation to the Student Council of Ashford.

Over the course of minutes, several booths and games were pulled out of school buildings while supplies were being brought from the school's kitchen on mass. While Khaldre was swept up in the events, and Nassana darted over to the alien member of the school council and Leila Malcal, Euphie took Villetta to go find her future husband.

**EC**

Leila watched the proceedings end and the chaos begin. Immediately students started either adopting their roles or enjoying the impromptu school festival. The details still eluded her, but it seemed as though half of this was meant for the still upcoming school festival but due to surprise funding Milly was pulling all of this out early to celebrate Princess Euphemia's arrival. Perhaps for Lelouch's sake, and keeping their secret mission secret of course, it'd be best for Leila to go and distract the Princess.

"Excuse me." The unfamiliar voice of a Asari broke in, ending Leila's train of thought. The Asari looked just like the typical blue-blooded women that Leila was used to seeing, though there seemed to be something a little more to her. Her gaze certainly was much more focused than what Leila was used to seeing. More like a soldier with a objective, rather than a socialite looking to earn favor and attention.

"Would you happen to be Leila Malcal?" The Asari asked now putting forward a gentle smile and a extended hand for a polite handshake.

"Yes that would be me." Leila answered accepting the handshake.

"Oh thank the goddess, I was worried when I missed Shepard on the Citadel. Listen I need your help, or rather I need your's and Shepard's." The Asari diplomat stated, breaking from the persona of the dignified and upright political figure to that of a worried woman desperate for aid.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust talking to you here, the matter is sensitive." The Asari replied.

Leila just planted a hand on her hip. "I'm working on several sensitive matters here, you think I can afford to take yours on?" This caused the Asari to sigh in resignation.

"My sister was always a bit of a blacksheep for the family, highly adventurous and drawn to action. She thought it would be a good idea to travel through the Terminus as part of a survey crew. However Pirates are now holding her hostage, if it got out that my family was willing to pay ransom for my sister people might take her for the weakness of our family. We know where the Pirates have her, but we can't move ourselves, and the Pirates have Knightmares, so of the various Spectre's there are Shepard with your assistance seemed the best choice to ask for help." The Asari explained, her voice reasoned and level, her gaze carefully scanning the nearby crowd.

Something about the offer seemed off but the young Malcal woman couldn't deduce what was the issue. Leila opened her mouth to question further only for the sight and sounds of shock and surprise to stop her. Across from them Princess Euphemia's head was turned to her side, hand on her cheek as if struck, while Tali was now falling to the ground, a perturbed looking Villetta grappling onto her back. Leila didn't know what to make the split second scene, and she couldn't learn much more as a giant pizza dough fell hiding all three from her sight as a shocked Susaku was climbing out of the Ganymede as the knightmare was being tipped over by a group of security mechs standing between it and the Salarian diplomat.

Beside her, Leila could feel the Asari shaking then suddenly the diplomat fell over laughing. "Oh goddess Euphie i knew following you here would be hilarious!"

**EC**

The vehicle storage and loading bay for the trail up to Peak Thirteen was currently packed and sealed. Zero, fifteen Black Knights including C.C., Janyrka, and Todoh, as well as four Knightmares filled the hanger. They had taken precautions to ensure that the port security wouldn't notice their brewing attack before it was too late and they launched their offensive.

"Right you all have been provided your objectives make sure that each target is eliminated or secured accordingly. Once this operation is complete Britannian backroom politics will be situated properly that we may begin our takeover." Zero stated to his subordinates, each of them screened by C.C. to ensure near absolute loyalty to the cause.

Todoh though just remained stoic in the corner. He and Janyrka were the only two members which Zero was unsure about. Todoh was still a loyalist to the Japanese state, and the former Kururugi regime's order to uphold resistance against the Citadel forces. The peace had apparently not settled well for the man and he had chosen independent resistance, that didn't make him as devoted to the Black Knights as the others but he remained useful. Janyrka though was too fanatical, she was obeying her deluded ideal of a goddess, she wasn't loyal to the cause in any way and it was clear she'd betray them if prompted to by her delusions.

"Once the Black Knights complete our objectives Humanity will rise up against the Citadel. And as a species we will form the shield which will protect this galaxy from threats ignored by those with the power to act. I shall be the one to guide all life in this galaxy to a prosperous future, because I have each of you. We have all been shown the future and how this galaxy will end if we don't act now. Stagnant weak rulers and those blind to the powers they work with will set us on the path to doom, but we the Black Knights shall stand judge over this galaxy and determine it's fate." Zero delivered a easy opening speech. Since most of the men here were political zealots selected by C.C. even a flawed speech as this would be more than sufficient.

The small gathered crowd cheered of course while inside the mask Lelouch dwelled on what he was claiming. He had never wanted the throne but his bastard father had put him on it with his death. Thus with his Mother's murder and the minor mystery around it, and the violence directed at the Britannian throne he spent years under threat all while his Brother had secured a political power bloc too powerful to remove. Lelouch knew there was something beyond everything C.C. gave him. Saren's Reapers, they could fill the gap in everything Lelouch was feeling, the drive to spark chaos to wage war ever since he took on his contract. Though they were only a part, Lelouch knew one day Britannia would need to come into conflict with the rest of the galaxy again, but now he knew. Lelouch knew he had to win and be the one to control the future or else the future would stagnate and Britannia and humanity would be doomed.

"We move in five, prepare the Knightmares and Makos." Todoh then ordered, the rallied soldiers immediately complying and moving to make final preparations.

Zero stepped forward calmly, the mask and cape only extruding confidence. "I'll travel with Mako two, Todoh when we breach..." A pained gasp stopped the Black Knight leader. As he looked back Janyrka was holding up C.C. who was holding her head. Tears and extreme pain marred the Immortal Witch's face.

"What is it?" The question was calm, though Lelouch could feel slight panic setting in.

"I can't help you now, they found me. J-Janyrka hide my body and help LORD...Zero. I-I'll rejoin you after this is done." The pain filled command to the Asari made little sense to Lelouch but he watched in mild curiosity as C.C. fainted and the Asari at her side set out to immediately hide the woman in a spare crate to the side of the room. Afterwards the Asari returned to Zero's side with a expression of childish wonder.

"What now, Lord Zero." The Mercenary asked her voice mocking Zero's title.

"We descend upon Peak Thirteen." Zero ordered while climbing into the Mako.

**EC**

"Lord Stadtfeld, I must apologize but we must get your daughter and yourself to safety. We just detected Geth on our perimeter sensors and the entire net along with any contact with the port have gone down. We have a Knight with a Knightmare waiting to escort you both to..." Kallen interrupted the man as he delivered his report.

"Do you have a spare Knightmare?"

Shocked the researcher took a moment to reply. "yes a spare Glasgow in the hanger but..."

Again Kallen interrupted. "I'm a Knight, I can pilot it myself."

As Kallen began to march toward the hanger a hand grabbed her wrist. "Are you sure about this daughter?"

"I don't agree with anything going on here, but I doubt this is why you brought me. I'll protect you until we leave, I am going to get to the bottom of this and bring this injustice to a end. But right now we need to get out of here safely."

As Kallen continued toward the hanger her father only could sigh. "I never should have let her watch Power Knights as a kid."


	31. Bloodied Shadows

**Bloodied Shadows**

Kallen gunned the Glasgow forward sweeping a knightmare rifle over the various possible points which Geth could emerge from. The situation was certainly tense, as she and the other knight cautiously but quickly travelled down the path towards Port Hanshan. The Glasgow's cockpit also was cramped even more so by the presence of her father. She never agreed to what the man had been doing but he was her father and there was no way in hell she would entrust some corporate no name knight with his safety, not when she knew she was better than them.

The other knight continued to press forward, it's sensor feed shown through one of the support screens of the cockpit. Kallen could even hear her father muttering about things he saw from the feed. "Sir Eugen move ahead. Father and I will follow after you." Kallen ordered simply.

"Yes, My lady." Sir Eugen answered, his knightmare speeding forward in compliance. The Knightmare would scout the last third of the road to the Port ahead of Kallen and her father, not because Kallen feared ambush on the road at this point, but due to the lack of attackers the young redheaded knight could only guess that the detected Geth were operating on one of two missions, either they were guarding one of the other peaks, though their behaviors thus far made that seem like a strange proposition, or they were preparing to launch an attack on the Port in which case being able to react as a support to properly destabilize the enemy would depend on Sir Eugen's scouting.

"My Lady I have sight of the Port Garage for Peak 13, the doors are open...I think. Knightmares!" Sir Eugen reported hurriedly, however he was only able to get three rounds fired off before he Knightmare detonated under a intense burst of fire. Just outside the Garage there had been a small force of enemy Knightmares as well as Makos, each had a frame with customizations familiar to Kallen.

"Who are these guys?" Kallen's father asked reminding her of his presence. Inwardly Kallen cursed, if he wasn't here she could just speak to them and slip past without fighting, or even help them, but right now her dad was right behind her and even if the Black Knights were her allies and were here to fight him, as both a Knight and as his daughter she needed to protect him or least her honor as a Noble Knight of Britannia would mean nothing at very least to she herself.

"The Black Knights...I don't think I can fight them while protecting you. But don't you worry dad, i think I can push through and get us to safety." Kallen told him already preparing to push her Knightmare through the gauntlet.

"If anyone can do this it's you...I'll just brace myself her just in case." In response to her father Kallen rolled her eyes. She was ready. With a simple finger movement Kallen sent the Glasgow flying forward it's rifle firing into the leg of the first Knightmare to appear on it's sensors.

The Black Knight's response was swift, and their formation strange but suitable. Even as the first Knightmare's leg was blown away the two Makos peppered the shield of her Glasgow while the other three targeted Kallen's leg. her decision was instantaneous Kallen targeted the rear-most Knightmare firing into the Machine's shield brining it down even as her own machine's leg was blown away.

"Hold on!" Kallen shouted as her Cockpit span her angle and target locked. simultaneously Kallen started two emergency practices. First she triggered the emergency beacon system. The signal quickly going to the Port causing the port authority to raise an alarm, and like Kallen suspected, placing the Port back into lockdown. Second Kallen triggered the ejection system of her Knightmare, her Cockpit rocketing out from the frame of her collapsing Knightmare. Her target tried to dodge, but they were too late, with it's shield down the rear Knightmare's head was crushed by the Ejecting cockpit, causing it to skip off the crumpling machine before bouncing back into the hanger of the Port just before the Emergency doors started to slowly lower.

The landing despite the Mass Effect fields in the cockpit to prevent injury was still immensely painful, Kallen struggled to keep conscious even as the hanger doors slowly closed hiding her fellow Black Knights from sight even as they tried to react to what she had just done. It was bitter sweet to get such a win over against her own allies even if it was such a small one.

**EC**

"We lost Walcot and Davis's units Lord Zero. No casualties, however both units are totaled." One of the Black Knight soldiers in the Mako reported. The soldier was dressed in a open market variant of human combat armor with a customized helmet with the Black Knight's face visor incorporated. The current exchange was unpredicted and certainly not nearly what Lelouch had hoped for that second pilot had evened the score of downed knightmares in a instant escaped retribution while also raising Port Hanshan's alarm.

"Our Mako will stop and retrieve them. Todoh, you and B2 will continue on to the objective. P3, P6 retrieve B1. P1, P2 retrieve B3." Zero ordered swiftly. Wordlessly the last two Knightmares and the other Mako took to the road speeding ahead. The assault's cover was most likely broken and now speed would be their only redeeming factor.

Zero watched the advance through displays in his helmet as well as the four soldiers as they extracted the two downed Knightmare pilots. However without active combat nor any new tactical information coming the Black Knight's leader's focus was allowed to shift back to the Asari in his vehicle. It had taken a little research, and C.C. coaxing confession from her, however Lelouch knew that the Asari was a former Eclipse mercenary who was still alive due to a mixture of a determined bitter grudge against a Quarian she blames for the death of her lover, a Geass gifted to her by C.C., and a delusion of divine purpose.

He wasn't sure what twisted mythos she had created in her own head, but if Lelouch wanted her absolute loyalty he needed to weave himself and his purpose into the mythology that Asari was playing in her mind.

One of the picture feeds flashed and Zero was pulled from his musings to witness the starting battle. The Knightmares were easily brushing past the outer defenses of Peak Thirteen. The first Mako was now moving towards the Garage where it would disgorge it's six passengers allowing the Black Knights to make a bridgehead within the facility. The firefight against the outer perimeter guard was easy with the support of the two Knightmares, and within minutes the first half of the Black Knight infantry were entering into the Peak. With Zero and his team only a couple minutes behind, if everything continued this smoothly then they could take all the research, researchers, and the financial backer visiting today without much issue. With such thoughts Zero dismounted from the Mako and walked into the facility prepared for battle, but not the battle he was to witness ahead.

****EC****

The facility was dark, the old lights no longer able to function, likely left on until they burnt themselves out. A heavy layer of dust lined the floor and every surface to be seen. Initially the disuse worried Jondum that he had found the wrong location, until he found the footprints in the dust. The moment he saw the footprints, always a single pair the Salarian deduced the importance of this facility. This was the private sanctum of the Spectre's current target.

Even so the facility was a darkened tomb. The dried blood and abandoned corpses their stage of decomposition having them deceased for many many years told the Salarian that the site was one likely used before the Relay 314 War. If pressed the Spectre could probably make use of the discarded rifles laying at the sides of each of the slain, however a combat of endurance was not likely to take place between Jondum and his prey.

After careful exploration the Salarian found his way to a long abandoned security station. A dead guard lay rotted into his seat while another two's bones littered the ground by their seats. However the station's computers were still functional and after some simple work from the Salarian expert the last security recordings from the computers were downloaded onto his omnitool and the security checkpoints were disabled.

Giving the chamber another check Jondum Bau positioned himself so he was facing the only entrance into the station then began to play the security footage. It showed a top down view of the station, the three guards were at their desks when a green haired woman charged into the room wielding a longsword long enough to be used with a single hand or two handed. She slashed the throat of the first guard, leaving him to choke on his own blood in his chair, the other two leapt up the first only to be impaled on her blade, the second tried to fire his rifle but her kinetic barrier stopped his gunfire from damaging her long enough for the woman to pull her blade then slash the man's hand off before thrusting her blade into his heart. The encounter was completed within twenty seconds.

"They really didn't deserve it but they were in my way." The Salarian could practically feel the warmth of the woman's breath on his neck as she spoke, just beside him the same green-haired woman from the footage was bent over smiling at him.

In turn Jondum frowned at his opponent. "Psychological tactics, non-standard approach, clearly the defensive measures were inadequate."

"I wouldn't really call a sword a psychological weapon." The green haired witch countered, while Jondum glanced out the station's dirty windows, kneeled, and prepared for the coming assault.

"The footage consisted of standard Britannian close quarters, noble methodology. Emphasis of shields to defend the noble, traditional sword, utilized in a manner to disarm and to bypass shields. Seen as crude, in reality innovative and situationally successful, proper counter requires skill to perform." The woman smiled. Now.

The Spectre threw a grenade through the open door, the blast throwing up a cloud of dust and concealing him as he rolled out of the room. Indeed With a rifle, likely taken from one of the corpses nearby in hand his target was left staggering back from the blast. Jondum fired several rounds into her lowering the staggered woman's shields before firing a concussive round into the woman knocking her on her back. Quickly the Spectre followed with a strike with his fist meant to render the target unconscious.

Jondum sighed, with the target unconscious he just needed to secure her and then to drag her out into his... The Spectre stopped mid movement, the spectral illusion still was there smiling at him, it wasn't moving but something about it's presence sent the Spectre back on edge. That's when he heard it, the sound of a rifle's weight dropping into place as someone took aim.

With a snap decision the Spectre threw a grenade backwards before darting forward towards cover. several rounds impacted his shield before he reached it, but the blast stopped the fire long enough for Jondum to reach his cover, aim and return fire. It was only twelve rounds fired, but that was enough to kill the second target. She fell to the ground eyes already lifeless, green hair splayed about her body her expression one of mild surprise. Now two identical women lay on the dust covered ground, all while the apparition walked into the hallway and cast a smile towards her hunter.

****EC****

"Khaldre, I think we should leave the Knightmare alone, he seems awfully busy." Euphemia called to her Salarian friend as he stood by the old Britannian Knightmare. The Salarian diplomat was pestering the pilot of the machine with a series of questions while a number of Loki guards stood by his side. Euphemia was about to walk the several meters over to the Salarian, introduce herself to the young student pilot and ask for his forgiveness and indulgence for her friend when a filtered voice stopped the Britannian Royal mid-step.

"Excuse me, Miss Villetta, Princess Euphemia. My name is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, Villetta and I met briefly on the Citadel, though our meeting was indefinitely postponed...umm, your Highness." Euphemia concealed her surprise as she turned to look upon the young Quarian woman behind her. Euphemia had spent plenty of time around Quarians learning the meanings behind the designs on their suits as well as the features seen as attractive for them, and Euphie was certainly look at a near universal beauty. Next to the Quarian stood a rather uneasy looking Villetta.

Villetta spoke up before Euphie was able to speak. "It is good to see you here of all places however Miss Rayya my Princess is quite busy with her duties and the affairs of this...celebration."

"Oh please Villetta I don't see anything wrong with talking to her. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet before the horror that took place upon the Citadel." Euphemia then stuck her hand out casually and after a moment Tali took it and shook hands with the kindly princess.

"Yes, though I'm surprised to encounter you here so shortly after the events on the Citadel. I thought your Empire would have recalled you for safety." Tali stated, the Quarian already probling for details.

"My sister isn't aware that I'm here currently...though I am sure she'll call any moment now." The pinkette Princess stated with a polite smile and soft giggle.

"T-then why are you here if I may ask?" Tali almost could sense the cold sweat on her brow.

"Well to support my friends of course." Euphemia answered quickly, before adopting a mischievous smile. The Princess of Britannia then leaned in close to the Quarian and whispered. "Particularly with getting Villetta and a certain handsome man together." The Britannian then stepped back from Tali with a joyful spring in her step.

However the Pilgrim's shaking then violent response of actually attempting to hit Villetta as the woman, in concern for the Quarian, when she came close was certainly not what Euphemia had expected. Rather than the similar excitement Euphemia had expected the Quarian threw a punch at Villetta cursing in Khelish. The knight deftly avoided the unprovoked attack and swiftly moved to restrain the agitated Quarian, though Tali'zorah was quick to retaliate kicking backwards and sweeping Villetta's leg.

The pair stumbled as Euphemia watched astonished. Villetta moved to pin the Quarian while the Quarian was struggling to strike her. Nervously Euphemia looked about. What could have caused Tali to become so agitated, what would everyone thing witnessing this?

"huh, Wait don't fight!" A familiar voice came through a speaker.

"Susaku?" Euphemia perked up, recognizing the voice from the Knightmare as Susaku's.

"Alert, Mechanized unit in proximity to threaten Diplomat, moving to remove threat from premises!" Robotic voices all stated in unison.

"Wait no!" That was certainly Khaldre calling to the Loki Mechs, Euphemia was turning to address the machines and Susaku. She needed to stop this drama before it escalated.

CRACK!

Pain lanced through the Pink haired princess' jaw, and her head was forced to the side. In shock Euphemia brought her hand towards her face, looking sideways to the panicked looking pair of Tali'zorah and Villetta as both fell to the ground just before something moist, sticky and heavy fell on Euphemia pushing her to the ground and blinding her to the world around her.

Click,Click,Click,Click.

"Wow what a scoop!"

"Someone stop that man!"

"Princess Euphemia!"

The panic and voices roared through, and all Euphemia could feel was immense embarrassment. She had meant for this all to be sweet and nice and now she had somehow ruined everything. She didn't even know how but she was certain of it, like always she was foolish and her foolishness and impulsive decisions just made a mess of everything.

"Princess Euphemia." A strong hand pulled her back to her feet. She had to fight back the tears, the embarrassment and shame. She was standing now, likely with much of the Alliance's media soon to see her in her failure, but as a Princess of Britannia she couldn't show shame.

"Princess are you OK?" The voice was sweet, kind and caring. She pushed back the embarrassment to face the one questioning her, only to look up and blush as she stared deeply into the eyes of Susaku.

"Princess?"

"Y-yes I'm alright." And suddenly the chaos that she was at the center of was entirely alright, none of that mattered for Euphemia at the moment.

****EC****

"Hey Shepard, you should see this." Wrex's voice pulled Shepard from the destroyed Geth half buried in the snow. Quickly the Spectre walked over to where the Krogan was standing.

"This wall here, it as destroyed with acid." The Krogan announced plainly, as Liara joined the pair looking at the wall.

"And that's significant?" The Asari asked.

Shepard smiled slightly before turning towards the Asari. "Well so far the Geth haven't used chemical weapons, so this means that some other group did this. Maybe something the lab was working on or one of the Mercenary bands that Saren..."

"It was Rachni." The Krogan's blatant statement stunned Shepard slightly.

"Rachni the extinct insect race you Krogan boast all the time about exterminating." Shepard challenged.

"That's right, any Krogan old enough will waste your time describing the damage, and almost any Krogan will recognize the Rachni on sight. I'm not a veteran of that war but i've seen enough sites to recognize the signs. That limb we found hanging a while back and the corpses all share similar signs of what's supposed to be a Rachni attack." Wrex clearly wouldn't tolerate any challenge so Shepard decided to just let him have his conclusion and wait for more evidence.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for someone to make weapons based on the Rachni than their species to somehow still be alive and here?" Shepard fought to hold back her reaction, of course Liara had to follow her example and challenge Wrex despite the issue more or less being settled.

"It's Rachni, I'd bet two thousand Cred on it." The Mercenary stated bluntly.

This gained a flustered but stubborn response from the blue skinned alien of the room. "W-well I'd take that bet!"

"Ha you? A likely in debt University student, I'll love to see you pay." Wrex barked back a confident smirk on his face.

"No I'm not in debt, and i'll enjoy seeing you pay me!" Liara was far less confident, but her own stubbornness left her agreeing and smirking back competitively at the Krogan.

"Anyways, let's move on."

****EC****

It was much further until the group encountered their first major disruption. The facility's VI core had been disrupted, and while Shepard had done some significant hacking the matter was that the reactor needed to be reset and enemy forces had displaced the dish that allowed the facility to make a stable signal connection to Port Hanshan.

Likewise Geth had been stationed at the reactor and the dish making the repairs the facility needed ever more difficult. However Shepard still had successfully battled her way through the small squads of Geth and restored the facility. Now the VI core was active and all she had to do was run through the final portions of the programming so she could descend into the Hot-labs.

"Message packet sent to Port Hanshen, tactical analysis update complete. Warning Port Hanshen is currently under attack, attackers unknown, attacker numbers unknown, damage to port unconfirmed estimated as minimal. Port Hanshen is in full lockdown procedure no assistance may be rendered. Hot-lab conditions are unknown communication cable to Hot-labs has been physically cut. Site structural integrity has been compromised. Protocol calls for the Hot-labs to be purged however with communications with the Hot-labs lost manual purge will be necessary." The VI reported shortly after Shepard had accessed it.

"What is inside the Hot-Labs?" Shepard asked.

Behind her Wrex scoffed slightly. "Rachni."

"I apologize you do not have proper permissions from the Binary Helix board to access that information."

"Then what have caused the damage to the facility?" Shepard asked exasperated.

"I apologize you do not have proper permissions from the Binary Helix board to access that information."

"May we access the Hot-Labs?" Liara interjected.

"Direct access to the Hot-Labs is not possible, however access to Rift Station is possible. Ask authorized Binary Helix personnel from there to petition to the Binary Helix board for permission to access the Hot-Labs."

Shepard just sighed. "Of course. Well how do we reach Rift Station?"

"Tram access to Rift Station was restored. Please access company tram car and await arrival at Rift Station."

****EC****

Zero advanced through the combat wracked with the bodies of Britannian and corporate mercenaries. The defenders were skilled soldiers however they were neither elites, nor in a position of power with two Knightmares tearing through the facility. Compounding the issue of course was Zero's presence, his Geass causing sudden betrayals, and his intellect and tactics easily dismantling any obstacle the desperate defenders could array against him.

Zero didn't even need to draw his weapon as he calmly walked through the combat, relying on his shield to defend him from lingering attackers, his orders and Geass to win the fight, and Janyrka to eliminate any pressing threat to his life. The combination of forces made attacking the peak a near trivial pursuit. Zero walked through rooms checking on computers and various terminals, hacking as he went. Meanwhile the secret Emperor used his helmet display to watch as each of his soldiers executed his orders giving new directions as needed, though with his plan and the soldiers under his command that was seldomly needed.

"Zero, we've cleared the upper level, we're ready to descend to the midway point and the Hot-labs." Todoh reported over the coms, while a picture feed of the Commander exiting his Knightmare was displayed.

Next to Zero Janyrka scoffed. "Brit idiots forgot to purge the Hot-labs. A raid like this only takes place when you've got something the enemy wants, best to at very least temporarily seal off the prize than let them get it." The mercenary's logic was sound but she clearly was missing some crucial context for her assertions.

"Todoh be careful something's happening down there." Zero advised while now working to access the peak's VI core.

"WARNING UNAUTHORI-" Zero's hacking stopped the VI, brining the computer into line, he had expected the task to be greater than it was but elements were in place to make the hacking far easier than expected.

"Access granted, Welcome doctor. Warning multiple unauthorized requests have been made by your department within the last four hours, Warning Specimens number 476, 502, 503, and 504 have all breached containment, Specimen number 448 is still unaccounted for. Possibility of contamination of Hot-Labs personnel at 67%. Warning facility under assault by unauthorized personnel no response from Port Hanshen security has been made. " The computer reported. Something was running rampant in the Hot-labs and clearly the system and likely the personnel here were more in threat of it than they were of a assault they never saw coming. Or perhaps a risky situation was turned into a disaster by Zero's own assault, either way Lelouch needed to act now.


End file.
